Unreachable
by JuliaSarah
Summary: Hermine hat sich in den Ferien verliebt, doch alles läuft überhaupt nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Wer wird ihr helfen wieder Ordnung hineinzubringen? Lest am besten selber.
1. Kapitel 1

Dies ist also mein erster Versuch eine Fanfiction hier reinzustellen bzw. auch immer an ihr weiterzuschreiben. Das zweite Kapitel ist auch schon so gut wie fertig, allerdings weiß ich ja noch nicht, ob euch meine Story überhaupt interessiert, ansonsten lohnt es sich für mich auch nicht wirklich diese hier fortzusetzen.

Die Story handelt hauptsächlich von Hermine und Draco, wobei ich selber noch nicht so genau weiß, wie ich da irgendwie richtig hinkomme, aber soweit so gut, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel:D Achja und bitte hinterlasst auch fleißig eure Reviews, damit ich eure Meinungen kennenlerne ;)

* * *

_Kapitel 1:_

**Das Ende der Sommerferien**

Es war ein strahlend, herrlicher und warmer Morgen als Hermine Granger von eintreffenden Sonnenstrahlen und dem Gesang der Vögel vor ihrem Fenster geweckt wurde. Langsam machte sie ihre Augen auf, drehte sich aber noch völlig verschlafen auf die andere Seite. Und erneut begannen ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen, über die vergangenen Wochen der Sommerferien. Morgen jedoch würde sie wieder im Zug zurück nach Hogwarts fahren. Auch hatte Harry Voldemord im letzten Schuljahr wieder nicht ganz besiegen können, allerdings hatte er ihn so schwer getroffen, dass Voldemord nur mit letzter Kraft davonkommen konnte. Nun sollte also ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts anbrechen und Hermine freute sich wirklich irgendwie darauf, denn in den Sommerferien war viel passiert, worauf sie zum Teil auch gerne verzichtet hätte.

In die Nachbarschaft war Sean gezogen. Hermine hatte ihn durch Zufall kennengelernt, eines Abends bei einem Spaziergang, den sie gerne machte in ihren Ferien. Von Anfang an verstanden die beiden sich wirklich fantastisch und zudem sah Sean einfach echt himmlisch aus, wie sie fand. Schwarze verstrubelte Haare, dazu eisblaue Augen und einen echt sexy Body. Irgendwie hatte sie sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt und scheinbar hatte er auch Interesse an ihr.

Da sie sich in der ersten Ferienwoche kennengelernt hatten, hatten sie die ganzen restlichen Ferien Zeit, um etwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Seitdem trafen sie und Sean sich jeden Tag, gingen zusammen in die nächste Eisdiele oder Stadt, in den ruhige Park oder erschienen zusammen auf den angesagtesten Parties.

Ja, insgesamt konnte man schon sagen, dass sich Hermine in den Sommerferien doch sehr verändert hatte. Hier in ihrer Nachbarschaft gehörte sie schon lange zu den heißesten und angesagtesten Girls, die zu jeder Sommerparty (sonst war sie ja den Rest des Jahres in Hogwarts) eingeladen wurden, von jedem und vor allem von den Jungs gemocht wurden. Hinzu kam, dass sie längst nicht mehr der „Bücherwurm" oder die graue Maus war. Mittlerweile war sie zu einer jungen, hübschen Frau herangewachsen, mit schlanger Figur, netten Kurven an den richtigen Stellen, langen leicht welligen goldbraunen Haaren und rehbraunen strahlenden Augen, die durch wenig Make-up noch hervorgehoben wurden. Kein Wunder also, dass sich fast jeder Junge nach ihr umdrehte.

Aber Hermine hatte nur Augen für Sean. Für alle anderen waren die beiden natürlich auch längst ein Paar, vor allem, wenn beide auf einer Party, bei denen der Alkohol auch oft in Strömen floß, wiedereinmal irgendwo knutschend in einer Ecke gesichtet wurden.

Hermine musste grinsen, wenn sie nun daran dachte, dass sie in den Ferien jetzt auch endgültig ihre Unschuld verloren hatte. Dies allerdings geschah ganz plötzlich, denn eigentlich waren sie und er nur wieder auf einer Strandparty eingeladen gewesen und dabei hatte sie aber ein klein wenig zu viel getrunken. Und dann wurde halt aus dem Knutschen mit ihm in den Dünen plötzlich mehr. Ok, zu ihrer eigenen Peinlichkeit musste sie sich gestehen, dass sie sich kaum noch an den Abend erinnern konnte, doch sie war in dem Moment einfach nur glücklich mit Sean und das alleine zählte für sie.

Nun musste sie aber unweigerlich lachen, wenn sie daran dachte. In Hogwarts würde ihr das wirklich keiner glauben: sie, Hermine, „Liebling der Lehrer" und die „Besserwisserin hoch 4" hatte zuviel Alkohol getrunken, verlor ihrer Unschuld und hielt sich nicht an Regeln. Andererseits wurde sie auch gleichzeitig etwas traurig. Morgen würde sie wieder in ihre „normale Welt" ihren Alltag zurückkehren und all das jetzt hier hinter sich lassen, sogar Sean würde sie für ein Jahr nicht sehen können, doch ob er überhaupt genauso über sie dachte?

Hermine wusste es, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht. Sie hatte schon seit einigen Tagen, bis auf einen kleinen Brief gestern, nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

_Mein liebes Minchen! ( so nannte er sich immer, und nur er durfte sie so nennen!)_

_Vielen Dank für alles in den Ferien. Nach den Ferien werde ich mein neues Internat besuchen, weswegen wir uns wohl mindestens ein Jahr nicht sehen werden. War wirklich eine tolle Zeit mit dir, vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder._

_XXX Sean_

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Brief ganz und gar nicht. Er klang so endgültig und verabschiedend, aber ohne wirklich richtige Verabschiedung. Zu gerne hätte sie nocheinmal, bevor sie abreisen sollte, mit ihm geredet, aber er meldete sich ja nicht und wenn sie bei ihm anrief, meldeten sich nur seine Eltern, die ihr dann sagten, dass er nicht im Hause sei und sie es also später nocheinmal probieren solle.

„Wenn unsere Beziehung so enden sollte, dann würde für mich echt eine Welt untergehen!", dachte Hermine für sich, denn leider war sie noch immer bis über beide Ohren in Sean verliebt. (AN: Da gibt's doch den Spruch: „Liebe macht blind", der passt glaub ich hier ganz gut )

Nunja, sie konnte nuneimal nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass Er sich nicht bei ihr meldete und sie morgen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fahren würde, aber immerhin würde sie dann ihre besten Freunde Harry und Ron und ihre beste Freundin Ginny wiedersehen. Nun doch etwas aufgemuntert wagte Hermine einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oje, Mist, schon 11 Uhr!", fluchte sie plötzlich laut, schmiss ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und stürmte, fast über ihr Kätzchen Tinkabelle (Krummbein war letztes Jahr tragischerweise in den Ferien von einem Auto erfasst worden und deshalb eingeschläfert worden, erstaunlicherweise tröstete Ron Hermine am meisten, obwohl ihn ja keine sonderlich große „Freundschaft" mit dem Kater verband. Diese Aufmunterung bedeutete ihr damals ziemlich viel und sie war Ron so dankbar für seine Hilfe) stolpernd, ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter ja versprochen heute mit ihr noch eine kleine Shoppingstour zu machen, denn schließlich sollte Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter wieder für knapp ein Jahr nicht sehen.

Tinkabelle, es sich gerade auf dem Bett ihres Frauchens bequem machend, zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als ein Knall und dann lautes Fluchen aus dem Bad kam. Hermine war über den Berg Klamotten, den sie mit ins Badezimmer geschleppt hatte, gestolpert, um dann fluchend auf dem Boden zu liegen. „Shit, das gibt einen blauen Fleck!"

* * *

So, das wars fürs erste, ich hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen, auch wenn ich selbst weiß, dass es bisher echt ziemlich öde ist, aber ich versuche, das im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel zu ändern. Und nun reviewt bitte fleißig #anfleh#. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hey, Leute, es tut mir echt sooooooo wahnsinnig leid, dass ich schon so lange nicht mehr geupdatet hatte, aber das hatte auch seine Gründe. Hatte ziemlich viel Schulstress (lässt sich in der 12. Klasse leider nicht unbedingt vermeiden) und auch noch ein paar private Probleme / Aber, da echt 3 Leute so lieb reviewt haben (thx to **Valpuri**, **Hermine2004** und **silver moonstone** ( das Pairing ist jetzt wohl Draco/Hermine )), hat mich das angespornt hier weiterzuschreiben. Leider fällt es mir echt manchmal schwer, mich hinzusetzen und daran weiterzuarbeiten, aber diese netten Reviews haben mir gezeigt, dass es wohl doch ganz gut so bisher war, der Anfang. Zum Dank, hab ich jetzt gleich mal 2 Kapitel für euch online gestellt. Leider passiert immer noch nicht soviel darin, also tut mir das mal wieder leid ;( Naja, will euch nicht weiter zulabern. Viel Spaß und bitte reviewt weiter so fleißig. Hab euch lieb und danke nochmal knuddel.

* * *

_Kapitel2:_

**Shoppingtour und vieles Nachdenken**

Mrs Granger war natürlich nicht sauer, dass ihre Tochter verschlafen hatte und nach einem leckeren gemeinsamen Frühstück machten sich die beiden auf in die Stadt. Hermine genoß diesen Tag mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen sehr und diese freute sich ebenso über die Gesellschaft ihrer einzigen Tochter, denn seid der Sache mit Sean hatten beide nicht viel Zeit füreinander gehabt und irgendwie gefiel ihr die „Beziehung" der beiden Jugendlichen nicht sonderlich, aber immerhin war Hermine schon 17 Jahre alt und konnte im Prinzip auf sich alleine aufpassen und machen, was sie wollte und für richtig hielt. Außerdem vertraute sie ihrer Tochter in allem sehr.

Völlig erschöpf kehrten die beiden am Abend nach Hause zurück und Hermine war natürlich um ein paar vereinzelte Kleidungsstücke reicher.

„Ich denke, dass du wohl langsam einmal deine Sachen für die Schule zusammen packen solltest, Liebes. Ich habe noch ein paar frisch gewaschene Sachen von dir im Korb auf der Kommode stehen. Nimm ihn dir am besten mit nach oben. Dein Vater hat dir auch schon den Koffer ins Zimmer gestellt. Ich sage dir dann Bescheid, wenn es Abendessen gibt. Ach, ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich dich wieder in der Zeit wahnsinnig vermissen werde." Mit diesen Worten wurde Hermine fast von ihrer Mutter niedergeknuddelt und natürlich musste diese über die Fürsorglichkeit ihrer Mum lächeln.

„Klaro, danke Mum!", rief sie somit ihren Eltern in der Küche zu, während sie mit Tinkabelle über der Schulter, dem Korb unter dem einen Arm und den Einkaufstüten unterm anderen nach oben in ihr Zimmer marschierte.

Sorgsam begann Hermine, in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, die Sachen in ihrem Koffer zu verstauen, sehr ordentlich natürlich, was immer noch ziemlich typisch für sie war. Da fing Tinkabelle auf einmal an, schrecklich zu miauen, ganz so, als ob sie todtraurig darüber wäre, dass Hermine ihre Sachen packt und bald weggehen würde. „Keine Sorgen, Tinka, meine Süße! Dich vergesse ich schon nicht!", und mit diesen Worten streichelte sie das noch so junge Kätzchen zärtlich über den Kopf, was diese natürlich genoss und mit einem leisen Schnurren beantwortete.

Unterbrochen wurden die beiden dann allerdings, als eine Eule ins Zimmer flatterte, sich auf dem Bettpfosten niederlies und eine Karte auf die Bettdecke fallen ließ.

„Die ist von Ginny!", freute sich Hermine und begann sofort diese Karte begeistert zu lesen:

_Hey Mia_. ( --- so wurde sie von einigen Freunden aus Hogwarts genannt)

_Wie geht´s dir so? Hoffentlich gut, habe ja schon fast eine Woche nichts mehr von dir gehört. Ich, nagut Ron auch und Harry ja sowieso, haben dich die letzte Woche hier im Fuchsbau echt vermisst. Aber ich weiß ja woran das lag, dass du dieses Mal nicht hierher gekommen bist. Wie läufts also mit deinem Sean? Seid ihr jetzt endlich fest zusammen? Oder was macht ihr überhaupt, wenn du jetzt wieder in der Schule bist? Oje, ich glaube, ich bin schon wieder viel zu neugierig, Mia. __Aber wie versprochen habe ich weder Harry noch Ron etwas von dir und Sean erzählt, wenn solltest ja auch eher du dies machen. Erzähl mir am besten einfach morgen alles, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Ich freue mich drauf._

_Vermisse dich ... Ginny_

Hermine freute sich wirklich schon wahnsinnig darauf ihre beste Freundin wiederzusehen. Und ihr von ihrer „Beziehung" zu Sean zu erzählen, war ja auch überhaupt kein Problem gewesen, das einzige, worüber sie sich ein klein wenig Sorgen machte war, wie sie das den Jungs beibringen sollte! Naja, so schlimm würde es ja schon nicht werden, zumal Ron und Harry ihre beiden besten Freunde (abgesehen von Ginny natürlich) waren. Andererseits... was gab es schon groß zu berichten? Zwischen Sean und ihr war im Moment ja sowieso Funktstille und was sonst so den Rest der Ferien gelaufen war, konnte ja auch erstmal ihre Privatsache bleiben, denn. ... was ein Junge nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß. Darüber musste jetzt Hermine selbst lachen.

Gerade als sie fertig mit packen war, riefen auch schon ihre Eltern nach ihr, um sie zum Abendessen zu holen. Diesen letzten Abend vor Schulbeginn verbrachte Hermine also im Kreise ihrer Eltern und schönen familären Gesprächen über alles mögliche.

* * *

So, das war schon das zweite Kapitelchen, ich weiß, ist viel zu kurz, aber naja. Deswegen schicke ich ja gleich auch noch das dritte mit online. Aber bitte gebt weiterhin so fleißig eure Kommentare ab. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hier auch ohne große Umschweife: Kapitelchen 3 (diesmal sogar etwas länger, versprochen ;)

* * *

_Kapitel 3:_

**Ungewolltes Zusammentreffen und Schulsprecher**

Nachdem Hermine sich am nächsten Morgen, übrigens wieder ein strahlend herrlicher und warmer Tag, am Bahnhof von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatte und durch die Absperrung am Gleis 9 ¾ gegangen war, konnte sie schon von weitem die gesamte Familie Weasley und Harry am Zug wartend stehen sehen. Geradewegs lief sie also auf die etwas größere Gruppe zu, als sie plötzlich in ihrem Weg gestört wurde, da sie ziemlich unsanft zu Boden gerissen wurde. „Aua, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sie ihre Hand fest, denn auf diese war sie gerade gefallen. Ärgerlich blickte Hermine nun auf und ihre rehbraunen Augen stießen auf eisgraue, die sie nun auch anblickten. „Es tut mir... ach, du bist es nur, Granger!". Draco erkannte erst jetzt, dass es Hermine Granger war, auf die er gefallen war. Somit wechselte auch der Ausdruck seiner Augen wieder, und Hermine konnte von der kurz erschienen Wärme in seinen Augen nichts mehr erkennen, sondern nur noch diesen unnahbaren und kalten Ausdruck. „Wärst du vielleicht so freundlich, Malfoy, dich von mir zu erheben, ich würde gerne aufstehen!", wütend funkelte sie ihn an, da er immer noch halb auf ihr lag. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Schlammblut! Ich will mir ja nicht meine Kleidung durch dich ruinieren." Beide erhoben sich und klopften sich die Hände an ihrer Kleidung ab. „Mia! Schön dich zu sehen.", plötzlich fand sich Hermine in einer herzlichen Umarmung ihrer besten Freundin Ginny wieder, die sie auch sogleich erwiderte. „Hat er dir was getan, Mia?" und mit diesen Worten funkelte auch sie Malfoy wütend an. „Nein, schon ok, Ginny, er wollte gerade gehen. Nicht wahr?", forderte sie ihn ein klein wenig heraus.

„Oh man, natürlich, Granger. Erst du und jetzt auch noch der gesamte Weaselby-Clan. Das ist für mich einfach zuviel. Mir wird die Luft hier glatt zu widerlich." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Zugeinstieg.

„Hermine, du siehst hübsch aus. Kein Wunder also, dass Sean dich unwiderstehlich fand." Ginny zwinkerte ihrer besten Freundin aufmunternd zu. Aber ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, wurde sie auch schon von Harry und Ron beinahe umgerannt und in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Hermine, wir haben dich wahnsinnig vermisst. Und du hast auch so selten was von dir hören lassen. Wie geht es dir?", Ron wollte ja scheinbar alles auf einmal loswerden und darüber musste sie einfach unendlich lachen: „Danke, Ron, es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Und wie ich merke, euch anscheinend auch." „Klar, jetzt wo wir wieder alle zusammen sind und es zurück nach Hogwarts geht.", lächelnd schaute Harry sie an.

„So, ihr alle zusammen, geht mal lieber langsam in den Zug, nicht, dass er ohne euch abfährt. Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen.", mit diesen Worten wurde sie erstmal von Mrs. Weasly in eine Umarmung gezogen (ja, so ist das, wenn sich alle wiedersehen, nur Umarmungen ). „Kind, isst du auch genug, du scheinst mir so dürr zu sein." „Aber ja, Mrs. Weasly, ich esse genug, vor allem, wenn es jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts geht.", versprach sie ihr noch, ehe sie allesamt in den Zug stiegen, nachdem sich jeder von Mr. und Mrs. Weasly verabschiedet hatte.

Auch Draco Malfoy war, während sich das „Goldene Trio" nach sooo langer Zeit wiedergefunden hatte, wieder in das Zugabteil eingestiegen, aus dem er vorher so voreilig gesprungen war, nachdem er mal wieder auf der Flucht vor der schon wieder nervenden Pansy gewesen war. Während er so durch die Gänge ging, dachte er nochmal über den Vorfall von gerade eben nach. _Dass ich dabei ausgerechnet das Schlammblut Granger umrennen musste, war halt ziemliches Pech. Und dazu kommt noch, dass ich sie anfangs nichteinmal erkannt hatte. Ja, ich muss auch leider zugeben, dass mich ihre Augen zuerst sogar ziemlich fasziniert haben, aber ich wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn ich mich nicht sofort wieder hätte fassen können. _Dann hatter er ja weiter mit ihr gestritten und alles war so wie früher. Auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sich Granger irgendwie verändert hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet. Warum sollte ihn das auch interessieren? Sie hasste ihn, er hasste sie, als Schlammblut und Potterfreundin, warum sollte sich irgendetwas ändern? Aber warum machte er sich jetzt auf einmal soviele Gedanken darüber? Ehe er aber darüber fertig denken konnte, wurde er auch schon von zwei Armen von hinten umschlossen und in ein Abteil gezehrt. Pansy schon wieder !

Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny suchten sich währendessen ein freies Abteil, welches sie auch kurze Zeit später fanden. Hermine setzte sich sogleich ans Fenster und schaute dem Treiben auf dem Bahnsteig zu, ehe sie von Ron unterbrochen wurde in ihren Gedanken: „Ähm... Hermine! Was machst du eigentlich mit uns in einem Abteil?" Ungläubig schaute sie ihn daraufhin an: „Wohin soll ich denn sonst bitteschön gehen?" „Naja, ich dachte, da du ja gewählte Schulsprecherin bist und die doch ihr eigenes Abteil haben und... naja, da du hier sitzt, war ich ein bisschen verwirrt." Achja, der Brief von der Schule. Jetzt fiel es Hermine wieder ein. Vor ein paar Tagen war ja ein Brief aus Hogwarts gekommen, jedoch hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt und somit hatte sie ihn einfach nur in den Koffer geworfen. Eilig sprang sie vom Platz auf und öffnete ihren Koffer, kramte darin herum, um dann einen Brief mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts in die Höhe halten zu können. Eilig riss sie ihn auf und fing an zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_aufgrund ihrer ausgezeichneten Leistungen in den letzten Jahren, wurden sie_

_als neue Schulsprecherin aus dem Hause Gryffindor vorgeschlagen und _

_einstimmig vom Lehrerkollegium dafür auserwählt. _

_Im Hogwartsexpress werden sie mit dem anderen Schulsprecher aus einem der _

_anderen Häusern zusammentreffen und ein separates Abteil erhalten._

_Genauso werden sie auch in Hogwarts nun zusammen eine eigene Art Wohnung_

_bewohnen, um von dort ihre Pflichten genauer wahrnehmen zu können._

_Wir vom Kollegium wünschen ihnen nun noch eine angenehme Anreise._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Sie war Schulsprecherin geworden. Sie hatte endlich das erreicht, was sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. „Jungs, ich glaube, ich muss euch jetzt verlassen. Ron, du hattest Recht. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und sitze daher in einem anderen Abteil.", vor lauter Freude umarmte sie erstmal Ron, Harry und zu guter letzt auch ihre beste Freundin Ginny. Schnell kramte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich auf den Weg zum Abteil für die Schulsprecher zu machen. Zurück lies sie zwei lachende Jungs und eine leicht verwirrte Ginny.

Hermine ging immer weiter, bis zum Ende des Zuges und öffnete dann das Abteil mit der Aufschrift „Schulsprecher Hogwarts". Was sie darin jedoch sah, lies ihr erstmal den Atem stocken. „Ich...es tut mir leid... ich...ich wollte anklopfen...ähh..nicht stören..ich...", schnell machte sie wieder die Abteiltür zu, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam an ihr herunter, um dann mit angewinkelten Beinen dazusitzen und auf irgendwas zu warten. Sie war so überrascht gewesen, dass sie Malfoy in diesem Abteil getroffen hatte, was erstens bedeuten musste, dass er der zweite Schulsprecher war, _na bravo, aber er war ja zudem auch nicht alleine gewesen , sondern Pansy Parkinson war bei ihm. Und wie_! Hermine musste ein klein wenig darüber lächeln. Pansy saß verkehrtherum auf Malfoys schoß und versuchte gerade sein Hemd zu öffnen, während sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob. Man, war das Hermine peinlich gewesen, als die beiden sie auch noch bemerkten. Gedankenverloren lies sie den Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken.

_Was,_ erschrocken darüber, dass auf einmal jemand in der Tür gewesen war und ihn gesehen hat, schupste Draco Pansy erstmal von seinem Schoß. „Draco, was soll das? Warum machen wir nicht weiter?", fragte die nun auf dem Boden liegende Pansy ihn. „Das war doch nur Schlammblut, außerdem ist die Kuh auch schon wieder weg. Wundert mich eh, was die hier wollte." _Ja,_ er wusste, dass es Granger in der Tür gewesen war; er hatte sie erkannt, wie sie gestottert hatte und ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg und als sie kopfüber wieder hinausgestürzt war, als sie ihn und Pansy zusammen gesehen hatte. _Sie ist auch Schulsprecherin, es ist somit auch ihr Abteil. Es war also nicht überraschend, da sie früher oder später hier auftauchen müsste._ Draco ärgerte sich. Eigentlich wollte er Pansy gar nicht küssen. Für ihn war die Sache mit ihr schon lange vorbei und trotzdem kam sie immer und immer wieder zu ihm und manchmal ließ er es auch gewähren. So wie gerade eben. Er war sauer über den Zwischenfall mit Granger gewesen, dass es ihm dann auch egal war, als er von Pansy in das Abteil gezogen wurde und geküsst wurde, obwohl er eigentlich nicht weiter gehen wollte. Im offensichtlichen Gegensatz zu ihr. Er begann sein leicht geöffnetes Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen. „Aber... Draco, was soll das? Warum machen wir nicht weiter? Dieses Schlammblut ist doch weg. Wir sind wieder ungestört.", versuchte es Pansy erneut. „Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr und du solltest jetzt besser gehen, ehe ich noch meinen Verstand verliere.", grummelte er sie jetzt an. „Oh man, deine schlechte Laune ist ja echt zum Kotzen. Auf sowas hab ich auch keinen Bock!", wutentbrannt verließ Pansy mit hoch erhobenem Kopf das Abteil, keifte draußen noch jemanden an, ehe auch Draco sie nicht mehr hörte.

_Und wo ist jetzt Granger hin,_ dachte er sich und trat aus dem Abteil. Ehe auch er, genauso wie wohl Pansy vorher, über einen Koffer stolperte, konnte er sich noch fangen und erkannte dann, wer auf dem Boden neben dem Abteil kauerte und ihn scheinbar noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hey, Granger, keine Lust reinzukommen? Ich hätte wieder Zeit!", mit einem fiesen Grinsen wurde sie von Malfoy aus den Gedanken gerissen. Eben noch hatte Pansy sie angebrüllt, da sie fast über Hermines Koffer gestolpert war, und sie mit wütenden Blicken gestraft, ehe sie auf und davon war. „Ach, lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy." Ärgerlich nahm sie ihre Sachen, verstaute sie im Abteil und setzte sich wieder an den Platz am Fenster. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie sie von Malfoy beobachtet wurde. „Was ist denn, Malfoy? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht hängen?" „Wie ich sehe, hat bei unserem alten Schulleiter wohl doch langsam der Verstand ausgesetzt, sonst hätten sie nicht jemanden wie DICH als Schulsprecherin eingesetzt!" mit einem fiesen Grinsen bedachte Draco sie nun. „Dumbledore ist immer noch seines vollen Verstandes mächtig, auch wenn er scheinbar manchmal Fehler macht, wie nämlich DICH als mein Partner zu erwählen!" „Pass auf, was du sagst, Schlammblut, wir wissen beide, dass ich dein stärkster Konkurrent in der Schule bin und du eigentlich gar kein Recht hast dieses Amt hier zu bekleiden." „Achja, Malfoy? Immerhin haben mich meine Eltern NICHT in dieses Amt reingekauft, ich habe es mir so verdient." „Einschleimen, kann man nicht als verdienen zählen und nur weil meine Familie reinblütig ist, brauchst du doch nicht gleich eifersüchtig zu sein, Granger." Zornig funkelten sich die beiden an. _Sollte das jetzt immer so gehen, wenn sie beide miteinander zu tun haben sollten? Na toll, das würde ja ein wahnsinnig tolles Jahr werden, _dachte Hermine. Lehnte sich dann, immer noch wütend, zurück und begann in ihrem Buch zu blättern und weiterzulesen, während es draußen zu regnen begann. _Dabei war doch vorher noch so schönes Wetter gewesen,_ dachte Hermine wehmütig an den Sonnenschein am heutigen Morgen zurück.

* * *

So, jetzt ist auch das dritte Kapitel online und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Wenn ja, reviewt einfach ein bisschen, wenn nicht, auch bitte, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen könnte. Also bis demnächst und danke schonmal im Vorraus ;) 


	4. Kapitel 4

Hey, Leute! Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich mich nun fast ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr gemeldet habe und weiter meine Story veröffentlicht habe. Ok, sie ist auch noch nicht wirklich weiter, hatte viel um die Ohren, schulisch, privat und überhaupt. Naja, jetzt sind Herbstferien, ich habe viel Zeit und außerdem wollte ich endlich mal wieder ein bisschen rumtippen und warum dann nicht an meiner Story, die den Leuten bisher eigentlich meistens ganz gut gefallen hat! Bisher habe ich so liebe Reviews bekommen und ich freue mich natürlich auch über weitere. Jetzt kommt erstmal Kapitel 4, welches leider nur ziemlich kurz ist und sonderlich viel passiert auch nicht, aber naja, wollte halt so schnell wie möglich wieder was online bringen. Hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem ein bissi gefällt. Bis wirklich die nächsten Tage.

* * *

**Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig? Hah, von wegen! **

Während der Regen draußen die Scheiben des Zuges prasselte, verlor sich Hermine völlig in der Welt ihres Buches, welches sie vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte und nun so vertieft darin war, dass sie so gut wie nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm. Somit also auch nicht, dass Draco, der ihr in dem geräumigen Abteil gegenübersaß, sie ab und zu mit vernichtenden Blicken bedachte. _Diese Granger macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Nicht nur, dass sie jetzt verdammterweise auch Schulsprecherin ist und ich somit andauernd mit ihr zusammenarbeiten muss, nein, sie geht nichtmal auf meine Beleidigungen und Sticheleien ein. Und wie sie erst in aller Seelenruhe ihr Buch liest und mich nicht einmal beachtet. So als wäre ich gar nicht da, das kann sich einfach niemand mir gegenüber erlauben_, dachte Draco verärgert und schnaubte verächtlich. „Gibt es etwas, was dich bedrückt, Malfoy? Oder warum scheinst du so nervös zu sein?", fragte ihn plötzlich Hermine, die ihren Blick von ihrem Buch erhoben hatte und ihn nun belustigt anschaute. „Was geht es dich an, Granger! Lies lieber weiter, denn anscheinend ist es das Einzige, was du wirklich beherrscht!", forderte Draco sie nun heraus. Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. „Wie kannst du es wagen, du ..." „...Einfach gutaussehender Typ. War es das, was du sagen wolltest?", wurde sie grinsend von ihm unterbrochen. Es machte ihm Spaß mitanzusehen, wie Hermine immer wütender wurde. „Keine Sorge, Grangerlein, ich bin schon weg. Habe ja wichtigeres zu tun, als meine wertvolle Zeit mit jemandem deiner „Art" zu verbringen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er Richtung Abteiltür. „Du einfach widerlicher Kerl, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, mit deinem beschränkten Hirn, wir sind beide Menschen und bei denen gibt es keine Unterschiede.", brüllte sie ihm noch hinterher, doch leider hörte Draco sie nicht mehr, denn die Abteiltür war schon längst wieder zu.

_Dieser Typ bringt mich noch zur Verzweiflung. Wie kann es sein, dass ein einzelner Mensch so egoistisch, kaltherzig und nervtötend sein kann! Und er schafft es auch immer wieder, mich zu provozieren. Argh! Das ist so ätzend!"_, dachte sich Hermine und wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Buch zu, um sich von Draco ein wenig zu erholen.

Irgendwie passierte es aber, dass sie sich wohl so sehr entspannte, dass sie ziemlich müde wurde und kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen war über ihrem Buch. Ein Rütteln des Zuges weckte sie aber nach einiger Zeit und als sie die Augen öffnete, war es draußen schon dunkel, es regnete und im Abteil waren die Lichter, welche hier aus Kerzen bestanden, angegangen und schafften eine wohlige Atmosphäre. Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass ein Decke um sie gewickelt worden war. Sie hatte die Farben gelb und rot, ihre, die Gryffindorfarben waren es. Doch wer hatte die Decke um sie gewickelt? Da sah sie, dass Draco wieder ins Abteil gekommen war und wieder seinen Platz ihr gegenüber eingekommen hatte. Auch er hatte eine Decke um sich gewickelt, allerdings in den Slytherinfarben grün und silber.

„Komisch, weißt du vielleicht wo diese toll warmen Decken herkommen?", bewegte Hermine sich dann doch dazu Draco einfach direkt zu fragen. Nach einigen Momenten schien sich Draco entschieden zu haben ihr doch zu antworten: „Ich habe sie gefunden. Sie lagen in der Schublade unter den Sitzen. Und falls du auch noch wissen willst, wer dir die deine gegeben hat: ich war es und ja, ich habe dich auch zugedeckt. Zufr..." Doch er konnte den Satz nichtmal fertig sprechen, denn er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen: „Danke!" Und dies kam so plötzlich über ihre Lippen und sogar ohne Unterton, sondern einfach aus vollem Herzen ernst gemeint, dass Draco einen Moment nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Da saß ihm die Freundin seines meistgehassten Feindes gegenüber und bedankte sich bei ihm für etwas, von dem er selber nicht wusste, warum er es getan hatte. Und das auch noch ernst gemeint, ohne ihn anzuschreien oder anzumotzen. Und selbst ihr Lächeln ihm gegenüber beim Aussprechen des Dankes, war so warm und freundlich und ließ sie für einen Moment unsagbar hübsch in Dracos Augen aussehen. _Nein, er durfte sie einfach nicht nett finden, obwohl sie das natürlich in diesem Augenblick zweifelsfrei war, ihm gegenüber, demjenigen, den sie sonst abgrundtief hasste. _Schnell genug hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst, das kurzzeitige freundliche Funkeln in seinen Augen verschwand und die Überraschung wich von seinem Gesicht, welches nun wieder die kühlen Züge der Malfoys annahm. „Keine Sorge, Granger, denk bloß nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird, war nur ein kleines Versehen, meiner sonst so riesigen Güte." Sofort verschwand damit auch das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht. „Man, fängst du schon wieder damit an, Malfoy. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, mich bei jemandem wie dir zu bedanken. Und nur damit du es weißt: Deine angebliche „Güte" ist zum kotzen!". Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf, klappte ihr Buch zusammen, legte es auf ihren Koffer und stürmte aus dem Abteil. „Achja, Granger, falls es dich interessiert, wir sind gleich da, du solltest nicht mehr zu weit weggehen." rief ihr Draco fies lachend noch hinterher. „ICH WEIß!", hörte er Hermine wütend von draußen rufen, während sie sich vom Schulsprecherabteil entfernte. _Oh man, es machte doch immer wieder Spaß, dieses Mädchen zur Weißglut zu bringen. Und wie gut er das auch immer hinbekam. Und obwohl sie mich,_ so musste er zugeben, _mit ihrem Danke und so, überrascht hatte. Sowas darf einfach nicht nochmal passieren, _da war er sich sicher.

Grinsend lehnte er sich wieder zurück in seinen Sitz, zog die Decke wieder hoch bis ans Kinn und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, an dem immer noch der Regen in Strömen herunterlief, hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

So, war wie gesagt wirklich kurz, aber versprochen ist versprochen, das nächste kommt bald und hoffentlich auch länger, ich werde mir größte Mühe geben ;)


	5. Kapitel 5

So, eigentlich lag diese Story ja sogut wie auf Eis, aber jetzt hatte ich wieder eine kleinere kreative Phase und arbeite somit wieder ein bisschen an dieser Story weiter. Klar, so toll ist dieses Kapitel jetzt wirklich nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass die nächsten wieder ein bisschen besser werden. Ich bin schon am nächsten und das kann somit wirklich in den nächsten Stunden oder höchstens Tagen ebenfalls on kommen. Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem, ist ja eigentlich nur so ein Übergangschapter ;)

* * *

**Ankunft in Hogwarts**

Es regnete auch immer noch, als der Hogwartsexpress ankam und die Schüler in Scharen ausstiegen. Hermine erblickte, gleich nachdem sie den Zug verlassen hatte, Hagrid, steuerte fröhlich auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn herzlich. Kurz darauf kamen auch ihre Freunde, Harry und Ron dazu. Auch sie freuten sich ihren alten Freund nach den Sommerferien endlich wiederzusehen.

„Man, Hermine, siehst schick aus. Deine Haare und so.", meinte Hagrid. „Dass ihr zwei mir ja auch gut auf sie aufpasst, Harry und Ron, ja!". Nun musste Hermine lachen und auch die anderen drei stimmten herzhaft mit ein. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, dass sie von jemandem argwöhnisch beobachtet wurden. _Grrr, diese Fröhlichkeit der drei, die macht mich wahnsinnig. _Und mit diesen Worten stieg Draco Malfoy grimmig in die erstbeste Kutsche, dicht gefolgt von seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini.

„Hagrid, auf was wartest du eigentlich hier. Diesmal nicht auf die Erstklässler?", fragte Harry dann plötzlich verwundert. „Nein, nein, Harry. Heute hab ich ´nen besonderen Auftrag von Dumbledore bekommen. Muss auf die neuen Schüler warten, die uns für einige Zeit besuchen. Kommen aber scheinbar später an. Wird wohl ´en langer Abend!" „Na gut, dann bis später, Hagrid. Wir müssen los." Und mit diesen Worten stiegen Hermine und die anderen beiden in die letzte noch verliebene Kutsche ein.

„Meine lieben Schüler Hogwarts, ich heiße euch herzlich Willkommen. Der sprechende Hut hat den Häusern neue Mitschüler gebracht. Ich hoffe, dass ihr sie alle gut aufnehmt. Desweiteren möchte ich verkünden, wer die neuen Schulsprecher sind. Das Amt bekleiden dieses Jahr: Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin und Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr die beiden jederzeit aufsuchen. Ausgenommen natürlich während der Unterrichtszeit." Und bei seinen letzten Worten zwinkerte der Schulleiter seinen Schülern zu. „Aber nun, damit ihr nicht länger warten müsst, wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Appetit. Lasst das Essen beginnen!" Und mit diesen Worten erschienen vor den Schülern auf den vier Haustischen die leckersten Speisen, die die Hauselfen von Hogwarts zuzubereiten vermochten.

Am Ende dieses Mahles machten sich die meisten Schüler auf, um in ihre Schlafräume zu gelangen; die Erstklässler wurden dabei noch von ihren jeweiligen Vertrauensschülern begleitet. Hermine jedoch wurde zusammen mit Draco von Dumbledore zum Lehrertisch gerufen.

„Ich möchte euch beide darauf hinweisen, Mrs Granger und Mr Malfoy, dass sie beide mit diesem Amt eine große Verantwortung haben. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihre gestellten Aufgaben zusammen und ordentlich erledigen. Während des ab heute beginnenden Jahres werden sie beide zusammen den Schulsprecherraum bewohnen und ich erwarte keine Klagen zu bekommen. Minerva zeigt ihnen jetzt ihre Räumlichkeiten und mir bleibt nichts mehr zu sagen, als ihnen eine angenehme erste Nacht zu wünschen!", und mit diesen Worten erhob sich Professor McGonagall und führte Hermine und Draco zu ihrem Schulsprecherraum. Vor einem großen Bild mit einem Ritter in Rüstung und längeren blonden Haaren, der selbstverliebt zu den Ankömmlingen herabschaute, blieben sie stehen. „So, da wären wir! Das Passwort lautet luxlucis, bitte vergessen sie es nicht und nun wünsche ich ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Und, achja, ehe ich es vergesse. Ich bitte sie beide wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben zu versuchen miteinander klarzukommen. So schwer kann das doch nun wirklich nicht sein." Und damit drehte sie sich um und war auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, noch ehe Hermine irgendwas erwidern konnte: „ Aber, Professor,...!"

„Meine Güte, Granger, mach endlich deinen Mund zu und komm endlich rein!" Wütend drehte sich Hermine zu Draco Malfoy um, der ihr sein widerlichstes Grinsen schenkte: „Malfoy, ich warne dich, wage es ja nicht, mir Dinge zu befehlen." Wütend stapfte sie durch das Portraitloch und blieb dann, kaum im Raum angekommen, ersteinmal völlig überwältigt stehen.

Die Räumlichkeiten der Schulsprecher waren wirklich riesig. Der Aufenthaltsraum hatte auf der linken Seite einen Kamin, vor dem ein riesiges Sofa und ein Sessel standen. Auf der rechten Seite war eine Art größerer Esstisch mit einigen Stühlen (für Hermine natürlich perfekt zum lernen!). Gegenüber des Einganges war eine weitere Tür, durch die Draco soeben gegangen war und schon hörte Hermine einen lauten Aufschrei: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, nicht, dass ich mir schon das Schulsprecheramt mit diesem Schlammblut teilen muss, jetzt haben wir auch noch ein gemeinsames Bad." Und schon stürmte er auch schon wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus und kam auf Hermine zu: „Pass mal auf, Granger. Wehe du kommst mir nur einmal in Quere, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." Jetzt war es Hermine, die kurz davor war zu explodieren: „Malfoy, du widerliches, arrogantes Frettchen, hör du endlich auf so ein beschissenes Arschloch zu sein. Nur weil du Schulsprecher bist, kannst du dir noch längst nicht alles erlauben. Also lass du mich gefälligst in Ruhe und sprich mich am besten nicht mehr an." Und ehe sie total die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, schließlich wollte sie dem Frettchen nicht die Genugtuung geben, ging sie die linke der beiden Treppen, welche links und rechts des Badezimmers in den ersten Stock zu je einem Zimmer führten, hinauf und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Grinsend schaute Draco ihr hinterher ehe er die rechte Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinaufging. _„Ach, es ist einfach fantastisch mit anzusehen, wie Miss Ich-Weiß-Alles-Besser, so leicht aufzuregen ist. Das verspricht nun wirklich ein unterhaltsames Jahr zu werden."_

„_Grr, warum schafft es Malfoy einfach immer wieder, mich so auf die Palme zu bringen?" _Doch langsam verrauchte auch ihr Zorn wieder und so schaute sie sich erstmal in ihrem neuen Zimmer um. Es war schön gemütlich eingerichtet. Sie hatte ein großes Himmelbett mit fast durchsichtigem, weißen Stoff erhalten. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes war ein geräumiger Schrank, in dem Hermine locker alle ihre Sachen unterbringen konnte. Das Tollste für sie war jedoch, dass sie riesige hohe Fenster in diesem Raum hatte. Der Ausblick war einfach fantastisch, sie konnte die gesamten Ländereien Hogwarts überblicken. Und der Boden des Zimmers war auch nicht aus Stein, sondern ein rot-goldener dicker Teppich war ausgelegt, sodass sie sicher keine kalten Füße bekommen würde. Doch nun sehr müde von der langen Reise und den vielen Anstrengungen geworden, konnte Hermine das Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Schnell kramte sie noch ihr Schlafzeug aus dem Koffer und ließ sich dann in ihr neues, sehr bequemes Bett fallen. Ehe sie ganz einschlief, hörte man sie noch _ein „Sean, ich vermisse dich!"_ murmeln, während sie ein gemeinsames Bild von sich und ihm im Bilderrahmen an sich drückte.

Draco war zu der Zeit in seinem Zimmer schon lange eingeschlafen.


	6. Kapitel 6

So, wie ihr sicher sehen könnt, habe ich wirklich nur ein paar Stunden nach meinem letzten (Übergangs-)kapitel, ein neues hochgeladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, diesmal passiert auch ein kleines bisschen mehr und die Story kommt leicht voran. Hab auch schon für das 5. Kapitel ein so nettes Review bekommen, was mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut hat (Danke dafür). Nungut, jetzt jedenfalls erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

** Neue Schüler und große Überraschungen**

Als Draco Malfoy am nächsten Morgen erwachte, beschloss er sogleich ins Bad zu gehen und in aller Ruhe zu duschen, jedoch war er überrascht, als er sich vor verschlossenen Türen wiederfand. _„Grr, jetzt wagt es diese Granger doch tatsächlich das Bad zu blockieren!" „_Granger, mach sofort die Tür auf. Ich habe dir doch gestern deutlich klar gemacht, was du lieber nicht tun solltest und jetzt komm da, verdammt nochmal, endlich raus oder ich öffne die Tür auf meine Weise." Wütend hämmerte er mit seinen Fäusten gegen die verschlossene Badezimmertür. Doch alles, was er als Erwiderung bekam war eine säuselnde Stimme Hermines: „Ach, Malfoy, ich habe dir doch gestern auch gesagt, was ich von dir und deinen Forderungen halte, also verschwinde. Denn ich versichere dir ebenfalls, dass du diese Tür nicht so schnell öffnen werden kannst, vergiss nicht, ich bin eine Hexe und eine nicht sonderlich schlechte noch dazu, also gib es auf und warte noch ein bisschen, du verdammter Idiot!" Die Fäuste immer noch geballt, musste Draco einsehen, dass er diesmal wohl den kürzeren gezogen hatte, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, dieses zuzugeben. _„Pass besser auf Granger, nächstes Mal wirst du vielleicht noch dein blaues Wunder erleben." _

Hermine war währendessen im Bad sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Ein breites Grinsen war auf ihr Gesicht gewandert und während sie sich unter die heiße Dusche stellte, freute sie sich immer noch über ihren kleinen Sieg über ihren Schulsprecher"Kollegen" Malfoy. Als sie fertig war, begann Hermine sich ihre Haare mit dem Handtuch abzutrocknen, ehe sie sich in ein weiteres einwickelte und die Tür aufschloss.

Draco hörte nur das Schloss der Badezimmertür klacken und sprang sofort von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa auf, feuerte das Buch, dass er sich aus dem Regal genommen hatte zur Seite und näherte sich dem Bad. Erschrocken sprang er jedoch nach hinten, als sich die Tür öffnete und Hermine nur im Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Zimmer trat und ihn leicht gemein grinsend anschaute, während sie sich an ihm vorbeischlängelte: „Na bitte, Malfoy, hat doch jetzt gar nicht wehgetan auchmal zu warten. Ich überlasse dir nun das Bad, viel Spaß!" Und schon war sie die Stufen zu ihrer Treppe hochgesprungen und in ihrem privaten Bereich verschwunden. Nun hatte Draco sich auch wieder gefangen, ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Eine leichte Röte war ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen. Denn das letzte, was er erwartet hatte, war, dass Hermine Granger, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus dem Bad kommen würde. _„Für einen kurzen Moment war ich doch tatsächlich zu überrascht, um etwas zu erwidern. Sowas darf mir einfach nicht passieren, nicht bei diesem ... dieser Person, dieser Besserwisserin." _Und während er so darüber nachdachte, stellte sich Draco unter die Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seinen durchtrainierten Körper laufen.

„Morgen, Hermine. Warum so spät dran? Du hast Dumbledores Ansprache verpasst. Sowas passiert dir doch sonst nie am ersten Schultag. Achja, hier ist übrigens dein Stundenplan, meiner Meinung nach wieder mal viel zu voll." So wurde sie gleich, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle setzte, von Harry und Ron begrüßt. „Ja, ich weiß. Wäre eigentlich auch pünktlich gewesen, aber so zwei Erstklässler meinten, dass sie sich wohl schon am frühen Morgen um ein Buch streiten müssten und da musste ich schlichten, deswegen die Verspätung. Und Ron, mein Stundenplan ist völlig normal!" Und schon hatte sie Ron diesen aus der Hand gerissen und wandte sich nun an Harry: „Was hat Dumbledore denn so gesagt?" „Nunja, wie Hagrid es ja gestern schon sagte, gibt es wohl zwei neue Austauschschüler. Sie hatten sich gestern stark verspätet. Bleiben tun sie wohl für 2-3 Monate, das steht noch nicht so ganz fest. Jedenfalls sollen dadurch wohl die Schulbeziehungen verbessert werden." „Wo sind denn die Zwei!", verwundert blickte sich Hermine um und konnte dann auf der anderen Seite der Halle, am Tisch der Ravenclaws, eine riesige Menschenmasse entdecken. „Ich schätze mal, dass sie irgendwo dazwischen sind?", sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, schnappte sich dann aber den Tagespropheten der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und biss herzhaft in ihr Brötchen, während sie zu lesen begann.

Zur gleichen Zeit ließ sich Draco neben seinen Freund Blaise Zabini am Slytherintisch fallen. „Meine Güte, Draco. Du siehst aus, als gäbe es sieben Tage Regenwetter. Was ist passiert?", fragte ihn dieser auch sogleich. Grummelnd antwortete Draco ihm: „Ach, unsere kleine Schlammblüterin meint, dass sie mich herausfordern kann, aber die wird sich noch umsehen. Aber was ist eigentlich dahinten los?", erstaunt erblickte auch er jetzt die Menschenmenge am Ravenclawtisch. „Naja, irgendwo dadrinnen sind die beiden neuen Austauschschüler. Dumbledore hatte sie vorhin vorgestellt. Claire und Sam... oder Seine... ." „Sean heißt er, Sean! Ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Name?", jetzt hatte sich Millicent eingemischt und wie es den Anschein hatte, fand sie denjenigen, dessen Name sie so gut kannte, einfach wunderbar. „Jo, Claire und Sean heißen diese beiden. Claire sieht einfach heiß aus, Draco, die wäre genau deine Kragenweite. Lange blonde Haare, tolle Figur, sexy halt einfach.", somit hatte Blaise das Gespräch wieder an sich gezogen, „ und naja, Sean, der scheint mir auch sehr beliebt und gutaussehend zu sein, wenn ich mir die Mädels hier in der Halle so anschaue." Natürlich hatte es auch Draco bemerkt, dass sich wirklich alle Mädchen immer wieder zu der Menschenmasse wandten, um nicht vielleicht auch einen Blick auf diesen Typen zu erhaschen. Nagut, nicht alle, Pansy, die neben ihm saß und ihn wie immer anhimmelte, war da so eine Ausnahme... und natürlich auch: _„Hermine Granger, die ist mal wieder völlig in ihre geliebten Bücher oder Zeitungen vertieft. Wie ich sie und ihre Art doch verabscheue!" _„Dracolein, was ist los, warum schaust du so böse? Ist es etwa wegen diesem dummen Austauschschüler? Aber du solltest doch wissen, dass ich dir immer treu bleiben werde, also hab doch keine Angst.", damit wurde er von Pansy wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt. Seine Wut kam nun langsam wieder und so schnautzte er einfach die nächstbeste Person an und das war nunmal: Pansy. „Ich habe dir schon tausende Male gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst und überhaupt, lass mich am besten in Ruhe! Für immer!", dann sprang er auf und verließ die Große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Blaise, der den Auftritt seines Freundes nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Kurz darauf verließen auch die anderen Schüler nach und nach das Frühstück, schließlich wollte niemand gleich am ersten Schultag zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Auch das Trio, gefolgt Ginny, verließ kurze Zeit später die Halle.

Als Hermine ihr Klassenzimmer für „Alte Runen" betrat, fielen ihr sofort lange, blonde Haare in der ersten Reihe auf. Die dazugehörige Person konnte sie nicht wirklich erkennen, denn sie war von einer Traube Jungen umringt. Nur Blaise Zabini hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch übereinander geschlagen und blätterte gelangweilt in einem Buch. Verwundert ließ sich Hermine auf ihren Platz in der zweiten Reihe, vor Blaise, fallen. _„Ach du meine Güte, welche Person schafft es soviel Aufmerksamkeit schon am ersten Schultag zu erhalten?"_ Ihre Gedanken wurden jedoch von dem nun eintreffenden Professor Flitwick unterbrochen. „Schön sie alle, nach dieser langen und aufregenden Zeit, wieder wohlbehalten hier in meinem Unterricht begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie ich sehe und natürlich auch von Professor Dumbledore unterrichtet wurde, haben wir für die nächste Zeit eine Gastschülerin. Claire heißt du, nicht wahr? Würdest du dich vielleicht selbst einmal vorstellen?" Und schon war diese Claire auch schon aufgestanden: „Hi, ich heiße Claire Armstoune und wie die meisten ja sicher schon wissen, sind mein Freund und ich für ein paar Monate hier an Hogwarts zu Besuch. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich natürlich mit jedem von euch gut verstehen werde. Danke." Und mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz_. „Oh mein Gott, was is das denn für ein Mädchen?"_, dachte sich Hermine, nachdem Claire fertig mit ihrer „Vorstellung" war. _„Nunja, hübsch ist sie ja, vor allem diese langen, blonden Haare, sie wird sicher dem ein oder anderen Jungen schlaflose Nächte bereiten. Dann kann man ja schonmal gespannt sein, wer der andere Austauschschüler ist, der ebenfalls hier ist." _Da der Unterricht aber mittlerweile begonnen hatte, konzentrierte sich Hermine nun lieber wieder auf diesen und begann fleißig mitzuschreiben.

Nach den ersten Schulstunden des Tages machte sie sich nun auf den Weg zum Mittagessen, kurz vor der Großen Halle jedoch wurde sie, weil sie total in ihren Aufzeichnungen vertieft war, unsanft zu Boden gerissen. „Sorry, tut mir leid, hab dich gar nicht kommen sehen." So wurde ihr eine Hand entgegengestreckt. „Schon ok, ist ja nichts passiert.", meinte Hermine und blickte zu dem Jungen auf, der sie umgeworfen hatte. Doch dann stockte ihr der Atem. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Da stand doch wahrhaftig Sean vor ihr. Ihr Sean. Der, den sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte im Sommer. Der, der ihr auf einmal nichtmehr geantwortet hatte. „S..S..Sean! Was machst du denn hier? I.. I.. Ich...", sie konnte einfach kein richtiges Wort rausbringen. „Hermine, was...?" Doch da wurde er schon von einer Schar Mädchen, die ihn in der Halle erwartet hatten, weggezogen und Hermine verlor ihn aus den Augen.

„Also ich finde ja, dass du immer so auf dem Boden sein könntest wie jetzt. Denn da gehören Menschen wie du nämlich hin!", meinte auf einmal Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls zum Essen gehen wollte und die Szene zwischen dem neuen Austauschschüler und Hermine von weitem mitbekommen hatte. Doch überraschenderweise funkelte diese ihn nur kurz böse an, ehe sie sich erhob und dann völlig gleichgültig und abwesend „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", murmelte, zum Gryffindortisch ging und einen erstaunten Draco zurückließ.


	7. Kapitel 7

So, bin zu so später Zeit, noch mit einem neuen Kapitel fertig geworden und hatte mir gedacht, dass ich es vielleicht gleich mal hochladen könnte. Ist leider nicht so lang geworden und sonderlich spannend ist es eigentlich auch nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

* * *

** Ein Satz "heiße Ohren"**

„Mia, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja total bleich." So wurde Hermine von ihrer besten Freundin Ginny am Abend begrüßt, als sie sich an den Tisch neben diese fallen ließ. „Nichts, ist schon ok. Es geht mir gut... alles super gut." Nachdenklich blickte Ginny ihre Freundin an, während diese nachdenklich in ihrem Essen herumzustochern begann und immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zum Tisch der Ravenclaws schickte. „Man, Hermine, warum schaust du denn immer zu den Ravenclaws, da sitzen doch nur die neuen Austauschschüler. Wie heißen die noch? Claire, glaub ich, und ...ähm...Sea... oh mein Gott, Mia, jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass das dein Sean ist!" Erstaunt fragend wurde sie von Ginny angeschaut. „Pst, Ginny, sag das doch nicht so laut.", nervös blickte sie sich um, da schon einige der anderen Leute am Tisch neugierig zu ihnen herüberschauten. „Ja, er ist es. Aber ich wusste es bis vor 10 Minuten ja selbst nichteinmal. Man, Ginny, was soll ich denn jetzt machen, ich meine, er wusste ja gar nicht, dass ich ne Hexe bin und jetzt sowas." Traurig senkte Hermine wieder ihren Kopf. Ginny konnte deutlich erkennen, wie niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt ihre Freundin war. „Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn irgendwann mal nach dem Unterricht abfängst und einfach alles klärst, was dir wichtig ist. Ich meine... was anderes bleibt dir scheinbar auch nicht übrig, wenn ich mir das mal so anschaue." Sorgenvoll blickte Ginny zum Tisch, an dem Sean saß und wieder einmal von einer Schar schmachtender Mädchen umzingelt wurde. „Ach, so ein Mist kann natürlich auch nur mir passieren!", klirrend ließ Hermine ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen. Keinen Hunger mehr verspürend, sprang sie auf und verließ eilig die große Halle um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen.

Unfreiwillig wurde sie dabei von Draco Malfoy beobachtet. Nachdem er so zu Beginn des Essens vor der Tür von ihr links liegen gelassen wurde, was innerlich irgendwie an ihm nagte, hatte er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu ihr geworfen und sie beobachtet. So also auch, als sie stürmisch die Halle verließ ohne wirklich etwas gegessen zu haben. _„Was ist nur los mit Granger, so ist sie doch sonst nicht. Auch ist sie erst so, seit sie den Zusammenstoß mit diesem komischen Typen hatte."_ Gedankenverloren schaute er zu Sean. _„Der wird ja nur noch angehimmelt, kein Wunder, dass Granger da so sauer ist. Denn diese Claire scheint ja auch irgendwie ne Rolle bei dem zu spielen und da wird sie wohl sauer sein, dass sie jetzt weniger Chancen bei Sean hat. Das wird's wohl sein."_ Und bei diesem Gedanken kam auch wieder das malfoytypische Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht.

Hermine hatte sich, nachdem sie vom Abendessen getürmt war, in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie sich ja mit Malfoy teilte, zurückgezogen. Mit dem nächstbesten Buch aus dem Regal gezogen, setzte sie sich auf die gemütliche Couch und zündete mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes den Kamin an. Langsam begann sie sich zu entspannen und auch ihre Aufregung verschwand nach und nach.

Total in ihr Buch vertieft, merkte sie nicht, dass Draco mittlerweile vom Essen zurückgekehrt war. Auch er hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft und hatte deshalb beschlossen, sich der Ruhe hinzugeben und noch ein paar Aufgaben für die nächsten Tage zu erledigen. Als er endlich an dem Portrait vorbeikam ( der schmachtende Ritter wollte ihn erst nicht einlassen, weil er der Meinung war, dass das Mädchen, damit war wohl Hermine gemeint, dachte sich Draco jedenfalls, ziemlich betrübt wäre und deswegen Ruhe bräuchte), fand er Hermine, völlig vertieft in ein Buch auf dem Sofa liegend. _„Sie hat den Kamin angemacht. Sie scheint sich jetzt auch wohler zu fühlen. Das macht den ganzen Raum zudem angenehmer und wärmer. Es ist nicht so kalt wie in Malfoy Manor immer ... Aber, Moment mal, es sollte mir, verdammt nochmal egal sein, wie wohl sich Granger fühlt oder ob es kalt im Manor ist." _Wütend über seine eigenen Gedanken, schlug er eines seiner Schulbücher laut krachend auf den Tisch. Natürlich kam es so, wie es kommen musste, Hermine erschrack sich, leider so stark, dass sie einen Satz zur Seite machte, wo leider das Ende der Couch war und sie somit auf den Boden fiel. Der Anblick ihres verdatterten Gesichtes brachte Draco für einen kurzen Moment dazu zu grinsen.

Doch Hermine fand diese ganze Situation nicht wirklich lustig: „Malfoy, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du stürmst einfach hier rein, veranstaltest einen Riesenkrach und meinst dann auch noch, dich über mich lustig machen zu können." „Man, Granger, gönn mir doch auch mal ein bisschen Spaß. Und sich über Leute wie dich lustig zu machen, ist einfach das Beste, was mir passieren kann. Deinen Gesichtsausdruck hättest du mal sehen sollen, zu amüsant einfach!", erwiderte dieser Hermine, die mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden war. „Ach, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Malfoy, dann haben wir beide am meisten davon." Und so setzte sie sich wieder und blätterte weiter in ihrem Buch. Draco setzte sich entäuscht an den Tisch und schlug seine Aufgaben auf. Zu gerne hätte er sich jetzt mit ihr gestritten. „Die Auseinandersetzungen mit ihr sind einfach... komischerweise... interessant. Und nun geht sie mir einfach aus dem Weg und meint dass sie mich ignorieren könnte, aber so nicht!" Grummelnd machte er sich endgültig seine Hausaufgaben, allerdings nicht ohne immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu der auf dem Sofa liegenden Hermine zu werfen. Nach einiger Zeit, mittlerweile schon ziemlich spät geworden, bemerkte er allerdings, dass sein Gegenüber gar nicht mehr las, sondern gedankenverloren in die Seiten starrte.

„Na, Granger, des Lesens überdrüssig geworden? Oder wo sind deine Gedanken?" Malfoy konnte es einfach nicht lassen und Hermine war es leid, seine ganzen Stichelleien länger zu ertragen. Während Hermine gerade ansetzten wollte, ihm eine gleichgültige Antwort zu geben, fiel diesem schon etwas neues ein: „Ach, da fällt es mir ja gerade wieder ein. Du denkst sicher an ihn, nicht wahr? Wie jede andere weibliche Person in dieser Schule auch. Dieser Austauschschüler... wie hieß er noch... Sean, nicht wahr? Dein kleiner Schatzi, Granger?" Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie sehr er Granger mal wieder provoziert hatte. Das war offensichtlich, denn ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte eine leichte Röte angenommen und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie wütend Hermine mittlerweile war.

„Malfoy, wie kannst du es wagen!", langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, „Du hast keine Ahnung, also halte dich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus. Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten. Und wenn in deinem Leben nichts los ist, schnapp dir Pansy und mach mit ihr, was sie will, was weiß ich. Aber ... sprich... nie...wieder...mit... mir!", mit diesen Worten war sie vor Draco angekommen und ehe er sich versah, hatte ihm Hermine eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er konnte in ihren Augen lesen wie wütend sie auf ihn war. Überrascht von dieser heftigen Reaktion, ließ er sich ersteinmal wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Hermine hatte zu der Zeit längst den Raum verlassen und war hoch in ihr Zimmer gerannt, hauptsächlich, damit sie Malfoy für längere Zeit nicht sehen musste. Auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum lag immer noch das Buch, welches Hermine gelesen hatte: „Feinde wider Willen".

* * *

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat, auch wenn es nur so kurz war. Bitte reviewed schön fleißig, denn darüber freue ich mich immer am meisten und krieg dann auch immer richtig Lust weiterzuschreiben, vor allem dann auch so schnell wie möglich ;) Bis zum nächsten Chapter dann.  



	8. Kapitel 8

So, nach fast drei Tagen bin ich heute mit dem neuen Kapitel fertig geworden. Längere Kapitel bekomme ich einfach nicht auf die Reihe, vor allem, weil ich immer so schnell wie möglich updaten möchte. Hoffe, dass ihr das nicht so schlimm findet. Auch wollte ich mich nun recht herzlich für die super vielen lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich immer erhalte. Habe dank euch sogar die 20 Review-Grenze erreicht. Danke, danke, danke. Naja, will euch mal nicht länger stören, hier nun das neueste Kapitelchen. **  
**

**

* * *

Neuigkeiten**

Hermine hatte die Nacht ziemlich schlecht geschlafen, zuviele Gedanken schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum, sodass sie kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte. Immer wieder tauchte die Frage auf: Warum war Sean hier? Ok, da er wohl ebenfalls, wie sie, ein Zauberer war, musste er ja irgendwo zur Schule gehen und dass ab und zu solche Austausche stattfanden, war eigentlich auch nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch dadurchkam für sie immer wieder das Ende der Ferien in ihre Gedanken. Warum hatte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr gemeldet, warum konnte sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen? „So kann das doch jetzt nicht ewig weitergehen, Hermine!", schalt sie sich selbst, „Wenn du wissen willst warum, dann frag ihn doch einfach. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein." Auch dachte sie dann wieder an den gestrigen Abend und den Streit mit Malfoy: „So eine Blamage, er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, mich so sehr zu reizen und dabei sollte ich es doch langsam mal überwunden haben, darauf einzugehen. Soetwas sollte ich wohl auch in nächster Zeit immer vorher überdenken. Aber die Ohrfeige hat er trotzdem verdient." Darüber musste Hermine jetzt doch leise lachen und entschied sich nun sich langsam fertig zu machen, schließlich sollte in einer Stunde auch schon der Unterricht beginnen.

Malfoy hatte scheinbar, wie sie bemerkte, nicht die Idee gehabt, sich an ihr zu rächen und absichtlich das gemeinsame Bad zu besetzen und so war sie auch 20 Minuten später fertig und ließ sich kurz darauf neben Harry nieder. „Morgn...Mine...bfie...getschts?", wurde sie auch sogleich von Ron, der gegenüber saß, begrüßt. „Man, Ron, mach doch wenigstens mal den Mund leer, bevor du sie begrüßt. Das ist ja widerlich!", wurde der sofort von seiner Schwester angefahren. „Schon gut, Ginny. Ist ja nichts neues." Und so fielen alle in ein gemeinsames Gelächter ein, nur Ron schaute verdutzt aus der Wäsche.

Draco, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, war an diesem Morgen längst nicht so guter Laune und schaute missmutig zum Tisch der Gryffindors rüber. Hermines Ohrfeige von gestern abend war immer noch in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. _„Was fällt dieser Granger eigentlich ein. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen mich, einen Malfoy von Rang und Namen, zu ohrfeigen. Das wird sie büßen!_" Wütend stach Draco ins sein Rührei. Doch irgendwie war er sich bei seinen eigenen Gedanken plötzlich nicht mehr sicher. Hermines Reaktion auf seine provozierenden Worte war einfach zu sonderbar gewesen und ausfallend geworden war sie auch. Draco wunderte es und zu gern hätte er gewusst, was da wirklich mit Sean war, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie wegen ihm so extrem reagiert hatte. Jetzt, wo er sie am Tisch sitzen und ausgiebig mit ihren Freunden, Wiesel und Potter, wie er sie immer nannte, lachen sah, konnte er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass sie gestern so wütend und traurig gewesen war. Doch sollte der Schein vielleicht trügen? Draco beschloss, da er, seiner Meinung nach, ja eigentlich eh nichts besseres zur Zeit zu tun hatte, demnächst einfach mal ein bisschen auf das „goldene Trio" zu achten.

Kurz bevor Hermine, zusammen mit Ron und Harry, runter zu den Kerkergewölben, wo ihre nächsten Stunden in „Zaubertränke" stattfinden sollten, gehen konnte, wurde sie von Ginny am Arm festgehalten und zurückgezogen. Verwundert blickte Sie ihre Freundin an: „Harry, geht ruhig schonmal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Ginny, was ist los?" „Nunja, ich wollte es dir ja eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich denke schon, dass du es wissen solltest.", unangenehm blickte diese auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. „Jetzt sag schon, was ist los?" „Ok, ok, nachdem du mir ja gestern gesagt hattest, dass Sean...nunja, dein Sean ist, hab ich mich mal so ein bisschen bei den anderen Mädels erkundet, da ja scheinbar alle so auf den fliegen. Wobei ich natürlich finde, dass du ihn am meisten verdient hast, schließlich bist du toll Hermine..." „Ginny, komm bitte auf den Punkt, ich hab leider nicht soviel Zeit.", wurde Ginny dann von dieser unterbrochen. „Gut, also; die anderen Mädchen finden Sean ja auch so toll, aber waren ganz geknickt, als ich von ihm angefangen hatte. Sie meinten nämlich, dass er ja mit dieser Claire zusammen wäre und sie gegen die ja eh keine Chance hätten...wegen Aussehen und so. Na, du weißt schon.", zögerlich schaute Ginny Hermine an. „Es tut mir leid, Mia, ich wollte es dir erst nicht sagen, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir nicht böse bist... bitte." Hermine wusste gar nicht, was sie darauf hätte erwidern sollen. Diese „Neuigkeiten" waren für sie, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Denn waren nicht sie und Sean soetwas wie ein Paar? Was war das denn dann in den Sommerferien gewesen? Und jetzt sollte er angeblich eine Freundin haben? _„Wahrscheinlich nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen."_, dachte sie verbittert. „Mia? Alles ok? Es tut mir leid... vielleicht stimmt es ja auch gar nicht. Die anderen Mädchen nehmen jedes Gerücht in sich auf, und..." „Schon gut, Ginny, ist ok. Ich meine... du kannst ja nichts dafür...ich denke, dass ich mit ihm reden sollte, nicht wahr?", Ginny bemerkte, wie geschockt ihre beste Freundin darüber war. Aber sie musste es ihr einfach erzählen schließlich waren sie Freundinnen. „Nunja, ich denke, dass du erstmal lieber zum Unterricht gehen solltest, du hast nur noch 2 Minuten Zeit bis Snape dir Punkte abziehen kann." „Ach, shit!", und sofort wand sich Hermine von Ginny los und stürmte die Treppen zu den Kerkern runter.

Natürlich erreichte sie die Tür zum Zaubertränkeraum nicht rechtzeitig und als sie eintrat, hörte sie auch sogleich, die ihr wohlbekannte Stimme Snapes: „Miss Granger, schön, dass sie uns auch noch beehren. Ich denke, dass gibt 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Darauf folgte hämisches Gelächter auf Seiten der Slytherins, denn mit denen hatten sie nach all den Jahren immer noch gemeinsam diesen Unterricht. Nur einer lachte überraschenderweise nicht. Draco Malfoy hatte Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem sie in den Unterricht gestürzt kam, gesehen. Sie war gerannt, dass konnte er an den geröteten Wangen erkennen; wahrscheinlich um doch noch rechtzeitig da zu sein. Aber als Snape ihr die Punkte abgezogen hatte, was eindeutig nichts neues war, hatte sie komischerweise gar nicht richtig hingehört oder einen Versuch unternommen zu protestieren. Ihr Blick schien traurig zu sein, nicht so strahlend und neugierig wie sonst immer. „Wegen diesem Sean kann es ja nicht sein, denn der sitzt schon seit längerer Zeit an seinem Platz." Und wirklich, Sean hatte als Austauschschüler ja ebenfalls Unterricht und sein Unterricht in Zaubertränke war nunmal in dem von Draco und Hermine.

Auch Hermine erkannte jetzt, dass vorne in der ersten Reihe Sean saß und sie, als sie zu spät in den Unterricht gerannt kam, ebenfalls, wie alle anderen überrascht ansah. _„Was macht er denn jetzt auch noch ausgerechnet hier?"_, fing sie an zu überlegen und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass Professor Snape zu ihr getreten kam: „Miss Granger, nochmals 10 Punkte für Gryffindor Abzug. Und wenn sie jetzt bitte endlich die Güte hätten, sich hinzusetzen, könnte ich vielleicht sogar mit dem Unterricht fortfahren." Das Gelächer fing wieder von neuem an und Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie noch immer mitten im Raum stand und Sean anstarrte. Verlegen ging sie zu ihrem Platz und ließ sich neben Harry fallen. Der schaute sie nur fragend an, doch Hermine achtete gar nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick war jetzt auf den Hinterkopf von Sean gerichtet und ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um eine Sache: _„Sean und Claire. Ein Paar."_ So passierte es auch, dass zum ersten Mal in ihrer Schullaufbahn ihr der Zaubertrank nicht perfekt gelang.

* * *

Da ihr bisher schon immer so lieb reviewed habt, bitte ich euch, dass einfach beizubehalten. Freue mich nämlich über jedes Wort, jede Zeile. Außerdem werde ich dadurch immer besonders motiviert, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. ;) 


	9. Kapitel 9

Well, nach langer, langer Zeit bin ich wieder da mit einem neuen Kapitel. Mich hatte gerade so die Schreibsucht gepackt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, bin wohl ein bisschen eingerostet. Naja, viel Spaß jedenfalls und ich würde mich über ein paar kleine Reviews freuen.

* * *

Kapitel 9: 

**Nächtlicher Schrecken**

„Verdammt, Mine, was ist denn los mit dir! Du bist auf einmal so anders. Ist irgendwas passiert, was wir wissen sollten?". So wurde Hermine nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht von Harry gefragt, der natürlich gleich bemerkt hatte, dass irgendetwas mit seiner Freundin passiert sein musste, schließlich war sie sonst in jeglicher Hinsicht perfekt und ihr Trank war definitiv heute daneben gegangen. „Nein, Harry, schon gut, alles ist ok. Ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen müde.", meinte diese dann, während sie ihre Sachen möglichst langsam in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Langsam, weil sie eigentlich keine große Eile hatte, mit allen anderen aus diesem Raum rauszukommen. Harry betrachtete Hermine beim Packen und gab schließlich resigniert auf: „Ok, Mia, wenn aber was sein sollte, sind Ron und ich immer für dich da! Das weißt du hoffentlich." „Ja, danke Harry. Aber es ist wirklich nur die Müdigkeit. Ein bisschen Schlaf und alles läuft wieder perfekt." Sogar ein Lächeln konnte sie auf ihr Gesicht zaubern und so verließen Hermine und Harry mit Ron, der draußen auf die beiden gewartet hatte, die ungemütlichen Kerkerräume.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen für Hermine wie man es von ihr gewohnt war, für viele hatte sie sich nicht verändert, sondern war immer noch der klügste Kopf des Jahrgangs, wenn nicht sogar der gesamten Schule. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete die Tatsache, dass sich mittlerweile eigentlich jeder Junge früher oder später einmal nach ihr umdrehte, denn wie gesagt, hatte sie sich die letzte Zeit in einige Dingen verändert. Doch irgendwie schien Hermine die ganzen Blicke gar nicht wahrzunehmen und seltsamerweise wusste nur ihre beste Freundin Ginny, dass sie eigentlich nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst war und meist in Gedanken vor sich hin lief. Oft musste Ginny ihre Freundin mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, wenn diese wieder von ihrer Trauer und manchmal auftretender Wut übermannt wurde. Klar, schon oft hatte sie versucht, Hermine dazu zu bewegen, endlich ein Gespräch mit Sean zu suchen, der offensichtlich die Ursache von Hermines ungewohntem Verhalten war. Doch irgendwie war Hermine weder in der Lage dazu noch hatte sich irgendwann die Gelegentheit ergeben, denn immer noch waren Sean und Claire die beliebtesten Schüler, was definitv wohl an ihrem Aussehen lag und tagaus tagein von haufenweise Mädchen und Jungen belagert.

„Komm schon, Granger, der tägliche Kontrollgang wartet nicht ewig!", meinte Draco eines Abends, doch sein Gegenüber hob nur müde den Kopf von den Hausaufgaben und blickte ihn an. „Ich komme ja gleich, kannst ja schonmal vorgehen, zusammen gehen wir ja eh nie.", und schon hatte sie wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Büchern vor sich gewidmet. Draco konnte es schon lange nicht mehr mit ansehen, dass sie ihn so stark ignorierte. Schon einige Tage, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatten sie jetzt nicht mehr miteinander gestritten. Soetwas war er einfach nicht gewöhnt, zumal diese „Uneinigkeiten" ihm immer sehr gefielen. Er hatte schon länger bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit Hermine stimmte. Jeden Tag hing sie stundenlang vor ihren Büchern und schien nur noch zu lernen, so viel hatte sie früher nichtmal sich mit dem Lehrstoff beschäftigt. _Doch was interessiert mich das überhaupt. Es ist nur Granger. Sie ist es ja nichtmal wert, dass ich mir Gedanken über sie mache._ Und mit diesen Überlegungen verließ er die Wohnung.

Keine 10 Minuten später war auch Hermine auf ihrem Kontrollgang. Sie lief sowieso lieber alleine. Malfoy störte sie immer nur, schließlich war er nur auf Streit aus und den konnte sie im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie mehr als nötig anschaute, doch eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht so genau wissen. Er war ihr Erzfeind und somit keiner Gedanken ihrerseits bedürftig. Müde blickte sie sich um. Natürlich war kein Schüler anzutreffen, denn schließlich wussten alle, dass ein Erwischen von den Schulsprechern jede Menge Ärger bedeuten konnte. Dennoch erschreckte sich Hermine, als sie hinter der nächsten Ecke ein Geräusch hörte. Langsam ging sie darauf zu, doch leider konnte sie nicht genug sehen, da die Gänge nicht allzu gut mehr um diese Zeit beleuchtet waren. „Lumos.", und schon war der halbe Gang hell erleuchtet.

Erstaunt wich sie einen Schritt zurück. „Hallo, Hermine. Schön dich zu sehen." „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ebenfalls so sehen kann.", antwortete diese immer noch erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass sie Sean in diesem verlassenen Gang angetroffen hatte. „Ähm... du hast hiermit gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen... ich... du..." zu mehr Worten reichte es irgendwie nicht mehr und Hermine musste schlucken. „Ich weiß, aber ich dachte mir, dass wir uns vielleicht mal unterhalten sollten." _Unterhalten? Davon hielt er doch sonst nicht viel. Geredet hatten wir früher nicht unbedingt sonderlich häufig, ü_berlegte sie sich, während sie immer noch Sean wortlos gegenüberstand. „Über was sollten wir uns de...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und Hermine überwunden und küsste sie einfach, presste hart seine Lippen gegen die ihren. Hermine ging das ganze jedoch zu schnell und war viel zu irreal. Er hatte ihr schließlich die ganzen Ferien etwas vorgemacht und hatte eigentlich eine Freundin und jetzt sollte sie einfach so zulassen, dass er sie wieder küsste und wahrscheinlich wieder verletzte. All die Trauer der letzten Tage verflog und verwandelte sich in Wut. „Verflucht nochmal! Sean, was sollte das?" und mit diesen Worten schupste sie ihn von sich weg und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Claire (sie sprach diesen Namen nur noch mit Verachtung aus) das so toll finden würde, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass du sie betrügst, wie du es ja eigentlich schon sehr lange getan hast." Wütend funkelte sie ihren ehemaligen „Freund", genaugenommen war er das ja offensichtlich nie gewesen, an. „Willst du mir drohen, Hermine? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich tun solltest." Nun hatte sich auch sein Blick von einem natürlichen, Hermine auch bekanntem, Ausdruck in einen funkelnden, zornigen verwandelt. Nun wurde diese ganze Sache etwas unheimlich und erneut ging sie ein paar vorsichtige Schritte zurück, ihren Zauberstab nun langsam gegen Sean richtend. „Aber, aber. Hermine, wer hat dir denn diese Manieren beigebracht!", mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln kam Sean immer näher auf sie zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass du mir auf diese Weise drohen solltest. Ich wollte mich ja nur mit dir unterhalten und..." „Ach, soetwas nennst du also unterhalten? Mich einfach zu küssen. Und das obwohl du eigentlich eine Freundin hast. Du solltest dich schämen, Sean." „Ich schäme mich für gar nichts, meine liebe Hermine. Ich bekomme immer das was ich wollte und das bist im Moment halt du. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ebenfalls auf diese Schule gehst, dann hätte ich dich natürlich nicht am Ende der Ferien ignoriert. Achja, und Claire zieht ebenfalls ihr eigenes Ding durch. Unsere Eltern haben das arrangiert, falls du verstehst, was ich meine...". Und mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hände und drückte sie gegen die Wand, an der Hermine durch das stetige zurückgehen mittlerweile gelandet war. Ihr Zauberstab fiel durch den Druck aus den Händen und das Licht erlosch. Nun lag der Gang wieder im Halbdunkeln da. Und erneut presste Sean seine Lippen hart auf Hermines, die sich inzwischen nichtmehr viel bewegen konnte. Kurz ließ er von ihr ab: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, Minchen, dass du mir lieber nicht drohen solltest, wie du siehst bekomme ich alles, was ich will." Und wieder machte er sich ans Werk. Hermine rannten inzwischen die Tränen die Wangen herab. _Wie konnte ich mich nur in so einen Kerl verlieben. Er hat eine Freundin und hat trotzdem so getan als würde er mit mir zusammen sein wollen. Und jetzt, jetzt bin ich ihm auch noch hilflos ausgeliefert. Wenn doch nur Hilfe kommen würde. _

Draco ging gerade einen stockfinsteren Gang entlang als er Geräusche am Ende hörte. _Irgendjemand ist doch dort vorne._ Und so schlich er langsam darauf zu: „Hallo? Ist dort jemand. Du weißt, dass das Ärger gibt!". Als er endlich dort im halbbeleuchtenden Gang ankam, fand er nur eine ziemlich zerstreute Hermine vor, die sich gerade ihre Kleidung ordentlich strich. Obwohl sie es wohl sorgfältig versucht hatte, konnte Draco sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Auch war ihre Lippe leicht eingerissen und blutete. „Granger, was...?" „Ach, du bists Malfoy, ich... ich bin nur hingefallen. Alles ok hier, in der Richtung ist alles ruhig." Und schon war sie an ihm vorbeigerauscht. _Oh man, was ist nur mit diesem Mädchen los,_ dachte Draco, während er misstrauisch in die Richtung schaute, aus der Hermine gekommen sein musste. _Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht mehr, aber, hey, er würde es schon rausfinden, sein momentanes Leben war ja langweilig genug._ Und so drehte er sich um und folgte Hermine.

* * *

So, das wars fürs erste, aber ich verspreche, das wirklich bald ein neues Kapitel online kommt. Bis dahin, alles Gute... 


	10. Kapitel 10

Sodele, hier ist nun wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ist leider nicht so spannend, weil es eher um Draco und seine Gedanken geht, aber naja, musste mal sein, fand ich. Habe schon so eine gute, also meiner Meinung nach, Idee, was später so passieren wird, also seid gespannt. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, weil nur für euch schreibe ich immer wieder weiter und ich versuche auch immer so schnell wie möglich alles zu schreiben, naja. Also viel Spaß jetzt mit dem 10. Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 10: **Interessante Gespräche**

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hörte er den Regen draußen an seine hohen Fenster prasseln. _Auf in einen neuen, langweiligen Schultag_, dachte er sich, ehe er letztendlich doch aufstand und sich runter zum Badezimmer begab. Doch die Tür war verschlossen. „Verdammt noch mal, Granger. Was glaubst du, was du da tust? Mach die verfluchte Tür auf!", und so hämmerte er entschlossen gegen die für ihn verschlossene Badezimmertür.

Doch Hermine dachte gar nicht daran ihm die Tür aufzumachen_. Und wenn er noch so oft dagegen hämmern sollte, ich war schließlich zuerst wach_. „Ich denke, dass man es duschen nennen kann, Malfoy. Sagt dir dieser Begriff etwas!", erwiderte sie somit. „Und nein, die Tür bleibt zu für dich." Draußen ärgerte sich Draco sichtlich über ihre Reaktion und daher beschloss er einfach weiterhin gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

Etwa 10 Minuten später, Draco stand mittlerweile nur noch wütend vor der Tür, ging diese auf und Hermine kam heraus. Galant wand sie sich an ihm vorbei und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte sie: „War was, Malfoy? Ich meinte, so ein Klopfen gehört zu haben." Und nun breit grinsend ging sie hoch in ihr Zimmer, während Draco mit einem hochroten Kopf im Bad verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss. _Diese verdammte... Person... wagt es doch tatsächlich sich mir erneut in den Weg zu stellen. Das wird sie nochmal bereuen, darauf kann sie sich verlassen._ Und mit diesen Gedanken verschwand er unter einem Strahl Duschwasser.

Hermine hingegen, schon angezogen, lag auf ihrem Bett, dem Regen draußen lauschend und dabei in Gedanken bei dem gestrigen Abend. _Wäre Malfoy nicht gekommen, dann hätte Sean sicher nicht so schnell von mir abgelassen. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und nicht bemerken, was für ein mieses Schwein er ist. Im Prinzip hat er mich nur benutzt und ich fall auch noch darauf rein. Aber von so einem darf ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Das darf einfach nicht passieren... nicht mit mir._ Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zur Faust zusammen und sprang entschlossen von ihrem Bett auf. „Außerdem sind ja auch bald die ersten Prüfungen und da darf ich nicht an solche Idioten denken.", dies zu sich selbst sagend sprang sie schon etwas fröhlicher die Treppe runter und verschwand durch das Portraitloch, um sich runter in die Halle zum Essen zu begeben. Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls schon auf dem Weg aus seinem Zimmer als er die Schulsprecherin zu sich selbst reden hörte. _Also wenn das nicht wieder typisch Granger ist, immer nur ans Lernen zu denken und bestimmt war sie gestern wirklich nur hingefallen._ Und bei diesen Erinnerungen ging auch er zum Essen.

_So ein verdammter Mist, ist das heute vielleicht mein Pechtag?_, dachte sich Draco wütend als er, mit einer an ihn geklammerten Pansy, die große Halle betrat und auf den Tisch seines Hauses zuging. Irgendwie hatte diese es nämlich geschafft ihn vor der Halle abzupassen und obwohl er sich noch so sehr bemühte, war sie ersteinmal da, wurde er sie nicht so schnell wieder los. Also ließ er sich wie jeden Morgen, naja, fast jeden Morgen, Pansy konnte er manchmal auch entkommen, auf seinen Platz neben seinen Freund Blaise Zabini fallen. „Morgn.", wurde er auch sogleich von diesem begrüßt. „Kaffee?" „Ja, bitte, Zabini. War bisher nicht gerade mein bester Tag.", antwortete er dankbar und hielt ihm seine Tasse hin, die sogleich vollgeschenkt wurde. „Rückt dir Pansy wieder zu sehr auf die Pelle? Hab ich mir gleich gedacht, als ich euch die Halle hab reinkommen sehn." Er schaute an Draco vorbei und konnte jedoch feststellen, dass Pansy sich mittlerweile anderen Mädchen zugewandt hatte, denn selbst Draco wurde neben dem neusten Gerüchteaustausch nur noch nebensächlich. „Hat sich ja hiermit erledigt." „Ach, Blaise, wenn es wenigstens nur das wäre, obwohl das ja schon schlimm genug ist. Nein, Granger meinte heute mal wieder mich ärgern zu müssen, indem sie das Bad wieder ewig blockierte!" Verärgert, scheinbar darüber,nochmal über den Morgen nachdenken zu müssen, schmierte er sich sein Brötchen. Doch auf Blaise Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Hmm, sag mal, Draco, wenn du ehrlich bist, war sie ja eigentlich nur früher wach und wahrscheinlich hat sie nichteinmal wirklich lange gebraucht. Ich denke ja, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war." Abwartend blickte er nun seinen Freund an. „Mag sein.", grummelte dieser nun leise vor sich hin und biss nun herzhaft in sein Brötchen.

Nach seinem zweiten Brötchen fing Draco an, sich in der Halle umzuschauen und dabei bemerkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der die scheinbar angeregte Unterhaltung zwischen Granger und der rothaarigen Weaslyfreundin beobachtete. „Sag mal, Blaise, warum schaust du eigentlich so interessiert zu den Feinden?", grinsend schaute er nun seinen Freund an. „Naja, Draco, nur weil du sie dir zu Feinden gemacht hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich sie ebenso schrecklich finden muss. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich sogar sagen, dass Granger eigentlich sogar ganz ok ist." Erschrocken wurde er nun von Draco angeschaut. „Klar, sie ist die größte Besserwisserin der Welt und dazu noch ein wahnsinniger Bücherwurm, aber eigentlich ist sie ganz nett. Musste letztes Jahr ein Projekt mit ihr in „Alte Runen" machen und wenn wir uns in der Bücherei getroffen haben, war sie recht freundlich." „Wenn du dir sicher bist, Blaise.", antwortete Draco ihm kopfschüttelnd. „Ja, Ehrfahrungen machen klug, Draco. Außerdem...", er blickte sich um im Saal, „hast du mal darauf geachtet, dass sie mittlerweile echt was aus sich gemacht hat? Hey, Malfoy, alle Jungs schauen ihr früher oder später hinterher. Selbst du müsstest mittlerweile erkannt haben, dass sie nicht mehr das nervige hässliche Entlein von früher ist... Millicent, reich mal den Kaffee rüber!" Und als sich Blaise abwandte, hing Dracos Blick erneut auf Hermines Rücken_. So ein Idiot, ich bin doch nicht blind_. Natürlich wusste er, dass Hermine inzwischen zu den angesagtesten Mädchen, zumindestens vom Aussehen her, gehörte. Doch sie war immer noch Hermine Granger, seine größte Konkurrentin in der Schule, nervtötend und, was noch weitaus schlimmer war, sie war keine Reinblüterin. Granger Schlammblut zu nennen hatte er aufgehört, es kam ihm unpassend vor, und es hatte ihm mehrere Stunden Nachsitzen bei McGonagall eingebracht. Nur zuhause wurde das Wort in seiner Umgebung noch gebraucht. Sein Vater war da natürlich immer noch ziemlich streng, aber er hatte Blaise als besten Freund und er stammte immerhin aus einer Familie von nicht Reinblütern, seine Mutter war ein Muggel und hey, er selbst war in der Hinsicht etwas tolleranter geworden. „Aber gegen diese Neuen, Claire und Sean, kommt selbst unsere Leseratte nicht an.", Blaise hatte sich wieder Draco zugewandt und schaute nun zum Tisch, an dem die beiden Gastschüler saßen.

„Ich kann sie nicht leiden!", das wurde sich Draco nach kurzem Überlegen laut klar. „Hallo? Hast du Augen im Kopf, Malfoy? Die kleine ist ziemlich heiß, bei den Haaren und der Figur...", wurde er sogleich von Blaise zurechtgestutzt. „Ich weiß nicht, mag ja sein, aber irgendwie... die kommen mir so falsch vor. Kann mir da bei dem Gefühl nicht helfen, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit denen." „Du und deine Gefühle, Draco", grinste Blaise Zabini nun, „ich glaube ja, dass du einfach nur eifersüchtig bist, weil du dadurch nicht mehr so im Gespräch bist und das wurmt dich." Draco schaute seinen Freund überrascht an, aber nach einem kurzen Augenblick mussten beide laut loslachen.

Wieder zu Atem gekommen, meinte Blaise: „Sag mal, habt ihr nicht heute Quiddich-Training?" Draco schaute zu der Decke, von der es immer noch, wie schon am Morgen an seinem Fenster, unablässlich regnete. „Ach, so ein Mist, bei so einem Wetter fällt es bestimmt aus, wer will denn, bitteschön, so nass werden?" „Man, Draco, du bist echt der eitelste und empfindlichste Mensch den ich kenne..." „Hey, ich dachte du bist mein Freund, Zabini. Und du willst sicher auch nicht nass werden, also bei dem Wetter!" „Deswegen, mein Lieber, fliege ich auch nicht auf Besen durch die Gegend, sondern besuche lieber die Bibliothek!" Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ging grinsend an Draco vorbei und eilte aus der Halle. Auch Draco selbst konnte sich ein Lachen nicht so richtig verkneifen, aber es verging ihm schnell wieder, als sich Pansy ihm erneut zuwandte und ihn auch nicht mehr losließ als sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machen mussten. _So eine verdammt lässtige Nervensäge..._


	11. Kapitel 11

So, wieder ein neues Kapitel on. Leider haben bei dem letzten Kapitel nur 2 Leute reviewed, aber ich habe mich trotzdem darüber gefreut. So wahnsinnig spannend war das letzte ja jetzt auch nicht unbedingt, weiß ich ja ;). Hoffe, dass gefällt euch ein bisschen besser, ist aber leider auch nicht so lang. Ich geb mir Mühe, dass sie langsam wieder länger werden, aber kürzere sind halt einfach mal schneller zu schreiben. Viel Spaß jetzt jedenfalls erstmal hiermit.

* * *

Kapitel 11: **Zusammentreffen in der Bibliothek**

„Und das hat er dir wirklich angetan, Mia?", Ginny war außer sich und konnte das eben von Hermine gehörte immer noch nicht so richtig glauben. Sean hatte ihre Freundin sozusagen überfallen, war ihr zudem auch eindeutig zu nah gekommen und wäre sicher auch Gewalt nicht unbedingt abgeneigt gewesen. „Psst, Ginny. Soll ja nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen.", vorsichtig schaute Hermine sich um, „Aber ja, das hat er wirklich getan. Keine Sorge, ich pass zukünftig besser auf, glaub mir, auch ich bin unglaublich wütend." Unsicher über die zu erwartende Reaktion, blickte sie Ginny, die ihr gegenüber saß, an. „Ich... ich denke aber, dass es besser wäre... naja... wenn Harry und Ron vielleicht nicht davon wüssten. Also... ehe sie vielleicht auf dumme Ideen kommen." „Hmm, wer könnte es ihnen verübeln, aber erstmal sollte er sich lieber nicht in meiner Nähe blicken lassen, sonst kann er was erleben.", als sie aber den fordernden Blick Hermines sah, meinte sie schon wieder versöhnlicher: „Ok, ich halte mich zurück, aber wütend bin ich trotzdem, so ein Arsch! Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, Harry und Ron sind eh mit für sie wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt, denen scheint sowas im Moment egal zu sein." Und damit blickte sie zu den beiden, die neben ihnen saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Also so ein Pech aber auch für sie.", meinte Harry gerade zu Ron und beide fingen an zu lachen. „Bei dem Wetter können die bestimmt nicht trainieren und leider, leider fällt ihr Quidditch-Training aus." Und wieder fingen sie lauthals an, schadenfroh zu lachen. Dem fügte Ron letztendlich noch ein„Und die nächsten Tage sind dann ja wir und die Hufflepuffs mit ihrem Trainig dran." hinzu.

„Ich glaube ja, dass ihnen mittlerweile nicht mehr zu helfen ist. Aber sie haben Recht, ich gönne es den Slytherins auch, dass sie heute bei dem Regen nicht trainieren können. Hey, es bringt uns nur Vorteile!", meinte Ginny schnell noch dazu, als sie den leicht rügenden Blick von Hermine sah. Aber dann mussten auch sie beide anfangen zu lachen und natürlich war es typisch, dass Harry und Ron nichts anderes im Kopf hatten, als über ihr Quidditch zu reden, dessen war sich Hermine durchaus bewusst.

Der restliche Tag verlief relativ normal, naja, fast jedenfalls. Snape machte allen Gryffindors im Zaubertränkeunterricht das Lebern natürlich wieder zur Hölle. Wie immer hatte er sich Neville als potentielles Opfer ausgesucht und dessen Nervosität brachte schließlich den Kessel zum explodieren, weswegen Gryffindor erneut 20 Punkte abgezogen wurden. Noch den ganzen Tag über ärgerten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine über ihren gehassten Lehrer.

„Hermine, gehst du gleich noch in die Bibliothek?", wurde sie beim Abendessen von Ginny begrüßt. Einen kurzen Moment dachte diese nach, ehe sie erwiderte: „Ja, denke schon, hab noch einiges nachzuschlagen. Magst du mitkommen?" „Jap, deswegen hab ich ja gefragt." Und so verschwanden die beiden nach dem Essen zusammen in die Bibliothek. Eine Stunde später, die beiden saßen gerade fleißig über ihren Aufsätzen, als Hermine von jemandem auf der Schulter berührt wurde. Genervt drehte sie sich um: „Was willst...!". Doch mitten in ihrer Frage stoppte sie und schaute entgeistert auf die Person vor sich. Auch Ginny schaute mittlerweile von ihren Büchern hoch und schaute ebenfalls überrascht die Person an. „Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht mal reden sollten. Ich meine, hatten wir ja nicht so die Gelegenheit bisher." Mit dieser Aussage wurden Hermines Gedanken unterbrochen und langsam wütend werdend schaute sie Sean nun direkt in die Augen. „Du wagst es tatsächlich nochmal in meine Nähe zu kommen. Nach allem, was du getan hast!", langsam steigerte sich ihre Wut und ihr Ärger immer mehr. „Ohne Verabschiedung bist du verschwunden. Du hast schon eine wahnsinnig lange Zeit eine Freundin und dann das gestern Abend. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? So kannst du mit niemandem umspringen!". Außer Atem bebte ihr Körper und wütend funkelte sie ihr Gegenüber an. Doch dieser schaute nur leicht irritiert: „Was soll das, Hermine? Wir hatten unseren Spaß, du nimmst das einfach zu ernst. Aber was soll denn bitteschön gestern Abend gewesen sein?" „Man, ist der ein Idiot!", hörte man Ginny am Tisch verärgert murmeln. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Sean!", entgeistert blickte Hermine ihren ehemaligen „Freund" an. „Du... du...du ..." Und ehe man sich versah, hatte sie Sean eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Ginny musste grinsen: „Richtig so, Mia." Aber genau in diesem Moment kam Madame Prince hinter einem Bücherregal hervorgeschoßen und blickte die drei ziemlich wütend an: „Alle raus hier, die Bibliothek ist ein Ort der Ruhe und ihr seid definitiv nicht ruhig!"

Draco war gerade auf der Suche nach Hermine und hatte den Tipp bekommen, dass sie sich in der Bibliothek aufhalten würde. _Was für ein Wunder bei den Bücherwurm_. Als er jedoch den Raum betreten wollte, stürmte eine offensichtlich wahnsinnig wütende Hermine an ihm vorbei. „Granger, ich habe...!" „Halt deine verdammte Klappe, Malfoy!" Sehr überrascht daüber blieb er erstmal verwundert stehen. Da kam auch schon Ginny vorbeigerauscht. „Meint sie nicht so, Malfoy." Dann blieb sie kurz stehen, als ob sie angestrengt nachdenken müsste. „Obwohl, bei dir meint sie es sicher doch so." Und mit einem bis über beide Ohren reichenden Grinsen verschwand auch Ginny um die nächste Ecke, hinter der auch schon Hermine verschwunden war. „Verdammt, was geht hier eigentlich vor!", doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er schon von Sean, der ebenfalls aus der Bibliothek gestürmt kam, zur Seite geschubst. Jetzt war Draco richtig wütend.

„Hey, beruhige dich, Draco." Blaise Zabini kam nun ebenfalls aus der Bibliothek. „Sag mal, was ging da drinnen eigentlich vor. Was ist mit Granger, ihrer kleinen bescheuerten Freundin und diesem Hohlkopf los. Die haben ja alle auf einmal einen Schaden. Naja, den hatten sie ja auch schon vorher." Draco konnte sich nun ein Grinsen über seine eigenen Worte nicht mehr verkneifen. „Naja," setzte Blaise an, „ so wie ich es mitbekommen habe, hat dieser „Hohlkopf", wie du ihn nennst, Granger irgendwas angetan. Jedenfalls war die ziemlich sauer, bla bla bla und das Ende war jedenfalls, dass sie ihm lauthals eine gescheuert hat. Und dann sind alle von der Prince rausgeworfen worden, aber das hast du ja mitbekommen." _Aha, so war das also, deshalb diese Wut von Granger_. Naja, wenn er ehrlich war, freute es Draco ungemein, dass diese dem Gastschüler, offensichtlich zu dessen Missfallen, die Meinung gesagt hatte und diese auch handfest verdeutlich hatte, die rote Wange zeigte es ja. Er mochte ihn überhaupt nicht, nach dem Zusammenstoß vor der Bibliothek nun noch weniger.

Aber auch wenn er noch nicht hinter die „Beziehung", also das Verhältnis zueinander, von Granger und diesem Idioten gekommen war, irgendwie würde er es schon rausfinden. Oder sie würden es von sich aus sagen, wenn sie weiter so in Büchereien rumschreien würden. Dennoch hasste er es, von Granger, seiner Konkurrentin, so angeschrien zu werden, schließlich musste er ihr etwas wichtiges mitteilen und McGonagall würde sicher nicht wollen, dass er es einfach, sagen wir mal „vergessen" würde. Also verabschiedete er sich noch mit einem „Bis dann, Blaise. Muss noch was erledigen." von seinem Freund und verschwand nun ebenfalls hinter der Ecke, Richtung Schulsprecherwohnung laufend.


	12. Kapitel 12

Hi, ihr. Hier kommt gleich das nächste Kapitel und es ist diesmal ein bisschen länger als sonst. Freue mich ganz besonders über die netten Reviews die ich immer bekomme. Habe ja mittlerweile schon fast soetwas wie Stammleser ;). Wann das nächste Kapitel dann kommt, kann ich noch nicht sagen, weil ich die ja immer erst nacheinander schreibe und ich mir nur bis zu diesem wieder Ideen überlegt hatte. Egal, erstmal viel Spaß jetzt hiermit und danke für eure Geduld und die z.T. anregende Kritik bezüglich Länge und Charakteren.

* * *

Kapitel 12: 

**Glücklich?- Das fällt wohl ins Wasser!**

„Verdammt nochmal, Granger! Mach doch endlich diese bescheuerte Tür auf. Ich muss mit dir reden." Langsam wirklich richtig wütend werdend, stand Draco Malfoy kurze Zeit nach dem Auftritt in der Bibliothek vor Hermines Zimmertür. „Zisch ab, Malfoy! Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen. Verschwinde!", kam es dafür nur aus dem Raum. „Glaub mir, Granger. Ich würde es ja auch gerne einfach lassen, aber das geht nicht. Sozusagen Befehl von der alten Schachtel McGonagall und sie...", fing Draco gerade wieder an, als ganz plötzlich doch die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine Hermine mit rötlichen Wangen und einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck herausschaute: „Sie ist keine alte Schachtel, also halt gefälligst deine Klappe und so solche Dinge zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit besser nicht mehr in meiner Gegenwart." Nun war es Draco, der einen zufriedenen Eindruck machte. „Also so bekommt man sich zu Gesicht, einfach Leute die du magst, beleidigen. Das ist ja wirklich einfach." Und schon breitete sich ein Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln aus. „Als ob du jemals etwas anderes gemacht hättest, Malfoy.", erwiderte Hermine allerdings nur genervt. „Nun? Was ist los? Warum zerschlägst du fast meine Zimmertür?" Draco wollte jetzt eigentlich alles nur noch schnell hinter sich bringen und antwortete ihr deshalb gleich. „Der Weihnachtsball, Granger. Den sollen wir zusammen mit den Vertrauensschülern vorbereiten. Jedoch meinte Professor", und dieses Professor betonte er nun sehr deutlich, „McGonagall, dass wir erstmal eine grobe Idee haben sollten, ehe wir uns in der großen Runde zusammensetzen würden. Also sollen wir uns am kommenden Wochenende treffen und erste Ideen ausarbeiten." „Wars das dann? Ich denke schon. Alles verstanden, Malfoy. Kannst gehen." Und schon hatte Hermine wieder die Zimmertür direkt vor Dracos Nase zugeschlagen. „Heißt das, das Treffen steht, oder was, Granger!", wurde Draco wieder wütend und brüllte es somit gegen die Tür. „Ja, verdammt nochmal!", brüllte Hermine nun von innen zurück. Leicht vor sich hin schnaubend ging Draco auf der anderen Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und nun hörte man nur noch ein lautes „Frauen!" durch die Wohnung hallen.

„Ist sie nich einfach hinreißend! Einfach traumhaft." „Wen meinst du, Ron?", fragte Hermine sogleich, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen an den Frühstückstisch setzte. „Claire, die Gastschülerin.", antwortete ihr stattdessen Ginny, die dabei genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Aha, versteh gar nicht, was ihr an der so findet.", murmelte Hermine nun. Aufgebracht wurde sie jedoch von Ron unterbrochen: „Sie ist toll, Hermine. Sieh sie dir doch an. Außerdem hat Harry auch gesagt, dass sie toll aussieht." Hilfe erwartend blickte dieser nun seinen besten Freund an, der sich, als er Rons Satz hörte, sich ersteinmal an seinem Brötchen verschluckte.

Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie jedoch eine ihnen nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich. „Na, Potter, kannst du nichteinmal ein Brötchen normal essen, ohne gleich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen?" Grinsend stand jetzt Draco Malfoy hinter ihnen und blickte auf sie herunter. „Verzieh dich, Malfoy.", zischte Ginny nun ihn an. „Aber, aber. Weasley, du scheinst da ja echt nach etwas oder wohl besser jemandem unerreichbarem zu greifen. Die da", und damit zeigte er auf Claire am Ende der großen Halle, „ ist leider hunderte Nummern zu groß für dich. Kannst ja weiter träumen, aber wahr wird davon sicher nichts." Und über seine eigenen Worte fing er wieder an zu lachen, drehte sich um und setzte sich letztendlich an den Slytherintisch zum frühstücken.

„Man, dieser Typ kapierts einfach nicht, wie bescheuert er eigentlich ist. Glaubt er wäre der Tollste, was ein Idiot", meckerte Ginny gleich drauflos, kaum, dass Malfoy sie nicht mehr hören konnte. „Meine Güte, Ron, jetzt schau nicht so, wenn du willst, hast du sicher eine Chance bei ihr. Nur über ihren Freund würde ich mir an deiner Stelle vielleicht ein paar Gedanken machen, aber ansonsten...", versuchte sie nun ihren Bruder aus seiner Starre zu befreien, „Aber Harry, dass du auf solche Püppchen stehst, hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht und außerdem...". Hermine hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, denn sie wusste, dass ihre beste Freundin eigentlich immer noch in Harry verknallt war und sie kurz vor den Sommerferien auch fast zusammengekommen wären. Da war es ja nur logisch, dass sie in Claire und Harrys angeblicher Aussage eine Bedrohung sah. Genüsslich widmete sich Hermine jetzt also wieder ihrem Frühstück und dem Tagespropheten vor ihr.

_Granger wartet also schon. Auf ins Gefecht. _Draco ging langsam auf den Steg am See zu, auf dem auch schon Hermine auf ihn wartete. Sie hatten sich draußen verabredet, weil an diesem Tag so schönes Wetter war und die meisten Schüler diesen in Hogesmeade verbrachten, also auf den Ländereien ein bisschen mehr Ruhe war. Draco hatte eigentlich vorgehabt mit ein paar anderen Slytherins ebenfalls ins Dorf zu gehen, jedoch wurde er mehrmals an diesem Tag von Hermine an ihr Treffen erinnert und so konnte er nicht vorgeben, es vergessen zu haben.

„Schön, dass du auch endlich da bist. Kommst ja nur 20 Minuten zu spät, Malfoy!", wurde Draco sogleich von Hermine begrüßt. „Hey, Granger, wird nicht unhöflich. Immerhin bin ich ja jetzt da. Also fangen wir an, dann können wir auch schnell wieder aufhören." _Glaub mir, du bescheuerter Idiot, ich will das hier genausowenig wie du_, dachte sich Hermine, jedoch verwarf sie ihren Ärger schnell wieder, weil sie ebenso bald wieder ins Schloss wollte, gab ja schließlich noch genug Hausaufgaben zu tun.

Einige Stunden später, für beide Geschmäcker eine viel zu lange Zeit natürlich, hatten sie die ersten Ideen und Überlegungen für den Weihnachtsball zusammen. Das Motto sollte „A Magic Night" werden und die Jungs der Schule sollten zum ersten Mal wählen dürfen, ob sie lieber ihren Festumhang oder einen Anzug tragen wollten.

Dracos Blick ging über den ruhigen See, in dem die Sonnenstrahlen schöne Muster zauberten. Wie ein Gedankenblitz traf es ihn dann plötzlich und grinsend schaute er nun zu seinem Gegenüber, die noch schnell letzte Aufzeichnung anfertigte. „Na, Granger, schon deinen Partner erwählt? Hab gehört, dass du diesen ...ach wie hieß er noch gleich?", Draco tat, als müsste er angestrengt nachdenken, während sich Hermines Blick ihm zugewandt hatte, „Achja, Sean war sein Name. Willst sicher mit dem gehen. Dann kann das Wiesel gleich seine Freundin abchecken." Siegessicher sah er Hermines versteinerte Miene an. „Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy. Kümmer dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Scheiß.", brachte Hermine gefährlich zischend zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, stand auf und drehte sich zum gehen um. „Man, Granger, jetzt warte do...!" Jedoch kam Draco nicht weiter im Satz, weil er auch aufgestanden war um sie aufzuhalten, war dann jedoch leicht gestolpert und schubste sie somit hinein in den See.

Erstmal einige Zeit unter Wasser, tauchte einige Sekunden später Hermine wütend aus dem Wasser auf: „Hast du sie noch alle? Was sollte das jetzt!" Und noch ehe Draco etwas erwidern konnte, sah er sie mit dem Zauberstab auf sich deuten und sagen: „Accio, Draco Malfoy!" und schon landete auch er im Wasser des Sees. „Granger, du verdammte...!", fing er an, als er wieder aufgetaucht war und erstmal das Wasser aus dem Mund gespuckt hatte. „Na, na, na, Malfoy. Vergiss nicht, wie du mir, so ich dir. Außerdem gehörst du mal ins Wasser, schließlich muss dir mal dein Mund gewaschen werden, bei all den bösen Worten, die da raus kommen jeden Tag." Und damit spritzte sie ihm einen riesigen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht und fing an zu lachen. Draco musste wieder husten und wollte sich wehren. Nun fing eine wahnsinnige Wasserschlacht an, bei der man nicht sagen konnte, wer jetzt besser war, denn immer wieder ging einer von den beiden unter, ehe man sich erneut mit Wasser vollspritzte.

Nach einigen Minuten jedoch hielt Hermine als erste inne. „Man, Malfoy. Du müsstest dich mal sehen. Du siehst echt aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Und deine Haare...", Hermine fing laut an zu lachen. Draco hielt jetzt auch verwundert inne und war überrascht. Noch nie hatte er sie in seiner Gegenwart so lachen gehört, also ein ernst gemeintes, lustiges Lachen, nicht das sonst gern verwendete boshafte, schadenfreudige Lachen. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als würden sie auch ein Lachen haben wollen. _Aber Granger sieht halt auch einfach zu lustig aus, die Haare klatschnass etwas über die Schulter hängend. Das kleine bisschen, was sie an Schminke benutzte, war auch verlaufen. Und ihr schien es nichteinmal etwas auszumachen_. Jetzt konnte sich selbst er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Und Hermine merkte, dass es ein nettes Grinsen war.

Sicherlich, diese Situation wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn nicht plötzlich ein „Mia, was machst du da?" gewesen wäre. „Harry!", überrascht schaute Hermine ihren Freund an, der auf dem Steg stand und verwirrt zu ihnen herunterschaute. „Potter!", knurrte stattdessen Draco, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und Harry anblickend, jegliches Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Malfoy, wenn das deine Schuld ist, dass sie ins Wasser gefallen ist, dann ...", wütend funkelte Harry seinen Erzfeind an. „Harry," unterbrach Hermine jedoch ihren Freund, während sie auf den Steg zurück kletterte, „es war nichts und es war nicht seine Schuld. Ich... ich bin einfach nur gestolpert und habe ihn mit reingezogen. Ist ok, komm, lass uns einfach zurück ins Schloss gehen." „Nagut, gehen wir." Harry nahm den Arm Hermines und zog sie hinter sich her.

Draco schaute den beiden, während er nun ebenfalls aus dem Wasser kletterte, hinterher. Kurz glaubte er, dass Hermine, als sie sich nochmals kurz zu ihm umdrehte, entschuldigend die Schultern zuckte und ihm leicht lächelnd zuzwinkern würde. _Aber das konnte ja unmöglich sein, schließlich war sie ja Hermine Granger, Potters kleine Freundin, und würde ihm, Draco Malfoy, bestimmt nicht zulächeln, das im See war sicher nur ein Versehen gewesen_, dachte er sich als er seine Sachen und die gemeinsamen Unterlagen der Schulsprecher, die verstreut herumlagen, aufsammelte und sich triefend nass ebenfalls nun auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte.


	13. Kapitel 13

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der nächsten Zeit weiterhin so oft neue Kapitel on bringen kann, weil ich grad ne klitzekleine Schreibkrise habe. Aber trotzdem bauen mich eure Reviews immer wieder auf, dank meinen Stammlesern Tuniwell, aleksandramalfoy und kurai91, die mir jedesmal ein nettes Kommentar dalassen. Naja, ich hoffe, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt. Hat ja eine, ähm, hoffentlich interessante Wendung drin, läuft alles auf das Ende hinaus, deswegen muss es jetzt so weitergehen. Sodele, genug geplaudert, nun viel Spaß und natürlich freue ich mich weiterhin über jedes weitere Kommentar zu dieser Story ;D

* * *

Kapitel 13: **A Fight and a Kiss**

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und nach draußen schaute. _Na das kann ja was werden_, dachte sie sich, stand auf und machte sich für das Frühstück an diesem grauen Sonntag fertig. Malfoy hatte sie nach gestern am See nicht mehr gesehen, sie war zwar in der gemeinsamen Wohnung gewesen, hatte aber nur geduscht und war dann zu ihren Freunden in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen.

Schon bevor sie überhaupt die Große Halle betreten hatte, hörte Hermine Stimmen, die sich offensichtlich anschrien. Die Schüler, die schon an ihren Tischen saßen, hatten ihr Frühstück beiseite gelegt und widmeten sich auch lieber den beiden Streitenden. Auch von weitem sah sie, um wen es sich dabei eigentlich handelte: Sean, umringt von einigen (ok, sehr vielen) Mädchen, saß Claire gegenüber, die mittlerweile aber aufgestanden war, offensichtlich nicht mehr fähig, ihre Wut zu bändigen.

„Du verdammter Lügner! Du mieses Schwein! Erzählst wohl jeder von deiner ewigen Liebe, nicht! Dabei hätte das mit uns echt was werden können...", sich nicht mehr beherrschend und voller Wut nahm sie einen Teller auf und schleuderte ihn Richtung Sean. Der jedoch zog nur schnell den Kopf zur Seite, um dem fliegenden Teller auszuweichen, ehe er völlig gelassen sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete. „Und du... du widerliche Ratte hast nichteinmal etwas dazu zu sagen! Mir einfach so nebenbei mal zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist... Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten, Sean." Und mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie mit wehendem Haar aus der großen Halle, vorbei an den ganzen Tischen voller Schüler, die ihr alle hinterhersahen. Erst nachdem sie hinter der Ecke verschwunden war, wandten sich wieder alle Köpfe zu Sean, der jedoch aß in aller Ruhe weiter sein Frühstück und es schien ihm gar nicht aufzufallen, dass er die Ursache für all die fragenden Blicke im Raum war.

_Was geht den bitte hier ab,_ dachte sich Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch. Der hatte ihre fragenden Blicke bemerkt: „Keine Ahnung, Mia. Das ging so ne geschlagene Viertelstunde und ich meine, den Rest, den hast du ja mitbekommen." Nun mischte sich auch Ginny ein: „Scheinbar ist es vorbei zwischen den beiden... Ich meine, das war ja eigentlich offensichtlich... oder nicht!" „Doch, doch, klar, Ginny. Jetzt ist wohl die Frage, wen sie sich für die nächsten Monate, die sie noch hier ist, als Gesellschaft aussucht. Harry, glaubst du ich habe ne Chance?", besorgt fragend blickte Ron seinen besten Freund ihm gegenüber an. „Claire.", genervt verdrehte Ginny die Augen, nachdem sie Hermines verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, nun aber auch hören wollte, was Harry dazu zu sagen hatte. „Also... ich... also, Ron, ich denke schon, dass du Chancen hast, ich meine...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Ginny fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Man, Harry, unterstütz ihn doch nicht in seinen Tagträumen. Ich wette, dass fast jeder Junge von Hogwarts auf diese Tussi scharf ist, warum sollte sie da ausgerechnet Ron nehmen, wenn sie doch die große Auswahl hat." Ron lief bei den Worten seiner Schwester im Gesicht rötlich an. „Ginny, du bist meine Schwester, wenn nichtmal du an mich glaubst, dann ... Man, Hermine, was sagst du dazu?" _Shit_, dachte diese sich, da sie gar nicht erwartet hatte, gefragt zu werden. „Ähm, Ron, ich... ich sag lieber nichts dazu.", damit nahm sie sich die Kaffeetasse und den vor ihr liegenden Tagespropheten und sagte noch „Muss weg, wichtiges zu erledigen!" ehe sie auch aus der großen Halle ging.

„Sie sieht es also genauso wie Ginny.", sagte Ron und stützte enttäuscht seinen Kopf auf seine Hand. Harry nickte leicht: „Aber ich drück dir die Daumen, Kumpel." „Seht lieber zu, dass ihr nicht zu spät zum Wahrsagen kommt, sonst gibt's wieder Punkteabzug.", wurden sie jedoch von einer gelangweilten Ginny unterbrochen. Und schon rannten die die beiden, wie einige andere Schüler ebenfalls, zum Unterricht, der in wenigen Minuten anfangen sollte.

_Er ist es nicht wert...Er ist es nicht wert, dass ich meine Gedanken an ihn verschwende. Er hat mir schlimmes angetan. Das ist nicht wieder gutzumachen._ Dennoch hatte Hermine sich am Abend beim Essen leider oft genug selbst dabei erwischt, wie sie immer wieder zu Sean gesehen hatte. Claire hatte natürlich nichtmehr in seiner Nähe gesessen, aber wie immer war sie von einer Schar Typen umgeben gewesen. _Ach, so ein verdammter Mist_. „Hermine, hör auf an ihn zu denken!", schalt sie sich selber, während sie in der Schulsprecherwohnung auf und ab ging.

„Ach, ich wusste schon immer, dass auch du mir nicht widerstehen kannst, Granger!", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden hinter sich sagen. Sie hatte den letzten Gedanken wohl doch laut ausgesprochen. _Mist verdammter_. Genervt drehte sie sich jedoch zu dem Gedankenstörer um. „Verschwinde, Malfoy. Und sei dir sicher, damit warst bestimmt nicht du gemeint. Selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst." „Ach, Grangerlein, sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.", grinsend sah er zu, wie sie auf seinen Namen reagierte. Aber ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, fiel ihm wieder ein, was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte. „Im Übrigen, Granger. Da ist jemand vor der Tür, der mit dir sprechen will. Ich hab ihm zwar gesagt, er soll abhaun, aber naja, wollte dich unbedingt sprechen. Obwohl ich das natürlich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, wer will denn schon mit dir sprechen!" „Ähm, Malfoy, DU sprichst gerade mit mir, aber egal.", und schon schubste sie ihn leicht zur Seite. „Und jetzt geh einfach, nu nervst nämlich."

Leicht überrascht über ihre Schlagfertigkeit und eigentlich keine Lust mehr zu diskutieren, ging Draco letztendlich in sein Zimmer. Er hatte echt versucht, Sean abzuwimmeln, doch das stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, denn dieser wollte Hermine scheinbar wirklich dringend sehen. Würg, ich kann diesen Kerl einfach nicht leiden, irgendwas ist faul an dem und das liegt eindeutig nicht daran, dass er irgendwas mit Granger zu tun hat, dachte sich Draco während er so auf seinem Bett dalag, die Lichter in seinem Zimmer bewusst ausgelassen, denn im Dunkeln ließ sich immer noch am besten nachdenken.

Hermine war überrascht, wen sie da vor der Tür sah. „Sean? Was ...was willst du hier?", stotterte sie überrascht. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden. Irgendwas ist das letzte mal wohl schiefgelaufen.", und mit diesen Worten berührte er seine Wange, auf die ihn Hermine vor einiger Zeit in der Bibliothek geschlagen hatte. „Ähm, kann ich reinkommen, Hermine?" Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Portrait. „Ich denke," Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter hoch zu der Tür von Dracos Zimmer, „dass das in Ordnung geht. Aber Malfoy und ich, wir haben gleich noch ein wichtiges Treffen. Deswegen..." Sie wurde jedoch unterbrochen: „Geht klar, wollte eh nicht so lange bleiben. Wollte nur was klarstellen." Unsicher schaute Hermine Sean an. Mittlerweile waren sie in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen, wo sie nun beide etwas verloren standen. „Und das wäre? Ich dachte, dass wir alles geklärt hätten. Dass das im Sommer ein Fehler meinerseits war, dass das alles hinter uns liegt und, dass wir uns ab sofort ingorieren... Was, ähm, übrigens nicht sonderlich gut funktioniert, wenn du hier vorbeischaust, um mit mir zu reden." Sean grinste nun leicht: „Immer noch die gleiche, so wie ich dich kennengelernt habe.", lächelnd schaute er zu ihr. „Und genau die, die ich vermisse. Dass wurde mir nun, wenn auch etwas schmerzhaft," er rieb sich grinsend die Wange, „klar... Hermine, ich liebe dich noch immer." Und schon kam er ihr immer näher. Hermine war zu verblüfft über Seans Ansprache, sodass sie ersteinmal gar nichts erwidern konnte.

„Ich brauche dich, verstehst du das nicht?" _Nein, sie verstand es nicht. Er hat schließlich Claire als Freundin bzw. Stop, hatte sie als Freundin, jetzt die Ex_. Jedoch ging ihr das irgendwie zu schnell. Sean hatte nun aber die letzten paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überwunden und ehe Hermine sich versah, wurde sie von Sean geküsst.

„Boah, da wird einem ja schlecht!", durch die Stimme wieder in die Realität geholt, wurde Hermine sich jäh bewusst, was da eigentlich gerade passierte und so versuchte sie wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Sean zu bringen, indem sie ihn mit aller Kraft von sich wegstieß. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und blickte knallrotwerdend zu Malfoy, der auf der Treppe zu seinem Zimmer stand. „Danke," damit meinte er wohl das Ende des Kusses zwischen den beiden, „denn da wurde einem ja schon schlecht von zusehen." Und wieder zu Hermine blickend meinte er noch: „Granger, wir müssen los. Die anderen warten nicht, aber das...", er zeigte auf Sean, „kann definitiv noch warten." „Ich bin dann mal weg." Entschuldigend hob dieser seine Arme. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast, Hermine." Und schon war er aus der Wohnung verschwunden.

Die Angesprochene war mit dieser Situation aber offensichtlich immer noch überfordert, denn erst als Draco direkt vor ihr stand, nahm sie ihn erneut richtig wahr. „Was sollte denn das bitteschön gerade eben, Granger!" „Was sollte was?", fragte diese zurück. „Na, dieser Kuss. Ich dachte, da läuft nichts zwischen euch." „Du solltest nicht zuviel denken, Malfoy. Schadet dir sicher nur." Wütend funkelte Hermine ihr gegenüber an. „Er ist ein Idiot, Granger. Ich hätte dir einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut." „Tja, muss ich dich entäuschen, wie du siehst." „Oh man, wehe das passiert nochmal hier drin, das war nämlich echt ätzend mitanzusehen." „Malfoy!", schrie Hermine Draco nun an, „Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?" Und wütend stampfte sie aus der Wohnung.

_Ja, was war eigentlich sein Problem, _fragte sich Draco.


	14. Kapitel 14

Hi, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Hat diesmal ja auch etwas länger gedauert, aber naja, privat läuft es momentan nicht sonderlich gut, aber das Schreiben hat mir echt so ein bisschen geholfen. Nun das nächste: Ich bin fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als ich es gelesen habe. 45 Reviews schon, das sind ja fast 50 und das ist schon die Hälfte von 100 g. Danke, danke dafür, und deswegen sende ich jedem von euch ein herzliches Danke: Teufelsweib, Raphi, VampirHerz, crazylolly14, Tinchen26, kurai91, Tuniwell und aleksandramalfoy. Passend zu den 10 supitollen Reviews kommt hier nun auch das definitiv längste Kapitel der Story, zufällig. Persönlich gefällt es mir komischerweise nicht ganz so gut, aber naja, euch soll es ja gefallen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein echt liebes Danke nochmal an alle von euch.

* * *

Kapitel 14: **Schwierige Zeiten**

„Granger, warte doch...!", hörte Hermine, während sie so durch die Gänge eilte, Draco hinter sich rufen. „Was willst du eigentlich, Malfoy? Erst kann es dir nicht schnell genug gehen zu diesem Treffen zu kommen und dann soll ich auch noch auf dich warten? Du spinnst wohl heute ein bisschen." Wütend über Hermines „Antworten" funkelte Draco sie bzw. eigentlich ihren Rücken an. „Wir sind da...", meinte Hermine plötzlich und ging durch das Portrait hinein in den Versammlungsraum, in dem auch schon die Vertrauensschüler warteten, „Tut uns leid, dass wir zu spät kommen..." „Genau, manche von uns hatten ja noch wichtigeres zu tun.", wurde sie aber von Draco unterbrochen, der sie immer noch sauer anschaute. Die wartenden Schüler warfen sich nun vielsagende Blicke zu, schließlich war allen bekannt, wie gerne sich die beiden Schulsprecher stritten. Hermine jedoch tat einfach so, als hätte sie Dracos Aussage einfach überhört und fuhr deshalb fort: „Ok, Leute, wir haben uns da folgendes für den Weihnachtsball überlegt...".

„Hättest du nichteinmal wieder Lust uns im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu besuchen. Ich meine, du warst schon lange nichtmehr da!", fragte Ginny Hermine am Abend, merkte jedoch, dass diese ihr gar nicht zuhörte, sondern in ihren Gedanken versunken war. „Mia? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" und mit diesen Worten fuchtelte sie wild mit den Armen vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum. „Was? Ich... wer? Ginny?", schreckte Hermine nun endlich auf. „Ich... tut mir leid, ich hab leider nicht zugehört." Nun schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Ginnys Gesicht. „Wer spukt dir denn in deinen Gedanken so wichtiges herum? Du scheinst ja auf Wolke sieben zu schweben, ich bin erstaunt, soetwas kommt bei dir nicht sonderlich oft vor." Hermine errötete nun leicht: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so. Bin mir im Moment ziemlich unsicher. Weil eigentlich... darf das nicht wieder passieren." „Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn wir uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum verziehen." Und schon zog Ginny ihre Freundin hinter sich her.

Irgendwie konnte sie ihre Neugier dann doch nicht mehr in Zaum halten und so fragte sie vorsichtig nach: „Hmm, wer ist es eigentlich, der dir so im Kopf rumhängt? Ich meine, die große Auswahl hättest du ja wohl hier in Hogwarts." Erstaunt, als sie den überraschten und fragenden Blick von Hermine sah, meinte sie weiter: „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast!" „Was denn?", Hermine hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. „Na, dass dir sogut wie jeder Hunger hinterher schaut. Ich meine, du siehst doch toll aus, Mia. Auch wenn du ein Bücherwurm bist, sorry, gehörst du trotzdem zu den beliebtesten Mädchen hier." Ginny schaute ihre Freundin an, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Hmm, hab ich wirklich nicht bemerkt und eigentlich... naja... ist es mir auch egal, denn Aussehen ist nicht alles... also denke ich mal für mich."

Nachdem sie kurze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren, fing Hermine diesmal an zu sprechen: „Es ist Sean! So... jetzt ist es raus." Ginny hatte bei diesen Worten aprupt im Laufen angehalten: „Ähm, das ist nicht dein Ernst, Hermine? Du kannst keine Gefühle mehr für ihn haben, nicht, nachdem er dir soviel mieses angetan hat." „Man, Ginny, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür. Er kam halt gestern vorbei und..." „Er kam gestern vorbei? Ui, wie überaus nett von ihm." Ginny funkelte sie leicht säuerlich an. „Er hat sich entschuldigt, naja, sozusagen jedenfalls." „Ach, also hat er sich nichteinmal richtig entschuldigt. Man, er nutzt dich doch nur aus, merkst du das nicht? Er wird dich nur wieder verletzen!" „Und dann hat er mich geküsst...", als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin jedoch sah, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: „Aber ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Es hat halt alles nur wieder so durcheinandergebracht." „Ohja, durcheinandergebracht ist wohl das passende Wort dafür. Du darfst doch jetzt nicht so einfach vergessen, was er dir schon alles angetan hat. Bitte, Hermine, du hast das doch nicht vergessen, oder!" Langsam wurde es Hermine zuviel. Sie wollte eigentlich Hilfe von ihrer Freundin, doch die hatte nur Anfeindungen dafür übrig und keine sonderlich guten Ratschläge. „Nein, Ginny, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Meine Güte, Liebe und Zuneigung lassen sich halt einfach nicht so schnell abstellen, das solltest du eigentlich am besten wissen, nicht? Und nur, weil du mit Harry nicht zusammenkommst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch keinen Freund haben kann. Ist es das, warum du jetzt alles schlecht machst?" Hermine sah, dass sie Ginny mit ihren Worten getroffen hatte und schon bereute sie es. „Ginny, ich..." „Spar es dir, Hermine.", meinte Ginny nun traurig. „Ich habe schon verstanden. Ich wollte doch nur helfen, aber scheinbar hattest du dich sowieso schon entschieden." Sie lief an Hermine vorbei, weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich denke, dass wir das heute Abend ausfallen lassen sollten." Und schon war sie um die nächste Biegung verschwunden und ließ eine doch etwas zerknirschte Hermine verlassen im Gang stehen.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück ging, merkte er, dass sich die Stimmung der Schüler verändert hatte. Viele freuten sich auf den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball und die davor herrschende Vorweihnachtszeit. Irgendwie musste er zugeben, dass ihn diese ebenfalls beruhigte, denn seit er Weihnachten nichtmehr in Malfoy Manor verbringen musste, konnte er es hier in Hogwarts auf seine Art und Weise genießen.

Noch ein wenig müde, ließ er sich auf seinem Stammplatz nieder. „Morgn, Blaise." Der schaute jedoch nur kurz von seinem Frühstück auf und nickte Draco zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Essen widmete. Draco hatte die Nacht schlecht geschlafen und irgendwie auch keinen richtigen Appetit, also schenkte er sich nur ein wenig Kaffee ein und ließ dann seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Das Gastschülerpaar saß mittlerweile natürlich nichtmehr zusammen. _Diese Claire sitzt mittlerweile an unserem Tisch und unterhält sich mit Pansy und den anderen Slytherins. Was sie an den Hohlköpfen wohl findet_., fragte sich Draco, als er sah, dass Crabbe und Goyle fast aus dem Mund sabberten, während sie Claire so anschauten. _Dann kann dieser Sean ja nur bei Granger sitzen_. Doch es überraschte ihn, Sean, umringt von mehreren Mädchen, am Tisch der Hufflepuffs sitzen zu sehen, und als er zum Tisch des Goldenen Trios blickte, fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine Granger überhaupt nicht beim Frühstück saß. Sonst laß sie um diese Zeit immer schon den Tagespropheten, nicht, dass es ihm jemals aufgefallen wäre.

_Deswegen war das Bad heute Morgen also frei. Hätte mich ja eigentlich wundern müssen, wo Granger es doch sonst immer besetzt. Ich frage mich,_ überlegte er sich, _ob es etwas mit diesem Sean zu tun hat, dass sie heute nicht hier ist._ In Gedanken nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, verbrannte sich aber leicht die Zunge. _So ein verdammter Morgen..._

Als Draco einige Zeit später durch das Portraitloch in die Schulsprecherwohnung ging, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, Hermine so schnell zu „finden". _Ich wollte sie nicht suchen, es ist einfach nur ungewöhnlich, wenn Granger nicht frühstückt und ungewöhnlichem muss man auf den Grund gehen_, versuchte er sich einzureden. „Na, Granger. Verschlafen? Passiert auch mal einer Ich-weiß-und-kann-alles-besser-als-andere, also keine Sorge." Überlegen grinste er Hermine an, die auf einem Sofa saß und, wie sollte es ja auch anders sein, den Tagespropheten laß, neben sich auf dem kleinen Tisch eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees stehen. „Morgen, Malfoy. Auch schön, dich zu sehen." Jedoch hob sie nichteinmal den Kopf von der Zeitung hoch, sondern ignorierte ihn sofort wieder. Malfoy wollte so schnell jedoch nicht aufgeben: „Woher hast du denn den Kaffee, Granger? Oder mal wieder so vorgelernt, dass du jetzt schon etwas aus dem Nichts herzaubern kannst?" Leicht genervt blickte Hermine nun auf: „Nein, ich habe den Kaffee nicht einfach hergezaubert. Dobby hat ihn mir gebracht, den dürftest du ja übrigens noch kennen, Malfoy." Den letzten Satz zischte sie nur noch, offensichtlich nun wieder an Dobbys Geschichte erinnert.

Draco musste nicht lange überlegen. Ja, er kannte Dobby noch. Er war einmal ein Hauself seiner Familie gewesen und wie alle Hauselfen, wurde auch Dobby damals schlecht behandelt. Sein Vater hatte mal erwähnt, dass Harry Potter ihn durch eine List befreit hatte. Und wie es den Anschein hatte, wusste auch Hermine davon und war offensichtlich nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Aber was kümmerte es Draco, Hauselfen dienten schon immer den Zaubererfamilien und er hatte es selbst nicht anders gelernt. Naja, so schlimm wie sein Vater behandelte er sie nicht, aber das ging Granger schließlich alles nichts an. Er schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Granger, ich sags ja nur ungern, aber wenn wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollen, sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen." Hermine sprang daraufhin auf: „Also, ich komme bestimmt nicht zu spät, Malfoy, aber du wohl schon!" Und mit diesen Worten war sie lachend, vorbei an Draco, aus der Wohnung gerannt. Leicht irritiert folgte er Hermine. _Ein Lachen von ihr..._

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Hermine oft in der Bibliothek. Seit dem Streit mit Ginny hatte sie allgemein wenig mit anderen Leuten gesprochen. Harry und Ron hatten ihre eigenen Probleme, natürlich hauptsächlich mit den Bergen von Hausaufgaben. Ginny ging ihr sowieso aus dem Weg, was ja auch irgendwie verständlich war, wie Hermine fand. Eine Ausnahme bildete Draco Malfoy. Bei ihm ließ es sich für sie nicht vermeiden, ihn fast täglich mehrmals zu begegnen. Schließlich bewohnten sie eine gemeinsame Wohnung, in der sie also sogut wie jeden Abend mehrere Stunden über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge diskutierten.

_Man, das ist doch zum verrückt werden. Soviel Gefühlschaos kann doch kein Mensch auf einmal aushalten_, dachte sich Hermine und ließ den Kopf müde auf das Buch vor sich sinken. „Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?", von einer Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen, blickte sie auf. Sean hatte auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber Platz genommen. Sie musste lächeln_. Genau wie Viktor Krum damals immer_. „Nein, nein, ich glaube mir ist nichtmehr zu helfen, Sean." „Hmm, hast du es dir überlegt? Ich meine, das mit uns." „Weißt du, Sean, ich mag dich wirklich sehr sehr gerne, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so funktionieren würde. Ich meine, wir sind so unterschiedlich und haben..." Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, denn Sean war mittlerweile aufgestanden, hatte sie zu sich hochgezogen und küsste sie nun einfach. Das war zuviel für Hermine, sie versank völlig in seinen Armen und genoß diesen Kuss einfach.

„Ich... ich... tut mir leid... wollte nicht stören." Ginny wollte schon wieder gehen, als sie von Hermine aufgehalten wurde: „Hey, warte doch." Hermine wusste nicht ganz, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Ich... Du... Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Das was ich gesagt habe, meinte ich nicht so, es tut mir einfach leid." Nun fühlte sie sich um einiges erleichtert. „Hmm, ist schon ok, Mia. Ich habe dich ja eigentlich auch gesucht, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich meine, wenn du wirklich glücklich bist mit ihm..." Ginny schaute an Hermine vorbei: „Nichts für ungut, Sean." Und wand sich wieder Hermine zu: „Dann bin ich auch glücklich, du bist immerhin meine Freundin." „Oh, danke, Ginny, das bedeutet mir echt viel." Freudig umarmten sich die beiden. „Und ich drücke dir ganz doll die Daumen, dass das mit Harry bald klappt, wirklich." Sie lächelte ihre rothaarige Freundin aufmunternd an. „Naja, lass euch dann mal wieder allein, bis morgen also. Ciao, Mia."

Hermine drehte sich, nachdem Ginny wieder gegangen war, zu Sean um. „Alles nun geklärt?", fragte dieser. „Joah, ich denke schon." „Naja, ich muss leider auch schon wieder los." Er blickte in das entäuschte Gesicht Hermines. „Komm schon, wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder." Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss gegeben und war dann ebenfalls hinter einem Regal verschwunden.

„Du weiß schon, dass ich dir jetzt eigentlich Punkte abziehen müsste, Zabini?" Draco grinste seinen Freund an, dem er soeben auf seinem Rundgang durch die Schule begegnet war. Dieser grinste nur zurück. „Du müsstest, wirs es aber nicht tun, weil wir erstens Freunde sind und zweitens weil wir auch noch im gleichen Haus sind, ich kenn dich doch." Beide fingen an zu lachen. „Aber mal im Ernst, was machst du so spät noch draußen?" „Naja, hatte die Zeit in der Bibliothek vergessen und bis ich in den Kerkern bin, ist halt auch schon Speerstunde." „Was war denn so wichtiges in der Bibliothek? Bist ja in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft dort." „Draco, Draco, es gibt Dinge, die gehen sogar einen Prinzen von Slytherin nix an." Draco gefiel die Geheimnistuerei seines Freundes eigentlich weniger, aber was sollte es schon, irgendwann würde er es wohl eh herausfinden oder Blaise würde es ihm von alleine sagen. „Verschwinde einfach, du Idiot, sonst ziehe ich dir noch wirklich Punkte ab, streite dann einfach alles ab und schiebe es auf Granger." „Dann machs mal gut, Malfoy, noch viel Spaß." Und schon verschwand Blaise Zabini im Dunkeln des Korridors.

Draco war gerade erst wieder ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Vorsichtig schaute er um die nächste Ecke und ehe er sich versah, stand er ihr gegenüber. Lange blonde Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter und blaue Augen blickten in seine eisgrauen. „Hi, ich bin Claire Armstoune. Du musst Draco Malfoy sein, habe schon viel von dir gehört. Und eigentlich habe ich genau dich gesucht..."


	15. Kapitel 15

Na, ihr. Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel und das schon nach so kurzer Zeit. Auch wenn mir der Anfang diesmal wirklich überhaupt nicht gefällt, naja, ist es doch halt wieder so saulang geworden, bin selbst von mir ein wenig überrascht. Danke auch wieder für diese lieben Reviews, jetzt fehlt mir ja nur noch eins, dann hab ich die 50 voll :D. An Dramine: Also so wollte ich das halt nicht schreiben, auch wenn die Idee an sich ja gar nicht so schlecht ist, aber in meiner Story müssen sie halt erst langsam merken, dass ihre jetztigen Partner nichts für sie sind. Hoffe, du liest die Geschichte auch so gerne weiter. Weiter danke auch an kurai91, aleksandramalfoy und crazylolly14. Bleibt bitte weiter so treu, das freut mich ungemein. Viel Spaß jetzt also:

* * *

Kapitel 15: 

**Versetzt!**

Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Interessiert schaute sie stattdessen den Schneeflocken zu, die draußen vor ihrem Fenster herumwirbelten. _Das ist der erste Schnee für dieses Jahr, wäre ja schön, wenn das bis Weihnachten anhalten würde_, dachte sie sich, schwang sich nun aber aus dem Bett, zog sich einen Morgenmantel an und ging runter ins Bad. _So früh würde Malfoy ausnahmsweise sicher einmal nicht nerven._

Kurze Zeit später ging Hermine runter in die Große Halle, um etwas zu frühstücken, war jedoch nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass bisher kaum Leute an den Tischen saßen, schließlich war es noch recht früh. Aber sie freute sich, als sie Ginny mit einer Tasse Kakao am Gryffindortisch sitzen sah. „Morgen, Ginny. Warum so früh wach?", begrüßte sie ihre beste Freundin. „Hmm, das gleiche könnte ich dich ja auch fragen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du fast jeden Morgen so früh wach bist. Naja, Lavender ist jedenfalls heute morgen fast ausgerastet, als sie den Schnee gesehen hat und kurz darauf waren alle Mädchenschlafsäle geweckt. Aber so richtig wach bin ich trotzdem noch nicht wirklich.", beendete Ginny ihre Antwort. „Sieht man dir auch an." Hermine grinste sie nun an, doch nur ein müdes Lächeln kam zurück.

„Habt ihr übrigens toll gemacht... Also ich meine die Dekoration des Schlosses. Hatte mir gar nicht vorstellen können, dass Malfoy oder die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin da überhaupt mitmachen würden.", beendete Ginny kurze Zeit später die Stille. Hermine überlegte kurz: „Naja, haben sie eigentlich auch nicht wirklich, aber, ich meine, sie waren schließlich in der Unterzahl und helfen mussten sie so oder so, da war selbst Snape nicht zu überzeugen, auch wenn sie es versucht hatten." Die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler hatten in den letzten paar Wochen das Schloss angefangen zu schmücken und mittlerweile gab es kaum noch einen Korridor, von dem kein Glitzer von der Decke regnete oder Weihnachtskugeln und Tannenzweige durch die Gegend schwebten. Der Weihnachtsball war auch sogut wie fertig organisiert, den Rest, also das Schmücken des Ballsaales, würden letztendlich die Lehrer übernehmen.

Dieses Wochenende, das letzte vor Weihnachten und dem Ball, war wieder ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant und wirklich jeder Schüler war in vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung. Also war es kein Wunder, dass alle, die die Möglichkeit hatten, an diesem Ausflug teilzunehmen, sich darauf freuten, schließlich mussten noch letzte Geschenke gekauft oder die endgültigen Verabredungen zum Ball getroffen werden. „Naja, ich muss dann wieder los. Wollte noch schnell ein Buch ausleihen. Bis später, Ginny.", mit diesen Worten stand Hermine auf und wollte gehen, hörte aber noch ein „Wir treffen uns mit Harry und Ron dann für Hogsmeade am Treffpunkt, ja!" hinter sich herrufen. „Jap, ich bin dann da.", rief sie noch zurück, ehe sie aus der großen Halle lief. Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek kamen ihr einige fluchende Schüler entgegen, die verzweifelt versuchten, sich Glitzer aus den Haaren zu schütteln. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry, Ron und Ginny warteten schon auf sie, als sie die Treppen heruntergerannt kam. „Tut mir leid, hatte noch was zu erledigen.", meinte sie entschuldigend. „Schon ok, können wir dann los?", fragte Harry und als alle zustimmten, machten sie sich auf den Weg über die Länderein zum beschaulichen Dorf Hogsmeade. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich natürlich wieder über ihr Lieblingsthema: Quidditch. Und obwohl Ginny auch mit größter Leidenschaft diesem Sport nachging, zog sie es doch vor, sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten.

„Hmm, mir fehlen nur noch ein paar wenige Geschenke. Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich Harry schenken könnte?", als sie merkte, dass Hermine sie angrinste, fügte sie lieber noch hinzu: „Naja, ich meine, soll ja nur ne Kleinigkeit sein und nichts großes." „Ne, keine Ahnung, ich werde ihm wohl ein Buch kaufen, aber du findest sicher was, ähm, kleines." „Ich hoffe es einfach mal...", und ehe sie sich versahen, waren sie schon angekommen.

Fast die gesamte Schülerschaft hatte sich wohl aufgemacht ins Dorf, denn überall sah man den ein oder anderen Schüler umherflitzen mit letzten Geschenken unterm Arm, oder aber vereinzelte Grüppchen stapften über die verschneiten Wege, ehe sie im Honigtopf verschwanden. Hermine wollte zuerst natürlich zum Bücherladen und da die anderen drei sich lieber bei den süßigkeiten umschauen wollten, trennten sie sich.

Auch wenn sie nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, um die ganzen Besorgungen zu machen, war es für sie keine sonderlich große Schwierigkeit, denn Hermine hatte die Geschenke für ihre Eltern schon vor längerer Zeit gekauft und abgeschickt und für ihre drei Freunde würde sie jetzt wie immer Bücher kaufen gehen. Natürlich hielt sie es bei weitem länger als eine halbe Stunde in dem Laden aus, aber was sollte sie machen, sie war ja danach wieder verabredet.

Hermine hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit die perfekten Geschenke für Harry, Ron und Ginny gefunden, also blieb noch etwas Zeit, um in den vielen Bücherregalen für sich selbst ein wenig zu stöbern. Sie lief gerade die erste Reihe ab, als sie ein: „Draco, kommst du bitte mal. Was hälst du denn von dem hier, gefällt dir das?", hörte. Es kam aus der Reihe, wo sonst ihre Lieblingsbücher standen. Normalerweise war Hermine nicht neugierig, jedenfalls versuchte sie sich das schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit einzureden, aber dennoch interessierte es sie, mit wem Draco Malfoy da sprach, schließlich war es eine Mädchenstimme gewesen und nicht die von Pansy Parkinson, die sonst immer an Dracos Mantelzipfel hing. Doch als sie in ihrer Lieblingsregalreihe ankam, war diese verlassen. Nur ein Buch war offensichtlich schnell zurückgestellt worden und es war sogar ihr Lieblingsbuch_ „Hogwarts, Durmstrang & Beauxbaton- Geschichte dreier Schulen_", sie hatte es selber und dieses auch schon hunderte Male durchgelesen, weil sie es so interessant fand. _Und soetwas mag auch Draco Malfoy, oje, vielleicht sollte ich mal meinen Geschmack überdenken_, dachte Hermine sich, wurde in ihren Gedanken aber unterbrochen. „Nein, tut mir leid, das ist eigentlich nicht so mein Fall." „Man, es ist echt nicht gerade leicht, dir ein passendes Geschenk zu kaufen!". Wieder unterhielt sich jemand mit ihrem Schulsprecherkollegen, bzw. es war wohl das gleiche Mädchen. Hermine schaute vorsichtig um das Bücherregal und konnte Draco neben der Tür bei den Auslagen stehen sehen. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen, eingehüllt in einen langen Mantel und die scheinbar blonden Haare von eine Mütze bedeckt. _Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor, woher kenn ich sie nur?_, fragte sich Hermine, obwohl die Unbekannte mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Aber erneut wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen: „Hier bist du, ich habe dich schon im ganzen Laden gesucht. Harry und Ron warten auch schon." Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Ginny am Ende des Ganges. „Ja, ich...", als sie sich jedoch noch einmal umdrehte, sah sie, dass Draco und seine Begleiterin schon wieder verschwunden waren. „Ja, ich komme, Ginny." Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus in die Kälte.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saß Hermine nun etwas abseits von dem Dorf und wartete auf Sean. Sie hatten sich verabredet, sie aber wollte vorher ersteinmal mit ihren Freunden gehen, schließlich war sie in letzter Zeit oft beschäftigt gewesen und wollte daher ihre Freundschaft nicht vernachlässigen und ihm war das relativ egal gewesen, ob sie sich erst dort treffen würden. Harry, Ron und Ginny hatten jeder auch noch zu tun und wollten dann später in die Drei Besen gehen und so nahm es ihr keiner übel, dass sie nicht mitging. Mittlerweile allerdings ärgerte sie sich, denn Sean war schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde zu spät und langsam wurde auch ihr kalt. Der warme Kakao in der Tasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte, blieb, dank Zauberei, noch heiß, aber ihr selbst ging langsam aber sicher die Wärme aus. _Nicht schon wieder, bitte, lass mich nicht hängen. Lass Ginny und die anderen unrecht haben mit ihrem Urteil über dich, also tauch auf, Merlin nochmal_, hoffte Hermine und rieb ihre Hände, die langsam vor Kälte zitterten.

Auch Draco machte sich langsam auf, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Allerdings sollte er vor dem Dorf warten, hatte Claire ihm gesagt. Ja, er war zusammen mit Claire auf diesen Ausflug gegangen. Wenn er so überlegte, hatten sie sich die letzten Wochen relativ häufig gesehen und er musste zugeben, dass sie sogar ganz ok war. Längst nicht so nervtötend wie Pansy und auch netter anzuschauen mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren und ihrer schmalen Figur_. Und sie küsst ganz gut!_, Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war nicht wirklich das, was man Beziehung nennen konnte, aber nur eine Affäre war es wohl auch nicht. Scheinbar hatte sie jemand zum zuhören gebraucht, auch wenn es nicht lange beim zuhören geblieben war.

Blaise komischerweise fand Claire eine nicht sonderlich gute Wahl, was Draco wunderte, aber er meinte nur immer wieder, dass es ihm alles zu plötzlich ginge, erst die Trennung der beiden Gastschüler und dann jetzt diese neue Wahl auf Draco Malfoy fallend, den sicherlich sehr beliebten Jungen Slytherins. Er selbst konnte nicht so ganz Blaises Einstellung nachvollziehen, er fand Claire ganz ok. Sicher, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er wirklich war (sie hatte ihm ein Buch über rosa Pflanzen der Welt zu Weihnachten kaufen wollen), aber wer wusste das schon? Das einzige was er wohl vermisste, selbst wenn er es nicht wirklich zugeben würde, waren die Diskussionen mit Hermine Granger. Auch wenn sie eine Muggelgeborene war, war sie ihm ebenbürtig, zumindestens von ihrer Intelligenz und Schlagfertigkeit her, denn dumm war sie, nunja, definitiv nicht. Und obwohl sie Potterfreundin und Weaselby-Bekannte war, hatte er schon mitbekommen, wie sie ihm manchmal zustimmte und seine Meinung verteidigte. Und nun sah er sie, wie sie alleine auf einer Bank saß, umgeben von der Schneelandschaft, weit und breit keiner ihrer Freunde anwesend.

„Na, Granger, haben Potter und Co. Endlich verstanden, dass sie deiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig geworden sind?". Hermine blickte auf und sah Draco Malfoy auf sich zuschlendern. „Nun, Malfoy, ich denke wohl eher nicht, schließlich hat nicht jeder solche falschen Freunde wie du." Dieser beschloss ihre möglicherweise doch sehr treffende Bemerkung einfach zu ignorieren: „Was machst du eigentlich hier, Granger?" Er sah ihre schon vor Kälte leicht blau angelaufenen Finger, die zitterten. „Warten.", war ihre schlichte Antwort. „Und du? Was machst du hier?" Jetzt grinste Draco sie an: „Warten." Und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Draco sah aber, dass Hermine immer wieder auf ihre Uhr schaute. „Hat der Idiot dich versetzt?", fragte er sie also einfach gerade hinaus. „Ich... wie...er..", stotterte sie allerdings nur, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefasst: „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy!" Und dabei rieb sie sich immer wieder die Hände, die, so kam es ihr vor, jeden Moment abfallen müssten. Draco betrachtete sie von der Seite und stellte dabei fest, dass sie wohl schon länger hier sitzen musste: _Oh man, was will ein Mädchen bloß mit einem Typen, der sie ewig in der Eiseskälte warten lässt?_ Draco konnte es sich einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, er holte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Mantel hervor und richtete ihn auf Hermines Hände. „Hey, was machst du da?", schnell zog sie ihre Finger weg. „Man, Granger, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, oder sollen deine Hände etwa erfrieren?", vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hände aus, die Draco sogleich in die seinen nahm und einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Keine Sekunde später spürte Hermine, wie eine wohlige Wärme durch ihre Finger und letztendlich durch ihren ganzen Körper lief. Dabei vergaß sie, dass ihre Hände noch immer in denen von Draco lagen und als ihr dies bewusst wurde, zog sie sie eilig weg und eine leichte Röte erschien auf ihren Wangen. Draco musste grinsen.

Unerwartet sprang Hermine plötzlich auf: „Ja, eigentlich denke ich auch, dass er nicht mehr kommt. Ähm, danke, Draco. Hier! Für dich und naja, wen auch immer." Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm den Korb mit dem heißen Kakao in die Hand, lief um die Bank herum und ließ einen überraschten Draco zurück, jedoch nicht, ohne nicht vorher noch schnell einen Schneeball zu formen und ihn ihm von hinten an den Kopf zu werfen.

Von dem Schneeball getroffen drehte sich Draco blitzartig um, war aber nicht schnell genug, sodass sein Schnee Hermine, die lachend hinter die Bäume gesprungen war und nun zum Schloß hochrannte, verpasste. _Immer dieses Lachen von ihr..._

„Oh, Draco, das ist ja so süß von dir. Du hast uns heißen Kakao besorgt." Claire ließ sich neben ihn fallen, drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund, ehe sie den Kakao, den ihm Hermine gegeben hatte, nahm und anfing zu trinken. Er selbst nahm sich nun auch eine Tasse voll der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. _Na, dann sag ich mal danke, Granger, und Prost!...

* * *

_

Achja, eh ich es vergesse, bin ab nächsten Mittwoch für knapp eine Woche im Urlaub und deswegen versuche ich vorher noch einmal zu updaten, zumal das nächste oder, wenn ich es aufteile, die nächsten Kapitel vom Weihnachtsball handeln. Also, ich bemühe mich und ihr lasst mir ein liebes Review da:D


	16. Kapitel 16

Hi ihr, da bin ich wieder. Auch wenn ich erst am Mittwoch fahre, habe ich hier trotzdem schon Part One vom Weihnachtsball für euch. Leider weiß ich nicht, ob ich auch den anderen bis morgen Abend fertig bekomme, aber ansonsten nächste Woche halt erst wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch gedulden. Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht ganz so weltbewegen aber der zweite Teil wird besser (bessere Gespräche und Handlungen der Personen und so :D ), versprochen. Danke hier auch an meine drei Stammleser, bei denen ich mich wirklich immer auf ein Review freuen kann. Leider waren das auch die einzigen drei, aber war klar, dass die neun (!) Reviews zu Kapitel 14 eher schwer nochmal zu erreichen sein würden. Bitte schreibt mir trotzdem alle, und wenn es nur ein Satz/Wort ist, wie ihr es so bisher findet. Danke schon im Vorraus und jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit Part One:

* * *

Kapitel 16: **"A Magic Night" – Part One**

Am Tag des Weihnachtsballes war natürlich die ganze Schülerschaft in heller Aufruhr. Hermine glaubte, kein anderes Gesprächsthema im Laufe des Tages gehört zu haben. Mal ging es um die Kleiderwahl, mal darum welchen Partner man selbst hatte oder aber, welchen Partner andere hatten. Besonders die Mädchen konnten sich kaum noch einkriegen. Selbst ihre beste Freundin Ginny war ganz hin und weg, als Hermine mit ihr am Frühstückstisch gesessen hatte: „Hach, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, Mia. Er hat mir wirklich gefragt, Harry hat mich wirklich gefragt, ob wir nicht zum Weihnachtsball gehen wollen, zusammen also...". Ihre Schwärmereien hörten schon gar nicht mehr auf, doch Hermine störte dies nicht, schließlich wusste sie, dass Ginny ziemlich stark in ihren Freund verknallt war und dieser ebenfalls in ihre beste Freundin_. Also kann ja nicht mehr sonderlich viel schiefgehen_, freute sie sich.

Obwohl dieser Tag auch für sie als Schulsprecherin eher entspannend werden sollte, musste sie dennoch oft genug kleinere Streiterein schlichten oder den ein oder anderen Geist davon abhalten mit den Weihnachtskugeln nach vorbeilaufenden Schülern zu werfen, was besonders Peeves sehr großen Spaß machte_. Und Malfoy lässt sich natürlich wieder einmal nicht blicken, dachte sie verbitte_rt, während sie sorgfältig ein paar Splitter von Kugeln in einem Gang entfernte.

Einige Stunden später hörte man Hermine wütend gegen die Badezimmertür in der Schulsprecherwohnung hämmern. „Verdammt nochmal, Malfoy, mach gefälligst die Tür auf, ich bin sowieso schon zu spät dran." Von innen kam jedoch nur höhnisches Gelächter: „Tja, Granger, da siehst du mal, wie das ist, nicht das zu bekommen, was man gerne hätte. Außerdem ist es ja wohl deine Schuld, wenn du mal wieder zu lange in der Bibliothek hockst und dabei die Zeit vergisst." Nun zischte sie nur noch en „Idiot", ehe sie hoch in ihr Zimmer ging und sich stattdessen halt daran machte, ihre Sachen rauszulegen, die sie heute Abend tragen würde. Als sie nach einigen Minuten jedoch das Klacken des Schlosses der Badezimmertür hörte, sprang sie auf und verschwand im Bad, um sich schnellstmöglich zurechtzumachen, schließlich war sie ja wirklich schon viel zu spät dran.

Draco machte sich, nachdem er im Bad fertig war, ebenfalls für den Ball zurecht. Er trug eine schlichte schwarze Hose mit einem weißen Hemd und darüber den schwarzen Festumhang, auf dem an der rechten Seite noch das Wappen von Slytherin aufgenäht war. So ähnlich war er auch auf dem Weihnachtsball beim Trimagischen Tunier aufgetaucht und schon damals waren viele Mädchen hin und weg von seinem Aussehen gewesen. Langsam jedoch musste er sich beeilen, noch einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, und schon ging er aus seinem Zimmer. Als er am Bad vorbeiging hörte er noch, wie gerade der Duschhahn abgedreht wurde. Also braucht Granger offensichtlich noch ein wenig Zeit, grinste er in sich hinein. „Ich halt dir nen Platz auf der Tanzfläche frei, Granger. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemandem sonst dein Fehlen auffallen würde.", versuchte er sie jetzt noch zu ärgern, doch es kam lediglich ein genervtes „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy" und so begab sich Draco auf dem Weg Richtung Große Halle, wo sich die Paare auch alle verabredet hatten.

Hermine hechtete durch die Gänge. Da ihr niemand auf dem Weg begegnete, wurde ihr erst wieder so richtig bewusst, wie viel zu spät sie eigentlich dran war. Ihr apricotfarbenes, bodenlanges Kleid raschelte um ihre Beine, während sie so schnell wie es eben in einem Kleid ging rannte. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und vereinzelte Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht und über die Schulter. Eine kleine goldene Schmetterlingshaarnadel verzierte die Frisur als ein I-Tüpfelchen. _Warum, Hermine, musst du auch immer so lange in der Bibliothek sein. Selbst an einem so wichtigen Tag wie heute_, schalt sie sich selber, während sie so durch die Gänge eilte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam sie an der Großen Halle an. Professor McGonagall redete gerade auf Sean ein, als Hermine, völlig aus der Puste, neben ihnen zum stehen kam. „Es ... tut ... mir leid.", meinte sie außer Atem. „Naja, immerhin sind sie jetzt ja da, Mrs. Granger. Wie sie ja schon erfahren haben, beginnen sie diesen Ball zusammen mit ihren Partnern. Es geht jeden Moment los, halten sie sich bereit." Und schon verschwand sie in der Halle.

„Tut mir leid, Sean. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen." Langsam kam sie wieder zu Luft und beruhigte sich. „Schon okay. Aber immerhin kann jetzt unser große Auftritt kommen." Sean grinste sie an. _Ihr großer Auftritt? Hatte sie was verpasst?_, fragte sich Hermine, doch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie von Sean mitgerissen, der sich nun hinter das andere Paar stellte und darauf wartete, dass sie endlich einlaufen könnten.

Natürlich stand Malfoy vor Sean und er sah nichtmal wirklich schlecht aus in seinem Outfit, musste sich Hermine eingestehen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine Partnerin vor ihr. Lange blonde Haare fielen von ihren Schultern. Sie hatte ein dunkelgrünes (offensichtlich wohl darauf bedacht zu wissen, was Draco Malfoys Lieblingsfarbe zu treffen), doch, für Hermines Geschmack zu, hautenges Kleid, welches bis zum Boden reichte, an. Und als sie sich kurz darauf zu Sean umdrehte, fiel ihr auch wieder ein, warum ihr diese Person so bekannt vorkam. _Es war Claire! Seans Exfreundin und nun offensichtlich Malfoys Freundin. Was will er bloß mit so einer... Person!_, überlegte sich Hermine. Ehe sie jedoch irgendwas tun konnte, wurde sie erneut mitgerissen. Sie liefen in die Große Halle ein, die einfach wunderschön aussah. Von der Decke fiel Schnee, der allerdings nie den Boden berührte. Tische waren an den Rändern aufgestellt worden, sodass man sich zwischendrin hinsetzen konnte, wenn man nicht mehr tanzen wollte. Die Tanzfläche war von allen Seiten beleuchtet, genauso wie die ganze Halle in ein wahrhaft zauberhaftes Licht getaucht war.

Hermine kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus, doch dann befand sie sich schon genau in der Mitte der Tanzfläche und der Ball begann. Die ersten Takte der Musik ertönten und schon wurde sie mitgezogen. Sie liebte das Tanzen, sie fühlte sich dabei immer so schwerelos. Jedoch konnte sie sich diesmal kaum darauf konzentrieren, immer wieder schweiften ihre Blicke zu Draco Malfoy und seiner Partnerin Claire. _Wahrscheinlich ging er jetzt mit ihr, aber warum war ihr das vorher nie so aufgefallen? Wollte sie es nicht sehen oder hatte sie es wirklich nur übersehen. Waren sie auch schon in der Schulsprecherwohnung gemeinsam gewesen, als Sie selbst nicht da war... oder noch besser, sogar als sie da war?_ Hermine wollte es sich eigentlich gar nicht so vorstellen. Sie wusste ja schließlich, dass Malfoy für viele Mädchen anziehend war, sogar für solche wie Pansy Parkinson. Doch diesmal war es irgendwie anders, als Hermine sich das tanzende Pärchen anschaute. Claire war, obwohl sie die Gastschülerin war, das beliebteste und für die Jungs bestaussehenste Mädchen der Schule und sie ging mit... naja, Malfoy halt. Sie mochte Claire nicht, schon alleine wegen der Sache mit Sean nicht, aber auch so war ihr dieses Mädchen, dass in Alte Runen ganz vorne saß, etwas suspekt. Beim tanzen mit Sean hing sie also ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ähm, Ginny? Wusstest du, dass Hermine mit diesem Gastschüler, ähm, Sean zum Ball geht?", fragte währenddessen Harry seine Ballpartnerin. „Ähm, ja, irgendwie wusste ich es wohl schon, ich meinte, wenn sie schon zusammen sind, wäre es sicher komisch, wenn sie nicht zusammen hier... Oje.", unterbrach sich Ginny selbst, als sie merkte, was sie da ausgeplaudert hatte. „Waaas, die sind zusammen, Hermine und dieser Typ!" Ron war aufgebracht und hatte dies deshalb etwas zu laut geschrien, denn kurze Zeit später wusste was der gesamte Saal davon, dass Hermine Granger mit dem beliebten Gastschüler, Schwarm aller Mädchen, zusammen war.

Draco, der mit Claire den Eröffnungstanz tanzte, schaute ebenfalls immer wieder zu seiner Schulsprecherkollegin. Sie sah gut aus in ihrem dezent gefärbten Kleid, das musste er zugeben, auch die Frisur war ihr in der doch sehr kurzen Zeit überraschend gut gelungen. Aber halt, was waren das für Gedanken, solche durfte er nicht haben_. Wir sind schließlich Konkurrenten und sollten eigentlich soetwas wie Feinde sein_, schalt Draco sich selbst. _Warum aber sucht sie sich diesen Idioten als Freund aus?_ Er hatte ja eigentlich schon immer mit dem Wiesel als Grangers Freund gerechnet, aber der war hier, wie er vorhin gesehen hatte, mit Parvati Patil und sie mit diesem, er schaute ihn verächtlich an, Sean. _Ein komischer Idiot, wie er im Buche steht. Und wie er Granger die ganze Zeit auch nur ansieht, das ist ja nicht mitanzusehen._ Da bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn nun ebenfalls anschaute. Ihr Blick hatte etwas fragendes, als sie erst ihn und dann Claire, seine Tanzpartnerin, anschaute. Draco jedoch grinste sie nur diabolisch an, wie sie es von ihm schon gewöhnt war und zog Claire etwas näher zu sich heran, sodass Hermine angewidert den Kopf wegdrehte.

Tanzen war noch nie sonderlich Dracos Leidenschaft gewesen und so war er froh, dass der Eröffnungstanz schnell vorbei war. Mittlerweile waren fast alle Paare auf der Tanzfläche, nur vereinzelt saßen welche an den Tischen am Rand. Auch er und Claire hatten sich an einen gesetzt. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm schon den ganzen Abend folgte, und langsam störte es ihn. Es war nicht so ein nerviges verfolgen, wie das, was Pansy immer gemacht hatte, es war einfach nur so, dass er nichts mehr alleine machen konnte, sie folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, wortlos, aber sie folgte ihm. Somit war er heilfroh, als sie Blaise Zabini und noch einige weitere Slytherins an den gemeinsamen Tisch setzten und Claire in ein Gespräch miteinbezogen. So hatte Draco endlich, nach einem langen Abend, etwas Zeit für sich uns seine Gedanken. Er schaute zu einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle hinüber. Dort saß sie. Granger. Ganz alleine. Ihr ach so toller Freund tanzte mittlerweile mit dem hundtertsten Mädchen, was ihn zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Also saß seine eigentliche Partnerin und Freundin Hermine Granger gelangweilt an einem Tisch_. Das lass ich mir jetzt aber mal nicht entgehen_, überlegte er sich plötzlich und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Hermine hing währendessen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Klar, es störte sie, dass Sean mittlerweile mehr mit anderen Mädchen als mit ihr getanzt hatte, schließlich liebte sie das Tanzen leidenschaftlich. Und irgendwo in ihrem Magen war auch ein Monster, das am liebsten alle anderen Mädchen in diesem Raum gerne verhext hätte. Doch im Moment war sie nur gelangweilt, mehr auch nicht. Gedankenverloren nahm Hermine noch einen Schluck von dem Getränk, was ihr Sean vorhin gegeben hatte. Sie erschrack, als sie plötzlich ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht legte.

„Na, na, na, Granger, so ganz alleine? Wo ist denn dein ach so toller Superfreund?", fragend grinste Draco Malfoy sie an. „Auf der Tanzfläche, Malfoy. Hast ihn doch bestimmt schon gesehen. Also tu nicht so und verschwinde einfach." Sie drehte sich in eine andere Richtung, in der Hoffnung, dass er dadurch wieder gehen würde. Doch da hatte sie wohl nicht mit gerechnet, als sich dieser unerwartet auf den Stuhl neben sie fallen ließ. „Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst, Granger. Du bist mit ihm zusammen?" Überrascht schaute Hermine ihn an. „Du ja offensichtlich auch mit ihr!" Und damit zeigte sie auf Claire, die an einem vollen Tisch gegenüber auf der anderen Saalseite saß. Malfoy war einen kurzen Moment sprachlos, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. „Das tut doch gar nichts zur Sache, außerdem geht es dich nichts an. Doch ich will nur wissen, was du an jemandem wie ihm findest!" „Das geht dich gewiss nichts an, Malfoy. Also halt dich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus und verschwinde wieder zu deiner Claire!" Sie zischelte diese Worte gefährlich nahe vor Dracos Gesicht und ehe er sich versah, war sie aufgestanden und in der Menge verschwunden, während er verlassen auf seinem Stuhl saß und ihr nachblickte.


	17. Kapitel 17

Hi ihr. Wie ihr sicher merkt, bin ich jetzt doch nicht schon heute in den Urlaub gefahren, jedoch morgen werde ich endgültig für mindestens eine Woche weg sein. Aber extra für euch, als Danke für die lieben Reviews (thx to: **jessica, dramine, kurai91, crazylolly14**), habe ich heute noch schnell den zweiten Teil des Weihnachtsballs geschrieben und online gebracht, so braucht ihr nicht so lange gespannt zu warten. Wie es jetzt weitergeht weiß ich noch nicht so ganz, aber ich habe ja Zeit mir das unten am Bodensee zu überlegen, das Ende steht ja schon fast vollständig fest, auch wenn es noch nicht verschriftlicht wurde. Jedoch möchte ich nun dieses bisher längste Kapitel der Geschichte **aleksandramalfoy** widmen, weil sie jetzt vier Wochen nicht da ist und immer so schöne ausführliche Reviews gibt (ja, andere ja auch, ist ja nur ne Ausnahme diesmal), die ich bestimmt vermissen werde . Jetzt aber viel Spaß und bis demnächst ;D

* * *

Kapitel 17: **A Magic Night – Part Two**

Draco war nach dem Verschwinden von Hermine wieder zu seinem Tisch, an dem immer noch Claire, Blaise und einige andere Slytherins saßen, zurückgegangen. Er hatte die Verschwundene zwischendurch aber immer wieder in der Menge gesehen, wo sie sich entweder kurz mit Sean oder einem ihrer Superfreunde unterhielt oder tanzte. Ihm selbst allerdings war mittlerweile etwas langweilig geworden. Sicher, er hatte öfters mit Claire und ausnahmsweise sogar mit Pansy getanzt, auch wenn letztere in sozusagen dazu genötigt hatte. Aber irgendwie war es nicht so, dass es ihm gefiel, Draco wusste selbst nicht unbedingt warum. Er tanzte manchmal eigentlich ganz gern (wenn es sein musste) und war auch recht talentiert dabei (in was war er auch nicht talentiert?), schließlich muss er als Sohn einer reinblütigen Familie auch einen gewissen Status nach außen hin repräsentieren, also tanzen können.

Gelangweilt nippte er an seinem Butterbier und schaute sich erneut in der Halle um. Auf der Tanzfläche sah er Claire mit einem Hufflepuff aus seinem Jahrgang tanzen, Ron Weasly, so erkannte er, stand etwas abseits der Fläche und schaute sich das tanzende Paar an, scheinbar nicht gerade erfreut über die Konstellation. _Da hat das Wiesel wohl ein Auge auf Claire geworfen_, dachte er sich. Seine Claire mittlerweile, wie er erfreut und triumphierend hinzufügen konnte. Etwas weiter hinten im Saal sah er Harry Potter stehen, Arm in Arm mit der jüngsten des Wiesel-Clans. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihm war schon immer klar gewesen, dass zwischen denen noch was laufen würde. Die anderen Schüler waren ansonsten nicht sonderlich interessant; Lavender Brown hatte sich ihr Getränk über das Kleid verschüttet, gab aber ihrem Partner die Schuld, ehe sie letztendlich weinend aus dem Saal rannte.

Als Draco einige Zeit später Pansy lächelnd, was ihr Gesicht eher zu einer Fratze werden ließ, wie er fand, auf ihn zukam, stand er lieber auf und begab sich in die Menge. Er schubste mehrere Drittklässer aus dem Weg, ehe er endlich die kühle Nachtluft einatmete. Professor Dumbledore hatte für den Ball zusätzlich an die Große Halle, den Ballsaal, einen Ausgang gezaubert, der auf einen überdachten breiten Gang führte, von dem man auf die Ländereien Hogwarts schauen konnte. Draco trat nun auf die Art Terasse und schaute sich um. In einiger Entfernung stand jemand und er hätte jedem sofort sagen können, wer es war. Er hatte sie sogleich an ihrem Kleid erkannt und natürlich an ihrer Haltung, zudem war sie allein, was an diesem Abend relativ häufig der Fall war, aber nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte.

„Na, Granger, so allein hier draußen! Verzaubert von diesem Abend?". Hermine zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie von Draco angesprochen wurde. Er grinste, er wusste schließlich, dass sie so reagieren würde, als er sie so hatte dastehen sehen, verträumt den Ausblick genießend. „Ach, Malfoy, was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Gibt's denn niemand anderen, den du nerven kannst?", erwiderte sie nun gelangweilt, nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein!", er musste wieder grinsen und er konnte sehen, wie sie sogar leicht lächeln musste. „Na dann bin ich aber mal gespannt, was du jetzt so auf Lager hast, Malfoy. Denn langweilen kann ich mich auch alleine." Hermine wand sich darauf wieder dem Ausblick zu. Draco wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was er eigentlich sagen sollte.

„Sieht ganz nett aus, nicht?", war das erstbeste, was ihm eingefallen war. Er stand nun neben Hermine, stützte sich wie sie mit seinen Ellbogen auf der Brüstung aus Stein ab und schaute auf den See hinaus, auf deren zugefrorener Fläche sich der Vollmond spiegelte. Hermine schaute ihn nun wieder an, leichte Verwunderung war in ihren Augen zu entdecken. „Mal im Ernst; Malfoy. Du bist doch nicht hier raus gekommen, um den Ausblick zu genießen. Das ist so... ." Sie wusste nicht, was es eigentlich war. „Was ist los, Granger? Glaubst du, dass ein Malfoy nicht auch die Schönheit der Natur genießen kann?", er blickte sie ebenfalls nun direkt an. Nachdenklich schaute sie sich um: „Um ehrlich zu sein, eigentlich nicht. Soetwas passt gar nicht zu dir." „Tja, ich habe halt Seiten an mir, die du noch nicht kennst, Granger. Wir Malfoys können genießen." „Nunja, aber dein Vater hat bisher nicht so den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, dass..." „Mein Vater geht dich nichts an!", wurde sie von Draco unterbrochen. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wütend war. „Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nichts falsches sagen. Ich...".

Wie konnte die Stimmung vom einen auf den anderen Moment so umschlagen? Draco wusste es selbst nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte es so ausgesehen, dass sie zusammen lachten und nicht sich gegenseitig auslachten, doch dann kam sein Vater ins Spiel. Er konnte es ihr nicht wirklich übel nehmen, doch die bloße Erinnerung an ihn, ließ Wut in ihm hochkommen. Er verabscheute seinen Vater und als er ihr eben von den Malfoys, die genießen konnten, erzählte, hatte er bestimmt nicht Lucius Malfoy darin eingeschlossen. Doch seine Wut verflog schnell und als er wieder zu Hermine herüberschaute sah er, dass es ihr wohl wirklich peinlich gewesen war und leid tat. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Er wollte sie irgendwie aufbauen, ein Lächeln von ihr sehen.

„Du konntest es nicht besser wissen." Überrascht blickte sie auf, doch Hermine wusste, dass sie darauf lieber nichts erwidern sollte und so standen sie einige Minuten einfach nur so da, während der Schnee vor ihnen auf die Wiesen fiel. Es war Draco, der die Stille als erster unterbrach: „Hmm, Granger?" „Ja?", ohne den Blick vom Mond zu lassen, antwortete sie ihm. „Warum fängt ein intelligentes Mädchen, wie du es bist, etwas mit einem solchen Volltrottel, wie dieser Sean es ist, eine Beziehung an? Das ist etwas, was ich nicht verstehe."

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, schon zum hundertsten Male an diesem Abend, jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor, wurde sie von Draco Malfoy überrascht, besser gesagt von seiner Frage. Verwirrt blickte sie nun ihr Gegenüber an. „Ich... ich verstehe nicht..." „Naja, ich meine, warum bist du mit ihm zusammen? Er ist ein totaler Idiot, er behandelt dich nicht angemessen und er flirtet dauernd mit anderen Mädchen. Ist dir das eigentlich egal oder verschließt du einfach nur deine Augen vor der Wahrheit, Granger?" Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, obwohl sie es natürlich nie wirklich zugegeben hätte, dass sie ihm, Draco Malfoy, zustimmte in dem, was er sagte. „Nunja, nein, ich bin nicht blind, Malfoy! Es ist leider nur nicht so einfach, wie du es dir denkst. Im Sommer ist einiges passiert, von dem du keine Ahnung hast und er, naja, ist jetzt halt einfach da." „Aber warum schießt du ihn nicht einfach in den Wind, er hätte es nicht anders verdient, willst du etwa verletzt werden? So blöd kannst nichtmal du sein, Granger!", Draco war jetzt richtig aufgebracht. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Hermine scheinbar so leichtgläubig war und diesem Affen vertraute, dabei war es eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie betrügen und damit ziemlich verletzen würde, da war er sich sicher.

Deshalb überraschte ihn ihre Antwort, die sie ihm daraufhin gab, umso mehr. „Naja, ist es dir noch nie so ergangen, dass du gerade die Person am meisten magst oder die Person dir am wichtigsten ist, die du eigentlich am wenigsten mögen darfst oder die dir nicht wichtig sein sollte. Ich denke, dass hier ist so ein Fall. Mein Fall. In vielerlei Hinsicht ein Fall." Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Kurz glaubte er, eine einzelne Träne in ihren Augen zu sehen, wurde dann aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Hand um Hermines Schultern legte.

„Hier bist du also, Hermine. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Hab dir hier was zu trinken mitgebracht.", Sean drückte ihr einen Becher in die Hand. Wütend fiel sein Blick nun zu Draco. „Hallo, Malfoy." „Sean.", er nickte ihm zu, mindestens genauso wütend, konnte aber nicht mehr erwidern, denn Sean drückte Hermine mittlerweile mit leichter Gewalt Richtung Eingang zur Großen Halle und ehe er sich versah, stand er allein im Gang. Immer noch hatte er ihre Worte im Kopf: „Eine Person, die einem wichtig ist, aber nicht wichtig sein darf."

Hermine war über Seans Erscheinen mindestens genauso überrascht gewesen wie Draco, also bekam sie es fast gar nicht mit, dass er sie wieder in die Halle gebracht hatte und sie plötzlich in einer Ecke am Tisch saßen. Erwartungsvoll schaute er sie nun an. Sie war verwirrt, hatte er sie gerade etwas gefragt? Sean erkannte nun wohl, dass sie ihm nicht zugehört hatte, also wiederholte er seine Frage: „Ich will wissen, Hermine, was du da draußen mit diesem Idioten gemacht hast!" _Genau dasselbe fragt und sagt Malfoy immer über ihn_, dachte sich Hermine und musste leicht über diese Erkenntnis lachen. „Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig ist. Aber bitte," und mit diesen Worten stand Sean auf, „kannst ja wieder zu diesem Malfoy gehen, scheint euch ja ziemlich gut zu verstehen, obwohl du dich doch sonst immer über ihn beschwert hast." Hermines leises Lachen verstummte auf der Stelle. „Da war nichts, Sean, wirklich. Er kam einfach zu mir und wir ... wir haben doch nur geredet. Ehrlich!" „Pah, reden, mit so einem, er beleidigt dich nur und dann redest du auch noch mit ihm." Wütend verschwand er in der Menge. Hermine griff nun zu ihrem Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. _Schmeckt irgendwie komisch_, dachte sie sich noch, _aber was solls_, und trank hastig und gleichzeitig sauer auf Sean, Malfoy und sich selbst, den restlichen Becherinhalt leer und kurze Zeit später auch den von Sean, der seinen auf dem Tisch hatte stehen lassen, bevor er abgerauscht war.

Die Uhr schlug schon 2 Uhr und mittlerweile waren nur noch wenige Pärchen in der Großen Halle anwesend. Ein paar tanzten noch engumschlungen zur Musik und einige unterhielten sich gedämpft an den Tischen. Draco unterhielt sich mit Blaise und Claire, die zwar schon mehrmals gesagt hatte, dass sie todmüde wäre, aber trotzdem scheinbar nicht gehen wollte, solange Draco selbst auch noch auf dem Ball war. Blaise erzählte Claire gerade, wer mit wem ging oder andere Gerüchte. Ihm selbst war das zu primitiv, er genoß es lieber, sich darüber in Gedanken lustig zu machen.

Es wunderte ihn, als er Hermine, die den restlichen Abend, seit sie ihr Gespräch „beendet" hatten, an einem Tisch in der letzten Ecke saß, auf einmal nichtmehr dort zu sehen war. Vor Schreck, verschluckte er sich an seinem Getränk, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Claire und Blaise einbrachte, die sich aber schnell wieder ihrem Gespräch widmeten. Seine Augen suchten den Saal nach ihr ab und da glaubte er, bei dem von Albus Dumbledore hergezauberten Ausgang, noch einen apricotfarbenen Zipfel eines Kleides gesehen zu haben. So lässig wie möglich stand Draco nun auf und ging so unauffällig wie möglich auf den Ausgang nach draußen zu. Die Kälte der Nacht traf ihn wie eine Wand und erst langsam musste er sich an die Dunkelheit, abgesehen vom Licht des Mondes gewöhnen. Seine Augen suchten den Gang ab, doch er konnte keine Hermine sehen_. Warum interessiert es mich eigentlich, wie es ihr geht? Was ist nur los mit mir?_, fragte sich Draco, doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er etwas großes schwarzes auf der verschneiten Wiese entdeckt. Eilig ging er die Treppen, die zu der Wiese führten, hinab und versuchte zu erkennen, was da lag.

Schon auf dem Weg dorthin konnte er Spuren im Schnee erkennen, die im zickzack verteilt waren. Offensichtlich konnte da jemand nichtmehr gerade gehen. _Granger,_ er hatte sie erkannt. Sie lag auf der Seite, ihr Gesicht halb im Schnee. Draco kniete sich eilig neben sie und versuchte ihren Oberkörper aufrecht hinzusetzen, welcher aber nur leblos gegen seinen fiel. Er spürte wie das Mädchen in seinen Armen zitterte, was ja auch kein Wunder war, schließlich hatte ihr Kleid nur dünne Träger und war auch nicht für solch kalte Umgebung geschaffen. Er hoffte, dass sie endlich was sagen würde, so leblos gefiel sie ihm ganz und gar nicht. Schnell wischte er ihr den nassen Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Offenbar war sie hingefallen, konnte selbst aber nicht mehr aufstehen. „M...m..mir is...ist..sssso...kalt." Ihre Hände klammerten sich nun an seinem weißen Hemd fest. Er war unendlich erleichtert endlich ihre Stimme zu hören, warum, wusste er selbst nicht unbedingt. Schnell zog Draco seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier bleiben sollten, Granger.", mit diesen Worten hob er sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie wieder Richtung Gebäude_. Was war nur los mit ihr, was war mit ihr passiert,_ fragte er sich. Ihre Hände hatten sich mittlerweile hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt, sie hielt sich also an ihm fest, und er verdrängte das wohlige Gefühl, was er plötzlich dabei empfand.

„Ich...", offensichtlich fiel es ihr schwer zu sprechen, doch er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und sah zu ihr hinunter, wie er sie so zwischen seinen Armen trug. Schlagartig wurde es ihm klar, denn er hatte etwas gerochen. Sie hatte etwas getrunken und offensichtlich zuviel davon_. Granger ist betrunken!_ Er konnte es kaum glauben. Doch er hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der fast leblose Körper war zwar nicht schwer, aber er wusste, dass er das Mädchen in seinen Armen schnellstmöglichst ins Warme bringen musste. Er stieg die Treppen zum Ballsaal hoch, durchquerte ihn (es war nun keiner mehr anwesend) und ging so schnell wie es ihm nur möglich war zu der gemeinsamen Schulsprecherwohnung. Das Passwort mumelnd trat er ein.

Vor ihrem Zimmer allerdings, nach einem beschwerlichen Aufstieg auf der schmalen Treppe, blieb er stehen. Er war noch nie in ihrem Zimmer gewesen und hatte es eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt zu betreten, aber die momentane Situation, er sah auf sie herab, ließ es nunmal nicht anders zu. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und war überrascht zu sehen, wie gemütlich das Zimmer doch aussah, sie hatte nicht viel verändert, sein Zimmer war ähnlich und trotzdem hatte sie mit ein paar wenigen zusätzlichen Gegenständen eine solch warme Atmosphäre geschaffen, dass ihm selbst ganz anders wurde. Da erinnerte sich Draco wieder daran, warum er eigentlich hier war und legte Hermine vorsichtig auf ihr breites Bett, nachdem er ihr ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und neben das Bett gestellte hatte. Ihre Frisur hatte sich mittlerweile gelöst, die Haare fielen ihr dadurch teilweise ins Gesicht oder lagen verteilt auf dem Kopfkissen herum.

Seine „Aufgabe" war nun erfüllt und so wand er sich zum Gehen um, wurde jedoch von einer schwachen Stimme unterbrochen. „Geh... geh bitte nicht!", es war eine Bitte, fast ein Flehen und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen und lag genauso da, wie er sie hingelegt hatte. Draco hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er ging plötzlich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und legte sich vorsichtig ihr gegenüber. Natürlich war noch genug Platz zwischen ihnen, sodass sie sich nicht zu nah kommen würden. Er erkannte an ihrer gleichmäßigen Atmung, dass sie mittlerweile unter ihrer Decke eingeschlafen war und doch konnte er selbst erstmal kein Auge zu tun. Er schaute Hermine einfach nur an. Schon immer hatte Draco sich gefragt, ob ihre Haare, die früher so buschig aussahen, sich auch so anfühlen würden, obwohl er sich sicher war, jetzt, wo sie so seidig aussahen, auch so seidig sein würden. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand danach aus und fuhr langsam durch ihr Haar, während er vereinzelt Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht legte. _Seidig, wie ich es mir gedacht habe_. Er lächelte leicht, zog seine Hand wieder zurück und war kurze Zeit später leise unter seinem Umhang eingeschlafen.


	18. Kapitel 18

Hi, da bin ich wieder, seit einigen Tagen aus meinem Kurzurlaub an den Bodensee zurück. Vielen Dank für diese lieben Reviews an **Tuniwell, SonnyMonny, aleksandramalfoy, crazylolly14, kurai91, melanie, dramine** und **Raphi**. Jedes einzelne Kommentar hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut. Dieses Mal habe ich sogar mehr Absätze reingemacht, wie es von SonnyMonny gewünscht wurde, danke für diesen Vorschlag, so wird es hoffentlich besser zu verstehen sein. Leider ist dieses Kapitel nicht sonderlich spannend, interessant oder naja, ist halt einfach ein bissi komisch und es war echt hart, es zu schreiben, bin zur Zeit etwas aus der Übung. Egal, jetzt wünsche ich euch jedenfalls erstmal viel Spaß, bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;D

* * *

Kapitel 18: **Merry Christmas**

Hermine merkte, dass sich ihre Augen nur schwer öffnen wollten und als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, schloss sie sie lieber gleich wieder, um sich vor der unbequemen Helligkeit zu schützen. Es war der Morgen nach dem Ball, der Weihnachtsmorgen. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, was gestern noch passiert war und vor allem, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Sie hatte schon bemerkt, dass sie noch ihr Ballkleid trug, allerdings hatte sich die Frisur in ihre Einzelteile aufgelöst. Das Ende des Abends hatte sie irgendwie nicht mehr mitbekommen und diese verschwommenen Bilder fingen an, seit sie sich mit Sean gestritten hatte und zügig die beiden Gläser getrunken hatte, leider auch noch einige weitere, die Sean an ihrem Tisch immer wieder abgestellt hatte_. Irgendwas muss da drin gewesen sein, anders lässt es sich nicht erklären_, dachte sich Hermine, während sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Etwas durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz und vorallem ihr Kopf tat unwahrscheinlich weh. Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Draco hatte sich am nächsten Morgen, gleich nachdem er aufgewacht war, aus dem Zimmer und vor allem aus Hermine Bett geschlichen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er ihrer Bitte in der Nacht, sie nicht alleine zu lassen, nachgekommen war_. Idiot, schläfst in einem Bett mit der Freundin deines größten Feindes und eigentlich solltest du sie ebenso hassen_, schalt er sich selbst. Jedoch konnte er es nicht vermeiden, dass er immer wieder an ihre Aussage, warum sie mit Sean zusammen war, dachte_. Eine Person, die einem wichtig ist, aber nicht wichtig sein dürfte. _Sie hatte ihn gestern gefragt, ob es ihm nicht auch schon so ergangen war. Gestern hätte er auch noch „Nein" geantwortet. Und trotzdem: Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht hätte tun müssen. Wozu hatte sie denn ihre tollen Freunde und besonders ihren Superfreund Sean? Wo waren sie denn, wenn es ihr schlecht ging?

Draco war definitiv verwirrt, primär von sich selbst und so konnte er auch nicht wieder einschlafen, als er sich auf sein eigenes Bett legte. Zu sehr schwirrten verschiedene Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher.

Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er das mit Granger gestern Abend erfahren würde. Auch musste er wohl einiges Claire und Blaise erklären, schließlich waren sie nichtmehr in der Großen Halle gewesen, als er mit Hermine zurückgekommen war. Dies war aber definitv auch besser so gewesen. Wütend auf sich selbst und auch auf Hermine Granger, schlug er mit der Faust auf das Bett. _Verdammt!_ _Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt ersteinmal ne Abkühlung_. Und schon machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Einige Zeit später, Draco war schon fertig und wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, ging auch Hermine duschen. Vorher schluckte sie allerdings lieber noch eine Aspirin, die sie sich von zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Sie war einfach noch zu wackelig auf den Beinen.

Hermine konnte förmlich spüren, wie diese Dusche ihren müden Körper wieder unter die Lebenden brachte und so fühlte sie sich, nachdem sie in eine Jeans und einen bequemen Pullover geschlüpft war, wie neugeboren. Schnell band sie ihre Haare noch zu zwei losen geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammen, ehe sie erwartungsfreudig die Stufen hoch zu ihrem Zimmer rannte. Denn Weihnachtsmorgen bedeutete immer Geschenke und auch Hermine freute sich dieses Jahr ungemein darauf.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie schon einige kleine Päckchen auf der einen Seite ihres Zimmers liegen. Sorgfältig packte Hermine sie eines nach dem anderen aus. Von Ron und Harry bekam sie, wie sollte es anders sein, zwei Bücher. Auf der Karte konnte sie ein _„Sie sollen den Unterricht ergänzen, gefällt dir sicherlich. Deine Freunde Harry und Ron."_ lesen. Natürlich gefielen ihr diese beiden Bücher, wie sollte es bei ihr als Bücherfanatikerin auch anders sein. Hermine musste lächeln. Aus Ginnys Packet fiel ein Paar Ohrringe heraus, ein dunkelroter Stein wurde von einem goldenen Ring umgeben. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, das Geschenk war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Von ihren Eltern und Großeltern bekam sie eine neue Hose, ein paar Haarspangen und Bücher aus London geschickt. _Weihnachten ist einfach traumhaft schön_, dachte sich Hermine und schaute aus ihrem großen Fenster raus. Obwohl am Morgen, als sie aufgewacht war noch die Sonne geschien hatte, fielen jetzt vereinzelt wieder Schneeflocken über dem Hogwartsgelände nieder.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!". Draco wäre fast die ersten Treppenstufen vor seinem Zimmer heruntergefallen, als er so von Hermines Gruß überrascht wurde. „Ich.. ähm.. ja, dir auch, Granger!" Hermine Granger stand unten am Treppenansatz und schaute zu ihm herauf. Sie lächelte ihn an. _Offenbar freut sie sich ungemein über etwas_, dachte sich Draco, ehe er die letzten Treppen runterstieg. „Naja, ich geh dann wohl mal frühstücken, Malfoy.", sagte sie ihm noch und schon war sie durch das Portraitloch raus in den Gang verschwunden. Etwas irritiert folgte ihr Draco und ging ebenfalls zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Immer noch gutgelaunt, trotz kleinerer Kopfschmerzen, ließ sie sich an die reichgedeckte Tafel am Gryffindortisch neben ihren Freunden nieder. „Danke, vielen herzlichen Dank an euch,für diese supersüßen Geschenke. Die Bücher sind so klasse und erst die Ohrringe. Danke Ginny." Die vier Freunde schauten sich lachend an. Natürlich hatten Harry und Ron ihre Bücher gefallen, jedenfalls taten sie so. Und Ginny, die freute sich auch über das geschenkte Buch und bei ihr wusste Hermine, dass sie es ehrlich so meinte. Nachdem sich alle umarmt hatten, frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hatten und Hermine den beiden Jungs noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange gegeben hatte, machten sie sich alle, abgesehen von der an Kopfschmerzen Leidenden, über das reichhaltige Frühstück her.

Auch Draco Malfoy war mittlerweile in der Großen Halle angekommen und er konnte schon von weitem sehen, dass er erwartet wurde. Blaise schaute kurz auf, als er ihn zum Eingang reinkommen sah, nickte ihm zu und wendete dann einen auffälligen Blick zu Claire rüber, die ihm gegenüber saß. Draco wusste, dass da jemand sauer auf ihn war und das war eindeutig Claire, das versuchte ihm jedenfalls sein bester Freund mit seinen Blicken klarzumachen. _Also auf ins Gefecht_. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben seine Freundin, oder was auch immer sie im Moment für ihn war, fallen. „Morgn." Claire drehte sich nun zu ihm um: „Na, nette Nacht gehabt? Warst ja auf einmal ziemlich plötzlich weg."

_Das fing ja echt gut an_, dachte sich Draco. „Hör zu, Claire. Ich wollte dich nicht einfach so sitzen lassen, aber es ging mir nicht sonderlich gut. Hast doch auch Potter und seine Wieselfreundin gesehen. Naja, da wurd mir ziemlich schlecht und bin dann rausgegangen."

Nicht sonderlich überzeugt, zog Claire ihre Augenbrauen hoch: „Aha, und das soll ich dir glauben, Draco?"

„Ich hab die Zeit vergessen, ok! Kommt nicht wieder vor. Außerdem hab ich mich entschuldigt. Und zu guter letzt warst du auch nicht mehr im Saal als ich zurückkam. Reicht das jetzt? Ich hab nämlich Hunger!".

Claire war immer noch misstrauisch, das konnte er aus seinem Augenwinkel erkennen, während er sich noch ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller vor ihm lud. Sie war schließlich nicht so leicht abzuweisen wie Pansy es früher gewesen war. Und er hatte gelogen, definitiv, aber normalerweise konnte er lügen ohne Rot zu werden. Niemand, wirklich niemand, nichteinmal Blaise konnte, wenn Draco es nicht selbst wollte, seine wahren Gedanken lesen.

„Na dann, guten Appetit. Und ich hoffe, dass dir dein Geschenk gefällt!", und mit diesen Worten knallte sie ihm ein Päckchen neben seinen Teller, sprang wütend auf und verschwand aus der Halle.

Verwundert blickte Draco seinen Freund gegenüber an. „Ich weiß nicht was die hat, glaub mir, Draco. Aber die war gestern schon so drauf, nachdem du spurlos verschwunden warst. Ziemlich sauer, da musst du einiges wieder gutmachen."

_Oh man, Frauen!_, dachte sich Draco noch, ehe er dann doch aufstand, das Päckchen nahm und seiner wütenden Freundin hinterherlief, während sich Blaise Zabini ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

_Der ganze Tag könnte einfach nicht besser laufen_, dachte sich Hermine Granger, während sie eilig die Treppenstufen zur Eingangshalle herunterhüpfte. Sie war mit Sean verabredet, um ein bisschen draußen über die verschneiten Ländereien zu spazieren. Unerwartet wurde sie jedoch an ihrem Fortkommen gehindert, indem eine Stimme sie zum Stehen brachte.

„Na, Granger! Was verursacht denn deine fröhliche Stimmung? Schöne Geschenke bekommen von Sankt Potter und den beiden Wieseln?", höhnte Draco oberhalb des Treppenabsatzes, wo er scheinbar wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war.

Hermine drehte sich um: „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy!"

„Ach herje, habe ich etwa deine gute Laune verdorben, das tut mir aber leid.", er grinste.

„Halt einfach deine Klappe!", sie lief einfach weiter, Dracos Blicke ignorierend.

„Na, Granger? Können wir diesmal sogar die Treppenstufen normal nehmen, weil wir ausnahmsweise nicht zuviel getrunken haben?" Er wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte, denn eigentlich wollte er sie gar nicht so...ärgern. Jedoch hatte er zufällig mitbekommen, dass sie mit diesem Sean verabredet war. Und sie freute sich auch noch darauf, was ihm eindeutig widerstrebte.

Jedoch schien Hermine seine letzten Worten nicht gehört zu haben, denn sie lief einfach weiter und war kurz darauf hinter einer Ecke verschwunden. Was Draco jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass sie seine Worte sehr wohl verstanden hatte, aber so verwundert erstmal war, dass sie ihm gar nichts darauf antworten konnte. _Was meinte er nur damit? War zuviel Alkohol der Grund dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern konnte? _Egal, sie war sowieso schon zu spät dran, sie wollte Sean nicht noch länger warten lassen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Hermine also mit ihrem Freund draußen. Sie veranstalteten sogar eine Schneeballschlacht, bei der Sean natürlich gewann und sie, obwohl sie ziemlich dick eingemummelt war, ziemlich durchnässt war. Er hatte zudem wirklich ein Geschenk für sie und Hermine freute sich wahnsinnig darüber. Sean hatte ihr ein Armband geschenkt, schlicht mit einigen Perlen daran. Sogleich, nachdem sie es ausgepackt hatte, legte er es ihr ums Handgelenk und es passte wie angegossen. Hermine war einfach nur glücklich und hatte die Sache mit Malfoy schon wieder vergessen.

Draco konnte ebenfalls nicht lange seinen Gedanken nachhängen, denn er wurde von Pansy Parkinson unterbrochen, die fast kreischend auf ihn zukam. „Draco, ich hab dich schon überall im Schloss gesucht."

_Und leider auch gefunden_, dachte Draco verärgert.

„Ich muss dir doch noch dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben." Und schon hielt sie ihm ein kleines Päckchen vor die Nase, eingepackt in grün-silbernen Geschenkpapier.

Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und begann es, auf dem Weg zu der Schulsprecherwohnung, während Pansy natürlich neben ihm herlief, auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner silberner Anstecker in Form des Slytherin-Hauswappens. Er war wahrhaftig erstaunt. So einen guten Geschmack hätte er Pansy nicht zugetraut, vor allem nicht nach all den Jahren, die sie ihm so viel Müll geschenkt hatte. Doch weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, denn vor der angestrebten Wohnung stand keine geringere als Claire, die offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut darüber war, was sie da sah.

Draco merkte erst jetzt, dass sich Pansy während des Laufens wohl bei ihm eingehängt hatte und so versuchte er noch zu retten, was noch zu retten ist, indem er sie einfach zur Seite schubste und lächelnd auf Claire zuging.

Doch er wurde nur kühl abgewiesen: „Auf einmal hängst du wieder nur mit ihr herum? Was soll das, Draco. Willst du mich verarschen? Spielst du nur mit mir?"

Allerdings wollte wohl noch jemand das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, denn Pansy reagierte sofort: „Hör mal zu du aufgeblasene Tussi. Draco kann rumhängen mit wem er will. Also halt gefälligst deine Klappe!"

_Oje, Zickenkrieg_, dachte sich der, um den es bei diesem Streit ja eigentlich ging. „Hey, Mädels, das was ihr hier gerade abzieht, ist mir einfach zu stressig. Ich bin später wieder beim Essen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet!". Und mit diesen Worten murmelte er das Passwort und verschwand in der Schulsprecherwohnung. Von Drinnen konnte er noch hören, wie sich Claire und Pansy lautstark gegenseitig Vorwürfe machten, wer denn nun Schuld daran sei, dass Draco Malfoy endgültig verschwunden ist.

Einige Zeit, nachdem er sich das Buch „Die schrecklichsten Flüche und ihre Gegenflüche", welches er von Claire zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, vom Tisch genommen hatte und er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, schwang das Eingangsportrait erneut auf und eine durchnässte Hermine kam in die Wohnung.

„Könntest du deinem Fanclub vielleicht mal sagen, dass sie sich leiser um dich streiten sollen? Man hört ihr Gezanke den ganzen Gang runter!", sie wickelte ihren Schal von ihrem Hals und hing ihn zu ihrer durchnässten Jacke an den Kleiderständer.

„Na, auch einen netten Nachmittag gehabt, Granger!". Draco schaute von seinem Buch auf, ihre „Begrüßung" ignorierend.

„Das geht dich ja wohl nichts an, Malfoy!", entgegnete Hermine darauf und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. An der obersten Treppenstufe blieb sie jedoch stehen und schaute nochmal zu Draco hinab. „War ich gestern wirklich betrunken?". Sie musste es einfach wissen. Seit er ihr das hinterhergerufen hatte, spuckte ihr der Gedanke irgendwo im Kopf herum.

Überrascht schaute Draco sie an. „Ach, weiß unsere Superschulsprecherin gar nichts davon, dass sie zuviel getrunken hat? Erinnerungen abhanden gekommen?", er grinste sie an, auch wenn ihn bei den Gedanken an den Ballabend gar nicht so nach Grinsen zumute war.

„Wer hat mich hierher gebracht? Also in mein Zimmer?".

„Ähm...". Was sollte er ihr denn sagen? _Ich, dein größter Feind?._ „Keine Ahnung, Granger. Solltest du wohl selbst am besten wissen."

Genervt ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie wusste es natürlich nicht, deswegen hatte sie ihn ja auch danach gefragt. Aber was solls, dachte sie sich. Sorgfältig sammelte sie das Geschenkpapier vom Morgen auf, als ihr etwas neben dem Bett auffiel. Überrascht hob Hermine es auf. Ein Umhang! Es war ein schwarzer Festumhang und bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte sie das Slytherinzeichen darauf erkennen. Und sie wusste auch, wem er gehörte; wer ihn gestern angehabt hatte: Draco Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy war schon fast mit dem Abendessen fertig (Pansy und Claire setzten sich einfach beide neben ihn), als er sah, dass auch Hermine endlich in der Großen Halle erschien, sie sah müde aus, wie er erkannte. Allerdings hatte sie scheinbar keinen großen Hunger, denn knapp 10 Minuten später war sie wieder verschwunden, nachdem sie sich kurz mit ihren Freunden unterhalten und jeden nochmal umarmt hatte.

Wenig später war auch er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Er hatte gemerkt, wie der lange Abend am Tag davor, seinen Tribut forderte und er selbst ebenfalls müde wurde. Er stieg durchs Portraitloch und eine angenehme Wärme empfing ihn, ausgehend von dem Feuer im Kamin. Bevor er jedoch in sein Zimmer gehen konnte, fiel ihm etwas auf dem Tisch auf. Da lag sein Umhang und als er ihn aufhob, um ihn mit nach oben zu nehmen, bemerkte er das Geschenk und den Umschlag, die beide darunter lagen. In fein säuberlicher Schrift war „Draco Malfoy" daraufgeschrieben. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag.

_Danke für deine Hilfe gestern Abend._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten,_

_Hermine Granger_

Und als er das Geschenk öffnete, konnte er nur noch staunen. Da hatte ihm Granger doch glatt sein Lieblingsbuch, was er allerdings nur aus der Bücherrei ausgeliehen hatte bisher, geschenkt. _„Hogwarts, Durmstrang & Beauxbaton- Geschichte dreier Schulen_". Und diese Ausgabe war nagelneu.

Sie hatte es also herausgefunden, dass wohl er es gewesen war, der ihr geholfen hatte. Er war ja auch so blöd gewesen und hatte seinen Festumhang in ihrem Zimmer vergessen. Naja, jetzt war es zu spät,um sich noch weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen. Eilig nahm er seinen Umhang, sein neues Buch und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

* * *

Ein Review bitte:D  



	19. Kapitel 19

Ähm, also irgendwie funktioniert das nicht mit der Linie, die ich sonst immer benutze, egal. Zuerst möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die ganz vielen lieben Reviews bedanken (thx to **Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, deadnocta, kurai91, dramine, jessica, raphi** (ich freue mich auch immer über persönlichen Kontakt mit Reviewern) ,** Tuniwell und crazylolly14**). Und diesmal werde ich nicht sagen, dass mir das Kapitel nicht gefällt, denn eigentlich ist es ganz ok , es ist halt am Ende nur traurig, zumindestens für unsere Hermine. Das nächste Kapitel ist in meinen Köpfchen auch schon fertig, nur noch niedergeschrieben werden muss es, aber ich beeile mich natürlich. Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter :D

Kapitel 19:

**Der Betrüger **

Irgendwie war von dem Moment an, als Draco Malfoy das Geschenk erhalten hatte, zwischen ihm und Hermine eine unausgesprochene Absprache, das Geschenk und vor allem den Weihnachtsball nichtmehr zu erwähnen. Beide trafen sich am nächsten Morgen, während sie mal wieder gleichzeitig ins Bad wollten, denn obwohl ja eigentlich Ferien waren und kein normaler Schulunterricht stattfand, waren beide dennoch Frühaufsteher geblieben.

„Man, Malfoy, es heißt „Ladies first"!", versuchte Hermine Draco, der im Türrahmen zum Bad stand, nun letztendlich zu überzeugen.

Der grinste nur und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du dich für eine Lady hälst, Granger, denn sonst muss ich echt gleich laut loslachen."

Wütend stemmte Hermine ihre Hände in die Hüften und schaute Draco wütend an.

„Und jetzt verschwinde doch einfach. Umso schneller bin ich auch fertig und du kannst ins Bad.""Draco versuchte sie mit seinen Hände wegzuscheuchen.

_Wers glaubt,_ dachte sich diese. „Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy!" und immer noch sauer ging sie zur Sitzgarnitur und ließ sich, die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränkt, darauf nieder.

„Achherje, bloß nicht, Grangerlein.", schnell drehte er sich um, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss sie hinter sich mit einem Zauber zu, denn Hermine war bei ihrem „Kosenamen" wütend aufgesprungen und hämmerte gerade gegen die Tür. „Malfoy, du mieses ...".

Die nächsten Stunden und Tage verbrachte Hermine besonders viel mit ihren Freunden Harry, Ron und Ginny. Dadurch, dass es immer noch relativ häufig schneite, wurden natürlich primär Schneeballschlachten veranstaltet. Und obwohl Harry und Ron der Meinung waren, dass sie immer gewinnen würden, wurden sie, dank Hermine und Ginny, eines besseren belehrt. Schon lange hatte Hermine nichtmehr soviel Spaß gehabt, sie genoß einfach die unbeschwerte Zeit mit ihren Freunden, die sie jetzt schon so viele Jahre kannte.

Ab und zu traf sie sich natürlich auch mit Sean, doch der war oft in Gedanken ganz woanders und oft merkte sie, dass er ihr gar nicht zugehört hatte. Klar, erfreut war sie nicht darüber, aber sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es daran lag, dass die Gastschüler bald vor die Wahl gestellt werden würden, ob sie noch länger bleiben oder schon bald gehen wollen. Und so sah sie ihn immer seltener, auch wenn es ihr wehtat, verbrachte jedoch die restliche Zeit in der Bibliothek. Schließlich hieß Ferien für Hermine nicht, dass man nicht auch lernen konnte, irgendwann standen ja schließlich auch die Abschlussprüfungen an.

Draco merkte, dass scheinbar Claire den „Wettkampf" um ihn gewonnen hatte, denn sie war es, die die nächsten Tage kaum von seiner Seite wich. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass Pansy immer wieder wütende Blicke in seine und besonders in Claires Richtung warf. Jedoch ließ es ihn persönlich ziemlich kalt, denn es interessierte ihn sogut wie gar nicht, wer von den beiden in seiner Nähe war. Naja, Claire war definitv die anmutigere und interessantere, Pansy ging ihm hingegen schon lange auf die Nerven. Langsam aber wurde auch Claire manchmal ärgerlich aufdringlich. Natürlich nicht in der Hinsicht von körperlicher Nähe, denn das hätte Draco sicher nicht so schlimm gefunden. Ihn störte vielmehr, dass er mittlerweile kaum noch Möglichkeiten hatte, mal für sich alleine zu sein, denn eigentlich war er, Draco Malfoy, im Grunde ein Einzelkämpfer, von Blaise Zabini, den er als Freund bezeichnen konnte, was eine Ehre für ihn war, einmal abgesehen.

Er war gerade auf dem Rückweg vom Mittagessen und hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, noch in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Er wollte noch ein wenig lesen oder lernen, denn es war ihm langweilig gewesen. _Ganz bestimmt werde ich draußen nicht im Schnee spielen, so wie Sankt Potter, die Wiesel oder Miss-Know-It-All,_ dachte er sich, als er an einem Fenster vorbeiging und die Vier draußen eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten sah.

An der Bibliothek kam er jedoch nicht an, denn ehe er sich versah, wurde er plötzlich von zwei Händen gepackt und in einen abgeschiedenen Gang gezogen. Draco drehte sich verärgert um: „Hey, was sollte...?" _Pansy?_, überrascht schaute er sein Gegenüber an.

„Schau nicht so, Draco. Ja, ich bins. Anders hat man ja keine Chance mehr, dich überhaupt zu Gesicht zu bekommen, solange diese Tussi in deiner Nähe ist.", erwiderte Pansy ihm, nicht ganz ohne Verbitterung in der Stimme.

_Achherrje, und das muss ich mir jetzt anhören_, dachte sich Draco stattdessen. „Pansy, was willst du?", fragte er genervt, denn eigentlich hatte er ja besseres zu tun.

„Man, ich wollte dich sehen. Ich vermisse dich, Draco. Und eigentlich verstehe ich bis heute nicht, was du an dieser eingebildeten Kuh eigentlich findest? Zumal du ja mich hast!". Erneut überrascht hob Draco eine Augenbraue_. Ich habe sie? Ach, Merlin, womit habe ich soetwas nur verdient,_ ehe er jedoch weiter verzweifeln konnte, wurde er schon von Pansy in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen. Nungut, für Pansy war es wohl leidenschaftlich, für Draco war es vielmehr widerlich.

Er schubste sie so plötzlich wie sie ihn geküsst hatte weg. „Verschwinde, Pansy. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Und hör auf, Claire als eingebildete Tussi zu bezeichnen, sie ist...!"

Obwohl es sie gestört hatte, dass Draco ihren Kuss, den sie auf jeden Fall genossen hatte, zu unterbrechen, fühlte sie sich dennoch besser: „Ja? Ich höre? Sie ist was?"

Er wusste, dass sie eine Antwort von ihm verlangen würde, also sagte er das erstbeste, was ihm gerade einfiel und was teilweise sicher auch der Wahrheit entsprach: „Sie ist meine Freundin! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Draco. Dass du dich auf so eine einlässt." _Sollte Pansy vielleicht rechthaben?_ „Wo du doch mich haben könntest!" _Ok, sie hatte nicht Recht._

Und so drehte sich Draco Malfoy einfach um und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Er hatte allerdings keine Lust mehr auf Bücher, also ging er langsam zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Seine Einsamkeit und das Hochgefühl endlich Pansy entkommen zu sein, währte allerdings nicht lange, denn kaum, dass er durch das Portraitloch hereingekommen war, sah er jemandem auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin sitzen. _Die nächste..._

„Was willst du hier... Claire?", fragte Draco sie genervt.

„Hey, ich dachte, du freust dich mich zu sehen. Warum also klingst du so genervt?", erwartungsvoll schaute Claire ihn an.

„Wie bist du hier überhaupt hereingekommen?", das interessierte ihn im Moment am meisten. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch nieder.

„Naja,", Claire stand auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu, „sagen wir mal so, ich habe ihm überzeugende Argumente geliefert, sodass mir der junge Herr im Portrait geöffnet hat. Tja, gewusst wie, nicht!" Und so überbrückte sie auch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und Draco, zog ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn. Langsam ging sie mit ihm auf die Couch zu. Ein letzter Schubs, Draco saß auf dem Sofa und Claire hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt.

„Endlich mal Zeit für uns, ist das nicht toll, Draco. Und im übrigen denke ich," sie küsste ihn zwischendurch immer wieder, „dass wir einfach ein fantastisches Paar sind."

Das waren sie wohl, schließlich war sie, genauso wie er, reinblütig und die Blutslinie war für ihn und für seine Familie bzw. besser gesagt, für seinen Vater, sehr wichtig. Insofern hatte sie recht: Sie waren ein fantastisches Paar. Gerade öffnete Claire die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, während sie ihn küsste, als Draco plötzlich ein Geräusch am Portraiteingang vernahm.

„Ich... ich.. es tut mir leid. Ich...wollte nicht stören." Hermine stand mit leicht geröteten Wangen am Eingang und schaute verlegen auf das Bild vor ihr. Draco stellte fest, dass sie wohl gerade von draußen kommen musste, denn die geröteten Wangen mussten auch von der Kälte draußen kommen, außerdem konnte er einzelne Schneeflocken in ihren Haaren hängen sehen. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, denn diese Situation musste ihr sehr wohl bekannt vorkommen, damals zu Beginn des Schuljahres war das gleiche mit Pansy geschehen.

Doch ehe Draco etwas sagen konnte, war Claire ihm zuvor gekommen. „Ach, wie süß! Hermine Granger, ein besserwisserisches Mädchen, überall beliebt und doch ein wertloses Schlammblut!" Fies grinste sie Hermine, die immer noch am Portraitloch stand, an. „Und so verlegen! Dabei siehst du doch nur ein wahnsinnig tolles Pärchen, das sich ungemein liebt." Und mit einer letzten wegscheuchenden Handbewegung: „Also verschwinde, du nervst!"

Wow, da hatte Claire Granger aber ihren Standpunkt deutlich gemacht und irgendwie war er gespannt darauf, was die Angegriffene nun erwidern würde. Er glaubte erkennen zu können, wie die Kampfeslust und Wut in Hermines Augen erwachte.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem, du...du eingebildete Tussi! Zufälligerweise wohne ich ebenso hier, wie dein achso toller Freund.", abwertend schaute sie zu Draco, „Also kannst du mir gar nichts sagen!".

_Also, die Wortwahl ist schoneinmal genauso wie Pansys: eingebildete Tussi._, dachte sich währendessen dieser.

Hermine war inzwischen zornesfunkelnd an den beiden vorbeigegangen, ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören, ehe sie zu guter letzt in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie euer Schulleiter jemanden wie dieses Schlammblut in solch ein wichtiges Amt einsetzen konnte. Bei dir ist es ja klar, aber die... also sowas unerhörtes.", wurde Draco von Claire in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Claire, ich denke du solltest lieber gehen..."

Kurze Zeit später, nachdem Hermine wütend in ihr Zimmer gestürmt war, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. „Ja? Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es!", hörte sie von draußen sagen.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Nicht genug beleidigendes gegen mich gesagt?"

„Falls es dir aufgefallen ist, Granger, ich habe nichts beleidigendes gesagt. Im übrigen wollte ich dich nur zu unserem Pflichtrundgang abholen. Aber wenn es dich so nervt, werde ich es McGonagall schon sagen...", er wusste, dass sie das rausbringen würde, schließlich war es Hermine Granger, die bestimmt nicht gerne ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen würde.

Und wirklich, keine 5 Minuten später stand sie vor ihm, in Jeans und leichten Pullover, darüber ihr Umhang. „Ich wäre soweit, Malfoy. Wir können gehen!" Und schon war sie aus dem Portraitloch hinaus verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später:

„Malfoy, ich denke, wir sollten uns aufteilen. Ich bin hundemüde und so würde es schneller gehen.", Hermine fielen ihre Augen fast zu, der Tag war einfach zu anstrengend gewesen. So eine Schneeballschlacht kann schon Kräfte zehrend sein, dachte sie sich und ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Bloß nicht so fröhlich, Granger. Dein Sean ist doch weit und breit nicht zu sehen.", Draco grinste sein gegenüber an. „Aber das mit dem Aufteilen wird wohl das Sinnvollste sein!"

Säuerlich streckte Hermine ihm die Zunge raus, ehe sie in Richtung Astronomietauer verschwand. _So ein Idiot. Meine Fröhlichkeit hat bestimmt nicht immer was mit Sean zu tun._ Langsam stieg sie die Treppen zum Turm hinauf. Kurz vor der Eingangstür jedoch blieb sie überrascht stehen. Hatte sie da gerade eben nicht irgendwelche Stimmen vernommen! Doch, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Vorsichtig ging sie auf die Tür zu und schob sie langsam auf.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Gegenüber dem, wo sie stand, konnte sie deutlich Sean sehen. Und neben ihm, in einer innigen Umarmung, mit heiß geröteten Wangen, stand sie. Irgendein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff. Mehr wollte sie auch gar nicht wissen.

Sean und seine „Freundin" hatten Hermine offensichtlich noch nicht gesehen, denn gerade fing er wieder an, sie zu küssen. „Du verdammter Lügner! Du mieses Schwein! Wie konntest du nur! Steckst du jeden Abend einer anderen deine Zunge in den Hals! Du bist so erbärmlich...", schrie Hermine plötzlich los und noch bevor Sean sich richtig umgedreht hatte, hatte sie ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Aaahh", schrie das überraschte Hufflepuffmädchen auf. Sean jedoch, war schnell wieder bei Sinnen. „Hermine, ich...".

Hermine war völlig durcheinander, keinen klaren Gedanken konnte sie mehr fassen, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und leise, fast flüsternd, sagte sie erneut: „Wie konntest du nur, Sean?"

„Ich denke, dass gibt 30 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff. Und für Gastschüler wird das Herumschleichen nach der Ruhezeit sicher auch Konsequenzen haben.", wurde die ganze Situation plötzlich von einer kalten Stimme unterbrochen und alle Beteiligten schauten zur Eingangstür. Draco Malfoy stand dort. Seine Augen waren voller Hass und Kälte.

Hermine war am Ende. _Malfoy hat alles mitbekommen_, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, ehe sie sich löste und an Draco Malfoy vorbeirannte, mehrere Treppen nehmend den Turm hinabstieg, durch die verlassenen Gänge der Schule rannte, kaum richtig erkennd, wohin sie eigentlich lief, da ihre Augen tränenverhangen waren. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg. Weg von Sean und diesem Mädchen. Weg aus diesem Turm. Weg von Malfoy. Egal wohin, einfach nur noch verschwinden.

Draco war Hermine, kurz nachdem sie in der Dunkelheit Richtung Astronomieturm verschwunden war, gefolgt, da er nach den ersten Schritten bemerkt hatte, dass sie ganz vergessen hatten, auszumachen, wo denn nun wer patrollieren sollte. Das hatte er eigentlich nur mit ihr abklären wollen, stattdessen war er in eine Situation geplatzt, die für einige der Anwesenden, besonders wohl Hermine, wie ein schlechter Traum sein musste. Da stand ihr Freund eng umschlungen mit einer anderen in der Dunkelheit. Wut keimte in ihm auf und irgendwas musste er einfach tun.

Als Hermine jedoch plötzlich einfach losgerannt war, wusste er ersteinmal nicht weiter. Einem Instinkt folgend, drehte er sich um und folgte ihr, was allerdings schwieriger war, als er erwartet hatte. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, dann aber hörte er ihre Schritte in weiter Ferne und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren aus welcher Richtung die Geräusche kamen. Kurze Zeit später fand er sie dann draußen an einem großen Baum lehnend unten am See. Sie schien nicht gehört zu haben, dass er da war.

„Granger?", vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, da sie nicht reagierte, berührte er sie an ihrer Schulter.

Erschrocken machte Hermine einen Satz nach vorn und drehte sich dann um. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als sie erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Oh, Malfoy, du bist es. Ich musste nur kurz mal entspannen. Bin gleich wieder bereit zum patrollieren.", sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es sah eher gequält als fröhlich aus.

Irgendwo in seinem Inneren regte sich etwas. Empfand er etwa Mitleid mit ihr? Er wusste es nicht. „Man, Granger. Ich bin nicht blind, ich habe es auch gesehen. Du brauchst jetzt nicht die starke Löwin zu spielen. Ich...!", weiter kam er nicht, denn bei dem letzten Satz hatten sich wieder Tränen Hermines Augen gebildet und ehe er sich versah, war sie auf ihn zugegangen, hatte die Hände um seinen Körper gelegt und den Kopf in seinem Umhang vergraben.

„Ich ... ich... es tut so weh...ich..", sie schniefte laut, „Ich bin so dumm gewesen."

Draco war so überrascht gewesen, legte dann aber doch seine Arme um sie. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, dass es Hermine Granger, seine größte Konkurrentin und gleichzeitig beste Freundin von Harry Potter, war. Sie war wie ein kleines Kind und brauchte wohl jemanden. „Ich...", er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Trösten lag nicht in seinem Element, aber es tat gut, irgendwas für sie tun zu können, denn er merkte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte. Allerdings weinte sie immer noch. Draco spürte, dass sie sich sehr an ihm festhielt, denn er spürte wie sich ihre Körperwärme auf seinen Körper übertrug und sie somit die Kälte des Winters um die beiden herum vergessen ließ.

„Ich denke, dass soetwas jedem passieren kann. Das Pech ereilt sicher viele.", hörte Draco sich einige Zeit später selbst sagen.

Aprupt ließ Hermine von ihm ab und schaut ihn aus nassen Augen ungläubig an. „Wie bitte? Du glaubst, ich hatte Pech? Einfach nur Pech? Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie das ist, Malfoy. Du bist doch sonst derjenige, der anderen dieses „Pech" zufügt.", verachtend schaute sie ihn an. „Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein und glauben, dass du ... sympathisch bist. Du warst sicher nur hier her gekommen um mich wieder auszulachen oder zu verspotten. Ich bin so eine Idiotin." Nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern einfach nur ausgelaugt und völlig fertig blickte sie ihn an.

Draco wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er hatte offensichtlich was falsches gesagt und er konnte ihr nicht übel nehmen, dass sie so von ihm redete, sie hatte ja eigentlich recht. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er ihr gefolgt war, aber auslachen oder verspotten war es eigentlich nicht gewesen, da war er sich doch recht sicher.

„Hermine, ich...", doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr, sondern war schon wieder durch den Schnee Richtung Schloss gerannt, in der Hoffnung alles hinter sich lassen zu können, doch das würde wohl unmöglich sein...

Ein nettes Review bitte! ;D


	20. Kapitel 20

_Hi, da bin ich wieder. Eigentlich sollte das Kapitel schon gestern abend online kommen, jedoch gab es irgendwie immer Probleme beim hochladen. Naja, ist nicht schlimm, denn dadurch habe ich schon die Hälfte des nächsten Kapitels geschrieben, kommt also schnell on. Nun möchte ich an dieser Stelle einfach noch ein paar Fragen/Anmerkungen beantworten. Ihr habt schon Recht, wenn ihr denkt, dass ich Hermine und Draco nicht so schnell zusammen kommen lasse, weil das bei diesen zwei unterschiedlichen Charaktären einfach nicht so schnell gehen kann, außerdem habe ich auch noch ein bisschen was mit den beiden vor. Desweiteren habe ich nie erwähnt, wie Draco zu seinem Vater steht oder das allgemeine Verhältnis der beiden, aber seid euch sicher, es kommt schon noch. Auch kann ich euch sagen, dass es in den nächsten Kapiteln noch hoch her geht, soll also auch spannend werden :D. Nun bedanke ich mich also wieder bei allen Reviewern (_**deadnocta, crazylolly14, dramine, jessica, kurai91, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, Raphi**_ und _**Tinchen26**_), es sind schon 81 Stück, so genial halt. Danke an alle Stammleser und auch an alle neuen Leser. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde, ich glaube ich bin süchtig nach euren Kommentaren. Ich hoffe, dass es mittlerweile übersichtlicher angeordnet ist, jedoch musste ich mittlerweile, damit ihr wisst, wann neue Szenen sozusagen kommen, den Anfang jeder neuen Szene dick färben, ich hoffe, ihr blickt dadurch. Naja, jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

Kapitel 20:

**Tiefe Trauer**

Draco, der er sich gerade auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, hörte, wie draußen vor dem Portrait lautstark jemand um Einlaß bat. Genervt stand er also auf und war überrascht, Harry, Ron und Ginny davor stehen zu sehen.

„Was wollt ihr? Ihr habt hier nämlich eigentlich nichts zu suchen.", stellte er gelangweilt fest.

„Malfoy, du mieses...!", Ron versuchte auf ihn zuzustürmen, wurde jedoch von Harry und Ginny zurückgehalten. Stattdessen übernahmen sie das Reden: „Wir wollen zu Hermine, sie war nicht beim Frühstück und auch nicht beim Mittagessen, wir machen uns Sorgen um sie, also lass uns bitte rein, Malfoy!"

Eigentlich hatte er beim besten Willen keine Lust diese drei Gryffindornervensägen in seine Wohnung zu lassen, aber was sollte es, je eher er sie reinließ, deste früher würden sie wohl auch wieder verschwinden. Und leider... hatten sie Recht, denn wenn sie zu Hermine wollten, konnte er es ihnen eigentlich nicht verbieten. Widerwillig machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und die drei gingen an ihm vorbei. Allerdings nicht ohne dass Ron ihm noch einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. Diesen ignorierend ließ er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und las weiter in seinen Buch.

„Hermine, mach doch bitte auf, wir sind es!". Keine Reaktion. „Mia, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Wir haben dich heute noch nicht gesehen. Wir wollen wissen, was los ist."

_Viel zu neugierig_, dachte sich Draco, der nebenbei dem Gespräch lauschte.

„Nichts ist mit mir los, ich habe einfach keinen Hunger.", hörte man nun Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer rufen. _Sicher doch, Granger!_, Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte nun Ginny Weasly vorsichtig nach und drückte sich an Harry und Ron auf der Treppe vorbei, um ganz vor der Tür zu stehen.

„Nichts ist passiert!", Hermine schniefte, „Ich will einfach nur keine Jungs sehen, ok!" Jungs! Die drei schauten sich verwundert an. Ron schien als erster auf eine Idee zu kommen, jedoch auf die falsche, denn schon war er die Treppenstufen heruntergesprungen und ging erneut wütend auf Draco Malfoy zu.

„DU...du... was hast du ihr angetan, du fieses Arschloch!", Ron war außer sich und ballte seine Fäuste.

Draco war jedoch schneller. Eilig war er aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Zauberstab ergriffen und zielte nun damit auf Ron, der aprupt stehengeblieben war. „Kein Stück weiter, Wiesel!", zischte er.

„Malfoy, lass das!", rief Harry und schon hatten auch er und Ginny ihre Stäbe gezückt und zielten damit nun auf Draco.

„Ihr Idioten. Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich es war, der eurer kleinen Freundin irgendwas angetan hat. ICH war es nämlich nicht!", rief er wütend darauf aus.

Jedoch schien einzig allein Ginny ihm zu glauben. Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr sie und schnell ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken. Ihre Augen hatten einen traurigen Blick angenommen. „Mia, wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte."

„Verdammt nochmal, was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr hier macht?", wurden sie alle von Hermines Stimme unterbrochen. Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet und stand nun am Treppenansatz, nachdem sie wütende Stimmen wahrgenommen hatte. „Malfoy, Harry, lasst die Zauberstäbe sinken. Und er hat mir nichts getan, Ron, ehrlich!".

„Mia? Kann ich mit dir reden?", wandte sich ihre beste Freundin nun an sie.

„Ich... ich... ok, komm rein.", Hermine ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, gefolgt von Ginny.

Nachdem die Zimmertür wieder geschlossen war, schauten sich Ron und Harry verwundert an. Draco ließ jedoch seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Habt ihrs nicht gehört? Sie will euch nicht sehen! Also verschwindet wieder." Er setzte sich wieder auf Sofa.

Fragend schaute Ron seinen Freund an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und irgendwie kamen sie dann doch überein, Hermine und Ginny erstmal allein zu lassen und so verschwanden sie aus dem Portraitloch.

**„Malfoy** hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, dass du keine Jungs mehr sehen willst, nicht wahr?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig nach, während sie sich auf dem flauschigen Teppich neben Hermine fallen ließ.

„Ja, hat er wohl.", antwortete ihr Hermine leise. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Ich will im Moment einfach niemanden wirklich sehen."

„Dann ist es wohl Sean." Ginny sah, wie Hermine bei seinem Namen zusammenzuckte. „Hmm, dann hatte ich also recht. Was hat er dir angetan, Mia?" Sie legte eine Hand auf Hermines.

Tränen sammelten sich in deren Augen. „Ich.. gestern... er...". Ihre Stimme versagte.

„Sch... Alles wird gut, Mia. Hat er dich...", Ginny musste schlucken. „Körperlich verletzt?".

Hermine hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er...". Erneut konnte sie nicht weiterreden, doch Ginny ahnte es: „Du hast ihn dabei erwischt, wie er mit einer anderen rumgemacht hat, nicht!"

Ihre Freundin nickte. Ginny ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und grummelte wütend: „So ein mieses, dreckiges Arschloch. Man, Hermine, er hat so jemanden wie dich einfach nicht verdient, das musst du einsehen. Vergiss ihn einfach." Doch sie selbst wusste, wie schwer das für sie sein würde. Hermine würde es die nächste Zeit nicht sonderlich gut gehen.

„Ach man, warum musst auch gerade du so ein Pech mit Typen haben, naja, eigentlich nur mit einem, aber trotzdem." Sie ließ ihren Kopf an Hermines Schulter nieder. Der rannten leise ein paar vereinzelte Tränen die Wange herunter und lange noch saßen die beiden Mädchen einfach so da, ohne groß miteinander zu reden. Zwischen sie, hatte sich Tinkabelle, Hermines Kätzchen gelegt.

Ginny verließ Hermines Zimmer erst am sehr späten Abend. Draco saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, irgendwie war er so gefesselt von dem Buch, dass er sogar das Abendessen verpasst hatte. Auch bemerkte er die rothaarige erst, als er von ihr angesprochen wurde: „Du weiß, was mit ihr los ist und wer daran Schuld ist, oder!"

Leicht erschrocken, aber sofort wieder die kühle Maske aufsetzend, legte er sein Buch zur Seite und schaute die beste Freundin von Hermine Granger an. „Ja, ich weiß, wer an ihrem Zustand Schuld ist. Ich war schließlich dabei, unfreiwillig. Aber sie sollte sich nicht so hängen lassen."

Jetzt war es Ginny, die überrascht war: „Wieso sollte sie sich nicht so hängen lassen? Ihr Freund hat sie betrogen und sie wusste nichts davon."

„Man, Wieselin, der Typ ist ein Idiot und es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendwas passieren musste mit einer anderen. Sag bloß, du würdest das anders sehen?" Er tat so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. „Achja, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Sicher warst du auch ganz begeistert von ihm, diesem tollen Typen." Er grinste.

Ginny wurde rot, allerdings nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut. Sie wusste das Draco Recht hatte, also das Sean ein Idiot ist, aber trotzdem... "Nein, ich war nicht begeistert von ihm und ich weiß ebenso wie du, dass er ein totales Arschloch ist, doch Hermine kann nichts dafür. Wo die Liebe eben hinfällt. Und ich habe nur nichts gegen ihn gesagt, weil man das unter Freunden nunmal nicht so macht, aber davon hast du ja leider keine Ahnung, Malfoy, denn du hast ja keine Freunde." Und mit schnellem Schritt verschwand sie aus der Wohnung.

_Pfff, Liebe..., was ist das schon_, dachte sich Draco gelangweilt, ehe er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

**Hermine** Granger erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch das Klopfen einer Eule an ihrem Fenster. Noch leicht müde, stieg sie aus ihrem Bett und öffnete dann das Fenster. „Morgen, Süße. Was hast du denn wichtiges für mich?" Liebevoll strich sie der schneeweißen, unbekannten Eule über das Gefieder. Diese schuhute (AN: sorry, heißt das so?) kurz, hüpfte dann schwermütig in ihr Zimmer und blieb erschöpft auf dem Boden sitzen, hinter sich ein kleines Paket schleifend.

Hermine war überrascht, Weihnachten war schließlich vorbei. Vorsichtig nahm sie der Eule das Paket ab und begann es auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kam ein langes weißes Kleid und eine Karte fiel heraus.

_Meine liebe Enkelin,_

_deine Mutter hat mir von eurer Silvesterparty erzählt, und da habe ich mich aufgemacht, um dir ein schönes Kleid rauszusuchen. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, deine Eltern meinten, dass ich mir da sicher sein könnte. Genieße den wundervollen Abend._

_In Liebe, deine Großmutter_

Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr also ein Kleid für die Silvesterparty gekauft. Die hatte sie ja schon ganz vergessen. Hermine ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Das Kleid war einfach traumhaft. Es war mehrlagig und die unterste Schicht war natürlich weiß und undurchsichtig, darüber fielen mehrere Bahnen durchsichtiger weißer Stoff. Es hatte dünne Träger und war recht schlicht, also gerade am oberen Rand, geschnitten. Erst ab der Hüfte würde, wenn man es anhatte, der Stoff Hermine um die Beine wehen, so leicht war das Kleid.

Jedoch nahm sie es wütend, stand auf, öffnete die Schranktür und schmiss es hinein. Sie würde nicht zur Silvesterparty gehen. Sie würde sich nicht den Demütigungen hingeben, dass Sean und sie kein Paar mehr waren. Überhaupt könnte sie seinen Anblick nicht ertragen, da war sie sich sicher.

Sie schloß die Schranktür und ging wieder auf ihr Bett zu, wo sie sich wie ein kleines Kind zusammenrollte und leise Tränen vergoß.

**Ungeduldig** klopfte Draco jetzt schon seit 2 Minuten gegen Hermines Tür. „Man, Granger, jetzt antworte doch wenigstens.", er überlegte. „Wir müssen dringend zu deiner alten Schachtel."

„Malfoy, ich habe dir schonmal gesagt, du sollst sie nicht...", sie stoppte überrascht, als sie Dracos Grinsen sah, nachdem sie wütend die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass du darauf aus deinem Zimmer kommst.Es funktioniert einfach jedes Mal aufs neue.", er grinste immer noch und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Stirn. „Kommst du jetzt mit zur McGonagall? Du solltest dir vielleicht nur etwas, ähm, anderes anziehen.", er blickte an ihr herunter. Sie trug nur ihre lange Pyjamahose und darüber ein Spaghetti-top.

Hermine errötete leicht und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, ehe sie 5 Minuten später fertig angezogen vor ihm stand. „Ich,ähm, denke, ich bin soweit."

Draco entging die ganze Zeit, während sie auf dem Weg zum Büro der Lehrerin war, nicht Hermines trauriger Gesichtsausdruck. _Ihr scheint es immer noch nicht besser zu gehen, dabei sollte sie wohl so langsam über diesen Idioten weg sein, er hätte es nicht besser verdient._

„Schön, dass sie zwei kommen konnten. Es dauert auch nicht lange.", begrüßte sie Professor McGonagall, als die beiden Schulsprecher eintraten. „Wie sie sicher beide wissen, findet morgen unsere Silvesterparty statt. Sicher fragen sie sich jetzt, was sie damit zu tun haben, schließlich mussten sie sie nicht organisieren." Hermine und Draco nickten beide. „Nungut," die Professorin stand auf, „ich möchte ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass sie morgen die Party eröffnen werden. Wohl mit einem gemeinsamen Tanz, einer der wenigen Standarttänze morgen." Sie lächelte ihre beiden Schützlinge an. „Sind sie beide damit einverstanden.

Widerwillig nickte Draco: „Ich denke, wir werden es überleben." Auch Hermine nickte nun zögerlich.

„Ja gut, ich denke, dann hätten wir alles geklärt, vielen Dank für ihr Kommen. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich noch." Und damit deutete sie zur Tür.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Schulsprecherwohnung, war es Draco, der als erster das Wort ergriff: „Ich denke, Granger, dass das für einen Tanz morgen wohl klar gehen muss, dass wir uns ausnahmsweise mal nicht streiten."

„Wird wohl schwer für dich, nicht!", Hermine musste leicht lächeln. Draco war dieses Lächeln nicht entgangen.

„Wenn ich will, Granger, kann ich alles schaffen. Sogar einen Tanz mit dir tanzen.", er grinste sie an.

Auch sie musste wieder lächeln. „Du bist echt ein Held, Malfoy."

Den Rest des Weges liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, doch Draco war komischerweise stolz auf sich, ER hatte es geschafft, sie zum lächeln zu bringen und nicht irgendeiner ihrer bescheuerten Freunde. _Versager und Idioten_. Dabei war er kein bisschen anders als sonst auch, jedenfalls versuchte er sich das einzureden.

**Draco **Malfoy hatte sich seit nun gut einer Stunde fertig gemacht und trug ein ähnliches Outfit, wie beim Weihnachtsball. Seine schwarzen Schuhe, eine schwarze Anzugshose, ein weißes kurzärmliges Hemd und darüber seinen schwarzen Festumhang. Er schaute auf die Uhr: Viertel vor Neun, dh. dass er und Hermine wohl langsam losmussten, damit sie rechtzeitig den Tanz eröffnen konnten. Also ging er aus seinem Zimmer und klopfte bei Hermine an. „Granger, wir müssen langsam los." Keine Reaktion kam aus dem Zimmer.

„Granger? Ich komme rein!", er grinste, drückte aber wirklich die Türklinke runter, nur um zu erwarten, dass gleich eine wütende Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt kommen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. „Granger?", er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er konnte keine Hermine sehen und im Zimmer sah es insgesamt nicht so aus, als hätte sich hier jemand für eine Party vorbereitet, auch wenn er selbst nicht genau wusste, wie es auszusehen hatte, wenn sich jemand fertig gemacht hätte für eine Party. Langsam genervt schloss er wieder die Tür hinter sich. _Verdammt, Granger, was soll das denn jetzt wieder..._

„Sie kommt wohl nicht, Draco." Überrascht stolperte dieser fast die Treppe hinunter. „Was... ach du bist es, Claire." _Wie ist sie schon wieder hier reingekommen? Das geht langsam aber zu weit._

„Naja, ich wollte dich einfach für die Party abholen. Nicht, dass du zu spät kommst.", meinte Claire nun wissend lächelnd.

„Claire, ich habe dir doch heute schon gesagt, dass ich mit Granger die Party eröffnen soll, also muss ich wohl noch auf sie warten, du kannst sicher schon gehen, wir treffen uns dann ja dort."

Gelangweilt schaute Claire ihn an: „Deine kleine Granger ist aber nicht da, wie du siehst. Vielleicht kommt sie gar nicht und wäre es nicht peinlich, dann noch zu spät zu kommen, ohne Partnerin!".

„Sicher kommt sie noch, sie ist normalerweise eigentlich zuverlässig, als Gryffindor."

„Ach,", Claire schnaubte wütend. „sicher doch." Und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Ehe Draco jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen: „Ähm, sie hat Recht, Malfoy." Alle blickten zum Portraitloch, durch das Hermine gerade wohl eingetreten war. „Ich werde nicht auf die Silvesterparty gehen."

_Achja, ehe ich es vergesse, Sean ist zwar ein Arsch, aber hat leider noch eine wichtige Rolle in der Story, also wird er zwangsweise weiterhin auftauchen. Schreibt ihr mir trotzdem ein Review ;D?_


	21. Kapitel 21

_Hi, da bin ich wieder. Auch wenn ich diesmal ein paar weniger Reviews als sonst bekommen habe. Deshalb ganz besonders lieben Dank an all meine Stammleser: kurai91, dramine, deadnocta, jessica und crazylolly14. Ihr seid mein größter Ansporn so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Einige von euch haben ja so ihre Vermutungen, warum ich Sean weiter in der Story lasse, wäre interessant, wenn ihr mir diese mal schreiben könntet ;D . Im übrigen habt ihr gerade das längste von allen Kapiteln vor euch, ganze 6 Word-Seiten. Mein neuer Rekord. Und ich danke euch echt nochmals ganz herzlich, dass ihr meinen Schreibstil und die Story so gerne mögt und lobt, weil mir das echt so super wichtig ist :D. Danke für den Knuffel und sonstiges Lob. Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch jetzt und wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir wieder ein Review dalassen würdet. Das richtet sich übrigens sowohl an Stamm- als auch an Schwarzleser _

------------------------------------

Kapitel 21:

**Silvesterparty der Idioten und Engel**

„Was heißt hier, du kommst nicht mit, Granger?", Draco war aufgebracht. „Wir müssen,", er verdrehte genervt die Augen, „auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, die Party zusammen eröffnen. Du kannst nicht aussteigen."

„Wenn du dir Sorgen darüber machst, dass du Probleme mit Professor McGonagall bekommst, dann wären diese unnötig.", Hermine blieb also weiterhin bei ihrem Entschluss.

„Ach, und wieso, Granger!", er war jetzt bis auf wenige Millimeter an sie herangetreten.

„W...weil...weil ich eben bei ihr war und sie mich entschuldigt hat, außerdem habe ich ihr gesagt, dass du auch mit jemand anderem den Tanz eröffnen könntest.", sie wurde nervös bei Dracos sonderbarem Verhalten. „Und du hast ja nun wirklich die Möglichkeit."

„Achja? Und welche denn, Granger?".

„Sie!", und damit zeigte Hermine auf Claire, die mittlerweile vom Sofa aufgestanden war und nun ganz erfreut aussah.

„Ausnahmsweise hat das Schlammblut sogar mal Recht, Draco.", Claire bemerkte nicht, wie diese bei der Beschimpfung zusammenzuckte. „Du könntest mit mir den Tanz eröffnen. Der Schulsprecher und die Gastschülerin. Das perfekte Paar." Sie ging zu den beiden und schubste Hermine zur Seite.

Leicht verwirrt wusste diese erst nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, ging dann aber langsam zu ihrem Zimmer. „Ähm, gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Viel Spaß auf der Party."

„Danke, den werden wir haben." Und schon zog Claire Draco mit sich Richtung Ausgang, doch dieser löste sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und ging wieder ein paar Schritte in die Mitte des Zimmers, nur um Hermine noch etwas zuzurufen.

„Du bist so ein bescheuerter Feigling, Granger! Manchmal muss man sich seinen Ängsten stellen, ich dachte eigentlich, dass gerade du das wissen müsstest."

Hermine zuckte zusammen bei seinen Worten. Seine Worte trafen sie. Nicht, weil sie gemein waren, sondern weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie war ein Feigling. Sie hatte Angst ihm heute zu begegnen, zu sehen, wie er Spaß hatte. Vielleicht mit anderen Mädchen. Sie wollte es nicht sehen, deshalb wollte sie nicht zur Party gehen. Und ausgerechnet Malfoy hatte sie durchschaut. Ohne eine Antwort zu erwidern, ging sie die letzten Schritte zu ihrem Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Draco jedoch war auch ebenfalls schon zusammen mit Claire aus der Wohnung gegangen.

--------------------------

„Wo bleibt sie denn? Es ist gleich neun Uhr, die Party fängt jeden Moment an. Sie kommt doch sonst nie zu spät.", fragte Ginny gerade nervös Ron und Harry, die gelangweilt an einer Mauer vor der Großen Halle, dem Partyraum, standen.

„Man, Ginny, wir wissen es auch nicht. Ich habe außerdem keine Lust mehr hier noch länger zu warten. Mädchen brauchen einfach zu lange!", Ron war sichtlich genervt und Harry schien ihm im gewissen Sinne zuzustimmen.

Ginny hatte den beiden nicht gesagt, was mit Hermine los war, sondern einfach nur gesagt, dass sie ein bisschen krank sei und deshalb nicht zum Essen kommt und meistens ihre Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbringt und die beiden hatten es akzeptiert. Doch jetzt machte sie sich echt langsam Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Sie wusste, dass es sie getroffen hatte, die ganze Sache mit Sean, doch dass sie sogar ein so wichtiges Event versäumen würde, das war wohl so gar nicht Hermines Art. Es blieb also nur noch eine Möglichkeit übrig, wie Ginny erfahren konnte, was mit ihrer besten Freundin war. Und diese Möglichkeit kam gerade die Treppen herunter, in Begleitung von dieser eingebildeten, dummen Tussi Claire. „Malfoy!".

Überrascht blickte dieser auf, als er die Stimme der rothaarigen Weasley hörte. „Was willst du, Wiesel?".

„Wo ist Hermine? Sie ist noch nicht hier, ihr müsst doch den Tanz eröffnen!". Auch ihr widerstrebte es, ihren nicht gerade besten Freund nach Hermine fragen zu müssen, aber irgendwas musste sie ja unternehmen.

„Falsch, Kleine. Draco eröffnet mit mir die Party. Das Schlammblut hatte einfach nicht die Nerven dafür.", antwortete ihr stattdessen Claire.

Langsam aber sicher wurde Ginny wütend. _Was bildet sich diese dumme Kuh eigentlich ein?_ „Danke, dich habe ich nicht gefragt."

„Aber sie hat Recht. Granger kommt nicht, leidet wohl noch zu sehr unter uns Männern.", ein fieses Grinsen umspielte Dracos Lippen.

„Man, du bist echt so ein Idiot, Malfoy. Aber egal!", und schon rannte Ginny die Treppen hoch, mit dem Willen, ihre beste Freundin noch auf diese gottverdammte Silvesterparty zu schleifen und wenn es das letzte wäre, was sie tun würde. _Für dieses Jahr_, fügte sie noch grinsend in Gedanken hinzu. Draco Malfoy konnte ihr nur irritiert hinterherblicken, ehe er letztendlich doch in die Große Halle ging. _Das ist die falsche Richtung, kleines Wiesel_.

--------------------------

„Mia!". Hermine wurde von lauten Klopfen und Rufen überrascht, als sie es sich gerade vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte. Sie stand auf und öffnete das Portrait, durch das sofort eine atemlose Ginny hereintrat. „Ginny!".

„Jap, ich bin es, Mia. Wie kommst du nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee, nicht auf die Silversterparty gehen zu wollen. Das kannst du nicht machen! Und warum musste ich es ausgerechnet von Malfoy erfahren?", sie sprach so schnell, dass sie danach noch weniger Luft hatte als vorher schon.

„I... ich...", Hermine war überrascht von der Reaktion ihrer besten Freundin. „Ich kann einfach nicht, Ginny. Ich kann nicht auf die Party. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu sehen."

„Man, Mia, du bist echt ein bescheuerter Feigling." Diese Worte kamen Hermine jetzt doch sehr bekannt vor. „Und jetzt machen wir dich für die Party fertig."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben und schaute ihrer Freundin, die mittlerweile die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochging, nach. Ginny sah wunderschön aus. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues, glitzerndes Cocktailkleid und hatte ihre roten Haare mit zwei Klammern festgesteckt, sodass sie aber immer noch offen waren und über ihre Schultern fielen.

„Jetzt komm schon, Mia." Ginny war mittlerweile stehengeblieben und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Resigniert gab diese auf, zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihrer Freundin in ihr Zimmer.

„So und jetzt schauen wir einfach mal, was du so in deinem Schrank hast. Wird sicher was nettes dabei sein.", sagte Ginny, als sie beide in Hermines Zimmer standen.

„Ginny, da wird nichts dabei sein. Ich habe nur mein Ballkleid und das kann ich ja schlecht nochmal anziehen.", sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ach, du meine Güte, Mia. Was ist das denn geniales?", Ginny war außer sich vor Freude und als sie sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte, hielt sie das Kleid, dass sie von ihrer Großmutter bekommen hatte, in die Höhe. „Das ist einfach atemberaubend. Das musst du einfach anziehen."

Hermine zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach, Ginny, ich weiß nicht so."

„Man, Mia. Zieh es einfach an. Du wirst sehen, es passt perfekt zu diesem Anlass.", ihre Freundin warf ihr das Kleid zu und Hermine verschwand im Badezimmer.

--------------------------------

„AAAaahh, Hermine, du siehst einfach total wunderschön aus."Ginny war fast am ausrasten, als die angesprochene fertig für die Silvesterparty aus dem Badezimmer kam.

Hermine hatte das weiße Kleid, welches knapp über das Knie ging, angezogen. Es saß einfach perfekt, dass musste sogar sie zugeben. Am Oberkörper war es enganliegend und würde erst unterhalb der Hüfte weiter. Die weißen und durchsichtigen Stoffbahnen fielen ihr locker um die Beine. Sie musste also zwangsweise lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht, Ginny." Unsicher schaute sie ihre Freundin an.

„Komm schon, nicht so bescheiden, du siehst klasse aus. Warte, es fehlt nur noch...Sekunde!" und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes, waren Hermines Haare trocken, und an einer Seite waren die langen Haare mit einer kleinen Spange zurückgesteckt. Noch ein Schwenk und ein klein wenig Make Up, wie dezent silberner Lidschatten, war auf Hermines Gesicht erschienen. „Fehlen wohl nur noch Schuhe.", stellte Ginny mit einem Blick auf die Füße ihrer besten Freundin fest.

„Ich habe aber keine passende Schuhe, Ginny.", meinte diese dann daraufhin.

„Keine Sorge, aber ich.", und schon hatte Ginny Hermine an der Hand gefasst und zog sie hinter sich her durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Kaum einer begegnete ihnen auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, nur ein paar wenige, die entweder zu spät waren oder einfach nicht früher fertig wurden. Hermines Kleid wehte um ihre Beine hinter ihr her und die Schüler schauten sie alle überrascht an, wenn die beiden an ihnen vorbeirannten. Das brachte beide Mädchen jedes Mal zum lachen und Hermine merkte, wie gut ihr diese Fröhlichkeit tat. Genau das hatte sie doch irgendwo vermisst. Und ehe sie sich versah, waren sie schon im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und Ginny hielt Hermine ein paar weiße Schuhe mit Absätzen unter die Nase.

„Für dich, ich ziehe sie eh nie an. Und sie passen einfach perfekt zu deinem Kleid." Ginny wurde leicht rot.

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben: „Ginny, du bist einfach die beste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann." Und voller Freude schloß sie ihre Freundin in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Hey, hey, Mia, wir sollten langsam los, wir sind schon anderthalb Stunden zu spät."

-------------------------

Draco war, nachdem Ginny davongestürmt war, in die Große Halle gegangen und war überrascht gewesen, wie „silvestermäßig" alles aussah. Von den Decken hingen glitzerne Girlanden und laute Musik tönte aus den Boxen, die in der ganzen Halle verteilt waren. Eine Bar, die die Schüler mit Getränken versorgen sollte, stand im hinteren Teil der Halle. Draco war beeindruckt, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Eröffnungstanz hinter sich bringen. Er sah, wie Professor McGonagall ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Unauffällig nickte er zurück.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Platz und begann die Eröffnungsrede zu halten: _„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler,_

_Ich heiße sie herzlich auf der diesjährigen Silvesterparty willkommen._

_Unseren Eröffnungstanz, einer der wenigen standartmäßigen für heute Abend im übrigen, _

_werden Draco Malfoy und seine Partnerin vorführen und ich lade sie herzlich ein,_

_ebenfalls daran teilzunehmen. _

Nun noch viel Spaß und genießen sie die letzten Stunden von diesem Jahr." 

Musik ertönte und Draco und Claire begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche, um die Party zu eröffnen. Schon kurze Zeit darauf waren sie längst nicht mehr die einzigen, die tanzten und beim Ende des Liedes, begaben die zwei sich an einen Tisch, der von Slytherins besetzt wurde.

Mit Claire zu tanzen hatte sich für Draco nicht besonders angefühlt und irgendwie fragte er sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, mit der eigentlich für ihn vorgesehenen Partnerin zu tanzen. Aber was lohnte es sich darüber nachdenken, _Granger ist und bleibt eine bescheuerte Besserwisserin, die einfach zuviel von ihren Gefühlen geleitet wird. Was für eine lächerliche Schwäche_, dachte sich Draco während er immer wieder lustlos an seinem Glas Hogwartssekt (Eigenkreation der Schule) nippte.

Die Mädchen am Tisch freuten sich natürlich am meisten an diesem Abend auf Mitternacht, wo sie letztendlich ihren „Traumprinzen" küssen würden. Draco nervte es, dass sie sich nun schon mehr als eine Stunde lautstark darüber unterhielten und ihm dadurch einige Kopfschmerzen zufügten.

Unsanft wurde er jedoch kurze Zeit später aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich sein bester Freund Blaise neben ihn fallen ließ. „Was ist los, Draco?".

„Nichts ist los, siehst du doch.", erwiderte dieser genervt und eigentlich war das Gespräch für ihn damit beendet, doch er hatte nicht mit Blaise gerechnet.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du froh wärst, nicht mit der Gryffindor tanzen zu müssen, doch stattdessen sitzt du hier und man könnte meinen, es gäbe sieben Tage Regenwetter!", Blaise tat, als ob es ihn nicht sonderlich interessieren würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, es passt einfach nicht zu ihr so einfach...". Moment mal, sprach er gerade über Granger? Hermine Granger? Sagte er Blaise Zabini damit nicht gerade, dass er wirklich an sie dachte? _So ein verfluchter Mist_. „Ich...", Draco versuchte nun, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, „Es ist mir egal, was mit Granger ist. Sie kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst."

Blaise musste grinsen. „Alles klar, Draco, sicher doch. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du gerade mehrmals an sie gedacht hast."

„Aber du weißt es ja besser, nicht wahr!", Draco funkelte seinen Freund böse an.

„Sicherlich. Dass sie nicht mehr mit diesem, wie hieß er noch, Sean zusammen ist, weiß mittlerweile übrigens fast die ganze Schule, dass er sie betrogen hat, weiß dennoch sogut wie niemand.", Blaise lächelte immer noch, ihm gefiel diese Unterhaltung mit Draco Malfoy definitiv.

„Geht ja auch niemanden etwas an.", verwundert jedoch hob Draco nun eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher weißt du dann davon?".

„Sagen wir es so, ich habe meine Quellen. Und diese Quellen haben mir auch gesagt, dass sie mittlerweile hier ist. Auf der Party. Sie ist vor 15 Minuten hier erschienen. Wobei das inzwischen sogar jeder weiß."

„Von wem sprichst du, Zabini!", Draco tat, als wüsste er es nicht, obwohl er unbewusst an seinem besten Freund versuchte vorbeizuschauen, um zufällig ein paar braune wellige Haare zu entdecken.

„Von deiner kleinen Gryffindor. Ihre Ankunft wurde von ihren Freunden doch groß gefeiert. Also sei dir sicher, du wirst sie heute wohl noch sehen. Bessere also gefälligst deine Laune, Kumpel!", und mit diesen Worten war Blaise aufgestanden und verschwand wieder in Menge. Draco stattdessen nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Sekt, ehe er das Glas mit einem Knall auf den Tisch zurückstellte, was ihm einige erschrockene Blicke der anderen Slytherins und vor allem der Mädchen einbrachte.

----------------------

Hermines Freunde freuten sich wirklich, sie auf der Party zu sehen, auch wenn sie ziemlich spät erst aufgetaucht war. Ron haute Harry in die Seite, als Hermine sich gerade einmal umgedreht hatte, und meinte: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Mädchen immer zu lange brauchen." Doch Hermine hatte ihn gehört und kneifte ihn unsanft in die Seite. Jedoch lächelte sie ihn darauf an. „Du weißt, dass du das gerade verdient hast."

„Sekt? Darf ich euch einen Sekt anbieten?", Neville war gerade am Tisch erschienen und hatte ein Tablett mit mehreren Sektgläsern mitgebracht. Und so nahm sich jeder eins und die Gryffindor stießen an. Auf ihre Freundschaft. Auf ihr Haus. Auf alles.

Hermine hatte schon lange nichtmehr soviel Spaß und so freute sie sich, als sie einige Zeit später von Harry, natürlich mit Genehmigung von Ginny, zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde.

„Gerne. Bin schon bei dir.", nahm sie dankend an.

Beim Tanzen vergaß Hermine normalerweise die Welt um sich herum, doch dieses Mal sollte es wohl nicht so sein. Unsanft wurde sie auf einmal von der Seite umgerannt und fiel hin. Harry hatte sie nichtmehr auffangen können. „Au, kannst du nicht aufpas...?"; doch als sie denjenigen anschaute, war sie sichtlich überrascht. _Warum musste ausgerechnet er es sein?_ Die ganzen Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch und Hermine hatte auf einmal deutlich das Bild von Sean und der Hufflepuff vor sich. „Ich...", sie stotterte verwirrt, „ich...sorry Harry... ich.. danke für den Tanz...". Und schon war Hermine von der Tanzfläche verschwunden.

------------------------

Draco war stolz auf sich. Er hatte den restlichen Abend bisher kein einziges Mal mehr an Hermine Granger denken müssen. Ok, er musste sich zugestehen, dass dies Claire Schuld war; sie hatte ihn so eingespannt, dass er entweder andauernd mit ihr tanzen musste oder aber ihn in ein langes Gespräch verwickelte. Blaise hatte er mittlerweile auch nicht mehr gesehen. Er bemerkte nur, dass sich die Halle langsam füllte, die Leute kamen wieder von draußen herein, schließlich würde bald das neue Jahr anfangen.

Claire hatte sich gerade wiedereinmal in ein Streitgespräch mit Pansy begeben, also nutzte er seine Chance, murmelte noch ein „Bin kurz mal weg!" und ging dann raus auf die Terasse runter zu den schneebehangenen Ländereien, wo sich offensichtlich keine Menschenseele mehr aufhielt. Er erkannte, dass Professor Dumbledore wohl einen Zauber über alles gelegt hatte, denn der Schnee, der vom Himmel fiel, erreichte nicht den Boden und trotzdem schien alles von nicht vorhandenen Laternen erleuchtet und glitzernd.

Plötzlich kam eine Windboe und Draco nahm überrascht eine Gestalt am hingezauberten Springbrunnen war. Ihre langen Haare und ihr weißes leichtes Kleid wurden durch die Boe an die Seite geweht. Für Draco sah es aus wie: _Ein wunderschöner Engel_, dachte er sich überrascht und unfähig sich weiter zu bewegen.

Allerdings war er wohl auf einen Ast, der sich unter dem Schnee befand, getreten, denn es knackste und die Gestalt drehte sich überrascht um.

_Granger!_ Er konnte Verwirrtheit in ihren Augen erkennen und er glaubte sogar Tränen zu sehen. Jedoch wurde er in seinen Gedanken gestört:

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Mich wieder verhöhnen? Dass das Schlammblut geweint hat? Wegen einem Jungen?", sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. „Granger, ich... ."

„Ja? Lach nur! Es ist mir egal. Es ist mir alles egal. Ja, verdammt nochmal, ich bin ein Feigling und trotzdem, ich bin hier, oder! Was sagt der große Malfoy dazu?" Wütend, was ihr durch den Tränenschleier kaum möglich war auszudrücken, schaute sie ihn an.

Draco stattdessen wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte, also machte er das erstbeste was ihm einfiel und kramte in seiner Tasche. „Hier, bitte, das brauchst du dringender als ich." Er hielt ihr ein Taschentuch unter die Nase.

Hermine schaute es skeptisch an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Malfoy."

„Man, Granger, nimm es oder lass es bleiben. Aber bitte, hör endlich auf zu weinen." leicht genervt schaute er sie nun an.

„Ich...", sie überlegte kurz, riss es ihm dann aber doch aus der Hand. „Danke!"

„Kein Problem. Du solltest nur nicht... naja... nicht mehr wegen ihm so aussehen."

„Wie sehe ich denn aus?", herausfordernd blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen.

„Naja, weinend. Mädchen sollte nicht wegen Jungs weinen, du also auch nicht."

Hermine war überrascht. Solche Worte aus Draco Malfoys Mund? Dem größten Herzensbrecher der Schule? Sie musste lächeln.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Draco überrascht nach.

„Weil du der größte Idiot der Welt bist und ich hiermit wohl zur größten Idiotin der Welt geworden bin." Sie zeigte um sich herum. „Naja, ausgerechnet du siehst mich immer wieder weinen. Ich bezweifel, dass du das für dich behälst und nicht gegen jemanden wie mich, ein Schlammblut, zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzt."

Erneut wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie war verletzt, sogar ziemlich und wieder war er es, der sie tröstete und sie trotzdem zum lachen brachte. „Darf dann der größte Idiot der Welt die größte Idiotin der Welt um diesen Tanz bitten?" Draco streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Hermine war total überrascht. Er wollte mit ihr tanzen? Was war passiert? „Ich...ich...ähm... wieso!"

„Weil du mir einen Tanz schuldest." Er grinste. „Der Eröffnungstanz mit dir. Du hast ihn mir genommen. Und an Pflichten, solange sie von oben kommen, halte ich mich." Immer noch hielt er ihr seine Hand hin. Zögernd griff Hermine danach.

In der Großen Halle spielten sie gerade ein langsames Lied und da die Musik bis nach draußen zu hören war, fingen die beiden an, sich langsam zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier raus gekommen?", fragend schaute ihn Hermine aus seinen Armen heraus an.

„Ich wollte alleine sein und dann sah ich dich." Dass er sie eigentlich erst für einen Engel gehalten hatte, behielt er lieber für sich. „Ich weiß nicht, bin halt ein Gentleman und konnte dich nicht alleine stehen lassen. Du färbst wohl ab mit deinem Verhalten, das ist nicht gut." Er grinste sie an und Hermine lächelte zurück.

Was war nur passiert? Sie tanzte gerade mit ihrem größten Widersacher und fand es nicht annähernd schlimm. Ja, sie genoß es fast. Er hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht, obwohl sie glaubte, nur noch weinen zu können. Wer war Draco Malfoy eigentlich wirklich? Sie war verwirrt und gleichzeitig fasziniert.

Draco Malfoy wollte es nicht glauben, aber genoß den Tanz mit Hermine Granger! Sie schien in seinen Armen federleicht zu sein und zu schweben. So hatte er wohl noch nie getanzt, aber er genoß dieses Gefühl, es kam ihm einfach zu richtig vor.

Der Moment schien ewig zu dauern, als sich die zwei zufällig gleichzeitig in die Augen schauten und beide in den Augen des anderen zu versinken schienen. Obwohl die Musik aufgehört hatte, hatten sie noch weitergetanzt, doch jetzt waren auch sie stehengeblieben. Draco schaute zu Hermine runter. Er schien sich in diesen braunen Augen zu verlieren. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt schlossen beide die Augen, erwartend, was jeden Moment passieren würde.

Plötzlich geschah alles auf einmal. Es war 12 Uhr Mitternacht und das Feuerwerkt ging los. Gleichzeitig hörte man ein schreiendes „Draaaaaco!". Ruckartig öffneten die beiden die Augen und fuhren auseinander. Claire kam angerannt und blieb unerwartet vor den beiden stehen. „Draco, ich habe dich gesucht. Es ist Mitternacht und ich wollte mir meinen Neujahrskuss abholen. Doch...", sie stoppte und blickte zu Hermine, die sie scheinbar erst jetzt wahrnahm. „Was macht die denn hier?"

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, zu verwirrt war er von dem gerade eben geschehenen, doch Hermine nahm es ihm ab.

„Ich hatte mich verlaufen...wollte sowieso gerade wieder rein... ähm...machts gut.", sie wurde rot, wenn sie daran dachte, was gerade eben passiert war.

„Also los, verschwinde schon.", Claire schien ungeduldig.

Draco sah noch, wie sie ihm einen kurzen unsicheren Blick zuwarf, ehe sie schnell Richtung Schloss rannte. Das Kleid und die langen Haare wehten hinter ihr her, im Hintergrund das bezaubernde Feuerwerk.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, was die überhaupt hier auf der Party macht. Sean hat sie doch abserviert.", gleichgültig wand sie sich wieder ihm zu. „Und jetzt bekomm ich das, was ich verdient habe. Einen Kuss!". Sie warf ihre Arme um Dracos Nacken.

Das Feuerwerk knallte im Hintergrund und die gesamte Schülerschaft hatte sich nach einiger Zeit auf der Terasse versammelt, um sich das wunderschöne Bild anzuschauen. So hatte auch niemand Hermine bemerkt, die zwischen der Menge in die Große Halle gerannt war.

------------------------------

Nur ein kurzes/langes/nettes/kritisierendes/lobendes Review? Bitte? ;D


	22. Kapitel 22

Well, I´m back again. Da bin ich wieder. Und wow, soviel Reviews wie noch nie, auch wenn da welche zu meinen vorherigen Kapiteln dabei waren. Herzlich Willkommen auch an die neuen Leser meiner Story, freue mich über jedes Kommentar von euch. Nun danke ich also allen, die mir so lieb geantwortet haben: **jessica, deadnocta** (danke für die Kekse ), **Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, crazylolly14, kurai91,** **dramine, Indigo 111 **und **mailinlovely**. Jeden von euch drück ich ganz herzlich. Ohne euch wüsste ich echt nicht, was ich mit meiner Story machen sollte. Ihr ermutigt mich echt jedes Mal aufs neue, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben.

Nun noch so ein paar Antworten: Also ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand, abgesehen von Claire, aber die war ja (leider) schnell genug, den Kuss gesehen hätte, denn die kamen ja erst alle raus zum Feuerwerk anschauen, nachdem man drinnen zusammen angestoßen hatte. Und ja, ich kann weder Claire noch Sean jetzt verschwinden lassen, aber ihr dürft euch gerne weiterhin über sie aufregen, mach ich ja selbst auch, wenn ich etwas mit ihnen schreibe ;D.

Nun möchte ich nur noch kurz etwas loswerden (danke für eure Geduld): Dieses Kapitel möchte ich **Abraxania** widmen, weil sie einfach so super Kommentare schreibt und mir auch heute sehr mit diesem Kapitel geholfen hat. Also, diese Kapitel, auch wenn du es schon zum Teil kennst, ist nur für dich, danke für alles und ganz besonders für die lustigen, aufmunternden, kreativen Gespräche :).

---------------

Kapitel 22:

**Bescheuerter Alltag**

Hermine war, während alle anderen Schüler aus der Großen Halle gegangen waren, in die Festhalle gestürmt und ließ sich nun an einem Tisch fallen. Den Kopf auf die Hande gestützt dachte sie über das gerade Geschehene nach. Es war einfach zum verzweifeln, nicht nur, dass ihr Erzrivale Draco Malfoy sie in letzter Zeit andauernd hatte weinen sehen, nein, sie war sogar so verückt und kurz davor gewesen, eben diesen zu küssen. Hatte sie ihren Verstand veloren? Sie war sich da nichtmehr ganz so sicher. Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich eine der Sektflaschen, stürmte aus der Großen Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomietower. Jetzt wo sie den Abend schon so anders, als es sonst ihre Art war, verbracht hatte, warum sollte sie auch nicht den Rest untypisch verbringen.

-----------

Auch Draco wollte nun lieber seine Ruhe und ebenfalls über den Abend nachdenken. Es war allerdings nicht leicht gewesen, Claire abzuschütteln, doch in der Schülermenge, die sich begeistert das Feuerwerk anschaute, war es ihm gelungen. Rasch durchquerte er den Festsaal und machte sich auf den Weg zu Astronomieturm, da es seiner Meinung nach noch zu früh war, um in die Wohnung zurückzukehren.

Hermine Granger brachte ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfters dazu, über sich und die Welt nachzudenken und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Was war nur los mit ihm. Nicht, dass er sie vor kurzem über Sean hinweggetröstet hatte, auch wenn er es vermasselte letztendlich, nein, er war sogar gerade eben kurz davor gewesen, sie zu küssen. Viel zu gefangen war er von dem Zauber des Moments gewesen, als dass er darauf geachtet hätte, dass Hermine Granger eigentlich eine von Muggeln abstammende Hexe war. So ein verfluchter Mist. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

Langsam stieg Draco die Stufen hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Er ging durch den dunklen Raum Richtung „Terrasse", denn der Turm war von einer Art ringförmigem, kleinem Balkon umgeben. Die Arme aufs Geländer gestützt, bemerkte er nicht, dass Hermine, an der Wand gelehnt, ebenfalls auf dem Balkon anwesend war.

„Ich... ähm... Hi!", grüßte sie ihn und erschrocken fuhr er zusammen.

„Man, Granger, erschreck mich lieber nicht nocheinmal so, ich bin in so Situationen zu allem fähig!". Er schaute sie nun verärgert an, denn er konnte es nicht leiden, überrascht zu werden, schon gar nicht von der Person, die er eigentlich für den Moment vergessen wollte. Das störte nur sein Pläne.

„Ja, alles klar. Ich werds mir merken." Gleichgültig zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

Dracos Blick fuhr über sein Gegenüber, die, immer noch in ihrem weißen Partykleid, auf dem Boden saß. Ihm fiel sogleich die Sektflasche neben ihr auf. „Na, Granger, was versuchen wir denn dieses Mal zu vergessen durch Trinken alkoholischer Getränke?", er grinste sie malfoytypisch an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, wenn es so wäre. Aber ich kann dir sagen, es gibt nichts, weswegen ich etwas trinken müsste. Denn soweit ich weiß,", sie hielt die Sektflasche in die Höhe, „ist heute Silvester und da trinkt man normalerweise Sekt, nicht!". Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass sie eigentlich die „Sache" mit ihm vergessen wollte und da kam der Sekt ja schließlich gerade recht.

Er erkannte, dass sie schon etwas mehr als ein Viertel der Flasche geleert hatte, also riss er sie ihr kurzerhand aus den Fingern. Hermine war nun wütend aufgesprungen: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Malfoy? Gib mir gefälligst die Sektflasche zurück!"

„Ich denke gar nicht dran, Granger.", gelangweilt schaute er sie an, setzte die Flasche an und nahm nun ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. Hermine musterte ihn ungläubig. „Was...?"

„Das ist bescheuert und schmeckt zudem überhaupt nicht." Er warf die Flasche über die Brüstung in die Tiefe. Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Du solltest dir lieber das Feuerwerk anschauen." Er zeigte gen Himmel, „Ist auch wesentlich gesünder, glaub mir."

Sie war sprachlos. _Was meinte Malfoy damit?_ Und obwohl sie sich ärgerte, dass er die Sektflasche weggeworfen hatte, stellte sie sich trotzdem neben in ans Geländer und betrachtete das Feuerwerk, was gar nicht mehr zu enden schien.

Draco hingegen wurde langsam innerlich nervös. Er wollte eigentlich nur, dass sie mit dem Trinken aufhörte, doch jetzt, wo sie so nah bei ihm stand, wünschte er, dass sie soweit weg wie möglich war, wo sie soviel trinken konnte, wie sie wollte. _Verdammter Idiot_, schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er ihre Nähe in diesem Moment genoß. Und nicht nur gerade, sondern immer, wenn sie da war, fühlte er sich wohl. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Hermine fand das Feuerwerk wunderschön, auch wenn sie es vor Draco natürlich nie zugegeben hätte, denn schließlich hatte er sie erst darauf gebracht, es sich näher anzuschauen. Und es war wohl wirklich besser, sich dieses zu betrachten, als sich in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken. Ein sonderbares Gefühl stieg in ihrem Inneren auf. Genoß sie etwa neben Draco Malfoy zu stehen? Argh, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sicherlich, mit jedem anderen Jungen hätte sie gesagt, dass eine solche Situation romantisch wäre, doch mit ihm! Sicherlich nicht! Zu plötzlich jedoch wurde sie in ihren verwirrenden Gedanken unterbrochen, denn Draco Malfoy hatte offensichtlich ihr Armband, welches sie von Sean zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, entdeckt und strich nun mit einem Finger über die Perlen.

„Wo hast du das her, Granger?", fragte er sie.

„Von ihm, aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", schnell zog sie ihren Arm unter seinen Fingern weg und verdeckte das Armband mit ihrer anderen Hand hinter ihrem Rücken.

Genervt verdrehte er dich Augen. „Bei Merlin. Granger, du solltest langsam loslassen können." Er drehte sich um. „Ich verschwinde. Man sieht sich." Schon war er vom Balkon verschwunden und hinterließ eine verwirrte Hermine.

Sie zog ihren Arm wieder hervor und fing an, das Armband genauer zu betrachten. Sie ärgerte sich, denn er hatte Recht: Sie sollte langsam loslassen können und genau das hatte sie jetzt auch vor. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie das Band vom Handgelenk zu reißen, wie auch schon die Tage davor, doch es ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen. Nach einigen Minuten und zahlreichen nutzlosen Versuchen, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf dem Boden nieder. _So ein verfluchter Mist._ Sie beschloss in den nächsten Tagen in der Bibliothek nach einen Spruch, der ihr half, dieses Armband loszuwerden, zu suchen. Sie wollte von vorne beginnen, aufhören diese verweinte, nervlich am Ende seiende Hermine zu sein. Sie wollte die alte Hermine zurück, die starke, unverletzbare. Alles sollte sich jetzt ändern, da war sie sich sicher.

-------------

Die Schule hatte nun seit gut einer Woche wieder angefangen und Hermine erkannte, stolz auf sich selber, dass ihre Noten noch genauso gut wie früher waren. Sie hatte die Zeit bis zum Schulanfang noch damit verbracht, ein wenig Schulstoff zu vertiefen. Sicher, ihre Freunde und Malfoy hatten sie für verrückt erklärt, in den Ferien zu lernen, doch inzwischen wusste sie, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Jetzt, wo die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, verbrachte sie viel Zeit in der Bücherei, manchmal leisteten ihr Ron, Harry und Ginny Gesellschaft, oder sie lernte in ihrer Wohnung, manchmal bis spät in die Nacht, doch sie wollte halt einfach gute Resultate erzielen.

Hermine war gerade in einen dicken Wälzer über magische Wesen vertieft, als sie jemanden bemerkte, der sich ihr gegenüber am Tisch in der Bibliothek niederließ. Skeptisch schaute sie ihn an.

„Hi.", begrüßte sie Blaise Zabini grinsend. „Ich habe einfach mal angenommen, dass dieser Stuhl hier noch frei ist."

„Ist wohl so." Hermine war immer noch skeptisch. „Was willst du eigentlich hier?"

Jetzt schien Blaise überrascht. „Naja, ich denke mal das gleiche wie du. Lernen, oder!".

Sie war längst nicht überzeugt, aber was sollte es schon, sie musste ja nicht mit ihm reden, schließlich war er ein Slytherin und so wie sie es wusste, sogar noch der beste Freund von Draco Malfoy und das konnte ja dann noch was werden...

-------------

„Hermine? Bist du zuhause?", hörte man Ginny am Abend, vor dem Portrait stehend, rufen.

Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf, welchen sie bis eben noch über ihre Bücher gebeugt hatte. Sie saß am großen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecherwohnung und hatte dort ihre ganzen Bücher ausgebreitet, sodass sogar Malfoy sich lieber mit seinem Buch auf eine der beiden Sofas gesetzt hatte, um dort in Ruhe zu lesen. Auch er hob mittlerweile seinen Kopf wegen den Rufen von außerhalb. „Mach ihr schon auf, Granger, sonst gibt die Kleine ja gar keine Ruhe mehr."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus, hob ihren Zauberstab und schon schwang das Portrait des jungen Ritters zur Seite und Ginny trat ein. Wütend funkelte sie Draco an als sie an ihm vorbeiging: „Ich bin nicht klein, du Vollidiot."

Dieser hob nichtmal den Kopf: „Wie du meinst...!", sondern las in aller Ruhe weiter.

Ginny ließ sich nun auf einen Stuhl am Tisch neben ihrer Freundin fallen. „Du lernst ja schon wieder." Das Gesicht verziehend, hob sie eines der Bücher auf und blätterte es mit den Fingern einmal schnell durch. „Also ich finde ja, und da stimmen mir Harry und sogar mein blöder Bruder zu, dass du dir wieder mal ein bisschen Freizeit gönnen solltest."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Es geht mir gut, Ginny. Alles ist perfekt. Ich bekomme die Noten, die ich dringend brauche. Naja,", sie zuckte die Schultern, „außer natürlich bei Snape." Und mit diesen Worten schaute sie wütend zu Draco, der zwar nicht Snape war, aber ein Slytherin und somit einer von Snapes bevorzugt Behandelten. Draco hingegen fing auf einmal an zu grinsen, was zeigte, dass er dem Gespräch der beiden Freundinnen immerhin nebenbei lauschte.

„Ehrlich.", Hermine, wand sich wieder Ginny zu. „Ich brauche diese viele Freizeit nicht. Ich lerne gerne. Außerdem,", sie schaute ihre Freundin grinsend an, „Was würdet ihr denn machen, wenn ich nicht soviel lernen würde? Von wem sollten Harry und Ron denn bitteschön abschreiben?". Jetzt musste auch Ginny lachen.

„Ok, ok. Mia. Ich wollte dir damit ja nur sagen, dass du dir ruhig auch mal eine Auszeit gönnen könntest. Wir sind natürlich immer für dich da, um dir deine Freizeit zu versüßen." Beide Mädchen lachten. „Aber mal ehrlich,", fing Ginny nun an, „ich meine, bist du mittlerweile über... du weißt schon wen... naja.. hinweg?".Sie hatte sich zu Hermine gebeugt und flüsterte fast, wodurch Draco Malfoy sie nicht hören konnte. „Also, ich finde, du machst den Eindruck, als wäre er dir inzwischen egal, aber, weißt du, wir Mädels können ganz schöne Schauspieler sein, Mia." Sie lächelte wage.

„Naja, erst dachte ich, dass der Schmerz nie vorbeigehen würde, deswegen wollte ich ja auch nicht auf die Silvesterparty." Sie senkte betreten den Blick. „Doch mittlerweile habe ich wohl bemerkt," Hermine warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den auf dem Sofa sitzenden Draco, „dass er es einfach nicht wert ist. Er ist ein Idiot und ich bin wieder die Alte. Versprochen." Nun lächelte sie ihre Freundin an. Ginny beugte sich nun vor und umarmte Hermine fröhlich.

„Oh, Mia, das ist einfach wunderbar. Ich bin froh, dass wir dich wiederhaben."

----------

Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bücherei und achtete gar nicht richtig auf ihre Umgebung, als sie geradewegs in jemanden hineinlief. Ihr Schultasche ging auf und der ganze Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden vor der Bibliothek. „Argh, so ein verfluchter Mist." Schnell beugte sie sich runter und fing an, ihre ganzen Bücher und Pergamentrollen einzusammeln.

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete ihr nun jemand, beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihr runter und half ihr dabei, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Ich...", sie erkannte erst jetzt, wer es war, gegen den sie gerannt war. „Blaise Zabini?" Ungläubig schaute sie ihr gegenüber an.

„Ja, der bin ich und hier ist deine Tasche." Er hielt ihr grinsend ihre Schultasche unter die Nase.

„Ähm, danke." Unsicher nahm sie die Tasche.

„Du wolltest sicher auch gerade in die Bibliothek, oder?", fragte sie Blaise nun.

Hermine nickte nur, schließlich wusste sie nicht, was das alles sollte, folgte ihm jedoch in die Bibliothek. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil nieder.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal mit einem Slytherin an einem Tisch an meinem Lieblingsort sitze.", sagte Hermine leise zu sich selbst, doch Blaise hatte sie gehört.

„Glaub mir, ich hätte es auch nicht gedacht, aber du scheinst für mich eine der wenigen an dieser Schule zu sein, die wenigstens ein bisschen Verstand hat." Hermine errötete leicht, Blaise hatte ihr ja gerade direkt ein Kompliment gemacht und sie für ihre Intelligenz gelobt. Irgendwie machte ihn das für sie, auch wenn es gegen jegliche Gryffindor-Slytherin-Regel war, sympathisch und sie lächelte. Sie unterhielt sich hier tatsächlich mit dem besten Freund von Draco Malfoy und das nichteinmal schlecht. Sie war zwar verwirrt, aber wollte einfach mal abwarten, was da mit Blaise Zabini so auf sie zukam.

Während sie also zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen, was nun öfters in den nächsten Tagen vorkam, kamen sie immer mehr ins gemeinsame Gespräch. Hermine erfuhr, dass Blaise Zabini aus einer der reinblütigen Familien der Zauberwelt kam und sonst eher nicht so viele Freunde unter den anderen Slytherins hatte. Sein Ziel war ein guter Abschluss, anscheinend genauso wie sein bester Freund Draco und Hermine erkannte, dass sie wohl alle das gleiche Ziel hatten. Auch wenn sie sich wirklich gut verstanden, nie hätte sie zugegeben, dass Blaise und sie sich wirklich gut verstanden, denn eigentlich gab es keine Freundschaften zwischen den Schülern von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Zwar lachten sie gemeinsam viel und Hermine fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe, doch sie nahm an, dass es daran lag, dass sie viele Fächer gemeinsam hatten.

---------

„Morgen.", Draco ließ sich neben Blaise am Frühstückstisch nieder.

„Morgen, Draco." Blaise hielt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin. „Achja, der ist im übrigen für dich gekommen." Zum Kaffee kam also noch ein Brief hinzu.

Draco erkannte an der Schrift, dass er von seinem Vater war. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust darauf, also ließ er ihn in seinem Umhang verschwinden und fing erstmal an zu frühstücken. Morgens sollte man am besten nicht viel mit ihm sprechen, denn oft genug hatte er schlecht geschlafen und dann war seine Laune nicht gerade die schönste, jeder am Tisch wusste das für gewöhnlich.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Granger los? Hab euch ja schon ewig nichtmehr zusammen gesehen."

Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinem Brötchen. „Granger und ich? Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Zabini, hast du was geschluckt?".

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und da sie nichts von dir erzählt hat, hab ich mal gedacht, dass ich ja dich fragen könnte." Er zuckte die Schultern und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Du hast mit ihr gesprochen, Zabini? Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?", ungläubig schaute er seinen Freund an, der immer noch in aller Seelenruhe seinen Kaffee trank.

„Sagen wir so, wir sind uns in der Bibliothek, wo wir übrigens beide sehr gerne lernen, etwas näher gekommen, haben uns unterhalten und den ganzen Quatsch." Er beugte sich nun zu Draco. „Sie ist übrigens echt total ok. Nicht so bescheuert und eingebildet wie die Mädels, die du sonst immer so toll fandest."

Draco Malfoy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wollte ihm sein bester Freund da gerade sagen, dass er und Granger etwas miteinander hatten? Aber was hatte das mit ihm und seinem eigenen Frauengeschmack zu tun? Glaubte Blaise etwa, dass er etwas von Hermine Granger wollte? Sie toll fand? Irgendwie war im das gerade zu suspekt und langsam aber sicher bekam er Kopfschmerzen von dem vielen Nachdenken. „Also du und Granger, ihr zwei, ihr ... seid euch... näher gekommen!"

Blaise erkannte jetzt, dass Draco da etwas falsch verstanden hatte: „Nein, doch nicht so, Kumpel. Wir sind uns nicht in der Hinsicht näher gekommen, in der Du", er stieß ihn mit dem Finger auf seinen Oberkörper, „ihr gerne näher kommen willst.", er grinste nun.

Ungläubig schüttelte Draco den Kopf: „Du hast doch echt einen Schaden, Zabini." Und mit diesen Worten nahm er sich ein Brötchen, den auf dem Tisch liegenden Brief und verschwand ärgerlich aus der Großen Halle.

Grinsend blickte Blaise seinem besten Freund hinterher, ließ seinen Blick dann kurze Zeit auf Hermine, die sich gerade freudig mit ihren Freunden unterhielt, ruhen, ehe er sich wieder in aller Seelenruhe seinem Kaffee und dem Frühstück widmete.

----------

Was bildete sich Blaise eigentlich ein? Ihm, Draco Malfoy, zu unterstellen, dass er etwas von Hermine Granger, der größten Besserwisserin der Welt, wollen würde. Er hatte doch Claire und er war glücklich mit ihr, jedenfalls versuchte er sich das einzureden. Verdammt, er fasste sich genervt an den Kopf. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Wie sollte er Blaise vom Gegenteiligen überzeugen, das würde ein schönes Stück Arbeit werden.

Da fiel ihm wieder der Brief seines Vaters ein. Er zog ihn aus seinem Umhang hervor, öffnete ihn langsam und begann die Zeilen seines Vaters zu lesen:

_Mein Sohn,_

_ich möchte Dich darüber informieren, dass ich dich in nächster Zeit nach Hause holen werde, jedenfalls für ein paar Tage. Ich habe schon mit Professor Dumbledore darüber geredet und er ist einverstanden. Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen und einiges klarzustellen._

_Bis dahin,_

Lucius Malfoy 

Draco war überrascht. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ihn sein Vater mitten im Schuljahr sprechen wollte. Aber es musste etwas wichtiges sein und wenn es wichtig war, war es normalerweise nichts gutes, jedenfalls nicht für Draco selbst. Er musste schlucken. Und im Grunde auch nicht für seinen Vater, aber der musste selber wissen, was er tat.

Solange Draco denken konnte, war Lucius Malfoy nie ein richtiger Vater für ihn gewesen. Er hatte ihm seine eigenen Ideale und Wertvorstellungen eingetrichtert, wenn es sein musste, mit Gewalt und Flüchen. Draco hatte keine richtige Kindheit, wie andere sie kannten, gehabt, da war er sich sicher. Gefühle waren ihm fremd geworden, er musste lernen, sie zu unterdrücken. Er konnte sich nichteinmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gefühlsmäßig geweint hatte. Sein Vater wurde sein Lehrer und lernte von ihm die wichtigen Dinge, die ein Spross der reinblütigen Malfoy-Familie kennen musste. Muggelstämmige Zauberer waren, ebenso wie Muggel an sich, Abschaum, elende Schlammblüter. Draco hatte ihm geglaubt und Recht gegeben, Lucius war schließlich sein Vater und die hatten normalerweise Erfahrung im Leben. Einzig seine Mutter war ihm eine Stütze gewesen. Sie war für ihn da, auch wenn sie wohl nicht viel an der Erziehung seines Vaters ändern konnte. Draco war eben zu dem geworden, was er letztendlich war, durch die Erziehung seines Vaters.

Er bekam Kopfschmerzen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er bald wieder Malfoy Manor betreten würde. Nur wann würde das sein? Er schaute sich nochmal den Brief an, doch er konnte weder einen Tag, noch eine Uhrzeit aus den Zeilen lesen. Also würde er sich überraschen lassen müssen. Er steckte den Umschlag wieder in seinen Umhang und machte sich genervt zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde für diesen Tag auf.

-------

„Müssen wir schon los?", fragte Hermine, die den genervten Draco vor ihrem Tisch stehen sah. Er nickte und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Ja, Granger, also mach hin."

Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte Draco auf die Gänge Hogwarts, wo sie mal wieder ihren Rundgang machen mussten. Normalerweise redeten sie in letzter Zeit für gewöhnlich nicht dabei, aber heute war für sie die Stille einfach unerträglich und so schlug sie vor, sich wieder einmal zu trennen.

In einem Gang unten bei den Kerkern hatte Hermine dann doch ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie ärgerte sich, dass Draco ihr die Kerkergewölbe aufgezwungen hatte, aber irgendwie hatte sie es sich trotzdem selbst zuzuschreiben. Sie hasste es hier unten, hier hatte sie für gewöhnlich nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, angefangen von den ewigen Nevereien der Slytherins bis hin zu Snapes Unterricht. Sie schauderte leicht, denn hier unten war es für ihren Geschmack definitiv zu kalt.

Plötzlich und unerwartet legte sich ein kalte Hand um ihr Handgelenk und zwang sie dazu, sich umzudrehen. _Nein, nicht er_, dachte sich verzweifelt Hermine und erschauderte.

Sean hatte sie zu sich umgedreht und schaute ihr in die Augen: „Ist es nicht traurig, dass wir uns zu Zeit nur auf diese Art sehen können, Hermine?" Er grinste.

„Verschwinde, ich warne dich, lass mich los." Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. Es ärgerte sie, dass Sean sie erneut so unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Sie schwor sich, ihm nichtmehr solche Chancen zu geben. „Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Komm schon, Sweety. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du mich eigentlich nicht loslassen willst und schon gar nicht kannst." Ein anzügliches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Hermine kam es vor, als müsste sie sich übergeben, zwang sich aber dazu, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie merkte jedoch, dass ihr Gegenüber viel zu stark war und so murmelte sie einen Spruch, wodurch eine Lichtkugel aus ihrem Zauberstab zündete und durch den Gang davonflog.

„Wa...", Sean war für einen Moment zu überrascht und Hermine merkte, dass sich sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke gelockert hatte. Schnell reagierte sie und wand sich aus seinen Fängen, versuchte davonzulaufen, wurde jedoch nach einige Schritten von ihm eingeholt. Er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst.

„Na, na, na. So wollen wir das aber nicht." Sein Grinsen war nicht mehr freundlich. Als ob es das je gewesen wäre, aber inzwischen war er nur noch sauer. Fest drückte er sie gegen die kalte Steinwand.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", Hermines Stimme zitterte mittlerweile. Sean machte ihr mit seinem Verhalten Angst und um die Uhrzeit war normalerweise auch niemand mehr groß auf den Gängen. Also niemand da, der ihr hätte aus dieser misslichen Lage helfen können.

„Naja, wahrscheinlich will ich nur sicher sein, dass du auch noch an mich denkst.", er zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Wa...? Ich soll noch an dich denken?", ungläubig schaute sie ihn jetzt an.

„Du trägst es doch noch und wirst es wohl auch noch so lange tragen, solange du an mich denken wirst." Er schob den Umhang ihre Arme hoch und nahm ihre Hand grob in seine. „Oder warum, glaubst du, trägst du noch das Armband!"

„Ich...".

„Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, wie man Mädchen richtig behandelt?", fuhr plötzlich eine Stimme dazwischen.

Gerettet, dachte sich Hermine und war erleichtert wie noch nie, Draco Malfoy ein paar Meter hinter Sean stehen zu sehen.

„Du schon wieder!", zischte ein wütender Sean. Er war offensichtlich sauer darüber, dass er erneut von Draco Malfoy „erwischt" wurde.

„Ja, ich schon wieder. Und diesmal wirst du nicht so leicht davon kommen. Ich denke, das wird lange, lange Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape geben." Ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Und wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich bräuchte meine Schulsprecherkollegin noch zukünftig." Vorsichtig nahm er Hermine am Handgelenk und ehe irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, waren sie schon verschwunden und auf dem Weg zu den oberen Geschossen.

Verlegen zog sie ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und schaute auf den Boden. Erneut musste sie sich die Blöße geben, dass sie in Not war und es er wieder sein musste, der ihr half. Das war ja langsam echt zum Verrücktwerden. Sie arbeiteten anscheinend näher zusammen, als es ihnen beiden lieb war, aber irgendwie schien es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihnen beiden zu meinen.

Hermine atmete hörbar genervt aus. „Danke, Malfoy... Mal wieder, ich weiß. Ähm, danke jedenfalls." Sie errötete leicht.

Auch ihm war die ganze Situation irgendwie unangenehm. Es ärgerte ihn, dass es ihn so gestört hatte, als er Sean so nah bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er wurde wütend, dass dieser Typ so verwerflich mit Frauen, mit ihr, umging. „Ich habe deinen Lichtblitz gesehen und dann nach dir schauen wollen. Den Rest kennst du ja." Etwas beschäftigte ihn allerdings dann doch und er musste sie einfach fragen: „Aber mal ehrlich, hat er nicht Recht damit, wenn er sagt, dass du noch an ihm hängst? Ich meine," er hatte ihren überraschten Blick aufgefangen, den sie ihm zuwarf bei seinen Worten, „ du trägst ja wirklich noch sein Armband. Wäre es nicht so, dass, wenn er dir mittlerweile egal wäre, du es ablegen würdest?"

Hermine war sauer. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Malfoy. Also halt dich da raus." Wütend stampfte sie davon.

„Man, Granger, jetzt sei doch nicht so empfindlich. Du...".

„Idiot, halt die Klappe." Aprupt drehte sie sich nochmal zu ihm um, sodass er fast in sie hineingelaufen wäre, wenn er nicht schnell gestoppt hätte. „Und nein, ich will ganz bestimmt nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr von diesem bescheuerten Typen. Ich dachte, dass man das mittlerweile eigentlich erkennen könnte." Wütend machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand durch das Portrait vor ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, bei der sie inzwischen angekommen waren, schnell in ihrem Zimmer. Hinter der Zimmertür rutschte sie an dieser herunter und wischte sich die auftretenden Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln_. Er hat doch keine Ahnung. Es geht doch einfach nicht ab._. Ein Schluchzer entkam ihrer Kehle, während sie vergeblich am Armband zog und es versuchte von ihrem Handgelenk zu lösen.

---------------

Ein kleines Kommentar vielleicht? ;D


	23. Kapitel 23

Hey, da bin ich schon wieder. Diesmal mitten in der Nacht geupdatet, weil es ein Deal war, dass ich es heute noch online bringe ;D. Naja, jedenfalls bin ich total überwältigt von euren lieben Reviews, es sind so wahnsinnig viele und vor allem habt ihr meinen Stil gelobt und das freut mich einfach so super wahnsinnig. Jedenfalls danke ich Abraxania (durch dich werde ich echt immer wieder zum Schreiben animiert, danke), Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle (danke für das 100ste Review und für das aufmerksame Lesen, sorry für den kleinen Fehler, passiert halt leider einfach ab und zu, aber dafür habe ich ja euch ;D ), indigo 111, jessica, mailinlovely, dramine, kurai91, deadnocta (danke für das Lob zu meinem Stil und natürlich die M&Ms ;D) und crazylolly14.

Nun noch einige Fragenbeantwortungen: Also ich baue Blaise einfach gerne ein, weil ich nicht glaube, dass Draco es lange mit Crabbe und Goyle ausgehalten hätte und deswegen habe ich Blaise als seinen besten Freund eingebaut. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, dass er etwas von Hermine außer Freundschaft will, schließlich ist er Dracos Freund und will diesem nur helfen, doch mal sehen, was ich da noch raushole . In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr auch endlich, was es mit diesem Armband auf sich hat, ich hoffe, es ist ok so, was besseres ist mir nämlich als Erklärung nicht eingefallen.

Genießt jetzt das Kapitel und schreibte bitte ein Kommentar am Ende, darüber freue ich mich nämlich immer so super doll. Have Fun!

--------------------------------------

Kapitel 23:

**Schwarze Magie, nutzlose Bücher und unerwartete Wendung**

Hermine stürmte, völlig aus der Puste vom schnellen Laufen durch die Gänge Hogwarts, in die Große Halle und kam letztendlich am Haustisch der Gryffindors, wo auch schon ihre drei Freunde saßen, zum Stehen.

„Morgen, Hermine. Warum bist du denn so in Eile?", fragte Harry verwundert. Ron nickte nur heftig mit völlig überfülltem Mund, sodass einzelne Essensreste auf dem Tisch landeten. Diese Geste sollte scheinbar aussagen, dass er vorgehabt hatte, die gleiche Frage, wie sein bester Freund zu stellen. Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ich hab nur kurz Zeit, muss gleich wieder los in die Bibliothek. Wollte nur schnell einen Kaffee trinken.", meinte sie, goß sich hastig eine Tasse ein, setzte sich dann doch kurz an den Tisch, nachdem sie Ginnys zweifelnden Blick gesehen hatte. „Ginny, ich muss wirklich in die Bibliothek."

„Hmm, dann werde ich dir das wohl einfach mal glauben. Aber überarbeite dich nicht gleich wieder, schließlich ist heute Samstag.", erwiderte nun ihre beste Freundin und widmete sich wieder ihrem Brötchen. Hermine trank genüßlich ihren heißgeliebten Kaffee, der hielt sie schließlich jeden Tag wach. Gelangweilt ließ sie ihren Blick über die Leute ihr gegenüber schweifen. Es überraschte sie eigentlich nicht, dass sie Ginny und Harry unter dem Tisch Händchen halten sah. Sie musste grinsen, denn es war schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sich ihre beiden Freunde mehr als nur mochten. Deshalb freute es sie ungemein, dass die beiden es endlich geschafft hatten und langsam begannen ihre noch sehr neue Beziehung in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen.

„Naja, Leute, ich denke, dann werde ich mich mal langsam auf den Weg machen. Bis später." Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee, stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und verschwand dann Richtung Bücherei. Ginny konnte einfach nur den Kopf über ihre Freundin schütteln. Wer ging schließlich frühmorgens in die Bücherei, um an einem Samstagmorgen zu lernen? Aber von Hermine Granger war man soetwas mittlerweile ja schon gewohnt. Sie errötete leicht, als sie merkte, wie sich Harrys Hand sanft um ihre legte.

---------------

Hermine kam in der Bibliothek und war überrascht, dass ihr Blaise Zabini von einem Tisch ein "Guten Morgen" zurief. Schnell antwortete sie ihm mit einem zurückgrüßenden „Morgen!", ehe sie schon an ihm vorbeirauschte und sich einer ganz bestimmten Abteilung zuwandte. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Gespräche, auch nicht mit jemandem wie Blaise, mit dem sie, auch für sie verwunderlicherweise, nette Gespräche führen konnte_. Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen anderem Slytherin_.

Langsam schritt sie die Buchreihen auf und ab und las dabei die Titel der Bücher. „Verschlossene Türen und wie man sie öffnet" war nur einer der unzähligen Titel, die Hermine während ihrer Suche zu Gesicht bekam. „Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein, wo steckt dieses bescheuerte Buch." Wütend und demotiviert ließ sie sich kurze Zeit später auf einen nahen Stuhl fallen.

„Kann man dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" Blaise Zabini stand am Anfang der Regalreihe und schaute amüsiert zu Hermine.

„Wenn du ein Buch, was ich wirklich dringend suche, so aus dem Nichts hier her zaubern kannst, dann bitte. Das wäre mein Wunsch." Herausfordernd schaute sie ihn an.

„Sind wir heute wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, nicht! Oder hat dich der liebe Draco mal wieder ein wenig geärgert, wäre ja auch nichts ungewöhnliches eigentlich." Als er ihren ärgerlichen Blick auffing, schwieg er dann doch lieber zu diesem Thema. „Wie heißt denn dein so dringend benötigtes Buch? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja wirklich helfen." Er kam die Reihe entlang auf sie zu und bot ihr schließlich seine Hand an.

Sie nahm diese dankend an und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Wieder stehend versuchte sie sich an den Buchtitel zu erinnern. „Also es hat etwas mit dem Öffnen von Gegenständen zu tun. So kleine Dinge halt. Soetwas wie Schmuckstücke zum Beispiel." Bewusst versuchte sie dabei ihren Unterarm mit ihrem Umhang zu bedecken. „Ich glaube, dass es ähnlich wie „Öffnen von unlösbaren Dingen" oder so hieß." Verdammt, warum konnte sie sich nur nicht mehr an den Titel erinnern. Aber sie war sich sicher, so ein Buch schonmal in der Hand gehabt zu haben.

Blaise schaute sie nun skeptisch an. „Und du bist sicher, dass du es hier schon gesehn hast? Ich meine, was nicht da war, kann man auch nicht finden."

„Ich bin nicht bescheuert, Zabini, ok!"

„Alles klar, Granger, werde ich mir merken." Wobei er ihren Nachnamen besonders betonten, schließlich hatten sie sich vor wenigen Tagen das Du angeboten und bisher hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr beim Nachnamen genannt. Hermine war das in diesem Moment jedoch egal, sie wollte nur dieses verdammte Buch finden. „Was ist nun? Kannst du mir helfen?"

Blaise widmete sich nun der Buchreihe, in der auch schon sie vergeblich danach gesucht hatte. Er lief langsam davor auf und hab, hielt den Zeigefinger gegen sein Kinn gepresst. „Lass mich mal überlegen." Er tat so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken und plötzlich, mit einem Griff zog er, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, ein dickes Buch aus der Reihe hinter sich, hielt es Hermine unter die Nase und grinste sie an. „Ist es das, was du suchst?"

„Das Öffnen von verschlossenen Dingen" stand auf dem Buchdeckel und Hermine war verwirrt. „Du hast gewusst, dass ich in der falschen Reihe suche?" Gespielt säuerlich haute sie ihm auf den Oberarm. „Du Blödmann, das hättest du mir auch mal sagen können." Und beide fingen plötzlich herzlich an zu lachen.

Unerwarten kam Blaise Hermine auf einmal näher. Kurz vor ihrem Gesicht stoppte er und tippte mit dem Finger auf das Buch, was Hermine an sich gedrückt festhielt. „Verrätst du mir auch, warum du dieses Buch gesucht hast? Wird schließlich nicht oft ausgeliehen. Beinhaltet viel dunkle Magie."

Sie war überrascht und auch leicht nervös. Es war ihr nicht direkt unangenehm ihn so nah bei sich zu haben, aber trotzdem störte sie auch etwas daran. Doch sie wollte niemanden ihre Unsicherheit merken lassen, also ging sie mit leicht rötlichen Wangen einen Schritt zur Seite und erwiderte ihm grinsend, während sie an ihm vorbeilief: „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Zabini." Wobei sie seinen Nachnamen nun ebenfalls betonte.

Sie war überrascht, als Blaise plötzlich nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und sie so vom gehen abhielt. „Jetzt komm schon. Bitte!", fragte er sie direkt in die Augen blickend.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber ich wollte eigentlich mit dir sprechen, Blaise. Wenn ihr zwei jedoch zu beschäftigt seid." Draco Malfoy zog skeptisch seine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann verschwinde ich mal lieber wieder und ihr könnt weiter euren Spaß haben."

Hermine und Blaise waren schnell auseinandergefahren, als sie Draco Malfoy gesehen und gehört hatten. Auf Hermines Wangen war wieder die Röte erschienen, wobei sie sich fragte, warum, schließlich war nichts schlimmes zwischen ihr und Blaise vorgefallen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nichts vorzuwerfen hatte und seid wann war ihr etwas vor Draco Malfoy peinlich? Und trotzdem war es ihr unangenehm, dass er sie zwei so entdeckt hatte. Sie war es allerdings letztendlich, die als erste wieder zu Sinnen kam: „Ich... Malfoy, du brauchst nicht zu gehen, ich wollte eh gerade wieder zurück in mein Zimmer." Sie drehte sich zu Blaise Zabini, der nun grinsend im Gang stand, um. „Also machs gut, man sieht sich und danke nochmal!". Schnell verschwand sie hinter den Regalreihen aus der Bibliothek.

--------------

Draco Malfoy war verdammt wütend. Nur leider wusste er selbst nicht so ganz genau warum. Allerdings wusste er ganz genau, gegen wen sich seine Wut richtete. Und zwar gegen Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini, der sich sein bester Freund schimpfte. Sauer ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl, der an einem nahe gelegenen Tisch stand, nieder und blickte Blaise feindlich an.

Der kam nun ebenfalls zum Tisch, an dem auch schon Draco saß. „Beruhige dich, Kumpel. Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

„Ach ja? Wie sieht es denn aus und wie ist es denn nun? Also für mich sah das ganz danach aus, als würdest du mit ihr, verdammt nochmal, flirten, oder seh ich da was falsch?"

„Es war zufällig so. Ich habe ihr bei der Suche nach einem Buch geholfen. Mehr nicht." Blaise schaute ihn mittlerweile immer noch grinsend an.

„Na dann. Was für ein Buch soll das aber bitteschön gewesen sein? Die Besserwisserin ist in dieser Bücherei förmlich zuhause, sie kennt hier alles perfekt. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet deine Hilfe brauchen?" Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Immer noch wusste er nicht genau warum, aber er wollte glauben, dass da nichts zwischen seinem Freund und Hermine Granger gelaufen war. Erwartend schauter er Blaise also nun an.

„Hör zu." Blaise lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Draco rüber. „Hermine hat ein Buch gesucht, es aber nicht gefunden. Hey, auch dem größten Besserwisser passiert es mal, dass er etwas nicht weiß. Ich hab ihr wirklich nur geholfen, dieses Buch zu finden, schließlich wusste ich gleich, wo es war." Er erkannte, dass sein Freund immer noch etwas skeptisch war. „Es war wirklich nicht mehr. Ich habe sie dann nur noch gefragt, für was sie dieses Buch braucht. Es enthält nämlich viele Informationen unter anderem auch über schwarze Magie und solche Sachen, die normalerweise nicht für Leute wie Hermine bestimmt sind." Wo er jetzt so darüber sprach, fing Blaise wirklich an sich darüber zu wundern, was die Schulsprecherin mit diesem Buch wollte.

„Wie hieß das Buch denn, was sie gesucht hatte?" Auch Draco interessierte es langsam, was für ein Buch Hermine Granger da ausgeliehen hatte. Blaise hatte ihn neugierig gemacht.

„Das Öffnen von verschlossenen Dingen", wird nicht oft ausgeliehen, vor allem, weil es sich auch hauptsächlich mit der Schwarzen Magie befasst. Ich frage mich, für was sie dieses Buch benötigt. Weißt du es vielleicht, Draco?", fragend schaute er seinen besten Freund an.

Dieser wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass es etwas mit dem Armband von Sean zu tun haben könnte. Aber das wollte er sie lieber schon selbst fragen, außerdem musste er sie vor diesem Buch warnen. Wenn es wirklich soviel über Schwarze Magie enthielt, konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass sie sich gut genug damit auskannte. Falscher Umgang mit diesen bösartigen Kräften konnte gefährlich für die junge Hexe werden. Und so sehr er sich innerlich auch dagegen stäubte, er wollte nicht, dass Hermine Granger irgendwas geschah. Lebendig gefiel sie ihm definitiv besser als unter den Toten, auch wenn das bestimmt nicht sein Vater hören durfte. Die Todesser waren schließlich schon lange genug hinter ihr her, da sie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter ist.

Eilig stand er von seinem Platz auf, was ihm ein erstauntes „Hey!" von Blaise einbrachte. „Weißt du jetzt, was sie damit wollte?"

„Ähm, nicht wirklich, aber mir ist grad noch etwas eingefallen, was ich noch dringend in meinen Aufsatz für Snape schreiben muss. Also bis später!" Er wollte gehen.

„Alles klar, Draco. Dann schreib mal deinen Aufsatz fertig. Und ich denke allerdings, dass du dir gefälligst langsam mal klar über deine Gefühle zu dieser sogenannten „Besserwisserin" klar werden solltest. Lange sehe ich mir das nämlich nicht mehr mit an. Also mach endlich was!" Und mit diesen Worten erhob sich auch Blaise von seinem Stuhl.

Draco war etwas überrascht über die doch sehr deutlichen Worte seines Freundes, allerdings hatte er jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. So drehte er sich um und verschwand, wie einige Minuten zuvor schon Hermine, hinter den Regalreihen.

Dass ihm Blaise noch die Frage, was er nun eigentlich mit ihm besprechen wollte, hinterher rief, hörte er schon gar nicht mehr, so eilig hatte er es, zurück zu der gemeinsamen Schulsprecherwohnung zu kommen.

-------------

Draco Malfoy war auf der Suche nach seinem besten Freund gewesen, weil er mit ihm über seinen Vater sprechen wollte. Es irritierte ihn langsam, dass sein Vater immer noch nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um ihn abzuholen. Auch wenn er nicht gerne für ein paar Tage nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte, schließlich wusste er nicht, was ihn dort erwarten würde, jedoch war für ihn diese Ungewissheit noch unerträglicher. In diesem Moment allerdings dachte er weniger an seinen Vater, sein einziger Gedanke, auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasste, hing an Hermine Granger, die möglicherweise gerade zu dieser Zeit versuchte, mit dieser bescheuerten Schwarzen Magie ihr Armband zu öffnen.

Außer Atem kam er bei der Schulsprecherwohnung an. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Im Prinzip war sie, nach seinen früheren Wertvorstellungen, nichts weiter als ein Schlammblut. Eine Hexe, die von Muggeln abstammt.

„Granger?" Vorsichtig rief er ihren Namen in den Raum hinein, doch niemand antwortete. Wo war sie nur?

„Hey, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Es gibt Mittagessen unten und da wollte ich dich vorher abholen." Zwei Arme umschlossen plötzlich Dracos Oberkörper und an der Stimme konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um Claire handelte.

„Hi, ich.. ähm..." Was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er nach Hermine Granger Ausschau hielt, Claire konnte sie nicht leiden und früher hätte er es vielleicht verstanden, aber mittlerweile hatte sich wohl einiges geändert. Sollte Blaise vielleicht Recht haben? Ehe er sich jedoch weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wurde er von Claire aus dem Raum gezerrt und gemeinsam betraten sie kurze Zeit später die Große Halle, die schon voller Schüler war, die sich ihrem Mittagessen widmeten.

----------

Draco hatte Hermine beim Mittagessen mit ihren Freunden gesehen. Es beruhigte ihn, auch wenn es ihn immer noch ärgerte, dass er sich um seine, früher verhasste Schulsprecherkollegin sorgte. Er sah, dass sie immer noch das Armband trug, auch wenn sie immer wieder versuchte, es mit ihrem Umhang zu verdecken. Fast musste er sogar über sinnlosen Versuche grinsen, doch das verging ihm schnell, als er merkte, dass Claire ihn wohl noch den restlichen Tag beanspruchen wollte.

Sie wollte gemeinsam mit ihm den Nachmittag in seiner Wohnung verbringen. Naja, eigentlich war es auch Hermines Wohnung, doch das interessierte Claire relativ wenig. Kaum, dass sie den Raum betreten hatten, machte sie ein Feuer im Kamin und nahm sich ein Buch, was auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Draco erkannte, dass es Hermines Bücher waren, die noch vom letzten Lernen auf dem Tisch liegen geblieben waren.

„Und sowas liest die? „Magische Geschöpfe früher und heute", „Seltene Artefakte und ihre Bedeutung", bla bla bla. Wie langweilig. Hat die nichts besseres zu tun?" Weit von sich gestreckt hielt Claire das Buch, was sie als erstes in die Hand genommen hatte.

Draco hatte keine Lust ihr darauf zu antworten, schließlich würde er dann zugeben, dass für ihn diese Buchtitel sehr wohl interessant klangen, aber das würde gleichzeitig bedeuten, dass er vor Claire sagen würde, dass er und Hermine Granger den gleichen Buchgeschmack hatten. Also ersparte er sich seine Antwort und zuckte stattdessen mit den Schultern.

Schnell nahm er sich Buch „Die schrecklichsten Flüche und ihre Gegenflüche", was er ja von seiner Freundin zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, zur Hand und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er hatte keine große Lust, sich weiterhin das nervtötende Hergeziehe von Claire über Hermine anzuhören. Also tat er so, als wäre er ganz plötzlich total in sein Buch vertieft.

„Hmm, wenn du nicht reden magst, ok!" Gelangweilt setzte sie sich neben ihn und las nun doch in einem von Hermines Büchern, wie Draco aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, wobei sie dabei immer wieder ihre Augenbrauen skeptisch hob.

---------------

Hermine war früher als viele der anderen Schüler vom Tisch aufgestanden und hatte sich sofort in ihr Zimmer begeben. Sie war ungeduldig und wollte sich so schnell wie möglich daran machen zu versuchen ihr Armband zu öffnen.

Harry und Ginny hatten sie nach dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek aufgegabelt und gezwungen, noch mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, ehe sie dann letztendlich direkt zum Mittagessen gegangen waren und sie nicht einen Moment Zeit gehabt hatte, in das Buch reinzuschauen. Umso eiliger hatte sie es also jetzt.

Nach einiger Zeit merkte sie jedoch, dass sie keine Lösung für ihr Problem in diesem Buch finden würde. Es graute ihr davor, die zahlreichen Sprüche der Schwarzen Magie anzuwenden. Und als sie einen Spruch ausprobiert hatte, sprang der Zauber zurück und flog in ihrem Zimmer umher, ehe er eine Vase zu Bruch gehen ließ. Einige Perlen des Armbandes hatten sich schwarz gefärbt und nachdem sie ein genervtes „Reparo" gemurmelt hatte, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf dem Bett fallen. Langsam, aber sicher, fing sie an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Was wäre, wenn sie das Band nie mehr abbekommen würde?

Sauer auf sich, das Buch, dass ihr nicht helfen konnte und natürlich Sean, verließ sie ihr Zimmer. In ihrer Wut bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass noch Draco und Claire im Raum anwesend waren, als sie die Treppen runterstieg. Wütend schmiss sie das Buch auf den Tisch.

„Na na na, Granger. Nunmal nicht solche Wutausbrüche, bitte." Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah einen grinsenden Draco Malfoy auf dem Sofa sitzen, neben ihm schaute sie eine miesgelaunte Claire an.

„Tschuldigung. Ich... ich bin schon weg." Und so plötzlich wie sie in das Wohnzimmer gekommen war, war Hermine Granger auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Dummes Schlammblut!" War das einzige Kommentar, was Claire dazu sagte.

Draco jedoch stand auf, näherte sich dem Tisch und nahm das Buch, welches Hermine wenige Sekunden zuvor weggeworfen hatte, in die Hand. Es war das Buch, von dem ihm Blaise erzählt hatte, doch warum warf sie es weg? Sollte es ihr nicht helfen?

Claire stellte sich nun neben ihn. „Na? Ist sie mittlerweile von ihren eigenen Büchern genervt? Wundern würde es mich ja nicht, sind echt öde." Und schon schmiss sie das Buch, was sie unerlaubterweise gelesen hatte, zurück auf den Stapel. „Hier, dein Buch, ich..." Doch ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, wurde sie von einem wütenden Draco unterbrochen.

„Jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe, du nervst langsam."

„Wa...? So kannst du nicht mit mir umspringen, Draco. Ich bin deine Freundin. Und ich werde erst wieder mit dir reden, wenn du dich entschuldigt hast." Und mit diesen Worten knallte sie sein Buch auf die Tischplatte, drehte sich um und verschwand wutentbrannt aus dem Raum.

Draco atmete hörbar auf. _Endlich Ruhe_. Zufällig blieb sein Blick auf seinem Buch, was Claire ihm gerade „zurückgegeben" hatte, heften. _Das glaube ich jetzt nicht_. Da war eindeutig das Armband, welches Hermine an ihrem Handgelenk trug, abgebildet.

_Das magische Armband von Sarovina. _

_Wurde 1605 dadurch verflucht, dass der Herrscher Ivanov seine Frau ewig an sich binden wollte und einen Fluch auf dieses Armband legte. Sobald Sarovina versuchen wollte, es von ihrer Hand zu lösen, würde der Herrscher dies mitbekommen und konnte sie dadurch strafen. Nur durch einen Gegenfluch zu lösen, ansonten nicht zu öffnen._

Weiter konnte Draco nicht lesen, denn der Gegenfluch war so verwischt, dass er sich nun hinsetzte und angestrengt versuchte, die Buchstaben zu entziffern.

-----------

Hermine hatte sich auf den Steg, der auf den See hinaus führte, gesetzt und schaute nun nachdenklich über das Wasser. Wo sollte das alles noch hinführen? Sie bekam dieses Armband nicht mehr ab, Sean lauerte ihr immer wieder auf und Draco Malfoy würde sie nicht immer beschützen können. Bei Merlin, jetzt dachte sie schon wieder an diesen Idioten. Es ärgerte sie, schließlich waren es früher Harry und Ron gewesen, die sie beschützt hatten, wenn sie es nicht alleine geschafft hatte und nun war es immer wieder Draco Malfoy gewesen. Die Welt fing langsam aber sicher an, verrückt zu werden. Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

------------

Sie hörte plötzlich die Bretter des Steges knarren und drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie war überrascht dort Draco stehen zu sehen. „Wa... was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Granger. Ich wollte dir was wichtiges erzählen, was dich interessieren dürfte." Er setzte sich neben sie. Sie hatte ihre Schuluniform gegen eine normale Jeans und einen Pulli eingetauscht, wobei sie ihre dicke Winterjacke drüber gezogen hatte. Sie sah ganz niedlich aus, wie er fand, vor allem, weil sich ein paar Schneeflocken in ihren Haaren verfangen hatten. Unweigerlich musste er lächeln.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du mir sogar bis hier draußen folgst, um mir ja ach so wichtige Dinge zu erzählen. Warum lachst du so?" Hermine war es nicht gewohnt einen Malfoy lächeln zu sehen, jedoch konnte sie nicht anders, als sein Lachen zu erwidern.

„Und warum lachst du jetzt, Granger?", fragend, aber immer noch mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, schaute er sie an.

„Naja." Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf seine Haare. „Du hast da jede Menge Schneeflocken in den Haaren hängen." Draco schüttelte sich wie auf Kommando und die Schneeflocken flogen durch die Luft.

„Du aber auch, Granger. Warte, ich mach sie dir weg!" Und schon strich er ihr vorsichtig durchs Haar, darauf bedacht, die Flocken wegzutragen.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade mit Draco Malfoy tat, doch sie konnte einfach nicht die Augen von ihm abwenden, wie er ihr vorsichtig durch die Haare strich. Unerwartet erwiderte er ihren Blick und braune Augen stießen auf eisgraue, wie damals beim Zusammenstoß am Bahnhof. Und diesmal blieb auch die Wärme in seinen Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würden sich ihre beiden Gesichter einander nähern, doch Hermine zwang sich, ihren Blick abzuwenden.

„Glaub mir, ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich einmal mit dir hier sitzen würde und über soetwas wie Schneeflocken in den Haaren lachen würde." Sie schien nachdenklich.

_Und glaub du mir, Granger, dass es mir genauso geht_, dachte sich Draco, sprach seine Gedanken dann aber doch nicht aus. Er schaute nun, wie sie, hinaus auf den an einigen Stellen zugefrorenen See.

„Wenn du nicht so oft ein solch großer Idiot wärst, könnte ich mir fast vorstellen, mich mit dir anzufreunden." Wage lächelte sie ihn, gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf den Oberarm, ließ dann, zu Dracos großer Überraschung, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter nieder und atmete hörbar aus.

„Hör mal, Granger.", fing Draco nun an.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf schnell von seiner Schulter. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Für einen Moment hatte sie sich so unglaublich wohl gefühlt an seiner Seite und einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Sie war erschöpft von dem vielen Zaubern in ihrem Zimmer, dass sie den Kopf müde an seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie wurde rot.

Draco sah die Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen und er musste erneut lächeln. Es sah, seiner Meinung nach, süß aus, wie ihr so schnell Dinge peinlich wurden. Auch musste er zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter zu spüren. Er hatte sich letztendlich zusammreißen müssen, nicht den Arm um sie zu legen.

„Es ist echt schrecklich, Granger, dass du so schnell rot wirst. Dir sind die Sachen viel zu schnell peinlich in letzter Zeit, meinst du nicht?" Er lachte sie an.

In ihre braunen Augen kehrte die Freude zurück. „Und ich finde dich viel netter, wenn du so lachst. Solltest du öfters tun." Und auch sie fing an zu lachen, wobei ihre Hand nun zufällig seine berührte.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Augen und diesmal versanken sie endgültig in denen des anderen. Ihre Köpfe näherten sich unerwartet und einen kurzen Moment später, als beide wie abgesprochen die Augen geschlossen hatten, spürte Draco Hermines Lippen auf den seinen. Sie waren warm und weich, wie er feststellte und am liebsten hätte er sie eganz nah zu sich gezogen.

Doch so plötzlich und unerwartet wie der Kuss entstanden war, hörte er auch wieder auf. Nervös zupfte Hermine nun eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Draco konnte nichts in ihren Augen lesen, aber dass sie durcheinander war, dass sah er auch so. Ihm ging es ja nicht anders. Was war hier denn gerade passiert? Er hatte Hermine Granger, die besserwisserische Ich-weiß-alles-besser und Potter-Freundin, geküsst. Und es hatte ihm sogar gefallen. Nervös fuhr auch er sich durchs Haar. „Granger, ich..."

Doch er wurde unterbrochen. „Hörst du das auch? Da schreit doch jemand um Hilfe." Hermine schaute sich neugierig um, war aufgesprungen und rannte nun über den Steg zur Wiese Richtung verbotenem Wald.

Auch Draco sprang nun auf und rief ihr noch ein „Hermine, warte doch." hinterher, doch sie war schon zu weit weg, als dass sie ihn hätte hören können. Also rannte er ihr nun hinterher. Sie war 200 Meter vor ihm und rannte weiter auf den Wald zu, als Draco zu seiner Rechten einen Schatten, der vom Schloss kam, bemerkte. Dieses Etwas bewegte sich auf einem Besen vorwärts und zielte genau auf Hermine, wie Draco zu seinem Schrecken erkannte. Immer schneller kam dieser jemand mit seinem Besen auf das Mädchen zu und Draco rief noch ein „Pass auf!", doch es war zu spät.

Der Schatten mit dem Besen erfasste Hermine und zog sie zu sich auf den Besen. Kurz schwankte dieser, da er das plötzliche zusätzliche Gewicht nicht gewohnt war, fasste sich dann aber wieder und flog geradewegs am Verbotenen Wald vorbei zu den Grenzen Hogwarts.

Dracos Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, vor seinen Augen wurde Hermine Granger entführt. Das Mädchen, dass er verdammt nochmal, sehr mochte. Schnell rief er „Accio Besen" und rannte dabei allerdings weiter hinter Hermine und ihrem Entführer hinterher. Das Summen an seinem Ohr sagte ihm, dass sein Besen neben ihm erschienen war und schnell sprang er auf.

Er hatte den Vorteil eines durchtrainierten Quidditchspielers und so konnte er die beiden relativ schnell einholen. Er sah, dass sich Hermine gegen ihren Entführer wehrte. Und nun erkannte er auch, wer es war, der sie da auf den Besen gezerrt hatte. _Sean, dieser widerliche..._

Ehe er sich jedoch die richtige Beschimpfung ausdenken konnte, nahm er erschreckend war, dass Hermine sich gegen ihn zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, er sie aber, durch ihre vielen Faustschläge gegen seinen Körper, nicht mehr länger halten konnte. Ein Schrei ertönte und schon fiel Hermine vom Besen ihres Entführers. Draco musste schnell reagieren. Er senkte seinen Besen und flog nun fast senkrecht auf den Boden zu. Dabei sah er die vor Schreck weit geöffneten Augen Hermines. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert.

Einige Meter über dem Boden konnte er unter sie fliegen, sodass sie mit voller Wucht in Dracos Armen landete. Er atmete erleichtert auf, denn er hatte sie gerettet. Langsam steuerte er den Besen Richtung Boden und kurze Zeit später konnte er sie absetzen.

Kaum, dass Hermine den Boden unter ihren Füßen spüren konnte, gaben auch schon ihre Beine nach und sie brach zusammen. Draco stieg ebenfalls vom Besen und kniete nun vor ihr. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, sie zitterte und sie konnte kaum sprechen: „Ich... ich... ich hatte solche Angst. Ich dachte, ich würde sterben." Weinend lehnte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper.

„Es ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Dir wird nichts passieren. Ich verspreche es dir." Ruckartig stand Draco auf, denn er hatte gesehen, wie Sean mittlerweile einige Meter weiter ebenfalls gelandet war: „Du... was hast du eigentlich vor. Wie kannst du nur..." Wütend packte er sein Gegenüber am Kracken, doch dieser lächelte ihn nur unberührt an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du etwas Unüberlegtes tun solltest, mein Sohn. Er ist auf unserer Seite!", hörte man plötzlich eine kalte Stimme über die Wiese, auf der sie sich befanden, hallen.

Verwirrt drehte sich Draco um, allerdings nur um zu sehen, dass Lucius Malfoy soeben durch das Tor von Hogwarts stolziert kam und nun Hermine Granger, die schmerzverzerrt ihr Gesicht verzog, an ihrem Handgelenk festhielt und ihn diabolisch angrinste.

---------------------------

fertisch für heute ;D Hats euch gefallen? Dann schreibt mir das doch bitte als Review. Jegliche Kritik oder alles Lob ist willkommen.


	24. Kapitel 24

_So, da bin ich wieder. Leider ist das Kapitel etwas kürzer als die letzten davor. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich alles, was mir persönlich wichtig war, in das Kapitel geschrieben habe, es aber halt einfach nun nicht länger wurde. Jedenfalls möchte ich euch allen an dieser Stelle wieder einmal danken, dass ihr so tolle und liebe Reviews schreibt. Auch wenn ich selbst einmal nicht so zufrieden mit einem Kapitel bin (so wie mit diesem irgendwie), ihr muntert mich einfach immer, immer wieder auf. Danke also an **Abraxania** (schön, dass ich dich überraschen konnte mit dem Ende, haben sicher nicht viele erwartet ;D Danke übrigens auch für deine Hilfe per ICQ), **Indigo 111** und **Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle** (langsam kann ich deinen Namen sogar ohne abzuschreiben auswendig ), **jessica**, **kurai91**, **palin-daimondbow** und **Tinchen26** (schön auch neue Gesichter hier zu haben :D), **crazylolly14**, **mailinlovely** und **aleksandramalfoy** (superschön, dass du wieder da bist, hab mich echt gefreut, wieder von dir zu hören, vor allem gleich doppelt und dann auch noch so liebe Reviews. Danke, danke ;D)._

_Jedenfalls hat es mich gefreut, dass ich euch alle mit Sean als Todesser überraschen konnte und auch damit, dass nun ganz plötzlich Lucius aufgetaucht ist und anscheinend eine Verbindung zu ihm hat. Ich bin gerührt, dass euch der Kuss so gut gefallen hat. Tu mich da im Beschreiben immer etwas schwer, aber naja, sowas darf halt nicht fehlen. Leider muss ich euch sagen, dass es die nächste Zeit nun schwer für unsere beiden Hauptdarsteller wird, aber sonst wäre es ja auch zu schön, nicht! Jetzt jedenfalls viel Spaß mit dem neuen, etwas kürzeren Kapitel und bitte hinterlasst mir doch weiterhin so liebe Kommentare (natürlich sind auch kritische ok )._

-------------------

Kapitel 24:

**Pläne, Grausamkeiten und Abschied**

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Vater?" Draco hatte Sean mittlerweile losgelassen und schaute nun erstaunt von ihm zu Lucius Malfoy, der soeben durch das Eingangstor zu Hogwarts gekommen war.

„Das wirst du schon noch erfahren, mein Sohn." Lucius bleib völlig ruhig, als wäre er sich gar nicht bewusst, in welche Situation er da gerade hineingeplatzt war. „Sean hat seine Aufgabe immerhin mit Bravour gemeistert, würde ich sagen. Schließlich hat er uns die wahrscheinlich wirksamste Waffe gegen Harry Potter beschafft." Ein boshaftes Grinsen umspielte seine Gesichtszüge und Draco fragte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, ob er seinen Vater jemals wirklich hatte lachen sehen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern und das Lachen in diesem Moment war weit davon entfernt ein ehrliches zu sein. Ersteinmal interessierte es ihn doch, was Sean nun mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte und was ingesamt hier gerade vor sich ging.

„Von welcher Waffe sprichst du? Habt ihr endlich eine neue Möglichkeit zum ausprobieren gefunden?" Er durfte nicht zu gelangweilt klingen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Lord Voldemort und die Todesser hatten schon viele vergebliche Versuche unternommen um Harry Potter, dem größten Widersacher der dunklen Seite, zu schwächen oder gar zu töten. Dracos Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Lucius Malfoy bemerkte die Nervosität seines Sohnes. „Sie steht direkt vor dir, Draco." Und mit diesen Worten schubste er Hermine Granger vor sich, während sich sein Grinsen nun noch verstärkte.

Draco schaute ungläubig von seinem Vater zu Hermine, die nun ein paar Meter vor ihm stand. Er konnte sehen, dass sie genauso verwirrt wie er war und sie fragte sich wohl gerade, ob er auch etwas mit dieser Situation zu tun hatte.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Vater. Das ist ein Schlammblut, wie kann sie eine Waffe gegen Potter sein?" Seine Stimme klang kalt, doch in ihm sah es anders aus. Er musste seine Maske vor seinem Vater bewahren, doch wenn es anders gewesen wäre, ihm wäre der Schweiß gelaufen, denn schlagartig wurde ihm klar, warum gerade sie so wichtig geworden war. Und so war es fast ein Flüstern, als er meinte: „Weil sie seine beste Freundin ist."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, denn sie hatte genau verstanden, was Draco da so leise gesagt hatte. Sie sollte eine Waffe gegen Harry sein, weil sie seine beste Freundin war? „Was...?" Fragend und hoffend Antworten zu finden, blickte sie ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen.

Dieser konnte es nun nicht länger ertragen, sie so fragend vor sich stehen zu sehen und so wand er seine Augen von den ihren ab.

Nun war es Lucius der in die plötzliche Stille sprach: „Sehr gut, mein Sohn. Ich wusste, dass du darauf kommen würdest. Unsere kleine Lady hier ist die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und durch sie wird er endlich geschwächt werden. Er wird vor Trauer zerfließen, nicht wahr, meine Kleine!" Schon hatte er Hermine wieder am Handgelenk gepackt, sie zu sich gerissen und hielt nun ihr Kinn zwischen seinen Fingern, sie widerwärtig angrinsend.

------------------------

Der Griff von Lucius Malfoy an ihrem Kinn tat ihr weh, doch sie schwor sich, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, denn sie wusste, dass es das war, was er bei ihr sehen wollte. Doch diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben.

„Harry wird niemals so schwach sein, sie und die anderen zu vernichten. Verlassen sie sich darauf!" brachte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und ehe der ältere der Malfoys etwas machen konnte, hatte sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht gespuckt.

Sie konnte erkennen, dass ihr Gegenüber nun rasend wütend war. „Wage es ja nie wieder, du elendes Schlammblut! Du würdest es nur wieder bereuen!"

Und schon hatte er ihr eine solche Ohrfeige verpasst, sodass sie ruckartig nach hinten gerissen wurde und hart auf dem Boden aufkam, für kurze Zeit alles schwarz um sie herum werdend.

--------------------

Dracos Hände ballten sich für einen Moment zu Fäusten als er sah, wie sein Vater Hermine eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, sodass sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Er verspürte Hass auf seinen Vater, wie er ihn schon sein ganzes Leben gehabt hatte, doch diesmal war es anders. Es war wegen ihr, Hermine Granger, es tat ihm weh, sie so wehrlos vor sich zu sehen.

Lucius wischte sich mit eine Tuch übers Gesicht, ehe er sich nun Sean, der die ganze Zeit leicht lächelnd an der Seite gestanden hatte, zuwandte. „Du solltest sie verwirren, mit ihren Gefühlen spielen und sie nicht so stark werden lassen, du Nichtsnutz. Ich dachte, du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt, so wie du es beschrieben hattest." Ein wütendes Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen.

Draco sah plötzlich, wie Hermine hinter Lucius versuchte, an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen. Sicher um Hilfe zu holen oder sich verteidigen zu können. Doch so sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass es ihr gelingen würde, umso sicher war er sich auch, dass sie keine Chance haben würde. Und im nächsten Moment hatte sich sein Vater auch schon aprupt umgedreht und murmelte fast lautlos einen Spruch, worauf plötzlich das Armband, welches Hermine anhatte, anfing gefährlich zu funkeln und Blitze aus den Perlen schossen.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, sie hielt in der Bewegung inne und dann entfuhr ihr ein lauter Schmerzensschrei. Das Armband wurde glühend heiß, brannte sich fast in ihre Haut und verursachte höllische Schmerzen.

„Na na na, Kleine. So wollen wir das ja nicht, du sollst uns hier schließlich nicht abhauen." Und mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hob sich Hermine mit den Armen über ihrem Kopf, denn der schwarze Zauber des Armbandes war auch auf ihren anderen Arm übergesprungen, in die Höhe und schwebte nun förmlich neben Lucius Malfoy in der Luft.

Draco sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln ansammelten und es war nicht zu verkennen, dass sie unglaubliche Schmerzen haben musste. Er fühlte sich nutzlos in diesem Moment, doch er wusste, dass er gegen seinen Vater keine Chance haben würde. Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengen würde, er hatte es zu oft erleben müssen, wie er gegen seinen Vater verloren hatte. Doch irgendwas musste er doch tun können: „Was soll das hier alles?" Nicht nur, dass er dadurch Hermine zu helfen versuchte, indem er seinen Vater von ihr ablenkte, es interessierte ihn zudem wirklich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und was vor allem dieser riesige Idiot damit zu tun hatte.

Sein Vater wand sich ihm wieder zu. „Unser Freund hier." Er deutete auf Sean. „Er ist schon lange auf unsere kleine Potterfreundin angesetzt. Er sollte sie, Merlin nochmal, so sehr schwächen, dass es ein leichtes für uns wäre, sie gefangen zu nehmen und dadurch endlich Potter vernichten zu können. Doch so, wie ich ihn einschätze und offensichtlich vor mir sehe, war seine Arbeit nicht das einzige, was er hier im Sinn hatte." Ein wütender Blick auf Sean folgte. „So wie es bekannt ist, hat er sicher auch mit dem ein oder anderen Mädchen hier was gehabt." Lucius Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun vollständig auf den immer nervöser werdenden Sean. „Du hast versagt. Du solltest sie schwächen, doch aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund ist sie so stark wie eh und je. Du bist ein Versager. Glaub mir," ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, „das wird dem Dunklen Lord sicher nicht gefallen."

Nun war es Sean, der sich mit aller Kraft versuchte, zu verteidigen: „Ich habe mich immer an den Plan gehalten. Ich habe ihn lediglich," ein schiefes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht, „etwas, nunja, ausgebaut. Immerhin ist sie verletzt. Ich habe sie schließlich mehrmals betrogen. Ich habe ihr das Armband gegeben, es hält sie unter Kontrolle. Unter eurer natürlich. Und ich habe sie heute hier her gebracht, wie ihr es wolltet. Der Plan wurde also so oder so erfüllt, seht ihr das nicht?"

Lucius Malfoy hatte während dem Gespräch wohl vergessen, genauer auf Hermine zu achten, denn der Zauber hatte etwas nachgelassen, wodurch sie, mittlerweile auf wackeligen Beinen, wieder auf dem Boden stand und somit jedes Detail des Gespräches verfolgen hatte können. Zorn stieg in ihr auf und unendliche Wut auf ihren Ex-Freund und offensichtlichen Todesser Sean. Zielstrebig ging sie auf ihn zu. „Du mieses, arschkriecherisches, verachtenswertes, niedriges Arschloch. Wie konntest du nur!" Und mit einer Ausholbewegung, Draco wusste, was kommen würde, er hatte es schließlich auch schon „erleben" dürfen, schlug sie Sean mit voller Wucht mitten ins Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Potterfreundin! Das wird der Dunkle Lord erledigen.", meinte daraufhin jedoch Lucius Malfoy leise, hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein „Crucio" und schon wand sich Hermine in Schmerzen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie innerlich aufgefressen und gleichzeitig in tausend Teile zerissen werden. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und ihre Schmerzensschreie hallten über das Schlossgelände.

„Hör auf!" Ehe sich Draco genau bewusst war, was er da gerade sagte, hatte er es auch schon ausgesprochen. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, wie Hermine gequält wurde. Der überraschende Kuss schien ihm nun Stunden her, obwohl er erst höchstens vor 10 Minuten geschehen war.

Leicht verwirrt drehte sich Lucius nun zu seinem einzigen Sohn um. „Was verlangst du da gerade von mir, mein Sohn?"

„Ich...", er zögerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe er mit fester Stimme dann doch fortfuhr. „Ich denke, dass du aufhören solltest. Du bringst uns hier sonst noch alle in Gefahr."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte der Vater seinen Sohn. „Du glaubst, dass ich mir darüber nicht im klaren bin? Ich gehe hier ein großes Risiko ein, aber die Befehle des Lords müssen ausgeführt werden. Ich denke, dass du das mittlerweile auch verstanden haben solltest. Und unsere Aufgabe ist es nun, dieses Schlammblut zu ihm zu bringen, damit Potter endlich besiegt werden kann."

Ehe jedoch Draco etwas erwidern konnte, sah er in seinem Augenwinkel, wie sich etwas bewegte. Sein Kopf wandte sich dieser Bewegung zu und auch sein Vater hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass da etwas vor sich ging.

Hermine hatte sich, trotz großer Schmerzen, wieder aufgerichtet, ihren Zauberstab zu sich gerufen und zielte damit nun auf den älteren der beiden Malfoys. „Sie werden mich nicht mitnehmen, damit Harry geschwächt wird. Glauben sie mir, er wird niemals so geschwächt sein, dass er sie nicht alle auf einmal besiegen könnte. Niemals werden sie damit durchkommen."

Lucius wurde kein bisschen nervös, sondern brachte nur ein diabolisches Lächeln zustande: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, du wertloses Schlammblut, dass du mir drohen kannst? Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir deinen kleinen Heldenfreund durch dich in der Hand haben werden, denn du darfst nicht vergessen, was eure größte Schwäche ist."

Hermine wich überraschend ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei sie fast gestolpert wäre, denn ihre Beine trugen sie immer noch nur widerwillig. Verwirrung lag in ihren Augen, doch ihr Zauberstab war immer noch auf Lucius Malfoy gerichtet.

„Gefühle, Miss Granger. Gefühle ist eure größte Schwäche und unser kleiner Freund wird vor Trauer zerfließen, wenn er erfahren wird, was mit ihnen geschehen ist." Er fing an laut zu lachen.

„Das werde ich niemals zulassen!" Doch ehe sie einen Zauberspruch gesagt hatte, der Lucius treffen sollte, wurde sie hart nach hinten und gegen einen Felsen geschleudert. Durch den Zauber waren kleine Schnitte auf ihrem Oberkörper erschienen.

Draco musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass Hermine bewusstlos war, jedenfalls hoffte er das, denn genau konnte er es nicht sagen, jedoch wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, was wäre, wenn der Zauber sie getötet hätte.

„Du verfluchter Idiot.", brüllte allerdings Lucius Malfoy keine Sekunde später und feuerte ein „Crucio" auf Sean, da dieser Hermine gerade angegriffen hatte mit diesem Fluch. „Du sollst sie doch nicht töten. Wir brauchen sie noch. Draco, schau nach, ob sie noch lebt.", wandt er sich nun an seinen Sohn, der nur wie erstarrt auf die Szene vor im blickte.

Draco Malfoy ging vorsichtig auf das Mädchen, was nun am Rande des Felsens lag, zu und kniete neben ihr. Ebenso vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand in die seine und versuchte ihren Puls zu fühlen. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er spürte, wie sie noch einen schwachen Herzschlag hatte, doch ihre Atmung war nur leicht.

„Sie lebt noch, aber sie ist schwer verletzt." Er sah zu ihren vielen Schnittwunden am Körper herunter. So schnell wie möglich musste er nun versuchen seinen Vater von seinem Plan abzubringen, sonst wäre sie in noch größterer Gefahr. Er wusste, dass er früher ohne Widersprüche seinem Vater gehorcht hatte, doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Draco wollte und konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass diesem unschuldigen Mädchen etwas passierte, denn war es wirklich ihre Schuld, dass sie sich mit Potter angefreundet hatte?

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Vater?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber eines weiß ich: Der dunkle Lord wird sehr sauer sein, denn sein Plan wurde nicht erfüllt. Und das ist alles seine Schuld." Wütend funkelte er Sean an.

Doch dieser schien nicht so leicht alle Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, denn plötzlich grinste er Draco fies an. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich versagt habe Hermine Granger zu schwächen. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass sie einfach von jemand anderem wieder gestärkt wurde in ihren Gefühlen. Und ich glaube auch, dass wir hier alle wissen sollten, wer das ist." Doch ehe er weitersprechen konnte oder einen Namen genannt hatte, wurder er schon von Draco mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen, wie auch schon kurze Zeit vorher von Hermine.

„Versager", murmelte Draco Malfoy und rieb sich dabei seine Hand. Der Schlag war fest gewesen und hatte gesessen. Das sah er daran, dass Seans Augen augenblicklich anfing anzuschwellen und sich blaue Linien zu bilden begannen, doch auch seine Hand schmerzte leicht.

„Ich denke nicht, Vater, dass du Granger mitnehmen kannst oder solltest. Ihr Verschwinden würde zu schnell bemerkt werden. Und du hast sie auf dem Schulgelände angegriffen, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn hier gleich die gesamte Lehrerschaft, inklusive Dumbledore, auftauchen würde und wenn man sie hier so sehen würde, würdest du dafür nach Askaban wandern."

Draco wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, aber er ahnte, dass sein Vater größte Panik vor dem Zauberergefängnis hatte. Und es funktionierte wirklich, denn Lucius Malfoy schien nun zu überlegen, was er machen sollte.

Einen kurzen Moment hatte Draco noch Angst, dass sich sein Vater nicht umentscheiden würde, doch er hatte Glück und Lucius nickte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Draco. Doch wir werden den Plan weiterverfolgen, doch darüber werde ich wohl noch mit dem Lord persönlich sprechen müssen. Erstmal müssen wir diesen, wie du ihn so schön betitelt hast, Versager zu ihm bringen."

Er atmete unhörbar erleichtert aus und war froh, dass sein Vater kein Leglimentiker war, sodass er seine Gedanken hätte erraten können.

„Draco?"

Erschrocken hob dieser seinen Kopf. „Ja?"

„Ich erwarte dich gleich im Manor. Nachdem ich beim Dunklen Lord war, werde ich dorthin kommen und du wirst dort sein. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Müde nickte sein Sohn. „Was soll mit ihr geschehen?" Er schaute zur immer noch bewusstlosen Hermine.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir egal. Du kannst mit ihr machen, was du willst, Draco. Jedoch wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn sie fürs erste überleben würde. Also sorg dafür, dass sie es auch tut. Das ist ein Befehl."

Und schon ging er auf den am Boden liegenden Sean zu, packte ihn am Nacken und schleifte ihn einige Meter durch das Tor von Hogwarts, hinter dem er einige Sekunden später auch schon disappariert war.

So ein verfluchter Mist, dachte sich Draco Malfoy, kurz nachdem sein Vater mit Sean verschwunden war. Nicht nur, dass Hermine Granger weniger Meter von ihm entfernt, bewusstlos und schwerverletzt auf dem Boden lag, nein, es ärgerte ihn auch, dass er wohl wieder das ausbaden sollte, was sein Vater angerichtet hatte. Und natürlich musste er dann auch noch nach Malfoy Manor. Es graute ihm davor, was dort noch passieren würde, doch fürs erste musste er Hermine irgendwie in den Krankenflügel bringen.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor, murmelte schnell einen Spruch, wodurch eine Lichtkugel aus der Spitze hervorschoss und schnell Richtung Schlossportal in weiter Ferne verschwand. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben der Bewusstlosen nieder. Die Begegnungen mit seinem Vater zerrten jedes Mal erneut an seinen Nerven, denn egal wie lange er Lucius Malfoy während des Schuljahres auch nicht sah, immer wieder schaffte es dieser die Kontrolle über ihn zu gewinnen. Draco fühlte sich wie ein verdammter Schwächling, aber zu oft hatte er schon versucht, etwas gegen seinen Vater auszurichten, doch niemals hatte er in irgendeiner Weise was erreicht. Er hatte nichts gegen die geplante Verlobung mit Pansy ausrichten können und so würde er auch nichts gegen den Willen seines Vaters, ihn bald bei den Todessern aufzunehmen, tun können. Und im Moment würde er auch nicht viel für Hermine Granger tun können. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass sie nicht mitgenommen wurde oder sogar schon tot war. Wenn Draco daran dachte, schnürrte sich ein eisener Griff um sein Herz.

„Dieser verfluchte Sean. Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen?" Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, schließlich kannte er die Vorgehensweisen der Todesser besser als jeder andere und dennoch war ihm das vielleicht ja Offensichtliche nicht aufgefallen.

„Sind sie weg?", hörte er plötzlich die schwache Stimme Hermines zu sich raufdringen.

Vorsichtig versuchte er ihren Oberkörper in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu bringen, doch sie war zu erschöpft und so fiel sie einfach nur gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Ja, sie sind weg. Mein Vater hat Sean mitgenommen!" Er biss sich auf die Zunge.

Hermine legte leicht den Kopf nach hinten, sodass ihre braunen, geschwächten Augen ihn anschauen konnten. „Danke...", sie musste husten. „Ich denke, dass ich es dir zu verdanken habe, dass ich noch lebe. Also danke." Ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer und Dracos Körper versteifte sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mir danken solltest, Granger. Ich bin schließlich einer von ihnen und das nächste Mal...", er musste schlucken, hoffend, dass sie es nicht mitbekam, „kann ich dir vielleicht nicht mehr helfen, sondern werde auf ihrer Seite stehen."

Der Blick ihrer Augen wurde traurig und zugleich versuchte sie den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussage in seinen Augen zu lesen. Hermine fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte und was er damit sagen wollte. Doch sie spürte immer mehr, dass sie schwächer wurde. „Draco, du..."

Doch dieser unterbrach sie. „Granger, du musst dringend in den Krankenflügel. Ich kann deine Wunden nicht heilen. Hilfe wird gleich hier sein." Er schaute sie sich wieder genauer an. Ihre Winterjacke war ihr schon beim Kampf mit Sean auf seinem Besen von den Schultern gerutscht und lag jetzt sicherlich irgendwo auf den Länderreien Hogwarts. Ihr Pulli war an einigen Stellen von dem Fluch, den Sean auf sie abgefeuert hatte, zerissen und Blut färbte das dunkelblaue Oberteil fast schwärzlich. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und er spürte plötzlich, wie ihr Kopf endgültig gegen seinen Oberkörper fiel und auch ihr restlicher Körper erschlaffte.

„Die Dunkelheit wird deinen Schmerzen guttun, Granger. Du solltest nicht immer versuchen die Mutige zu spielen." Meinte er mehr zu sich selber als zu dem Mädchen vor ihm, denn die war wieder in tiefe Bewusslosigkeit gestürzt. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und ging langsam auf den Schlosseingang mit ihr in den Armen zu.

Er sah erleichtert, dass sich ihm eine Gestalt näherte und kurz darauf stand ein atemloser Blaise Zabini vor ihm.

„Man, Draco, dein Hilferuf hätte auch ruhig unauffälliger sein können. Praktisch die gesamte Schülerschar war gerade wie ich beim Essen, als..." Erst jetzt fiel ihm die leblose und verletzte Hermine in Dracos Armen auf. „Wa... Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sean! Er ist ein Todesser und sollte sie, weil sie die beste Freundin von Potter ist, zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Auf Befehl meines Vaters, der bis eben auch noch hier war."

Blaise schaute seinen besten Freund ungläubig an.

„Ich muss los, nach Hause. Mein Vater erwartet mich dort. Ich muss mich beeilen. Bring sie in den Krankenflügel, ich habe keine Zeit dafür und vor allem nicht für die vielen Fragen. Kümmere dich um sie und pass gut auf sie auf." Draco setzte Hermines leblosen Körper in Blaises Armen ab und schaute auf sie hinab. Fast unmerklich schob er noch ein leises „Bitte!" hinter seine Forderungen her.

Blaise nickte verstehend. „Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Doch wann wirst du wiederkommen? Es ist immerhin mitten im Schuljahr, Draco."

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald zurück sein werde. Doch erst wird mir mein Vater sicher einige Fragen beantworten müssen." Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er beugte sich zu Hermine runter, wischte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nahm dann ihre Hand, sprach fast flüsternd einen Spruch und schon fiel das Armband in seine Hände. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass etwas so kleines, so viel Macht haben kann, nicht wahr?"

Doch er wartete keine Antwort seines Freundes ab, sondern ging auf das Tor von Hogwarts zu und disapparierte kurz dahinter.

Keine Sekunde, nachdem Blaise Draco hatte verschwinden sehen, drehte auch er sich um und ging nun wieder auf das Schloss zu, aus dem er einige Minuten zuvor erst gekommen vor. In seinen Armen lag die immer noch bewusstlose Hermine Granger.

--------------

_So, fertig für heute. Jetzt seid ihr gefragt. Schreibt mir doch einfach, wie es euch gefallen hat. Neue Leser sind natürlich auch immer gerne gesehen und willkommen. Gratulation, dass ihr es schon bis hierhin mit mir aushaltet . (Oje, bin ja so förmlich heute.) _


	25. Kapitel 25

_Hey, da bin ich wieder und ich weiß, dass es wahnsinnig lange gedauert hat, bis ich geupdatet habe, aber irgendwie bin ich total im Stress zur Zeit, weil ich ja jetzt bald anfange zu studieren und da werde ich in das schöne Konstanz ziehen ;D. Danke, danke jedenfalls, dass ihr auch so viele und schöne Kommentare dagelassen habt. Vielen Dank diesmal also an **Abraxania** (yeah, Sean ist aus dem Verkehr gezogen! Und danke für dein Mut machen.), **aleksandramalfoy** (naja, diesmal war ich ja nicht so schnell, aber lang ist das Kapitel hoffentlich trotzdem),** metea** (schön, dass dir die Dramatik gefällt), **Indigo 111, jessica, kurai91, ****MissHermineGranger, mailinlovely, crazylolly14** (Naja, zu wem Draco in der nächsten Zeit steht, verrate ich jetzt natürlich noch nicht, aber man darf gespannt sein), **dramine** (der Kuss hat mir natürlich auch gefallen ), **Raphi** (also wenn du dich hier angemeldet hast, sehen konnte ich es irgendwie nicht, hmm) und **Tinchen26** (also Draco selbst ist noch kein Todesser und deswegen hat er Sean auch noch nicht als diesen gesehen und erkannt). Naja, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt, bin selbst ja immer ziemlich kritisch, so auch dieses Mal, aber egal, euch soll es euch gefallen. Jetzt jedenfalls viel Spaß und bis demnächst, ich hoffe, dass es dann schnell wird._

_------------- _

Kapitel 25:

**Rückkehr nach Malfoy Manor **

„Madame Pomfrey!" Blaise ließ erschöpft die bewusstlose Hermine aus seinen Armen in das nächstbeste Krankenbett gleiten, ehe er noch einmal besorgt nach der Medihexe von Hogwarts rief. Die vielen Stufen hinauf zum Krankenflügel hatten auch ihn ganz schön aus der Puste gebracht, obwohl er sonst relativ fit war. Aber wann musste man schon so viele Stufen mit einer weiteren Person in seinen Armen hinaufsteigen. Wieder versuchte er die jetzt so dringend benötigte Ärztin mit seinen Rufen endlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Madame Pom..."

Doch da kam sie auch schon eilig aus ihrem Büro gestürmt. „Mein Junge, was ist los? Ich habe da Jemanden, der wirklich dringend ..." Ihr Blick fiel auf das immer noch blutende Mädchen im Bett, neben dem Blaise stand. „Ach du meine Güte, was ist mit dem armen Ding passiert? Sie sieht ja schrecklich aus." Schnell eilte sie auf Hermine zu und begann damit ihren zerissenen Pullover auszuziehen.

Beschämt schaute Blaise zu Boden, doch unter dem Pullover kam glücklicherweise noch ein Top zum Vorschein, das allerdings ebenso an einigen Stellen zerissen war. „Ich..."

„Was ist jetzt mit ihr passiert? Soetwas geschieht nicht einfach mal nebenbei. Das war ziemlich starke Magie." Wütend schaute Madame Pomfrey den Slytherin vor ihr an und tippte dabei immer wieder mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden, was Blaise nur noch nervöser und gleichzeitig genervter werden ließ.

„Hermine Granger ist angegriffen worden." Er war letztendlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn er so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben würde. Bei Hermines Verletzung würde es sicher auch nicht lange dauern bis andere Lehrer und vor allem der Schulleiter davon erfahren würden. Und letztendlich war sie ja wirklich angegriffen worden. Doch in diesem Punkt würde die Wahrheit dann etwas leiden müssen.

„Wer würde Miss Granger, eine ehrbare Schülerin dieser Schule, denn angreifen wollen? Und wer vor allem würde sie dabei so stark verletzen?" Fragend schaute ihn die Hexe an.

„Einer der Gastschüler. Er hat sie angegriffen. Leider ist er geflohen, nachdem er seine Tat vollbracht hatte. Ich habe sie so gefunden, draußen." Nachdenklich blickte Blaise auf die bewusstlose Hermine vor ihm. „Wird... wird sie wieder gesund, meine ich?"

Madame Pomfrey fühlte gerade den Puls und hatte gleichzeitig eine Hand auf die Stirn ihrer Patientin gelegt um ein mögliches Fieber festzustellen. „Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit. Im Moment braucht sie jedoch ersteinmal ziemlich viel Ruhe. Außerdem muss ich jetzt noch nach einigen Tränken für sie schauen. Die Arme hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren. Sie kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie sie so schnell zu mir gebracht haben." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch die Tür in ihr Büro und Blaise konnte nun nur noch einige Wortfetzen wie „hab jetzt dringenderes zu tun", „so unvorsichtig sich mit einer Gabel in die Hand zu stechen" und „Verschwinden sie nun endlich" verstehen, ehe ein beschämter Neville Longbottom aus dem Büro trat.

Er entdeckte Blaise und Hermine sofort und kam langsam auf die beiden zu, selbst als Blaise versuchte ihn durch einschüchternde Blicke von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. Doch keine Sekunde später stand er vor dem Krankenbett und blickte besorgt auf seine Gryffindormitschülerin hinunter. „Ist...ist mit ihr alles ok?".

Blaise verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sieht es so aus, Longbottom? Sie blutet überall und bewusstlos ist sie auch. Meiner Meinung nach ist das alles weit entfernt von gut, oder nicht?"

„Ich... ich weiß, aber... aber was ist denn mit ihr passiert?", fragte nun der daraufhin immer nervöser werdende Neville. Blaise einschüchternde Blicke schienen also doch zu wirken.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Und jetzt kannst du verschwinden."

Doch der Gryffindor ließ nicht locker. „Aber... Es sieht echt schlimm aus. Ich werde den anderen Bescheid sagen. Ich denke, sie...sie sollten das hier wissen." Vorher Blaise noch einen kurzen Blick zuwerfend, verschwand er dann doch eilig aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ einen genervten Slytherin zurück. „Granger, Granger, das wird wohl noch einige Nachwirkungen haben." Blaise wollte aufstehen und eigentlich gehen, schließlich hatte er keine große Lust auf Harry Potter und seine Freunde zu treffen, denn die würden den Slytherin sicherlich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn er neben ihrer bewusstlosen, verletzten Freundin anzutreffen war.

Doch ehe er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, spürte er plötzlich eine Hand in die seine greifen. „Wa..?" Blaise drehte sich überrascht um und sah, dass Hermine mittlerweile zu sich gekommen war. „Hermine, wie geht es dir? Du bist in Sicherheit. Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich gleich um dich."

„Bl..Blaise...ich...wo ist... wo ist Draco?" Sie stotterte, denn Hermine war immer noch zu geschwächt und sie spürte bei jedem ihrer Worte, wie sich der Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper fraß.

Der Angesprochene hatte nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet und war zu überrascht, um überhaupt zu antworten. Er spürte jedoch, dass sich der Händedruck kurz verstärkte, fast als würde Hermine ihm damit sagen wollen, dass sie eine Antwort wolle. Also atmete er hörbar schwer aus. „Er ist bei seinen Eltern. Sein Vater hat ihn mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht wann er wiederkommt." Erschöpft ließ er die Schultern sinken und schaute wieder zu dem Mädchen auf dem Bett. Blaise hörte kurz darauf nur noch ein sehr leises „nicht gut", ehe er spürte, wie sich der Druck in seiner Hand löste und Hermines Hand wieder erschöpft auf das Bett fiel.

„Du musst jetzt ersteinmal wieder gesund werden. Du hast viel Blut verloren.", versuchte er dem Mädchen klar zu machen. „Draco kommt schon zurecht. Du bist jetzt wichtiger."

„D...d..danke." Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, doch aufgrund der starken Schmerzen hatte sie eher einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und Blaise hoffte, dass die Medihexe bald mit den Tränken kommen würde. Doch ersteinmal wollte er hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

„Hermine, ich muss jetzt aber wirklich dringend los." Als er sich jedoch gerade umdrehte, sah er zwei Zauberstäbe auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Zabini!", zischelte ein wütender Harry Potter. Neben ihm zeigte auch Ron Weasley mit seiner Zauberstabspitze auf den Slytherinschüler. Sein Gesicht war fast genauso rötlich wie seine Haarfarbe und Blaise konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Na, na, na, Potter. Warum so angriffslustig heute?"

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund.", rief der Angesprochene nun, weiterhin wütend, aus. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich war genauso wie du beim Abendessen, also kann ich das ja wohl schlecht gewesen sein. Also pass auf, was du sagst, schließlich habe ich nur geholfen."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und sein Blick fiel auf seine Freundin, die schwer verwundet auf dem Bett lag und mittlerweile gebannt das Schauspiel vor ihr verfolgte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien sie ihre Schmerzen vergessen zu haben. „Harry... lass...gut sein. Blaise hat mir wirklich nur geholfen." Es war nur ein Flüstern, dennoch hatte jeder im Raum ihre Worte genau verstanden.

„Aber Hermine, wer hat dir sonst dies alles angetan?", fragte Ron nun, leicht vewirrt aus der Wäsche schauend.

„Ich war es jedenfalls nicht, Weasley. Und wenn ihr jetzt so freundlich sein würdet aufzuhören mit diesen Dingern vor meinem Gesicht rumzufuchteln, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar." Und schon hatte er mit seiner Hand die beiden auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe zur Seite geschoben und versuchte nun an den beiden Gryffindors vorbeizukommen.

„Wer war es dann?" Erneut wurde ein Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, diesmal allerdings vom jüngsten Spross der Weasleyfamilie, wie er feststellen musste. Blaise hatte Ginny die ganze Zeit über gar nicht bemerkt, doch sie war wohl gleichzeitig mit ihren Freunden in den Krankenflügel gekommen. Hinter ihr konnte er noch einen nervösen Neville entdecken. Wütend funkelte er diesen an, der daraufhin ein paar Zentimeter zu schrumpfen schien, aber schließlich war er Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos hier. Er hätte ja nicht gleich die halbe Schule holen müssen, dachte jedenfalls Blaise Zabini.

„Meine Güte, es war ihr toller Freund Sean. Er ist einer von den Todessern, mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Genervt schaute er das rothaarige Mädchen vor sich an.

Diese ließ überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit den Zauberstab sinken und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihr das Madame Pomfrey abnahm und mit lauter Stimme „Das kann ja nicht wahr sein. In diesem Flügel wird nicht gehext. Wie oft muss ich euch das noch sagen? Und jetzt verschwinden alle, ich muss mich jetzt sorgfältig um meine Patientin kümmern. Also alle raus hier!" durch den Raum rief. Mit einem letzten „Husch, husch." Verscheuchte sie die Schüler aus dem Zimmer und weg von Hermine.

Völlig verwirrt fanden sich plötzlich alle Schüler vor dem Krankenflügel und schauten auf die verschlossene Tür vor sich. „Wa...Was war das denn?", fragte Ron, mal wieder nichts richtig kapierend, also versuchte Ginny, seine Schwester ihm das alles zu erklären, wie Blaise belustig feststellte.

„Hermine ist schwer verletzt, so sah es jedenfalls aus. Nun wurden wir rausgeworfen, weil ihr beiden Streithähne mal wieder mit eurem Oberhelfersyndrom gleich einen Streit anfangen musstet."

„Du hast doch auch mit deinem Stab durch die Gegend gefuchtelt. Also warum sollen nur wir an allem Schuld sein?", versuchte sich Ron nun aufgebracht zu verteidigen. Neville stand nur teilnahmslos daneben und schien zu hoffen, dass der Geschwisterstreit nicht arg ausufern würde.

Blaise sah darin seine Chance ohne größere Wortgefechte verschwinden zu können und eilig huschte er an der Gruppe vorbei, nicht bemerkend dabei von Harry Potter beobachtet zu werden.

--------------

Mit einem „Plopp" war Draco nach Malfoy Manor appariert und das Echo des Ankunftsgeräusches verlief sich im Haus. Er atmete ersteinmal laut hörbar aus. Er war zurück. Zurück an dem Ort, den er ungern öfters als einmal im Jahr betrat. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, wodurch er wieder bemerkte, wie kalt es hier doch immer war. Nicht nur, dass einem dieses Haus praktisch jegliche Wärme zu entziehen schien, nein, auch seine Bewohner strahlten keinerlei Wärme aus. Draco dachte daran, dass sogar die Kerker Hogwarts einladender waren, als sein Elternhaus, in dem er nun schon so viele Jahre lebte und leben musste.

Spärlich beleuchteten einige Kerzenleuchter an den Wänden die Vorhalle, in die nur Mitglieder dieses Hauses apparieren konnten. Alle anderen Gäste, egal ob erwünscht oder nicht, konnten nur vor dem Gelände apparieren, aus Sicherheitsgründen verstand sich. Sein Vater hatte mit einer unsichtbaren Barriere dafür gesorgt.

Unerwartet hörte er plöztlich Geräusche, die sich wie kurze, kleine Schritte auf dem Marmorboden anhörten. Überrascht drehte Draco sich und war erstaunt, dort einen Hauselfen stehen zu sehen, der es nicht wagte, ihn direkt anzusehen und nervös mit den Füßen auf dem Boden scharrte.

„Junger Master Malfoy, euer Zimmer ist hergerichtet. Euer Vater hat uns schon gesagt, dass ihr bald hierher kommen würdet.", brachte der Hauself dann doch hervor.

„So, hat er das!", säucherlich schaute er den kleinen Diener der Malfoys an, auch wenn er innerlich wusste, dass dieser nichts für das Verhalten seines Vaters konnte. „Nungut, ich werde trotzdem hier auf ihn warten. Im übrigen habe ich nicht vor, lange zu bleiben."

Nervös schaute sich der Hauself um, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, den Erben der Familie Malfoy nicht weiter zu reizen und verschwand schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Draco hingegen ließ sich auf den Treppenstufen nieder, ehe er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Er war genervt und unruhig, schließlich wusste er nicht, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde. Das tat er allerdings nie, wenn er nach Hause kam, gestand er sich ein. Ein resignierendes Seufzen entfuhr ihm.

--------------

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er nun so in Gedanken versunken auf der riesigen Marmortreppe gesessen hatte, als er plötzlich ein Ploppen in der Eingangshalle vernahm. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah Lucius Malfoy seinem Umhang glattstreichen. Nachdem dieser damit fertig war, würdigte er seinen Sohn keines Blickes, sprach jedoch zu ihm, während er an Draco vorbeiging. „Was sitzt du da so untätig auf der Treppe, Sohn? Ich habe doch dein Zimmer herrichten lassen."

Ehe Draco aber antworten konnte, fuhr sein Vater auch schon fort: „Aber egal jetzt. Wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen. Folge mir." Da der Angesprochene nicht sofort aufstand, brüllte Lucius auch schon los. „Sofort!". Genervt, aber mit einem gefühlskalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, folgte er dann seinem Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste, dass er vor seinem Vater, vor allem wenn der in dieser Stimmung war, die Maske des gehorchenden Sohnes aufrecht erhalten musste.

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich langsam auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem großen Schreibtisch nieder und fing an, seinen Stab mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf, den er immer bei sich trug, in seiner Hand hin und her zu drehen. Da Draco von ihm keinen Platz angeboten bekam, blieb er lieber in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und wartete ausdruckslos auf das, was sein Vater mit ihm besprechen wollte.

„Wie du weißt, mein Sohn, war ich gerade beim Dunklen Lord. Wir haben die Sache mit diesem, wie hast du ihn nochmal genannt? Achja, wir haben die Sache mit diesem Versager Sean geklärt. Wir mussten leider alle einsehen, dass wir einen Fehler bei der Auswahl eines solch leicht beeinflussbaren Jungen gemacht haben. Frauen waren seine Schwäche und wurden ihm zum Verhängnis." Sein Blick ruhte nun auf Draco. „Doch, weißt du, was interessant für uns alle zu hören war, Draco?"

„Nein, ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit diesem Sean zu tun haben sollte. Ich kenne ihn nichteinmal.", erwiderte dieser mit klarer und ziemlich kalter Stimme.

„Sagen wir es so. Dieser Versager, wie du ihn ja nennst, hat noch einige interessante Dinge ausgesprochen, bevor er leider so stark von uns, nunja, behandelt wurde, sodass er unverhofft ins Koma gefallen ist. Diese Dinge sind jedoch für dich wohl ziemlich wichtig."

Draco hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Er ahnte, dass etwas nicht gerade erfreuliches auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Er erwähnte nämlich," Lucius umspielte wieder mit seinen Händen den Schlangenstab, „dass du, Draco, mein Sohn, für das Misslingen seines Planes verantwortlich wärest." Blitzschnell fuhr sein Blick zu Draco und ein wütendes Funkeln war in Lucius Augen erschienen. „Stimmt das?"

Obwohl Draco wusste, dass sein Vater nicht in den Fähigkeiten geübt war, in den Geist anderer Menschen einzudringen, so bemühte er sich dennoch, seine Gedanken lieber zu verschließen. Hermine, der Weihnachtsball, die Silvesterparty, die langen Gespräche im Wohnturm und auch der Kuss kurz vor dem Angriff verschloss er ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf. Solche Gedanken waren in solchem Haus und in solcher Gesellschaft zu gefährlich, sowohl für ihn als auch für die betroffene Person, die in seinen Geist verwickelt war. Und nun erwiderte er ohne jegliche gefühlsmäßige Regung: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Vater." Obwohl er bereits ahnte, was Sean, während er Lord Voldemort gefoltert wurde, ihm und den anderen Todessern erzählt haben musste.

„Dann, mein Sohn, werde ich dir erzählen, was uns dieser von dir betitelte Nichtsnutz und Versager so erzählt hat. Er ist der Meinung und sagte auch gesehen zu haben, wie du dich dieser Schlammblutfreundin von Potter genähert haben sollst. Hinzu kommt noch, dass du ihn bei der Ausführung seines Planes gehindert haben sollst, indem du ihm, als eingeschleusten Gastschüler, übrigens ein sehr gerissener Plan des Dunklen Lords, wie ich neidlos zugeben muss, sehr viele Punkte abgezogen haben sollst. Dadurch konnte er nicht mehr so agieren, wie er und wir es uns überlegt haben. Durch deine Hilfeaktionen war das Schlammblut längst nicht mehr so geschwächt, wie wir es gerne gehabt hätten."

„Ich wusste nichts von eurem Plan, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann...", unterbrach Draco seinen Vater in dessen Vorwürfen.

„Halt den Mund!", brüllte nun Lucius Malfoy und stieß den Stab in seiner rechten Hand ärgerlich auf den Fußboden, wodurch ein schallendes Geräusch durch den ganzen Raum hallte und Draco kurz zusammenzuckte. „Es ist egal, ob du von dem Plan wusstest oder nicht. Meine Frage ist, hast du dich diesem wertlosen Mädchen genähert oder nicht?" Unergründlich war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die erwartungsvoll und dennoch gleichgültig seinen Sohn musterten.

Draco erwiderte den strengen Blick seines Vaters, während er ihm auf seine Frage antwortete. „Ich habe mich ihr nicht genähert. Nicht mehr, als ich durch mein Amt als Schulsprecher habe tun müssen. Sie ist schließlich Potters Freundin und ein wertloses Schlammblut und ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy. Wir sind stolz, Reinblüter und Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Nie würden wir uns mit solchen Wesen wie Granger es ist abgeben." Er selbst wusste, dass er da gerade im Prinzip nur die Leitsätze, die sein Vater ihm eingetrichtert hatte, wiederholte, aber er konnte behaupten, dass er sie nicht immer ganz so sah wie Lucius. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. „Und Sean habe ich damals Punkte abgezogen, weil ich es tun musste. Granger war schließlich ebenfalls anwesend und ich musste so handeln, sonst wäre ich bestraft worden oder es wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Als Schulsprecher habe ich leider gewisse „ehrenwerte" Pflichten." Draco log, aber er hoffte, dass ihm sein Vater das so abnehmen würde.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen nun von seinem Stuhl erhoben und kam nun um den Schreibtisch herum, vor dem er letztendlich stehenblieb. „Sean allerdings hat uns und vor allem dem Dunklen Lord das ganze etwas anders geschildert, sodass wir uns alle fragen, wo denn nun deine Loyalität liegt. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dich richtig erzogen hätte und du von solchen Menschen, wie der Potterfreundin, fernbleibst. Wäre auch das Beste gewesen, denn schließlich hättest du dann nicht den Plan so gefährdet. Der Dunkle Lord ist sehr erbost über dein Verhalten gewesen."

„Vater, ich...", versuchte Draco sich zu verteidigen, doch ehe er seinen Satz aussprechen konnte, traf ihn die volle Wucht des Cruciatusfluches, ausgelöst von seinem eigenen Vater.

„Ich kann es nicht dulden, Draco, dass der Zorn des Dunklen Lords auf unser ehrenwertes Haus fällt. Und im Moment ist er sehr entäuscht von dir." Lucius Zauberstab war immer noch auf Draco gerichtet, der sich mittlerweile in grausamen Schmerzen auf dem Boden im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wand. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern, was deine Prinzipien sein sollten, was du gelernt hast und nicht vergessen haben solltest."

Draco hörte kaum noch die Worte seines Vaters. Er glaubte innerlich zu zerreißen, sein Körper schien in ihm zu schmelzen. Aber er wollte niemandem und vor allem nicht seinem Vater die Genugtuung geben Schmerzenschreie zu hören . Damit würde er seinem Vater nur wieder verdeutlichen, dass er schwächer war als dieser und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Außerdem war es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater ihn auf diese Art zurechtwies. Diese Art der Bestrafung zog sich schon durch Dracos ganze Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn er etwas falsch oder nicht gut genug gemacht hatte, wurde er mit einem Cruciatus verflucht und wenn er angefangen hatte zu schreien, verlängerte Lucius Malfoy die Qual an seinem Sohn nur noch. Also blieb dieser auch jetzt wieder stark, zumindestens versuchte er dies, auch wenn es ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schwieriger fiel.

Allerdings schien der blondhaarige Todesser in diesem Moment sehr wütend auf seinen einzigen Erben zu sein, denn er ließ auch nach einige Zeit nicht von dem sich auf dem Boden windenden Jungen ab und dann umfing Draco kurz darauf auch schon eisige Schwärze.

-----------------

„Hermine, bist du wach?"

Vorsichtig öffnete die Angesprochene die Augen, die sich nur schwer an die ungewohnte Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten. „Was...? Wo bin ich?" Um sie herum schien alles im klinischen weiß gehalten. Das konnte allerdings nur bedeuten, dass... Schnell richtete sie sich auf, nur um dann sofort wieder mit starken Kopfschmerzen zurück in die Kissen zu sinken. „Autsch."

Behutsam legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, die sie kurz darauf auch wieder zudeckte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Person neben ihrem Bett. Es war Harry, ihr sicherlich bester Freund. „Harry, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte dich besuchen kommen." Er lächelte sie zaghaft an und seine grünen Augen fingen an zwischen seinen verwuschelten Haaren hindurch zu leuchten. „Wir haben uns ja schließlich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast immerhin fast 2 Tage geschlafen, da Madame Pomfrey dich so am besten heilen konnte. Und ich bin erleichtert, dich so ... naja... wach... zu sehen."

Hermine erinnerte sich nun wieder an das Ereignis, was anscheinend schon zwei Tage her war. Der Überfall, Sean war ein Todesser, Lucius Malfoy, Draco, die Schmerzen der Flüche. Ein gedehntes Seufzen entfuhr ihr. „Ach, Harry, du weißt doch, so schnell haut mich nichts um. Kennst mich doch." Sie versuchte zu grinsen und dies gelang ihr halbwegs, sodass sie Harry zurück anlächelte.

Einen Moment später verschwand allerdings sein Lachen wieder. „Sean hat dir das angetan, er war ein Todesser." Seine Freundin zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen. „Das weiß mittlerweile die ganze Schule und Dumbledore macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass er es nicht früher erkannt hatte, aber wer soll denn schon wissen, dass die Todesser jetzt schon Schüler rekrutieren für ihre miesen Ziele? Wir sind jedenfalls alle froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Hermine nickte nur. „Dankeschön." Gedankenverloren schaute sie nun auf die Verbände an ihren Handgelenken. Der Fluch des Armbandes hatte sie stark getroffen, denn dort, wo das Armband gewesen war und parallel dazu auf der anderen Seite, waren tiefe Wunden und sie konnte sehen, dass an ihrer rechten Hand das Blut langsam wieder durchsickerte.

Sie spürte, wie Harry vorsichtig ihre Hand nahm und sie flehend anschaute. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen ist?"

Verwirrt und leicht nervös fragte Hermine: „Was meinst du, Harry?" Eilig zog sie ihre Hand aus der von Harry Potter.

„Nunja, Sean war noch längst kein solch guter Zauberer und das Halsband hat er sicher nicht alleine bekommen können. Er musste Helfer gehabt haben und ich glaube, du weißt, wer es war. Außerdem ist Malfoy seid diesem Abend verschwunden. Weißt du vielleicht, wo er sein könnte?"

„Sean hat mich angegriffen, das wars, Punkt. Und Draco Malfoy ist zuhause, bei seinem Daddy, denn der wollte ihn sprechen, soweit ich weiß. Das haben er und Blaise Zabini jedenfalls mal in der Bibliothek besprochen. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Zufrieden?"

Nachdenklich schaute ihr bester Freund sie an und sie vermied es, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Sie hatte Angst, dass er bemerken würde, wenn sie log, was sie ja eindeutig getan hatte. Um Draco zu schützen. Fast hätte sie laut lachen müssen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihrem Erzfeind und dessen Vater gerade half. Dem Menschen also, der sie fast umgebracht hätte. Doch war sein Sohn, Draco, wirklich noch ihr Feind? Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle fingen langsam an sie zu verwirren.

Ehe Harry Potter noch weiter seine Freundin „ausquetschen" konnte, kam plötzlich ein rothaariger Junge ins Zimmer gestürmt und rannte, nachdem er sah, dass Hermine wach war, auf das Krankenbett zu und schlang seine langen, schlacksigen Arme um sie. „Hermine, du bist endlich wach, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht um dich."

„Danke, Ron", sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihr Freund hatte seine Hände schmerzhaft auf ihren Rücken gelegt, der daraufhin wieder leicht zu brennen schien.

„Man, Ron, du hirnloser Trottel, sie ist verletzt, also erdrück sie gefälligst nicht so." Ginny kam mit leicht säuerlichem Gesicht hinter Ron zum Vorschein. „Und tu nicht so, das Essen war dir doch bis gerade eben noch sehr viel wichtiger als Hermine. Du hast dir nur Sorgen gemacht, ob es heute was mit Fleisch gibt oder eben nicht."

Hermine und Harry fingen an zu grinsen und ihr Freund lief so rot wie seine Haare an. „Man, Ginny, jetzt sei doch nicht so." Und zu seinen beiden Klassenkameraden gewand: „In solchen Momenten ist sie wie unsere Mutter, einfach schrecklich, glaubt mir."

Fast im gleichen Moment hatte Ron einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen. „Das hab ich gehört, Ronny-Wonny." Doch schon wanderte Ginnys Blick zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Aber mal im Ernst, ich bin auch so unendlich froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Mia. Also das tut es doch, oder?", fragend schaute sie Hermine an.

Diese zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich denke mal schon, abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen und leichtem Brennen auf meinem Rücken, fühle ich mich eigentlich ganz gut. Danke der Nachfrage."

„Sehr schön, weil länger hätte ich es mit den beiden hier auch gar nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ohne dich sind sie so...unfähig."

„Hey!", beschwerten sich nun Harry und Ron lachend und kurz darauf stimmten auch die beiden Mädchen in das Gelächter mit ein.

-----------

Ruckartig wachte Draco aus seinem koma- und gleichzeitig schlafähnlichem Zustand auf. Schnell setzte er sich aufrecht hin. Als er sich langsam umblickte, erkannte er, dass er sich nun in seinem eigenen Zimmer befinden musste. Durch den Straffluch seines Vaters war er wohl ohnmächtig geworden, ein Ärgernis, wie Draco fand, denn es zeigte nur seine Schwäche. Hauselfen mussten ihn in sein Bett gebracht haben, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn sicherlich niemals von sich aus dorthin gebracht hätte. Er sammelte die Kissen von seinem Bett ein und stapelte sie hinter sich auf, sodass er gemütlich in den weichen Kissen angelehnt sitzen konnte und gleichzeitig das gesamte Zimmer im Blick hatte.

Trotz der gemütlichen Atmosphäre spürte er, dass er wohl einige blaue Flecken abbekommen haben musste bei seinem Sturz, denn sein Rücken schmerzte leicht, auch bei den weichen Berührungen der Kissen.

Draco konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er so reglos dagesessen hatte, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und seine Mutter Narcissa mit einem Tablett in der Hand eintrat. Er war überrascht darüber, denn wenn er sonst zuhause war, sah er seine Mutter relativ selten. Meistens hielt sie sich nämlich in ihren eigenen Gemächern auf, da sie sich nicht in die Erziehungsmethoden ihres Mannes einmischen wollte. Auf diese Weise konnte Draco nie ein richtiges Mutter-Sohn-Verhältnis aufbauen. Er liebte seine Mutter, keine Frage, und dennoch hat er sich ihr nie sonderlich verbunden gefühlt. Sorgen, wenn sie alleine mit Lucius Malfoy war, machte er sich trotzdem oft. Sie war einst eine stolze Frau gewesen, daran konnte Draco sich noch lebhaft erinnern, denn als er klein gewesen war, war sie seine Stütze und einzige „Wärmequelle" in diesem kalten Haus gewesen. Als er dann älter wurde, hatte sein Vater die Erziehung übernommen und irgendwie war Narcissa daran langsam zerbrochen.

Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett ab. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist.", sprach sie leise, ohne dabei ihren Sohn anzuschauen, sondern die Dinge auf dem Tablett herrichtend.

„Ich habe mich bisher immer von seinen Bestrafungen erholt, warum also nicht auch dieses Mal!", ein verbittertes Lachen entfuhr ihm, während sich seine Mutter nun zu ihm auf das Bett setzte.

„Es tut mir leid. Diesmal war es schlimmer, die Hauselfen, die ich zu dir geschickt habe, meinten, dass du auch zahlreiche Wunden auf deinem Rücken davongetragen hast. Sie sind inzwischen gut versorgt worden, in wenigen Tagen sind sie endgültig verheilt." Vorsichtig drückte sie seine Hand. „Ich werde versuchen bei ihm durchzubringen, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Schule zurückkehren kannst."

Das erste Mal seid langer Zeit sah Draco seine Mutter direkt an und er spürte, dass sie ihm wirklich helfen wollte, was sie vorher nie so deutlich gezeigt hatte. „Ich... Danke... würde ich sagen." Vorsichtig schenkte er Narcissa ein kleines Lächeln. „Das musst du aber nicht. Er wird außerdem nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich habe unser Ansehen beschmutzt und der Dunkle Lord ist sauer auf uns Malfoys." Er senkte den Kopf.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Draco. Du bist immer noch mein Sohn und ist es nicht meine Aufgabe dich zu beschützen?" Entschlossen schaute sie ihn an. „Ich weiß selbst, dass ich viel zu spät eingreife, aber noch ist es nicht zu spät. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht und das tut es hier nicht."

Draco war zu erstaunt, um irgendetwas groß dazu zu sagen. „Aber der Dunkle Lord!"

„Der bescheuerte Lord ist mir doch egal, Draco. Du bist mir als einziger wichtig. Und nur in der Schule kannst du glücklich sein."

Er wusste, dass sein Mutter recht hatte. Einzig in der Schule fühlte er sich frei und unbeschwert, nur dort hatte er einen wahren Freund. Und dort war sein Amt als Schulsprecher, er war wichtig, er hatte Macht. Und dort war sie. Hermine Granger. Doch was sie dazu beitrug, dass er sich gut in der Schule fühlte, konnte er selbst nicht einordnen. Sie war schließlich nur Potters Freundin, da hatte sein Vater Recht.

„Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, also sicherlich noch ein Grund mehr in die Schule zurückzukehren, nicht!" Narcissa Malfoy lächelte ihren Sohn warm an.

„Woher... Wen meinst du?", fragte Draco nervös.

„Na, das braunhaarige Mädchen aus deinen Gedanken. Sie sieht sehr nett aus."

„Woher kannst du... meine Gedanken lesen?" Er war verwirrt, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine eigene Mutter dazu fähig war.

„Severus. Er hat es mir vor langer Zeit einmal beigebracht und ein bisschen beherrsche ich davon noch." Als sie den nervösen Blick ihres Sohnes sah, fügte sie lieber noch schnell ein „Keine Sorge, ich habe schon damit aufgehört." hinzu. „Aber darf ich fragen, wer sie ist?"

Draco musste kurz überlegen, aber eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er seiner Mutter vertrauen konnte. „Das ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist ebenfalls Schulsprecherin. Wir wohnen zusammen, allerdings ist sie eine elendige Besserwisserin. Außerdem ist sie im Haus Gryffindor und zugleich noch die beste Freundin von Harry Potter." Mit einem Seufzen fügte er noch hinzu: „Sie ist muggelstämmig."

Seine Mutter nickte verstehend. „Und trotzdem magst du sie, Draco."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde Draco Malfoy rot. Ihm war es peinlich, dass seine Mutter das so treffend ausgedrückt hatte, das, was er sich seid einiger Zeit nicht eingestehen wollte. Ja, er mochte Granger wohl ganz gerne. Auch wenn sie so ein Bücherwurm und eine Besserwisserin war. Er stritt gerne mit ihr, denn sie war ihm ebenbürtig in solchen Wortgefechten. „Sie ist das Ziel gewesen."

Narcissa sah in fragend an.

„Der Dunkle Lord wollte sie für sich haben, weil sie Potters Freundin ist. Denn durch sie hätte er auch Macht über ihn, verstehst du? Der Gastschüler, übrigens ein eingeschleuster Todesser in meinem Alter, sollte sich ihr nähern und sie dadurch schwächen. Doch die Entführung ging schief, angeblich weil ich in ihrer Nähe war."

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte seine Mutter ihn nun.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht und es sollte mir auch egal sein, wie es einem Schlammblut geht.", meinte er nun verbittert.

Wütend sprang seine Mutter nun auf. „Wie kannst du soetwas sagen, Draco? Sie ist ein Mensch wie wir es sind und sie ist sicher stark verletzt worden. Ich hätte dein Vater niemals die Erziehung überlassen dürfen!"

„Hast du aber!"

Erstaunt riss Narcissa ihre Augen auf, um kurz darauf ihren Sohn wütend anzufunkeln. „Du bist unverschämt, Draco. Ich hoffe für dich und auch für mich, dass du in deinem weiteren Leben hoffentlich die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wirst, die dein Herz dir sagt und nicht die dein Vater dir eingetrichtert hat. Sonst würde es mir echt leid für dich tun." Sauer drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit einem lauten Knallen der Tür aus seinem Zimmer, in dem ein wütender und gleichzeitig nachdenklicher Draco Malfoy zurückblieb.

--------------

„Ihr Vater erwartet sie sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Sofort, soll ich ihnen ausrichten." So wurde Draco am nächsten Morgen von einem Hauselfen vor seinem Bett geweckt.

Immer noch ziemlich müde, stand er dann letztendlich doch auf, denn er wusste, wenn sein Vater sofort sagte, meinte er auch sofort und Draco hatte keine Lust neue Wunden und Flüche auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Schnell zog er sich eine Hose und ein Hemd über und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Zimmer seines Vaters.

Noch bevor er klopfen konnte hörte er schon das „Komm rein, Draco" von Lucius. Also trat er langsam in das in grün und silber gehaltene Zimmer ein. Sein Vater saß erneut hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und blickte ihn erwartend an.

„Nett, dass du es „einrichten" konntest, Draco." Er blickte ihn kühl an. „Ich dachte mir, dass wir reden sollten."

Draco nickte einfach nur. Er wusste, dass es besser war, seinen Vater nicht wieder zu unterbrechen.

„Der Dunkle Lord und ich sind uns einig geworden, dass du dein Versagen wieder gut machen kannst und gleichzeitig beweisen wirst, wie loyal du ihm gegenüber bist." Lucius machte eine kurze Pause. „Insofern kann ich sogar dem Wunsch deiner Mutter, dich wieder zurück in die Schule zu schicken, entsprechen. Da Sean den Plan nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords ausführen konnte," er stand von seinem Platz auf und kam wieder um den Schreibtisch herum, langsam auf Draco zu, „habe ich ihm nun vorgeschlagen, dass DU," er zeigte mit seinem Schlangenstock auf seinen Sohn, „jetzt die Aufgabe erhalten wirst."

Draco erkannte, dass er nun die Möglichkeit hatte zu sprechen. „Aber..." Eigentlich wollte er fragen, warum er jetzt auf einmal einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte, obwohl er noch nichteinmal zu den Todessern gehörte, doch er wusste eigentlich die Antwort schon. Er sollte sein angebliches Versagen und Einmischen wieder gutmachen. Resignierend fragte er also: „Was ist dann meine Aufgabe?"

„Du, mein Sohn, hast nun den Auftrag uns das Mädchen zu beschaffen. Der Dunkle Lord lässt dir sogar ein wenig Zeit dafür, da er im Moment noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hat. Aber er möchte natürlich nicht enttäuscht werden, ich hoffe, dass dir das klar ist, Draco."

Dieser nickte nur ergeben.

„Lass dir also was einfallen und denk daran: Wenn du Erfolg haben wirst, was du sicher haben wirst, dann ist dir dein Platz beim Dunklen Lord sicher. Wenn nicht, dann wirst du es nicht leicht haben in deiner Zukunft. Falls du die natürlich dann noch hast." Lucius grinste seinen Sohn diabolisch an.

„Wann soll ich mich auf den Weg machen?" Draco wusste, dass er seinen Vater nicht mehr davon abbringen konnte, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.

„Ist mir egal, Junge. Verschwinde, wann du möchtest. Ich muss jetzt los. Du weißt ja, Frauen warten nicht gerne!" Lucius lachte seinen Sohn wissend an, nahm seinen Umhang, band sich den um, griff nach seinem Schlangenstock und schritt mit hoch erhobenem Haupt aus dem Zimmer.

Dass sein Vater neben Narcissa noch Kontakt zu anderen Frauen hatte, war sowohl Draco als auch seiner Mutter bewusst, doch jedes Mal ärgerte es ihn aufs Neue. Säuerlich schritt er sein hinter seinem Vater aus dem Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Ehe Lucius jedoch zum Apparierpunkt in der Eingangshalle ging, blieb er noch kurz stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Achja, Draco, was ich noch vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. Pansy Parkinson ist nicht länger deine Verlobte."

Erstaunt blieb auch Draco stehen. „Aber... warum?"

„Ich habe jemand neues gefunden. Die Familie ist wohlhabender und auf ganz ähnlichem Niveau wie wir es sind, Draco. Claire Armstoune hast du sicher schon kennengelernt, sie geht schließlich seid diesem Jahr in deinen Jahrgang. Außerdem ist sie auch ganz hübsch." Er zwinkerte seinem Sohn gefährlich zu. „Also behandel sie gut, sie ist deine neue Verlobte und du wirst sie später heiraten. Außerdem wollen wir es uns ja auch nicht mit ihrer Familie verübeln, nicht wahr! Der Dunkle Lord hat sie persönlich für dich ausgesucht." Und schon hatte er sich wieder umgedreht und war kurz darauf disappariert.

Zurück blieb ein verwirrter, erstaunter Draco, der das eben gehörte kaum glauben konnte.

--------------

Es wurde draußen langsam wieder Tag, als Draco Malfoy durch das große Schlossportal trat und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte. Kein einziger Schüler kam ihm entgegen, was ihm allerdings auch ganz recht war, denn seine Laune war im Keller und er hätte für nichts garantieren können. Er war gespannt, ob noch weitere Überraschungen die nächste Zeit auf ihn warten würden, denn er wusste nicht, wieviel er noch vertragen würde.

-------------

Ein kleines Kommentar bitte? Freue mich immer wahnsinnig darüber ;D


	26. Kapitel 26

Hi, da bin ich wieder und ersteinmal ein riesiges Entschuldigung. Es hatte mehrere Gründe, warum ich so lange kein neues Kapitel mehr hochgeladen hatte. Sicher, da wäre zum einen eine übliche Schreibblockade und dann kam auch noch erschwerend hinzu, dass ich jetzt seid diesem Oktober angefangen habe zu studieren und in meiner neuen Wohnung kein Internet habe und dazu immer in die Uni fahren muss. Seid letzter Woche habe ich nun aber doch wieder fleißig an der Story weitergeschrieben und das neue Ergebnis bekommt ihr hier. Leider ist dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so lang, wie die davor, aber ich dachte mir, dass es immerhin ein Anfang ist. Ich versuche natürlich in nächster Zeit wieder öfters und regelmäßiger euch mit neuen Teilen der Story zu versorgen. Danke an alle, die für mein letztes Kapitel ein Kommentar dagelassen haben (hab hier leider gerade nicht ganz so viel Zeit euch alle einzeln aufzuzählen, weil gleich die nächste Vorlesung beginnt). Danke aber an Abraxania, dank der ich jetzt eine süße kleine, pflegeleichte Katze wie Hermine habe ;D. Jetzt aber viel Spaß und danke für eure Geduld und Aufmunterungen.

* * *

Kapitel 26 

**Ein Wiedersehen**

Draco wusste, dass er zu spät dran war, als er sich aus dem Sessel im Schulsprecherraum erhob und auf den Weg in die Kerkergewölbe zu Professor Snapes Unterricht machte. Allerding wusste er auch, dass diese Tatsache für ihn, den ungekrönten Prinz von Slytherin, keineswegs schlimmere Folgen haben würde. Das einzige, was Draco damit erreichen wollte, war ein großer Auftritt und den würde er auf jeden Fall haben. Denn Snape würde ihm weder Punkte abziehen noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise für sein Zuspätkommen zurechtweisen und das würde wiederum die Gryffindorschüler wahnsinnig machen. Damit wollte er seinem Vater und vor allem sich beweisen, dass er kein Loser war, kein Feigling und vor allem nicht weich geworden war in der letzten Zeit.

Als Draco nun auf dem Weg zum Unterrichtsraum war, streifte seine Schulter eine der herumstehenden Statuen und keine Sekunde später durchfuhr ihn ein unsäglicher Schmerz. Einen Wutschre unterdrückend fasste er sich an die immer noch schmerzende und verletzte Schulter. Die Wunde, die ihm sein Vater zugefügt hatte, war auch in den Tagen unter der schmerzlindernden Hand seiner Mutter nicht ganz verheilt. Auch hatte er am heutigen Morgen seiner Rückkehr, als er sich kurz im Badspiegel betrachtete, bemerkt, dass die blauen Flecken auf seinem Rücken auch noch nicht ganz abgeklungen waren. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich durch die Haare, murmelte etwas von "Malfoys kennen keinen Schmerz" und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Ohne zu klopfen trat er kurze Zeit später in den schon laufenden Unterricht ein. Ärgerlich drehte sich Professor Snape um, als er jedoch erkannte, um wen es sich bei dem "Störenfried" handelte, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge sofort wieder. Die verwirrten Blicke seiner Mitschüler blieben jedoch gleich und alle schauten ihn unverwandt an.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ich bin erfreut, dass sie wieder unter uns weilen. Ich hoffe, ihr Aufenthalt zuhause hat sie wieder in die richtigen Bahnen lenken können."

Kalt erwiderte Draco den Blick seines Hauslehrers. "Ich denke schon, Professor."

"Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy. Und jetzt setzen sie sich bitte. Ich möchte mit meinem Unterricht fortfahren."

Und schon hatte er sich wieder der Tafel zugewandt und fuhr damit fort, die Notizen zu vervollständigen. Sofort trat ein lautes Gemurmel ein, während Draco nur gelangweilt zu seinem Platz neben Blaise Zabini schlenderte und sich schließlich darauf niederließ. Sein Freund schaute ihn nur völlig verwirrt und fragend an. "Später!", murmelte Draco nur und widmete sich endgültig dem Unterricht von Snape.

Keine zehn Minuten später, nachdem Professor Snape seine Schüler aufgebracht ermahnt hatte doch endlich ruhig zu sein, ging die Kerkertür plötzlich erneut auf. Die Köpfe der Gryffindors und Slytherins drehten sich abrupt um. "Hermine?", hörte man einen überraschten Harry Potter ausrufen.

"Miss Granger, sie wissen hoffentlich, dass sie mit ihrem Zuspätkommen meinen Unterricht stören?!" Professor Snape schien mit dieser erneuten Ruhestörung endgültig seinen Geduldsfaden verloren zu haben, falls er soetwas natürlich jemals besessen haben sollte. Zögerlich trat Hermine Granger ein. "Ich weiß, Professor, dass ich zu spät bin, doch Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall waren sich erst jetzt einig, dass ich wieder in den Unterricht gehen darf. Ich bin natürlich sofort aufgebrochen, um noch rechtzeitig in ihren Unterricht zu gelangen."

"Wie ich aber sehe, haben sie das nicht geschafft. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt setzen sie sich gefälligst hin, sie stören nur meinen Unterricht." Und schon hatte sich der Lehrer wieder umgedreht, nicht auf die ihm geltenden bösen Blicke der Hälfte seiner Schüler achtend. Schnellen Schrittes ging Hermine auf ihren Platz neben Harry und Ron zu. "Ich... Hi", zögerlich begrüßte sie ihre beiden Freunde.

"So ein Idiot", flüsterte Ron auch sogleich Harry und Hermine zu, "Er weiß doch genau, dass Hermine im Krankenflügel war. Gleich 20 Punkte...", grummelte er weiter vor sich hin.

Harry jedoch betrachtete seine Freundin nur skeptisch. "Mia, bist du wirklich wieder vollständig gesund? Ich meine, wirklich ganz?"

Verlegen versuchte Hermine seinem Blick auszuweichen. "Naja, vielleicht nicht vollständig." Als sie den Blick von Harry jedoch auffing, fügte sie noch rasch hinzu. "Aber ich habe das wirklich mit Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall abgeklärt. Ich darf wieder in den Unterricht. Ich muss nur jeden Abend bei Madame Pomfrey wegen den Salben und Verbänden vorbeikommen. Ansonsten geht es mir wirklich gut, Harry. Glaub mir."

"Ich mache mir doch einfach nur Sorgen um dich, Hermine. Ich will, dass du wieder gesund wirst und nicht, dass du deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt." Freundschaftlich liebevoll schaute er seine beste Freundin an.

"Ist ok, Harry. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf mich aufpasse." Hermine lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.

"Wenn sie bitte so freundlich wären, Mr Potter und Mrs Granger, meinem Unterricht zu folgen anstatt zu quatschen, wäre ich sehr zufrieden. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", schnarrte ihnen nun ein wütender Professor Snape von der Tafel zu.

"Oh man, warum immer wir?", murmelte ein genervter Ron und ließ seinen Kopf vor sich auf die Tischplatte fallen.

------------------

Hermine wünschte sich, als ein Läuten das Ende der Stunde verkündet hatte, dass sie sich einen anderen Zeitpunkt bzw. eine bessere Unterrichtsstunde für ihre Rückkehr in den Schulalltag ausgesucht hätte. Snape stellte ihre Geduld nämlich nicht nur einmal auf eine harte Probe, indem er immer wieder versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie längst noch nicht so weit war, wieder an seinem doch so strengen Unterricht teilzunehmen. Und so hatten die Gryffindors im Laufe dieser Doppelstunde mehr als nur einen weiteren Hauspunkt verloren. Das schadenfrohe Lachen der Slytherins war dabei jedes Mal durch die gesamten Kerkergewölbe zu hören gewesen, da war Hermine sich sicher. Ärgerlich packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen uns stopfte sie wütend in ihre Tasche, als sich ein Arm auf ihre Schultern legte.

"Hey, jetzt sei doch nicht wütend. So ist Snape nunmal. War doch klar, dass er versuchen würde, dir durch deine Krankheit eine reinzuwürgen." Aufmunternd blickte Harry sie an.

"Als ob sich die Fledermaus jemals verändern würde!", rollte Ron mit den Augen und ging dann langsam mit seinen beiden Freunden Richtung Aufgang zur Eingangshalle.

"Ich weiß doch, Jungs. Und trotzdem, grr." Wütend ballte das Mädchen ihre Fäuste zusammen. "Es ist halt so unfair. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich während meines Krankflügelaufenthaltes nichts gelernt habe, ich habe ja alle eure Unterlagen zum Lernen bekommen. Die waren übrigens manchmal ziemlich fehlerhaft, Ron. Du solltest sie vielleicht nocheinmal überarbeiten." Belehrend schaute sie zu ihrem Freund, der sie daraufhin für einen kurzen Moment fast ärgerlich ansah, dann sein Gesicht aber doch zu einem Grinsen verzog. "Da ist sie wieder. Unsere Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt." Und schon klopfte er seiner Freundin herzlich auf den Rücken. Fast unmerklich zuckte diese unter der etwas heftiger ausfallenden Berührung zusammen, was jedoch keiner der beiden Jungen zu bemerken schien.

----------

Jemand allerdings bemerkte dieses Zusammenzucken sehr wohl. Und seine Reaktion ließ somit auch nicht lange auf sich warten.  
"So, so. Da ist unser Goldenes Trio also wieder vereint. Ist das niedlich." Die Slytherins um Draco ließen ein hohles Lachen vernehmen und die drei Angesprochen drehten sich genervt um.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte ihn nun Harry, der Ron nur mühsam davon abhalten konnte, auf den ungeliebten Schulsprecher loszugehen.

"Naja, ich dachte, dass man unsere hochgeschätzte Besserwisserin ja einmal darauf aufmerksam machen könnte, dass sie etwas vergessen hat." Und mit diesen Worten hob Draco ein Mäppchen in die Luft und fing an, es langsam hin und her zu schweben zu lassen.

Niemand wunderte sich groß über Dracos Verhalten. Vielmehr fragten sich alle Umherstehenden, was der Slytherinprinz damit als nächstes vorhattte. Nur Hermine hatte ihre Augen vor Überraschung geweitet.

"Na, Granger? Keine Lust, dein Eigentum zurückzubekommen?!", grinste er diabolisch. "Allerdings würde ich dafür schon eine kleine Gegenleistung erwarten." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und auch die anderen Schüler konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Da allerdings keine Reaktion von der Angesprochenen kam, was den ein oder anderen schon verwunderte, Hermine jedoch blieb wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz stehen. "Komm schon, Granger. Nur keine Angst. Die Gegenleistung ist auch nicht zuviel verlangt."

"Gib es sofort zurück, Malfoy, oder...!" Wütend funkelte Ron Draco an.

"Wieder mal nur lahmes Gerede aus deinem Mund, Wiesel?", provozierte dieser nun aber weiter. "Aber, aber, Potter. Wiesel. Das geht euch nichts an. Ich rede mit eurer kleinen Freundin dort drüben. Aber wie es scheint, will sie ihr Eigentum gar nicht zurück." Scheinbar gelangweilt betrachtete er das Mädchen ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Neben ihm hörte er das giggelnde Kichern von Pansy.

"Komm schon, Draco, es reicht doch jetzt.", mischte sich nun auch Blaise Zabini in die Situation ein.

"Nein, es reicht nicht!!", fauchte Draco nun seinen besten Freund daraufhin an. "Und wenn unsere Besserwisserin ihre Sachen nicht mehr haben will, dann kann ich ja damit machen, was ich will." Und schon zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und schmiss das Mäppchen plötzlich in die Luft, während er mit seinem Stab auf es zielte. Doch ehe ein Zauber dieses in tausend Stücke zerreissen konnte, war es verschwunden.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, Draco, dass ich denke, dass es nun reicht.", meinte Blaise ruhig zu seinem verdutzten Freund. Das Mäppchen in seinen Händen haltend, ging er damit zu Hermine und gab es ihr zurück. Diese schien erst durch die Berührung wieder aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und überrascht blickte sie nun auf ihr Eigentum. Blaise beugte sich nun zu ihrem Ohr herunter und flüsterte ihr noch ein "Ich bin mir sicher, er hat es nicht so gemeint, Hermine.", ehe er an ihr vorbei die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich hochging.

"Los, lasst uns verschwinden. Malfoy scheint gerade nicht sehr gut gelaunt zu sein.", meinte Harry zu Hermine und Ron, nahm ihren Arm und folgte Blaise Zabini die Treppe hinauf.

Zurück blieben ein paar verdutzte Slytherins, die noch nicht ganz verstanden hatten, was da gerade passiert war, und ein ziemlich wütender Draco Malfoy, der sauer den drei Freunden hinterher schaute.

-----------------------------

"Mia!!! Du bist wieder da!!", erfreut ließ Ginny ihr Besteck, mit dem sie gerade noch gegessen hatte, fallen, was mit einem lauten Scheppern die Aufmerksamkeit der umgebenden Schüler erreichte. Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Platz auf und umarmte ihre beste Freundin herzlich. "Alles wieder ok?", fragte sie jedoch sogleich besorgt, als sie das Zusammenzucken ihrer Freundin bemerkte.

"Ja klar, geht schon. Deine Umarmung war nur sehr... fest." Freundlich lächelte Hermine das rothaarige Mädchen vor sich an.

"Dann bin ich ja erleichtert. Schließlich will ich dich erst wieder im Unterricht sehen, wenn du wieder ganz gesund bist." Mit einem tadelnden Blick bedachte Ginny sie.

"Sie muss noch Medikamente nehmen, aber sie war heute schon im Unterricht. Bei Snape!", meinte nun Ron, der sich nebenbei auf seinen Platz am Tisch setzte und damit begann seinen Teller mit Nahrung zu beladen. "Berrückt, nicht?", nuschelte er dann schon mit vollem Mund hinterher. Ginny wand angeekelt ihren Blick von ihrem essenden Bruder und schaute nun Harry fragend an.

"Ron hat Recht. Aber es ist ihre Entscheidung.", erwiderte dieser nur und setzte sich auch endlich neben den schon seinen Teller nachfüllenden Ron.

"Hallo? Ich kann auch für mich selbst sprechen. Und ja, ich fühle mich wieder bereit für den Unterricht. Danke. Und jetzt will ich was essen." Sich bemühend sauer zu schauen, hielt Hermine das nicht lange durch und so fingen sie und ihre Freunde kurz darauf an, herzlichst zu lachen und sich dann endgültig mit dem Mittagessen zu beschäftigen.

---------------------

"Was sollte das, Blaise?" Wütend und aufgebracht haute Draco Malfoy mit seinen Fäusten auf den Schreibtisch, an dem Blaise saß und in ein Buch vertieft war.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf nur langsam und blickte seinen Freund dann direkt in die Augen. "Ich glaube, Draco, dass ich dich das wohl eher fragen könnte. Was sollte das? Ich dachte du magst sie? Was sollte also diese Schow?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Granger mag, also hör auf mit dieser Unterstellung." Immer noch wütend ließ er sich seinem Freund gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Granger ist immer noch Granger, und immer noch Potters beste Freundin."

"Ist es das?", fragend schaute Blaise ihn an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Na, warum du sie so behandelst? Ist es weil du durch sie Potter verletzen willst?", fragte er Draco, während er sich nebenbei wieder seinem Buch widmete. "Wenn ja, wäre es nämlich ziemlich bescheuert, weil du nur sie dadurch verletzt und Potter längst nicht soviel wie du vielleicht willst."

"Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich will und nicht.", patzig schaute Draco ein Bild an der Wand im Zimmer an.

"So wird sie dir aber sicher nicht näher kommen! Das ist dir hoffentlich klar, Draco."

"Vielleicht will ich gar nicht, dass sie in meine Nähe kommt, denn das wäre nur schlecht für sie und jetzt halte gefälligst deine Klappe!" Und schon sprang Draco von seinem Platz auf und stampfte wütend aus dem Zimmer, einen nachdenklichen Blaise zurücklassend, der sich fragte, was Draco in der Zeit zuhause erlebt hatte.

-------------------------

Ebenfalls nachdenklich stieg Hermine am Abend nun die vielen Treppenstufen hinauf, um zur Schulsprecherwohnung zu gelangen. Sie war gerade bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen und hatte sich ihrer allabendlichen verplichtenden Untersuchung unterzogen. Ihre blauen Flecken am Rücken und auch einige Wunden am ganzen Körper verteilt, waren noch nicht ganz verheilt oder abgeklungen. Es schien fast ein Zauber auf ihnen zu liegen, doch auch die Medihexe stand vor einem Rätsel. Hermine hatte es jedoch nicht länger in ihrem Krankenbett ausgehalten. Zuviele Fragen und ungeklärte Antworten schwirrten ihr bei der ganzen Ruhe durch den Kopf, da konnte auch die vielen Besuche ihrer Freunde nichts daran ändern. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es ihr besser gehen würde, wenn sie nur erst wieder am Schulalltag teilnehmen würde und gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, war sie sich da allerdings nichtmehr ganz so sicher. Statt Ablenkung waren neue Fragen hinzugekommen. Draco Malfoy war wohl auch erst heute wieder von seinem "Heimbesuch" wiedergekommen, soviel hatte sie schon gehört, aber warum, in aller Welt, hatte er sich nach der Zaubertrankstunde so schrecklich verhalten? Normalerweise hätte Hermine keine Sekunde an ihren Schulsprecherkollegen verschwendet oder sich über sein unmenschlich fieses Verhalten gewundert, doch das hatte sich wohl die letzte Zeit über ein wenig geändert.

Er, Draco, war es gewesen, der sie in gewisser Weise vor seinem eigenen Vater gerettet hatte. Er hatte sie von diesem verfluchten Armband befreit. Und... ja, was eigentlich noch? Hermine war verwirrt und doch wusste sie ganz genau, was ihr immer wieder, seid diesem katastrophalen Zwischenfall, durch den Kopf ging. Ein Kuss. Draco Malfoy hatte sie geküsst. Und sie blöde Kuh hatte es erwidert. Das war einfach unfassbar. Doch es fühlte sich gar nicht so unfassbar an und doch war dieses Erlebnis und jegliche Gedanken daran in weite Ferne gerückt, als Draco Malfoy sie am heutigen Morgen wieder so demütigen wollte, wie er es schon immer gemacht hatte. So als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Hermine fragte sich mittlerweile, ob vielleicht wirklich nichts zwischen ihnen gewesen war und sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Und doch spürte sie noch seine Lippen auf ihren oder die Berührung an ihrem Handgelenk, als er ihr das Armband löste und sie kurz davor gewesen war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Es fühlte sich so richtig und gleichzeitig alles so falsch an. Sie war eindeutig kurz davor verrückt zu werden.

"Hermine, du bist eine bescheuerte Kuh. Er ist immerhin das größte Arschloch der gesamten Schule!", schalt sie sich selbst und trat durch das Portraitloch in die Wohnung ein.

"Redest du von mir, Granger? Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt!"

Überrascht sprang Hermine einen Schritt zur Seite, als sie die Stimme Draco Malfoys neben sich hörte. Sie sah, dass er es sich auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und scheinbar lustlos in einem der Schulbücher blätterte. Ärgerlich blickte sie ihn an. "Natürlich redet man von dir, wenn man vom größten Arschloch der Schule redet. Solltest du langsam mitbekommen haben."

"Wie kannst du es wagen, Granger?!" Wütend sprang er von seinem Sessel auf und kam auf Hermine zu. Zögerlich wich diese einen Schritt zurück, ehe sie dann aber doch stehenblieb und Draco entschlossen anschaute.

"Na, was ist los, Malfoy?" Vobei sie seinen Nachnamen besonders betonte. "Lässt du dich mal wieder von einer Besserwisserin reizen? Ich dachte, dass du mittlerweile darüber stehst?!" Den Blick nicht von ihm wendend, erwartete sie eine Antwort von ihrem Gegenüber. Doch dieser erwiderte nur ihren Blick.

"Es hat sich nichts geändert. So ist es nuneinmal, Granger." Ärgerlich drehte er sich plötzlich um.

"Hör mal zu, du Idiot. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist oder dein Vater mit dir zu bereden hatte, aber lass deine Laune nicht an mir aus. Meine letzten zweieinhalb Wochen waren auch nicht gerade der Höhepunkt dieses Jahres, ok? Also halt gefälligst deinen Mund." Hermine hatte mittlerweile angefangen laut zu werden und Draco hatte sich daraufhin überrascht umgedreht. Wütend wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Du bist echt das größte Arschloch der Schule, Malfoy!" Und schon war sie an Draco vorbeigeschlüpft und hinauf in ihr Zimmer geeilt, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

Nachdenklich und gleichzeitig sauer blickte Draco dem Mädchen hinterher und nun auf die verschlossene Tür.

---------------------------

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf den Sessel gesetzt und fluchte dort leise vor sich hin. Das Verhalten von Hermine Granger ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte ihn förmlich angeschrieen und soetwas mochte er ganz und gar nicht. Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie ihr. Aber sie hatte ja Recht und das ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr. Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund, seine Wut und Launen an ihr auszulassen. Doch seid wann dachte er eigentlich so? Früher hätte er sich in keinster Weise darum gescherrt, was Harry Potters Freundin von ihm dachte, doch mittlerweile... Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für ein Arschloch hielt. Obwohl er sich heute definitiv wie eines benommen hatte. "Verfluchte Scheiße!", genervt fasst er sich an den Kopf. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen. Er wusste, dass sich seine Wut nicht auf Hermine, die sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte und an diesem Abend auch sicher nicht mehr rauskommen würde, bezog. Vielmehr richtete diese sich auf seinen Vater. Gedankenverloren fasste er sich dabei an seine Schulter, die immer noch schmerzte, obwohl die Strafen seines Vaters schon knapp zwei Wochen her waren.

Langsam war er am Verzweifeln und das Hochgefühl, was ihn an diesem Morgen so beflügelt hatte, war inzwischen auch verschwunden. Stattdessen hatte er sich immer mehr damit beschäftigen müssen, seinem zweiten großen Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen: Seiner neuen Verlobten. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Draco fast loslachen können. Pansy war also nicht mehr gut genug für ihn, nun würde er in den Jahren nach seinem Schulabschluss Claire Armstoune heiraten. Und wenn er so über die letzten Wochen nachdachte, schien es ihm fast so, als wüsste sie es definitiv schon länger als er. Also wollte er ihr am liebsten die nächste Zeit nicht mehr begegnen, was für den heutigen Tag auch geklappt hatte. Geschafft ließ er ein lautes Seufzen vernehmen. Das war alles zu viel für ihn.

Jetzt musste er sich mit einer neuen Verlobten rumschlagen, sich sicher auch gleichzeitig um die abgesetzte andere Verlobte, also Pansy, kümmern und außerdem müsste er sich in der nächsten Zeit weiterhin wie das größte Arschloch der Schule benehmen, was ihm eigentlich nicht schwergefallen wäre, wenn es sich nicht gegen jemanden richten würde, die so ein widerliches Verhalten gar nicht verdient hatte. "Aber was getan werden muss, muss auch durchgezogen werden." Noch einmal tief Luft holend, erhob er sich nun aus seinem Sessel.

-------------------------------

Etwa eine Woche später begegnete Hermine Professor McGonagall. "Mrs Granger, ich würde sie und Mr Malfoy gerne heute noch in meinem Büro sprechen. Ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen." Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden, eine etwas überraschte Hermine zurücklassend.

"Na toll!" Sie ärgerte sich, schließlich hatte sie es die ganze letzte Woche über geschafft, dem Slytherin und zweitem Schulsprecher aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und jedes Mal, wenn es nicht ganz funktioniert hatte, hatte er sie und ihre Freunde mal wieder beleidigt. Ihre anfängliche Verwirrung über Dracos Verhalten war mittlerweile reinem Ärger gewichen. Es war so, als wären die ganzen Monate vor der Ankunft seines Vaters gar nicht gewesen und sie hatte sich mittlerweile damit auch abgefunden. Wenn sie ihm schon begegnen musste, dann mit ihrer alten Stärke und trotzdem versuchte sie jeglichen Kontakt weiterhin zu meiden. Doch das würde sich jetzt, nach dem Wunsch ihrer Hauslehrerin die beiden Schulsprecher zu sehen, nicht mehr verhindern lassen. Seufzend machte sich Hermine also auf den Weg, um Draco Malfoy Bescheid zu geben.

-----------------------

Zögernd blieb Hermine vor Dracos Tür stehen. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust ihren Plan, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, auf einmal über den Haufen zu werfen.Doch sie wollte definitiv auch kein Feigling sein, immerhin war sie Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin des Jahrgangs und sie hatte es sicher nicht nötig, sich von einem solchen Idioten einschüchtern zu lassen. Zaghaft klopfte sie gegen die verschlossene Tür.

"Wer ist da?", kam auch schon eine männlich genervte Stimme.

"Ich bin es, wer soll es auch sonst sein? Das ist immerhin die Schulsprecherwohnung!", antwortete Hermine darauf und fragte sich, wenn Draco denn sonst erwarten würde, schließlich hatte keiner der anderen Schüler Zutritt zu diesem Gebäudeteil der Schule, doch sie wollte sich eigentlich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen.

"Was willst du, Granger? Geh mir gefälligst nicht auf die Nerven." hörte sie nur wieder die Stimme Dracos.

"Ich muss dir aber was wichtiges sagen!", langsam verlor sie die Geduld. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Da brachte sie es schon über sich, ihn endlich anzusprechen und dann war er nur patzig. "Jetzt mach schon auf, es ist wirklich wichtig. Glaub mir," sie drehte sich langsam von der Tür weg und senkte immer mehr ihre Stimme, "sonst würde ich dich nicht ansprech..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"Was ist, Granger? Du nervst langsam.", meinte auch schon Draco, worauf sich Hermine schnell umdrehte und dabei fast in ihr Gegenüber hineingelaufen wäre. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so nah hinter ihr stehen würde und für einen Moment schauten sie sich beide nur in die Augen, doch Draco war der erste, der seinen Blick löste und einen Schritt nach hinten ging, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. "Also, ähm, was willst du?"

"Ähm." Eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht steigend, strich sich Hermine verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Professor McGonagall will uns sprechen. Sie muss uns irgendetwas wichtiges mitteilen. Wir sollten am besten sofort zu ihr ins Büro kommen."

"Tja, ich habe aber leider keine Zeit dafür. Ich habe gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin, der ist dringender als deine herzallerliebste Lehrerin." Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, während Hermine ihn überrascht anschaute.

"Sie ist nicht meine "herzallerliebste Lehrerin, Malfoy! Und es klang wirklich wichtig. Du kannst mich da also nicht alleine hingehen lassen." Langsam wurde Hermine sauer und ihre Geduld verlor sie auch. Was bildete der Typ sich eigentlich ein? Welcher Termin konnte bitteschön so wichtig sein, dass er seine Aufgaben als Schulsprecher vernachlässigte, soetwas kam sogar bei ihm, Draco Malfoy nicht oft vor.

"Da bin ich, mein Schatz. Du wolltest mich sehen." flötete plötzlich eine bittersüße Stimme am Portraiteingang.

Überrascht blickte Hermine sich um und auch Draco wand seinen Blick von dem Mädchen vor ihm auf das Mädchen, was unerwartet in die Wohnung gekommen war.

Hermine fand schnell ihre Stimme wieder: "Claire!"

"Schlammblut!" antwortete Claire so, als hätte sie etwas eckliges verschluckt.

Nun verstand Hermine, was hier eigentlich los war und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Draco. "Achso, das ist also dein dringender Termin. Verstehe schon." Abschätzend bedachte sie Draco mit ihren Augen. "Du bist ein solcher Idiot, Malfoy!", fauchte sie leise, während sie an ihm vorbei rauschte, nicht ohne ihn vorher noch mit ihrer Schulter einen Hieb in die Seite zu verpassen. Kurz bevor sie aus der Wohnung verschwand, hörte sie noch ein "Idiotisches Mädchen!" von Claire, dann schlug das Portrait jedoch zu und sie befand sich auf dem ruhigen von Fackeln erhelltem Gang wieder.

Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass Draco Malfoy wirklich etwas wichtiges zu tun hatte. Er traf sich mit dieser lästigen Claire und sicher nicht nur um zu reden. Sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie war einfach so leichtgläubig und jetzt, kaum, dass sie wieder in seiner Nähe war, lief ihr gesamtes Leben aus dem Ruder. Verfluchter Kuss. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, jetzt war alles wie verhext. Wütend auf Draco und auf sich selbst stampfte sie förmlich davon.

* * *

So, das wars also fürs Erste, aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt, denn das soll hier ganz bestimmt keine Story mit Open End werden. Bitte sagt mir doch, wie es euch gefallen hat, weil ich diesen Teil hier echt in Eile für euch geschrieben habe. Liebe Grüße. 


	27. Kapitel 27

Aaaalso: Ich habe jetzt wirklich über ein Jahr hier nicht mehr geupdatet, weswegen ich nicht wirklich viele Kommentare erwarte, aber ich habe zu meiner Entschuldigung echt ein anstrengendes Jahr hinter mir und ist einfach viel passiert. Dass ich an der Geschichte noch weiter schreibe, sollte niemals ein leeres Versprechen sein und das nächste Kapitel ist auch in Arbeit. Ich habe echt lange überlegt hier ein neues Chapter hochzuladen, gerade weil ich auch noch eine andere Story habe, aber die irgendwie so gar nicht ankommt. Egal, jetzt erstmal viel Spaß hiermit und joah, passiert nicht soviel, aber muss erstmal langsam wieder mich hier reinfinden. Danke für alle treuen Leser und für alle Leute, die ich im letzten Jahr das ein oder andere Review hinterlassen haben, ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht alle vergrault ;)

* * *

Kapitel 27:

**Gefährliche Gedanken**

Ersteinmal ziellos lief Hermine durch Hogwarts, ganz ihren Gedanken nachhängend. Dabei ihre Umgebung vergessend, merkte sie nur noch, wie sie plötzlich in eine Wand zu laufen schien, wobei sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und hart auf den Boden knallte. "Aua. Verfluchter Mist."

"Hermine?", fragte sie plötzlich jemand, denn es war keine Wand, gegen die sie gelaufen war, sondern ein anderer Schüler. "Ist alles ok mit dir?"

"Ja, danke, geht schon wieder."

"Warte, ich helfe dir auf." Vorsichtig nahm Blaise ihre Hand und half Hermine aufzustehen.

"Danke.", sorgfälltig klopfte sie den Staub von ihrer Kleidung. "Geht schon wieder." Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Interessiert schaute Blaise die Gryffindor an. "Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier unten?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in den Kerkergewölben befand und genauso überrascht schaute sie sich jetzt um. "Ich... ähm... habe keine Ahnung. Muss wohl in Gedanken gewesen sein."

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Slytherin das Mädchen vor ihm. "Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir. Was ist wirklich los?"

Hermine senkte ihren Blick, sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, wo sie doch wusste, dass sie lügen musste. "Es ist alles ok. Nichts ist los. Es geht mir gut, wirklich!"

Freundschaftlich fasste Blaise an ihre Schulter, wodurch ein leichter Schmerz durch Hermine fuhr, doch er schien es zu ignorieren. "Ich mach mir gerade einfach Sorgen um dich. Bist du sicher, dass du schon wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurdest?"

"Ich werd doch wohl noch verstehen, was Madame Pomfrey zu mir gesagt hat." Jetzt wurde sie leicht sauer. "Man, Blaise, ich bin dir echt dankbar, dass du mich so oft besucht hast, als ich noch dort war, aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier und alles ist gut. Mir geht es gut und ich bin zufällig hier langgelaufen. Das wars. Da ist nichts dahinter!"

Ihr Gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Na, wenn du meinst. Du wirst es ja wohl am besten wissen." Er lächelte das Mädchen vor sich an und er spürte gleichzeitig, dass es ihm mittlerweile sehr wichtig geworden war, wie es ihr ging und dass sie gesund war.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. "Danke." Ein Gong ertönte und eilig schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. "Bei Merlin, jetzt ist es schon so spät. Ich muss dringend los, ich habe doch einen wichtigen Termin. Mist." Entschuldigend schaute sie Blaise an. "Man sieht sich morgen wieder. Bye." Und schon hatte sie sich hochgebeugt, ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und ehe sich der Junge versah, war sie auch schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, sodass er verwundert im verlassenen Gang zurückblieb.

--

Wenige Minuten später klopfte Hermine an die Bürotür von ihrer Hauslehrerin und nach einem freundlichen "Herein!" trat Hermine in den Raum. "Hier bin ich, Professor. Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Überrascht schaute die Lehrerin sie an. "Eigentlich, Mrs Granger, wollte ich sie und Mr Malfoy sprechen. Wo steckt dieser ?"

Eilig überlegte Hermine, was sie nun sagen sollte. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Draco gar nicht kommen wollte oder konnte. Was auch immer. Das war jetzt egal. Denn jetzt musste sie sich schleunigst eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Sie ärgerte sich, dass es nun an ihr lag, ihren nervenden Mitschüler aus dieser für ihn misslichen Lage zu holen. "Tut mir leid, Professor, aber er hatte leider..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment sprang die Tür des Büros erneut auf und Draco Malfoy kam hereinspaziert.

"Hier bin ich. Tut mir leid, die Verspätung. Ein Schüler aus Hufflepuff brauchte noch meinen Rat." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. "Was gibts denn so wichtiges?" Erwartend blickte er die beiden Frauen vor und neben sich an. Als er nun Hermines ungläubigen Blick sah, konnte er sich ein unauffälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Mrs Granger, was wollten sie gerade über Mr Malfoy sagen?", fragend schaute die Lehrerin ihre Schülerin an.

"Genau, Hermine, was wolltest du gerade über mich sagen?", wobei Draco bei dieser Frage ihren Vornamen besonders betonte und sie grinsend anschaute.

"Ich... ähm... er... ich wollte nur sagen, was er schon erwähnt hatte. Er hatte noch ein wichtiges Gespräch mit einer Schülerin." Diesmal war sie es, die besonders betonte, dass es sich um eine Schülerin und keineswegs um einen Schüler gehandelt hatte. "Mehr wollte ich auch gar nicht mitteilen."

Professor McGonagall schien mit diesen Antworten zufrieden zu sein, denn ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. "Ich habe sie beide zu mir gerufen, weil ich etwas dringendes mit ihnen besprechen muss." Sie begann in den Unterlagen vor sich herumzufühlen und mit einem "Ah, da haben wir es ja!" hielt sein ein Blatt Pergament in den Händen. "Professor Dumbledore plant, aufgrund der vielen Überfälle von Todessern, ein großes Frühlingsfest, zu dem auch alle möglichen Zauberschulen ganz Europas eingeladen werden. Damit möchte er die Freundschaften pflegen und ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl bestärken, schließlich sind diese Dinge in solch einer schweren Zeit besonders wichtig, nicht wahr?!" Zustimmend nickte Hermine, ehe sie wieder der Professorin zuhörte, die mit ihrer Rede vorfuhr. "Da sie beide die Schulsprecher unserer Schule Hogwarts sind, möchte ich sie nun bitten, zusammen mit den Vertrauensschülern dieses Fest zu planen, soweit es ihnen möglich ist. Zu diesem Frühlingsfest werden allerdings auch nur die 5., 6. und 7. Klassen jeder Schule eingeladen werden. Ich hoffe, dass ihnen nun alles klar ist." Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. "Sollten sie dennoch Fragen haben, so können sie natürlich jeder Zeit zu mir kommen und ich werde ihnen so gut wie es mir möglich ist, sie in jeglicher Hinsicht unterstützen. Haben sie jetzt schon irgendwelche Fragen?" Erwartend blickte sie die beiden Schulsprecher vor sich an.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte ihre neue Aufgabe verstanden. Ein Fest sollte stattfinden und das sollte sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen organisieren. Das war mal wieder typisch. Warum war er eigentlich Schulsprecher geworden, das war einfach zum verrückt werden.

"Ich denke, dass wir alles verstanden haben. Einen schönen Abend noch, Professor.", antwortete stattdessen Draco stellvertretend für sie beide, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Abrupt erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel, wodurch auch Hermine neben ihm wieder aus ihren Tagträumen erwachte.

"Ja, noch einen schönen Abend, Professor."

"Danke und auf Wiedersehen.", erwiderte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und schloss, nachdem die beiden jungen Menschen aus ihrem Büro getreten waren, die Tür. Sie hoffte, dass die Idee von Professor Dumbledore ausreichen würde, um die beiden Schulsprecher endlich dazu zu bringen, sich nichtmehr so viel zu streiten. Mit einem Seufzen löschte sie die Lichter in ihrem Büro und begab sich nun ebenfalls in ihre eigenen Räume.

--

Erneut ihren Gedanken nachhängend, lehnte sich Hermine vor der Bürotür ihrer Lehrerin an die Steinwand. "Ein Fest soll es also diesmal sein...".

"Ein Frühlingsfest. Hast du nicht zugehört, Granger?!", meinte Draco nun grinsend und lehnte sich neben ihr an die Wand. Wütend warf die Gryffindor ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. "Und natürlich mit Schülern der ganzen Welt."

Jetzt war es Hermine, die ihr Gegenüber anlächelte: "Schülern aus ganz Europa. Hast du nicht zugehört, Malfoy?" Und schon hatte sie sich von der Wand abgestoßen, sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machend. Draco schaute ihr verwundert hinterher, ehe sein Grinsen breiter wurde und er hinter Hermine herging, bis er neben er lief. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du so sarkastisch sein kannst, Granger."

"Und ich wusste nicht, dass du Sarkasmus überhaupt erkennen kannst." Obwohl sie es versuchte, schaffte sie es dennoch nicht, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.

"Danke, Granger, sehr charmant.", antwortete nun ein mürrischer Draco.

Sie hatte ihn anscheinend mit ihrem Kommentar verletzt, aber was sollte es sie interessieren, schließlich hatte er sie oft genug verletzt und machte es auch jetzt noch. Also liefen sie die nächste Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch Hermine wurde das irgendwann zu viel. "Du solltest nicht so dämlich dreinblicken, Malfoy, dass lässt dich ziemlich bescheuert wirken." Fies grinste sie ihn an.

Überrascht schaute der Junge sie nun an. "Es gibt nichts, was mich bescheuert wirken lässt. Das solltest du langsam wissen, wo du doch schon lange mit mir zusammen wohnst." Ein malfoytypisches Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen: "Alles klar, Malfoy. Das Zusammenleben mit dir ist mir echt eine Ehre." Sie tat als müsste sie kurz überlegen. "Hmm, aber eigentlich sollte es dir eine Ehre sein, mit mir zusammenleben zu können."

Draco tat erstaunt: "Warum denn das bitteschön?", wobei ihm trotzdem ein Lachen entfuhr.

"Naja, du bist immerhin mit der intelligentesten und schlausten Schülerin der gesamten Schule in einer Wohnung zusammen. Also ich denke schon, dass das genug Ehre für einen Slytherin wie dich ist."

Kurz war es still, ehe beide anfangen mussten zu lachen und Draco dazwischen meinte: "Du bist manchmal echt verrückt, Hermine."

Gemeinsam lachend setzten sie ihren Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung fort, wobei sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie von zwei Augen beobachtet wurden.

--

Voll und rund stand der Mond über Hogwarts und der erste Schnee begann zu schmelzen. Gelangweilt schaute Draco aus dem Fenster hinaus auf den See und die Landschaft Hogwarts, die nur im Schein des Mondes lagen. Er seufzte, während sein Blick auf das Mädchen ihm gegenüber fiel. Hermine saß, tief über ihre Bücher gebeugt, am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Tisches und lernte. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, das aufgrund der Wärme des Kamins rötlich schimmerte. Nachdenklich betrachtete Draco das Mädchen vor sich. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Abend noch nicht einmal angeschaut und obwohl er ganz genau wusste, warum dies so war, fing es trotzdem an ihn zu stören. "Hey, Granger. Was ist los?"

"Nichts.", war die einfache Antwort, zu der Hermine nichteinmal aufblickte von ihren Büchern.

Angestrengt dachte er nun nach, wie er endlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindor auf sich lenken konnte, als ihm eine Idee kam. "Bist du in mich verknallt, Granger?" Das war die einfach Frage von ihm, die jedoch eine Reaktion auslöste, mit der selbst der Slytherin nicht gerechnet hatte, denn abrupt blickte Hermine von ihren Unterlagen auf und schaute ihn direkt und genauso überrascht an.

"Hast du sie noch alle, Malfoy? Wie, um Merlins Namen, kommst du auf eine solch bescheuerte und absurde Idee?", sie hatte sich nun in Rage geredet und ihr Gesicht war längst nicht mehr so rot, wegen des Feuers, sondern aufgrund der angestauten Wut.

Draco hingegen versuchte locker zu bleiben."Naja, du redest nicht mit mir und weichst mir aus. Vielleicht schämst du dich für deine Liebe zu mir." Ein malfoytypisches Grinsen lag nun auf seinem Gesicht.

"Du bist doch der allergrößte Idiot. Wenn du nicht weißt, warum ich nicht mit dir rede, dann bist du noch bescheuerter als ich immer gedacht habe." Wütend knallte sie ihre Feder auf den Tisch und fing an ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

"Ach, komm schon, Grangerlein. Es ist doch nicht immer noch wegen der Sache heute morgen, als ich mir den Scherz mit dir und Longbottom erlaubt habe?" Er lachte, doch er ahnte bereits, dass er den Nagel wirklich auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, denn nun funkelte ihn Hermine noch wütender an als vorher, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

"Oh doch, du verblödeter, idiotischer, eingebildeter Fatzke. Es ist sehr wohl wegen der Sache heute morgen. Warum meinst du, dass es so lustig ist, andere durch deine so genannten Scherze zu verletzen, dann kläre ich dich hiermit auf: Es ist kein bisschen lustig. Es ist einfach nur bemitleidenswert, dass du meinst, dass man Aufmerksamkeit nur auf diese Weise bekommen kann. Du tust mir echt leid, Malfoy.", nachdem sie am Anfang ihrer Ausführung noch nahe am Schreien war, hatte sich am Ende ihre Stimme schon wieder etwas beruhigt und nun versuchte sie nur noch, sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu halten, nicht auch noch anzufangen zu weinen, was ihre ganze Kraft kostete. Schließlich war sie nebenbei noch dabei, ihre Sachen vom Tischen zusammenzupacken.

Draco hingegen wusste gar nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er war zu perplex darüber, dass Hermine, dass sonst so ruhige und besonnene Mädchen gerade eben so ausgerastet war. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass sie Recht hatte. Schließlich waren die Slytherins die einzigen, die über seine Scherze lachten. Und doch wusste er, warum er gerade heute wieder etwas gegen die Gryffindors unternommen hatte und besonders gegen Hermine. Sie waren sich gestern einfach zu nah gewesen und er hatte es auch noch genossen. Gemeinsam mit ihr zu scherzen und Spaß zu haben gefiel ihm. Er konnte es kaum glauben und das durfte auch einfach nicht sein, denn er durfte ihr einfach nicht mehr näher kommen. Das könnte nur ein schlimmes Ende für sie werden und so sehr er es auch versuchte zu unterdrücken. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass etwas mit dem Mädchen vor ihm passierte. Und er selbst, Draco Malfoy, stellte die Gefahr für sie dar, ohne dass sie es genau wusste. Leise seufzte er.

"Denk ja nicht, dass du dich entschuldigen musst, denn eine Entschuldigung würde schon gar nicht mehr ausreichen für die ganzen Dinge, die du mir und anderen schon angetan hast." Jetzt war sie wirklich den Tränen nahe und so rief sie noch ein "Ich gehe ins Bett." ehe sich sich in ihr Zimmer begab.

Nachdenklich blieb Draco zurück. Er hatte eigentlich nur mit ihr reden wollen und diese unerträgliche Stille und Spannung zwischen ihnen lösen wollen, möglicherweise sogar in der Hoffnung so wie am Abend zuvor Spaß zu haben, auch wenn er sich dies natürlich nicht eingestehen wollte. Stattdessen war sie so sauer wie schon lange nicht mehr auf ihn gewesen und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihr gutes Recht gewesen. Ärgerlich blickte Draco wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

--

Etwa zehn Minuten später stand dann auch der Slytherin auf. Er hatte eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, sich über Geschehenes noch länger Gedanken zu machen, sodass er nun aufstand und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte. Wütend auf sich und den Rest der Welt schmiss er seine Sachen in die nächstbeste Ecke und ließ sich genervt auf sein Bett fallen. Draco bemerkte, dass er schon wieder damit anfing, sich soviele Gedanken zu machen. Also stand er auf und machte sich auf ins Bad, schließlich sollte so eine späte, kalte Dusche wahre Wunder bewirken. Gerade als er die Tür ins Bad geöffnet hatte, ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er nicht angeklopft hatte, aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass man an seinem eigenen Bad um diese Uhrzeit anklopfen musste.

Beschämt versuchte er den Kopf zu senken, schließlich stand dort vor ihm Hermine Granger, nur in Jeans und BH gekleidet mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wobei sie mittlerweile ihren Kopf nach ihm umgedreht hatte. Erst überrascht, nun aber eher wütend, schaute sie ihn an. "Malfoy, warum platzt du hier rein ohne Anzuklopfen?!"

"Ich...ähm..", stammelte der Angesprochene. "Genausogut könnte ich dich fragen, warum du nicht abgeschlossen hast."

Während er sprach, hatte Hermine versucht, sich ein Handtuch zu angeln und dieses hielt sie nun vor ihren halbnackten Körper, während sie unruhig den Jungen vor sich beobachtete. "Wärst du jetzt bitte so freundlich, hier zu verschwinden?"

"Was sind das für Wunden und blaue Flecken auf deinem Rücken und restlichem Körper?" Die zahlreichen Wunden, die immer noch nicht ganz verheilt waren, waren im sofort ins Auge gefallen. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum das Mädchen jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn man es berührte. Sie hatte ihren Schmerz allerdings jedes Mal wohl ziemlich gut verstecken können, denn diesen blauen Flecken nach zu urteilen, wusste Draco aus Erfahrung, mussten es ziemlich starke Schmerzen gewesen sein.

Hermine war so überrascht von der Frage, dass sie fast das Handtuch hätte fallen lassen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Draco ja ihre Wunden hatte sehen können, als er ins Bad gekommen war. Doch wenn er sie schon fragte, konnte sie es ihm ja auch genausogut sagen. "Das, lieber Malfoy, sind die Ergebnisse vom Zusammentreffen mit deinem achso tollen Vater. Schon vergessen? Ich dachte, du warst dabei gewesen?" Wütend schaute sie den Slytherin an.

"Ich...!", in Gedanken war Draco inzwischen ein paar Schritte auf das nervöse Mädchen zugegangen.

"Fass mich nicht an! Verschwinde einfach und lass mich endlich allein!", brüllte sie ihn nun an. Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen. Vor ihr stand der Grund für all ihre Wut und sein Vater war es auch gewesen, der ihren Körper so zugerichtet hatte. Hermine konnte nicht mehr, ihre Kraft war aufgebraucht und so viel sie weinend auf die Knie. Draco machte aus Reflex noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch ein "Verschwinde, verdammt noch mal, lass mich in Ruhe!!" hielt ihn davon ab und so schloss er leise die Badtür hinter sich. Durch das Holz der Tür konnte er Hermine Granger noch leise schluchzen hören. Verwirrt über das gerade Erlebte, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer. Die Lust nach Duschen war ihm reichlich vergangen.

* * *

Wie gesagt, nur kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat und joah, das nächste ist schon in Arbeit, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, wann es online kommt, aber ich schwöre, so lange wie diesmal wird es nicht dauern ;) Kleines Kommentar vielleicht??


End file.
